College Wings
by ExileScenery
Summary: Max takes on one of her most gruesome challenges yet. College. She starts going to college only an hour away from home. She meet all kinds of people and maybe some people from her past experiences from the School... FAX and OTHER STRANGE PAIRS!
1. Leaving for College

**(A/N: Okay, so this is my first FanFiction so don't hate me if it's completely and utterly horrible.)**

**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**

* * *

Alright, before I start telling you confusing details and unnecessary thoughts, let me tell you what fresh hell is going on** (BTW: I swear A LOT).**

Hi there, I'm Max. Maximum Ride. I know what you're thinking. Who the hell would name their child Maximum. AHA! That's where you're wrong. I don't have parents. Well somewhere I do. I just haven't found them and I don't plan on looking for those psychotic people. Not after what they did to me. Now you're wondering.. What could my so-called parent have possibly done to make me hate them so much I refuse to acknowledge their existence?

Simple. They gave me wings.

Yes you read that right.

WINGS.

You know. Like birds.

I'm only 98% human and 2% bird. Sounds awesome right? Well, if your definition of awesome is being chased all around the world by more psychotic white-coats with human-wolf hybrids close behind then yeah, sure. Awesome. My wings are montage of browns. Dark on top, fading to the bottom. No I'm not alone. I've met a few more of my kind and treat them as if family. There's Angel, her dog Total and Gazzy. Angel is 10 and has snow-white wings. Gazzy is 12 and has light cream colored wings. I found them 4 years ago. Angel's dog Total was found while we were escaping from the School for the 4th time. He's a talking, flying, black Scottish Terrier. Don't ever refer to him as 'the dog' or it'll bite you in the ass later in life. Literally. BUT WAIT! WE DON'T JUST HAVE WINGS! We all have special abilities. For instance, Angel can read and control people's' minds, breathe under water and talk to fish. Gazzy is a human stink-bomb and he's an expert on making them himself too. Me? Well I get the awesome ability to have my mind broken into by the School by just the turn of a knob and a press of a button! Also I have the power to fly at over 300 MPH.

OK enough of the past. Now I'm 18 and climbing the stairs to my college dorm. Yes, I still go to school in my condition. You see, us avian-Americans like to keep a low profile. I usually stays quiet around us unless we decide to mix things up and move to another place that isn't swarming with Erasers, the human-wolf hybrids. Now I have to leave Gazzy and Angel with my 'foster parent/best friend', Allyson, so I can go to college. She and I are almost the same age but she still adopted us. It kills me to leave them with her for something stupid like school, but I trust her. She's another School experiment. She doesn't have wings, but she can shape shift into animals. She took our case gratefully and opened up to us about it immediately. We hesitated but eventually came around.

OK back to , I forgot to mention, I was put in the all guy dorms. My name was mixed up as a guy's name and they didn't figure it out until it was too late. I was starting to loose my grip on the box in my hands. _Dammit, I'm almost there _I said to myself. I knew I couldn't make it but I still kept going. Bad idea. Right when I put my foot on the next step, I fell backwards down the 4 stairs behind me. Good thing I didn't name myself Grace.. I heard a crash and a thump and I was laying on the ground. Then I heard fast steps coming from the stairs above my head.

"Well, I have to say I'm impressed. Most people don't make it this far." said a deep voice.

I opened my eyes, looked up and saw a guy with dark brown eyes and pitch black hair put one of my boxes that toppled over next to me right-side up. I sat up and pulled my wings tighter to my back.

"But I have a sad news flash for you, you're in the wrong dorms." He said.

"Nope," I said in a strained voice. I cleared m throat. "My name screwed up the admissions office,, so I got assigned in the guys' dorms."

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Max." I said in a bored tone. He nodded and stood up, reaching down to pull me up. I pushed it away and got up myself.

"You need help getting to your dorm?" He asked as I pulled my duffle bag back onto my shoulder. "What number?"

"234," His eyes widened in.. surprise? Shock? I dunno.

"What?" I asked, adding extra annoyance to my voice, like I needed any.

"Nothing, it's just I've never heard of anyone getting assigned in there.." he said.

"What are you, a room stalker? Roaming the campus for empty dorms?" I said.

"No," He said with a smirk. "That room just happens to be right next to mine."

"Fantastic." I said under my breath but he seemed to hear it and grin. He bent down and picked up a box from the floor.

"Come on, let's get you settled before you become a target for a bomb." he said, still grinning.

"I'm used to it. My brother builds them and sets them off in the back yard."

I replied in a tired tone. He turned around and just looked st me for a minute. Then he turned around an kept walking.

"What?" I said, getting a little angry.

"Nothing." He said simply.

"So, talkative one, what's your name?" I asked.

"Fang." He said after a second, as if deciding to tell me or not.

We walked the rest of the way to my dorm and he nudged the door open with his foot.

"Well there's your problem!" I said in my best Adam Savage voice.

"Yup," he said looking around the room. Then he turned to me with a serious face "Am I missing an eyebrow"

I tried so hard not to laugh, actually drawing blood from my lip,but I couldn't. I burst out laughing and he did the same. We both ended up on the floor holding our sides in pain. After that unnecessary outburst, I stood and took a look at the room. The walls were dull white. There was a desk (painted a chipped brown), a bed (missing it's friend Mr. Mattress), a dresser (also painted chipped up brown) and a closet to the left of the door (with creaky folding doors). Fang stood up next to me and stayed quiet for a minute while I was observing. He opened his mouth to say something but I held up a finger. It stayed there for a few seconds until I was sure I knew this room inside out. I put it down and turned to him, motioning with my hand to say what he need to say.

"I was going to ask if you wanted help putting this place together" he said simply.

"Sure," I said while bending down in my duffle bag and pulling out black and green(my favorite colors) paints. "Good thing I came ready."


	2. Paint Splatters

**(A/N: Hey! Sorry for the wait but i'm new on FanFiction and couldn't figure out how to add a chapter -_- I feel stupid. Thankfully, thanks to my friend Google lol, I learned hwo and i should be posting more soon! Comment your thoughts! Review... something... lol ALSO READ THE TOP OF CHAPTER 4 FOR AN EXPLANATION ABOUT THE PAINT WAR. PEOPLE KEEP ACCUSING ME OF TAKING IDEAS FROM ANOTHER USER. I CLEAR EVERYTHING UP THERE. SO please don't leave a message about it, I'm aware.)**

**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**

After a few minutes of painting, Fang spoke up.

"Do you have a radio or something?" He asked.

"Um.. Yes I do..." I looked around the room trying to remember what box I but it in... _God Dammit, where the hell is it?_I asked myself. **Check the green duffel bag. **Oh yeah. Forgot to mention this little guy. I have a voice in my head that kind of guides me around._Long time no speak, Voice. Where have you been? _But of course, it didn't answer. I sighed and got me duffel. It was there. God I hate it when the Voice is right... I plugged it into an outlet and it's little green light lit up.

"You pick, I don;t know the radio stations here." I said. He nodded and knelt down turning the knob on the side until he found a station. We got back to painting. I was painting the desk black on the left side and green on the other. When they met in the middle it looked really cool. I felt proud of my work and turned to look at Fang painting the dresser the same way except vertically. Suddenly, a song I knew flipped on. It was Little Wonders by Rob Thomas. I tried not to start singing it but it was as useless as trying not to laugh at Fang mocking my Mythbuster impression. So I started quietly, naturally.

_Let it go,  
Let it roll right off your shoulder  
Don't you know  
The hardest part is over  
Let it in,  
Let your clarity define you  
In the end  
We will only just remember how it feels  
Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists and turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain..._

I kept singing until the end of the song when I felt like I was being watched. I Pulled my wings in a little tighter and turned slowly to see Fang looking at me. I just looked at him for a second then turned back to my desk. I heard him laugh under his breath. I turned around again, quicker this time, and saw his eyes widen in surprise as I flicked paint on his face with my brush.

"Green really isn't your color" I said with a grin.

He just stood there and I watched as his eyes turned from surprised to evil. He grinned at me I stepped back a few times until I hit a wall. _Shit _I thought. **You deserve it Max **my Voice chimed in.

Me fighting a voice in my head was the perfect opportunity to paint a big black line going down my face. So, of course, Fang took it, grinning at me evilly. _Alright, this is war _I said to myself. Fang saw through me look and his eyes widened as I bent to get my brush wet with paint.

I'll save you the story of the paint battle by shortening it. Fang and I flung paint all around the room. My white Sweatshirt was eventually streaked with black paint and his black hoodie was splattered with green spots. In the end everything got painted. The walls were all black with green dots and streaks all around giving it a messy look that I loved. The desk and dresser were dotted a few times but not as much as the bed. It looked like someone dumped black and green paint on top of it. It was freaking awesome.

Fang and I were laying on the ground again, clutching our sides. Of course, the radio had to turn on my favorite song _EVER, _Christina Perri's Bluebird. I had to sing it, I was quiet but I knew Fang could hear me because we were only a few inches away from each other.

_How the hell does a broken heart get back together when it's torn apart?  
Teach itself to start beating again?_

This little bluebird came looking for you  
I said that I hadn't seen you in quite some time  
And this little bluebird came looking again  
I said we weren't even friends, she could have you

Don't you think it was hard?  
I didn't even say that you died  
But it wouldn't have been such a lie, 'cause then I started to cry

Then to my surprise, Fang started to sing a lot with me/

_**This little bluebird sure won't give it a rest  
She swears that you may be better than all the rest  
I said, "No, you've got it all wrong.  
If he was something special, I wouldn't have this song."**_

And don't you think it was hard?  
I didn't even say that you died  
But it wouldn't have been such a lie, 'cause then I started to cry

How the hell does a broken heart get back together when it's torn apart?  
And teach itself to start beating again?

What if when she comes over, I am in your arms, taking all I want from you again?

How the hell does a broken heart get back together when it's torn apart?  
Teach itself to start beating again?  
How the hell does a broken heart get back together when it's torn apart?  
Teach itself to start beating again?  
Beating again

When the song was over, I looked over at Fang he was laying on his back smiling, with his eyes closed. I laughed, then I heard someone yell.

"Fang? Where you at!" a girl's voice called.

"In here, Nudge," Fang yelled back. He turned to me. Sitting up "Now this is the part, where I apologize in advance..."

"For wha-" I started to say while sitting up when I heard footsteps getting closer to my door.

A 16 year old girl peeked into the room and let out a breath of relief and started talking: "OMG FANG! Mom, Dad and Me have been looking everywhere for you! Oohh I like the color. Why are you so covered in paint? Why didn't you tell us about this girl! Oh hi! What's you name? I'm Nudge, Fangs sister. Are you taking classes here too? What are you majorin- mph" Fang stood up and put his hand over Nudges mouth and she looked up at him as if saying 'ok fine i'll shut up'

"What are the odds..." He said under his breath. He took his hand off her mouth. "Nudge, I'm covered in paint because I got in a paint war. I didn't tell you about this girl because I met her only 2 hours ago. Nudge this is Max. Max, this is Nudge."

"Hi Nudge" I said sticking my hand out but instead of shaking it she grabbed it and pulled me into a hug. I was shocked and looked at Fang. My eyes widened as her hand patted my back right where my wings were on my back. She pulled away, not feeling my wings. I let out a breath of relief. _Maybe a little too close._

**You wont make friends if you don't trust people, Max. **The voice chipped in.

_After what has happened to all of us, would you trust someone you met 2 hours ago?_I thought back. I noticed Nudge waving a hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Max! Anyone in there?" She said happily.

I came back down to earth and looked around. Two more people entered the room. One was an man, me had dirty blonde hair like me and pale blue eyes.

The other was a woman who had brown curly hair, and brown eyes.

"Max, these are Fang and I's parents, Jeb and Valencia." Nudge said in her happy voice.

"Hi, sorry I zoned out." I said putting out my hand, Jeb shook it and Valencia pulled me into a hug like Nudge. _Wow this family hugs a lot. _She let me go after a second or two.

"Nice to meet you!" she said to me and turned to Fang. "We just came to say goodbye before we left."

"Mom, you guys live 45 minutes from here." he said annoyed. She pulled him into a hug and I had to bite the inside of my cheek, trying not to laugh at the look on his face. He was like a statue but after a second or two he relaxed, but only a little bit.

When the whole hug fest was over Nudge, Jeb and Val left to go pick up one of their friends from the airport.

"Your parents seem nice." I said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I guess. What about yours?" He asked.

"Uh," I muttered. "I don't have any"

"What do you mean?" he pressed on. _God he hears everything._

"I mean, I do somewhere, but I've never met them and I don't have any intention to either." I said stiffly.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because they-" I stopped myself mid-sentence, careful not to reveal anything. "Personal reasons"

He looked at me for a minute, probably trying to figure out what they could have done to make me hate them so much. He shrugged it off eventually and moved onto anther topic.


	3. Dusty Guitars

**(A/N: I don't have anything to say.. it's really late and I need my coffee lol. Enjoy)**

**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**

"What's that?" Fang said pointing to the ground.

"It's called a floor Fang, we walk on it and occasionally splatter paint across it." I said slowly. I smirked at the end and he just shook his head and picked up one of my guitars' cases off the floor. The other, with my guitar, was under the bed.

"This." He said clarifying.

"My guitar? What do you think goes in a guitar case, puppies?" I asked grinning.

"What kind of guitar I meant." he said rolling his eyes at me.

"A Fender FA-100." I said simply.

"Can I open it?" he asked, looking at me.

"Sure, it hasn't been opened for a while." I said not caring. He opened it and I saw that, even though it was in it's case, it was covered in dust. I got my guitar when we first started living with Allyson. I always wanted one and couldn't get one before because we were always on the run. The guitar, under all the dust, was black on the outsides and it faded to white-ish in the middle(called sunburst). It always reminded me of my wings. Fang wiped off some dust and looked back at me surprised.

"I told you it hadn't been opened for a while..." I muttered.

"Why do you have a guitar if you don't use it?" he asked.

"I did, but I ran out of time and I stopped." I explained.

"I don't believe you" he said stubbornly.

"Hand me the guitar," I said. I could take being lied to but being dissed is over the line. He handed me the guitar. "Say a song, I play."

"Hmm," he thought for a minute. "How far we've come by Matchbox20."

"That's played with drums and a keyboard!" I complained.

"Fine, come on." he said walking out of the room. I looked at him for a second, but followed anyways. He led me the dorm next to mine, opened the door and yelled in: "Iggy! Damon! Come on!"

"What the hell Fang! I just woke up!" someone shouted from inside.

"Too fucking bad! It's a matter of life or death!" Fang yelled back.

That seemed to work as two guys walked out of the dorm groaning. The one that had been yelling from the dorm, Iggy, had dirty blonde hair and the other, Damon, had dark brown hair.

"So what's the life or death problem?" Iggy asked, sounding annoyed.

"Max might not be able to play guitar anymore." Fang said seriously. I groaned and turned so I could bang my head off the wall. When I turned back Iggy was looking at me, eyes wide as dinner plates with his mouth open. For a second, I though my wings moved and he saw them. I pulled them closer than they were before.

"You were right to turn to us." he said putting his hands on my shoulders. "If you forgot I can teach you again though!" He added cheerfully.

I pushed his hands off my shoulders. "I _can_ still play guitar. Fang just assigned a song that required more instruments." I said shooting a glare at Fang. He smirked and turned to Iggy.

"You in?" He asked simply. Iggy and Damon nodded. He turned back to me and motioned for me to follow them as they headed towards the staircase.

"Wait, are you playing the other instruments? If so, wait." I said as I ran back into my dorm and pulled my other guitar from under the bed. I came back out with it on my back. Fang motioned for me to follow again. I sighed but did as I was told, or.. motioned.. :| I felt like a sap.

We ended up in the basement after running down the 4 flights of stairs and unlocking 2 doors. Finally we ended up in a storage room. It had 3 guitars hanging on the wall, a keyboard in the corner and a set of drums next to the wall. Fang noticed my confusion.

"It's been abandoned for about 2 years so we asked if we could have it for band practice." he explained and motioned me to the wall with the guitars. "Pick one"

"This one," I said as I slid my guitar off my back and opened its case. It wasn't as dusty but it was still coated. It was my Fender Stratocaster (also Sunburst). I pulled it out and looked at Fang and he nodded. He picked up an amp and handed me the cord to plug into my guitar.

5 minutes later we had all the instruments plugged in and put together.

"OK, so what song are we playing?" Damon finally spoke.

"How far we've come." Fang answered. We counted off and started playing and I muttered the words under my breath:

**Waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
But it's feeling just like every other morning before,  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,  
The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour  
And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?**

I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I believe it all is coming to an end

**Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come**

I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
And I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
Started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's no where to run to  
I sat down on the street took a look at myself  
Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to

It went on like this and after a verse or two Fang joined me.

_**I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come**_

Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
It was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you  
Well it's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you...

By the end we were all singing. It was awesome. When it was over we stayed quiet for a minute looking at each other. Iggy and Damon had huge grins on their faces. Fang was smirking at them them he turned to me and mouthed the words: "Now I believe you."

I stuck out my tongue at him. Points for immaturity. Then we all started laughing. Iggy first, then me, Damon, and after hesitation, Fang too.

By the end Iggy and Damon were eyeing Fang as if he were insane.

"What?" Fang asked them.

"You're laughing." they both said at the same time.

"So?" I asked.

Iggy turned to me. "He never laughs or shows any emotion. EVER."

"I laugh!" Fang said defensively "And I do show emotion sometimes!"

"And he's talking more!" Damon exclaimed to Iggy.

"I'm totally lost." I said while laying down on the floor A few minutes later, we all headed back up to our side-by-side dorms because we figured out we were down there for 2 hours! It was already 11:32pm. I went into my room, unpacked my sleeping bag and layed it out of the floor. I was not gonna get spring marks from the bed. I have to go get a mattress tomorrow. I though back on the day and sighed with relief. So far today I had fell down stairs, met Fang, his family, Iggy and Damon, had a paint war and played my guitar! This day was so much better than I thought it would be.


	4. Broken Nose and Brain Attacks

**(A/N: ****Someone pointed out to me that the part in this story were Max's nose was broken by Fang's door was _very_ similar to another user's story so i'm going to give her the credit to this user. The user is NightWings93. People keep telling me that I copied a bunch of ideas like the paint war and all guys' dorm from her but I hadn't heard of this story before now. So i apologize to you NightWings93. I am sorry for the mix up. ALSO THE UNIVERSITY DIRECTOR'S NAME IS FROM FINAL FANTASY HEHE Just thought you should know lol)**

**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**

I woke up and looked at my phone. 1:00am! Why am I up so freaking early! I tried to go back to sleep but it didn't work out so well. I found out what woke me up only a minute after I did.

"Maximum Ride?" someone called from the hallway.

I got up and opened my door. I man, about 30 or 40, was standing at my door. He had pale blue eyes and light brown hair. It took me only seconds before I figured out who it was.

"Mr. Faron! What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Not what you can do for me, what can I do for you." he said simply. "May I come in?"

I nodded and opened the door wider for him. He walked in nodding his head.

"I believe that you should have more privacy Miss. Ride so I would like to grant you permission to use the upstairs bathroom. It has been closed off for a few months but it is use able. I think it would be more appropriate to give you a bathroom of your own due to your situation." he said.

"I will except your offer under one condition," I said firmly. "Please do not call me 'Miss. Ride' ever again."

"Yes I'm sorry Max." he said smiling slightly. "Here's your key to the room. I hope you have a nice day, Max. Oh and by the way, there's a mattress in the closet. I hope it suits you well. **(A/N I know it sounds weird for a mattress to be in a closet, but it happens. I know on a personal level.. hehe)**

"Thank you Mr. Faron." I said, accepting the key.

"Please, call me Snow. Mr. Faron is so stuffy." he said grinning. I nodded and he left my room. I got up and got the mattress out of the closet it was in fine condition. I placed my black bedspread over it and put green pillow cases on the pillows I brought. When that was finished, I looked down at the key in my hand. It had a tag that said 509. I grabbed some clothes and a towel and head up to that room. When I went upstairs, it looked like a scene from Harry Potter: The Chamber of Secrets. It was completely deserted. There were a few lights but they flickered on and off. I decided to let it go and find the room. I walked through the hallway and I was let down that I didn't see Moaning Myrtle float out of the wall or something. I reached room 509 and unlocked it. I was shocked. It had lights on and everything. It was clean too! It was like walking into the Matrix world. I shook the thought out of my head and got a shower started. It took a minute or two for the water to become clear. It felt awesome to get a shower again. I stayed in there for about 10 minutes. When I got out I got dressed, picked up my stuff and locked the door behind me when I left. I walked back into the hallway with my dorm in it and decided to knock on Fang, Iggy and Kyle's door to see if they're up. But before I could even knock once, the door busted open. Now most people would think that it would open _into_ the room... but no. This door opened _out _into the hall and collided with my face. And when I say collided, I mean I slammed into my face and hit my nose, HARD. I heard a crack and I knew it broke my nose.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled at the door while holding my nose.

"Holy Shit! What are you doing outside my door?" Fang yelled.

"Jesus Christ! Will you guys take it down a notch?!" Iggy shouted from inside.

"I was coming to say hello! But I guess I'm not welcome here!" I pointed with my other hand at the door.

"Sorry, our door is bipolar. You just caught it on a bad day." he explained.

"I would laugh at that, but I can't. My nose is broken." I said calmly putting my back against the wall and sliding down to a sitting position.

Fang's eyes darkened and he called for Iggy. Iggy came out of the dorm hold an ice pack. He knelt down and felt my nose. I was startled at first, so on instinct, my wings tightened against my back.

"Fang, you'll have to break it, so it's on the other side." Iggy said looking up at Fang. Iggy stood up so Fang could kneel down in his place.

He looked at me straight in the eyes and asked "You ready?" his voice was a little shaky. I nodded and bit the inside of my cheek to keep from crying out when he put one of his hands on each side of my bloody nose.

"You want me to count down from 3? he asked.

"No. That will make it worse." I said steadily.

He nodded and I closed my eyes tightly. Even though he didn't count from ten I knew when he was going to push my nose back in place. As soon as I knew I bit my cheek again. I felt a sharp crack and heard Iggy gag slightly. I bit harder on my cheek and I tasted blood I opened my eyes to see Fang looking away, disgusted. I tried to stand up but when I did I had to release the death grip on my cheek and pain came rushing into my head. I started to fall backwards, but Iggy and Fang both grabbed one of my shoulders. Then the worst thing happened. I had a god damn brain attack. RIGHT IN THE HALL. WITH FANG AND IGGY. COULD THINGS GET WORSE?!_ Nononononono please not now _I thought desperately. I've had some bad brain attacks but this was the worst by far. I clutched my head and fell back against the wall I knew I was shaking uncontrollably but there was nothing anyone could do to help me at this point. After at least 5 minutes of the attack, pictures flying everywhere inside my brain, I blacked out.

**(A/N: Can't post any new chapters tonight.. *sigh* i have school in the morning and I still have to write the next part... Hehehe I promise I'll update as soon as i have time to. Comment? Review? Eat a Chocolate Cookie? I dunno! Do something while I'm gone... Hahaha Don't forget to check up for updates! Or you could follow this story and get an email that tells you!-) **

**(-I always get a message on my phone about the people who follow me, and I've actually started to read some of your stories too! Keep it up! I love them all! I will post you guys in the next chapter when my phone is charged again. -_- I hate it when it just dies in the middle of a conversation...)**


	5. A Forgotten Memory

**(A/N: This chapter is my favorite so far so i hope you enjoy it! After all it has been the hardest and the longest to write, it is still the best in my book :D You don't have to agree with me, everyone has their own opinion. Lol I'm getting distracted. Just keep reading!)**

**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**

When I woke up, I was in my bed and my back was stiff. I looked and saw my wings wrapped against my back. I tried to get them out but it hurt. It all made sense now... I blacked out and hit my back hard against the wall. So then.. someone wrapped my wings against my back... I heard someone clear their throat. I sat up and saw Fang in my desk chair watching me carefully.  
"You," he said simply. "Have some explaining to do."  
"I really don't think I do. Isn't it self-explanatory?" I snapped back.  
"No. It' isn't. Please explain." he said calmly.  
"I'm a School science experiment." I said just as calm. He didn't look surprised at all. Most people pass out... hmm.. I wonder..  
"How did you get out?" he asked quietly.  
"Out?" I laughed at the thought. Fang just eyed me for a second until I explained. "There is no out. Even if you escape, you're never out. It's like a big game of dodge ball."  
"You can get out in a game of dodge ball." he stated.  
"Yes, but eventually, you get pulled back in again. Whether you like it or not." I looked out my window ,out at the bright, clear sky. I wished I could just take off into the sky without having to worry about being seen or Erasers. I looked over at Fang and me was staring at his hands, as if deciding to tell me something... something important.  
"Just tell me." I said with a sigh.  
He looked up, then back down again, still not sure about telling me this something I really don't have to say it do I? Ugh. I sighed.  
"Tell me, please." I struggled to say that last word. He smirked at my discomfort and looked up at me. He sighed too.  
"I'm one of you." he said. I cracked up on the inside and apperantly it showed on the outside too. Fang just sat there looking extremely calm in this situation.  
"Yeah. Right, and I'm the Easter Bunny." I said, still laughing. He stood and walk ed to the end of the room and I think my eyes grew as big as dinner plates. Sprouting from his back came a pair of raven black wings. The one alone was bigger than my bed... I was used to seeing wings but seeing Fang's caught me off guard. Big time. I tried to stand but realized that my back hurt like hell so I had to grab the bedpost. I looked at him straight in the eyes.  
"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked quietly.  
"I think I could ask you the same thing." He said as he pulled his wings in and sat down.  
"Fine. You ask the questions. I'll answer because I know you're hold back a bunch"  
I said simply and he nodded.  
"How old were you when you escaped?" He asked first.  
"I was 10." I replied. He got a strange look on his face. "What?"  
"Same." he said simply. "OK, are there any more of us that you know?"  
"Two. My friends/family. Gazzy and Angel." Again a confused look on his face.  
**Max, don't you remember?** Voice said in my head.  
_What do you mean?_ I thought back.  
I heard a sigh.** I'm sorry, Max. But this is the only way to show you. It will happen in exactly 1 minute. Please be ready.** The voice said.  
"Oh No.." I said. I turned to Fang. "Ok, you remember that thing that happened yesterday when I fell and held my head in my hands hard? Well, that's about to happen again. Do not try and wake me up or it will make it worse. And I will miss what I need to see. Got it? Good." I turned before he could even nod. I sat down on the bed and put my hands on my head, waiting for what's to come. I looked at Fang, who had moved the desk chair closer to the bed and was eyeing me cautiously.  
I finally felt it start and said to Fang: "Remember what I told you." And the pain began. I was in bed on my knees holding my head together for about 2 minutes and suddenly the pain disappeared and I was sent to Dreamland.

Dream:  
A man in a white-coat kicked my cage and I hit my head hard on the side. He grinned at my pain. He picked and threw it into the back of a truck. After what seemed like hours, a different white-coat picked my cage up and carry we into another dark room. He unlatched the cage and an Eraser grabbed me by the neck and threw me into another cage... But it was bigger... Big enough for about 6 people to fit in. The Eraser had cut off my lungs and I started coughing. Who does this to a 10 year-old? I felt someone come up behind me and I stiffened and threw a kick at the figure. It just caught my leg and threw me down. When my eyes adjusted to the dark, I was it was a boy. He was about my age but could have passed off as a year older. He had dark brown eyes with glints of silver and pitch black hair. He was really pale and skinny but not as skinny and pale as me. I stood back up and turned away but before I could get only 4 feet away he spoke.  
"Who are you?" he growled, venom dripping off his voice. "If you're another spy, just beat it. Or else."  
I turned to look at him slowly, my eyes narrowing. Strike one: throwing Max down. Strike two: Insulting Max. Strike three: Thinking Max was a spy for the School. You're out. I walked over to him and punched him hard in he face. He fell backwards on the ground. I put my foot down on his chest so he couldn't get up and leaned down. I unfurled my left wing a bit and touched my feathers, his eyes growing wide but then stopping when I spoke.  
"Why the hell, would I work for the School after what they did?" I said, equally as dangerous as him, gesturing to my wing. I took my foot off his chest and put a hand down to pick him up. He just looked at me for a second, disbelief in his eyes, before he slowly took my hand. A small shock ran up my arm as our skin touched. I ignored it and pulled him back to his feet. When he was up I walked over to a corner of the cage, sat down and put my head against the cold metal bars. I heard some one sit down a few feet away from me and thought it was the dark haired kid when I heard someone start chatting into my ear.  
"Hi! Who are you? How'd you get in here! Are you one of us? Can I see your wings? Hey , you're kind of quiet. Are you okay? Can we be friends? My name's-mph." I looked over and saw the dark haired boy put a hand over the voice's mouth. It was a mocha skinned girl with dark frizzy hair.  
"Sorry." he muttered. I shook my head.  
"No, it's fine." I turned I'm not sure I want to tell you who I am quite yet because I just met you. I don't know what you mean when you say one of you. But if you know about my wings then I'm guessing you guys are hybrids too. Yes.. I'm fine.. I don't think you should tell me your name.. It's bad to get comfortable here... We can be friends but I can't tell you my name... I'm sorry." I said,trying to remembering the order of her questions.  
I looked back down at my hands as the dark haired boy took his hand off the mocha skinned girl. She inched closer to me and after a few minutes of silence, I felt something hit my shoulder. I tensed up and turned my head slowly only to see the mocha skinned girl had fallen asleep, leaning on my shoulder. Part of me said to push her off but the other part told me that these people had been through enough. So I relaxed and let her sleep. I looked over to my right, and saw the dark haired boy and a blonde boy with blue eyes, watching both of us, stiffly.  
"Relax. I don;t plan on hurting her. We've all been through enough." I said to them as I rested my head in the corner of the cage and closed my eyes. I heard someone let out a relieved breath and I guess it was the blonde boy because the other didn;t seem to take my peace offering. He just sat there alert. Until about a half an hour later, when I heard a sigh and footsteps. I opened my eyes and saw the dark haired boy walk over another side of the cage. He slid down and fell asleep in seconds. That left me. I felt myself falling into darkness but this time I didn't fight it. I let it take me, gratefully.  
I woke up the next morning to a shark squeak and metal jingling. My eyes were opened instantly. The mocha skinned girl was still asleep. I shook her shoulder and whispered what was happening and she snapped awake too. She silently ran over to the dark haired and blonde boy and woke them up as got up from my corner slowly, watching where the sound was coming from. The door to our room was suddenly opened and 1 scientist walked in I looked over my shoulder to see the dark haired boy standing in front of the other boy and mocha skinned girl. He felt my gaze and looked over at me. We shared a gaze for a split second before I turned back to the scientist.  
"You." the scientist said pointing to the mocha skinned girl. The dark haired boy pushed her farther behind her.  
"Over my dead body." the dark haired boy snarled, walking closer. I stepped to the side so that the scientist knew that he'd have to get through both of us before he got the mocha skinned girl. He was a little startled at first but he wiped it away and put back on his emotionless face. The scientist was writing down on his clipboard and when he looked back up he smirked at us and two Erasers walked in. The dark haired boy started to say something like 'take me instead' but I got there first, stepping in front of him.  
"Don't hurt them. Take me." I said seriously. I turned back to the dark haired boy. "They need you. Protect them with everything you have. I have no one left. Just stay."  
He didn't look happy with this plan but he nodded and walked slowly back to the boy and girl in the corner, all of them watching me with a mix of fear and surprise.  
One of the Erasers grabbed me from the cage and pushed me out the door. I caught 1 last look at the others. The mocha skinned girl had tears in her eyes, the blonde boy was stone stiff in shock and the dark haired boy looked at me straight in the eye and mouthed the words 'thank you'. I nodded briefly before being shoved out the door  
End Dream.  
I shot up in bed, panting. I felt hands on my shoulders and snapped my head to the left and aw Fang holding my shoulders, looking worried and confused at the same time. Then something snapped in my brain and everything came was like putting a puzzle together. I looked into Fang's eyes and flashes of the dark haired boy appeared.  
"Fang, do you have a picture of Nudge?" he nodded and pulled out his phone, pressed a few buttons and a picture of the girl that I had met only a day ago showed up on the screen. Again, a flash of the mocha skinned girl appeared in my brain. Same skin color and frizzy hair. I looked up at Fang and he looked more confused than ever.  
"I need to see Iggy." he looked at me weirdly but got up and a few seconds later, a very tired Iggy walked into my room. His strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes matched perfectly. And the last puzzle piece snapped into place. I studied both of their faces and knew for sure that this was real. The people in my dream were Fang, Nudge and Iggy.


	6. Acid Tests

**(A/N: Another long chapter but it was all worth it. Even though I had been working on it for a long time. Longer than the last chapter, it's pretty cool. I don't think it takes the prize for best but, hey! The story aint over yet! Or is it... Bwahaha Enjoy :D Lol)**

**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**

"I-I... I know you guys... I was put in a cage with you guys! I punched you when you thought I was a spy for the school! And then Nudge came and talked to me _a lot_ and a little while later, she fell asleep on my shoulder... Iggy, you were sitting next to Fang, watching Nudge. Ad the next morning, they came for Nudge, but me and Fang stood in the way. I told them to take me instead and after, that.. I-I.. I can't remember.." I looked up at them and their eyes were wide and mouths were hanging open... Iggy's mouth kept opening and closing until he finally spoke.

"That was _you_? You were the skinny to the bone girl with brown wings?" Iggy said, shocked.

"I knew I had seen your wings before..." Fang mumbled.

He walked over to me and looked at me straight in the eyes. As if trying to figure out if I was really the girl from so many years ago... After a minute of this, his eyes widened even more and he hugged me. I heard Iggy gasp. I mean he _hugged_ me, so tight I think I stopped breathing, either from shock or the tightness. Then something popped into my brain. Fang let go of me and I turned to Iggy, whose eyes were bigger than before.

"Does Kyle... you know... have wings..?" Iggy nodded and Fang was still taking everything in. I looked over at him with a questioning glance.

"I just saw what happened in my brain, after they took you.. I heard a scream... so loud, painful.. You never came back... We thought.." he said turning to hit a wall. Then I remembered too. When they took we, they tested to see how sensitive our skin and bones were. They poured acids on my hand and I felt it burn all over again. I had to sit on my bed and squeeze my hand so I wouldn't scream. But in the end, icried out and was kneeling on the floor. Fang rushed over and checked my hand. There was a huge red mark there. He looked up at me, question and worry in his eyes, I nodded. He understood immediately. He told Iggy to get his first-aid kit and only seconds later, there was some sort of white cream on my hand that made it worse. I whimpered in pain, while Fang pulled me into another hug. In the middle of this burn fest, tears started to form in my eyes as I started to remember more of that night and my hand grew hotter. Fang ran his hand through my hair, whispering 'shh' into my ear and I suddenly started to relax. My hand was cooling down and soon the pain was only a pinch. I looked down at it and sighed. It was as red as a freaking strawberry. I sighed and felt someone staring at me. I turned my head only to see Iggy and Fang looking at me, Fang emotionless and Iggy had sadness in his eyes.

"What happened to you that night?" Fang asked, gentle and simple. I took a deep breath and told them what I remembered.

"Right after they took me out of you guys' cage, they pushed me into another room..."

**(FLASHBACK)**

**The room was all white, as usual. Metal table in the middle with metal restraints and multiple needles and containers with a green liquid inside them. An Eraser growled at me and pushed me toward the metal table. I sighed and obeyed, but before I laid down I turned to the Eraser who pushed me.**

"**You could have said please." I mumbled, he growled again and I laid down on the table. **

**The white-coat pulled my hand into the restraints and pulled it tight against my wrist. Two other white-coats walked in and one picked up a jar of the green liquid and moved over to my left hand. He looked up at me and grinned,**

"**This will only hurt.. a lot.." he said said still grinning. **

**And before I knew it, my hand was on fire. The green liquid bubbled on my skin and I remember screaming multiple times. The other white-coat that had walked in took a need with the same thing inside it and injected it into my right arm. I screamed again, this time louder. Pain radiated in both of my arms. I heard one of the white-coats yell before I blacked out:**

"**STOP! SHE'S NOT BREATHING!"**

-{~}-

"What seemed like hours, turned out to be seconds. They had been trying to test how strong our skin and immune systems were." I continued, ignoring Iggy's shocked face.

"They poured acid on your hand?!" he shouted. "And injected it in your other arm?!" I nodded and he went over to the wall and punched it. I flinched at the sound of his knuckles cracking against the wall. Fang looked grim and pissed off at the same time.

"Did they ever take you back to the cage with us?" he asked stiffly. Yep, he's definitely pissed now. I just shook my head.

"They took me to another room. So much worse.." I said sitting down on the bed, getting goosebumps from thinking about the cages of other experiments around me when I was there. "You guys were lucky you were together... A few weeks later, I was alone in the room. All the other experiments died. Then one night, I heard sirens go off and all the white-coats in the room bolted. One dropped their keys and I snatched them. I took off towards an open window right when the white-coat that dropped the keys rushed in. His eyes widened and he called for others. A split second later there was a bullet in my shoulder and I was falling. I blacked out and I woke up in a tree."

Iggy groaned when he heard I got shot and he leaned against the wall and inched to the floor, holding his head in one of his hands. I sighed and noticed Fang was behind he looking at my shoulder where I got shot. There was still a mark from where the bullet went through and 3 scars from me trying to get ti tout with a knife. His eyes widened a little and he looked at me, kind of shocked. I smiled a little.

"I had to get the bullet out somehow." I said sadly. I winced when he traced one of the longer scars. He looked back up at me, turned me around and hugged me.

It was one of those 'I know what you're feeling' hugs that I usually pushed away. Because, really, no one that's tried to give me one of those hugs, hasn't come close to what I've been through. Your parents hate you? At least yours didn't hand you over to crazy scientists! Your grades suck? At least you get to be normal and blend in! But Fang, really had been though everything I had. Well, almost everything. So I let him hug me as tight as he could and didn't complain. When he let go, Iggy came up and hugged me too. Again, one of those hugs. I was grateful for Fang and Iggy. Even Angel and Gazzy. They all know what happened and understand. They stick up for me. And I do the same. We're a family and I think I just added two more members. Soon it was lunch time and we went out to eat with Kyle. We all asked each other questions, some like:

"What do Angel and Gazzy's wings look like?" Iggy asked.

"Angels are white as an angel's, thus her name. And Gazzy's are kind of a mix between white and a peach color... Kind of creamy. Here." I pulled out my phone and pulled up the picture I took of Gazzy and Angel the day before I left for college. Both of them had their wings open and were standing back to back in front of the old oak tree in our back yard. Iggy took the phone from my phone and looked carefully at Gazzy and Angel, memorizing every detail in the picture. Iggy handed it to Fang who was looking over his shoulder to see. He looked at it for a few seconds and smiled.

"Nice," he said grinning now. "How old are they now?"

"Gazzy is 12 and Angel is 10.. Wow it seems weird to say that..." I mumbled the last part to myself but Fang caught it and apparently Iggy too.

"Why is that weird?" Iggy asked.

"I got so used to them being little kids... Like only yesterday, Gazzy was 8 and Angel was 6..." I laughed to myself at the thought of them both chasing each other in the sky. "Like only yesterday they were both still using their powers for mischief..."

"Aww... Max's mommy side is coming out!" Iggy said, grinning at the face I gave him. The waitress came back with our orders.

"Hey! I bet I an beat all you!" Iggy said stuffing his face with pancakes.

"You're on." Fang and I said in unison. We looked at each other then started eating. I was on my last bite of pancake when I looked around at the others. Iggy was trying to swallow his sausage while laughing. Fang was eating his bacon, quickly. And Kyle was eating slowly, clearly not participating in this. I ate the last piee and held up my hands grinning wildly when Iggy spit out his sausage in surprise

"But you're a girl!" he exclaimed. I narrowed my eyes at him and leaned forward.

"So what, Iggs?" I said in a tone that said, 'get this wrong and you'll wake up without eyebrows.' **(A/N: BWAHAHAHA I use this tone all the time! Okay, carry on. LOL) **

His eyes widened and he shook his head. "N-nothing Max." he said carefully. Fang burst out laughing at his expression and I leaned back into my seat, triumph on my face as I high-fived Kyle. I went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. My hair was messed up and I had dark circles under my eyes. I closed my eyes and remembered the day I met Fang. I smiled at the thought and walked out of the bathroom a minute or two later, and I almost slapped Iggy.

"How could you let this happen? A girl! I can't believe this..." he said putting his head in his hands. I sat down and looked at him with a look that said: 'Explain, and if you do it wrong, say bye bye to your eyebrows.' **(A/N: Anther look I give people all the time Hehehe.. Again, carry on..)**

His eyes widened.

"Nothing Max, we were just talking." Iggy said shakily and Fang nodded in agreement. He looked amused by our little battle.

"Don't look so smug. You were part of the conversation. Same conditions apply." That wiped the grin off his face. I smiled triumphantly. We paid for lunch and walked home, because cars give all of us a little... uh... well lets just say that cars make us sick... I checked the time on my phone. 1:45p.m. We decided to go to a deserted park so we could talk about this whole thing more.

When I say deserted, I mean the monkey bars are broken in half, the slide split at the bottom, and the swings looked like they were on their last chain. I carefully sat down in one but that plan didn't work out so well and 5 seconds after I sat down and breathed a sigh of relief, the swing creaked and the chains snapped and hit me on the head as I fell to the ground.

"Ow..." I said rubbing my head, but still smiling. Iggy bent down, smiling too, and felt my head.

"Just a scratch." he said. I nodded.

"Stupid swing.." I mumbled and Fang smirked sitting on a creaky bench that squeaked loudly and made Iggy and I flinch. Kyle was walking around on the outside of the park. We all started to talk about our pasts and how we got out of the School.

"Max, I'm pretty sure the sirens you heard the day you left, were us. Iggy made a bomb out of who knows what and we got out of the cage. Nudge had been saving bobby pins in her hair just in case something happened, so Iggy picked the lock in the door and we ran until we found a room with a big window in it. We left and saw... something flying the other way... We saw you. And I heard the gunshot. I almost turned around, but then a bulled almost hit Nudge on her ear and... we bolted." he looked down, ashamed.

"It's fine, Fang. If you' went after me they would have killed you. And Nudge. And Iggy." I said reassuring him.

Iggy looked up. "What about you?"

I looked away. "I would have died too, but that doesn't matter. I don't mean anything. I had no one back then." i said.

I felt Iggy and Fang starting at me in disbelief so I got up and walked away from the bench.b


	7. CLEAN SLATE :D

PLEASE READ THIS. IT IS VERY IMPORTANT AT THE END TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY A LITTLE.

Okay, sorry if I'm wasting your time but this is really important to know before you read on in the story. There are a few things I would like to clear up and fix because I don't really want to fight about this stuff.

1. I know my story seems a lot like another story but I never read that story. I asked one of my friends that are helping me write this FanFiction about it but they said the same thing. So even though it's not true, I'm going to give the writer credit for the idea. The writer is NightWings93 and she supposedly created these ideas:

Max breaking her nose because of Fang's door

The paint War in Max's dorm

I give her credit for these and she seems like an excellent writer, so check out some of her stuff.

2. I never cleared this up before, and I'm sorry for that. Someone messaged me about it, confused a little **(you know who you are!). **This person was confused in a matter of Iggy's sight. Sorry I never mentioned this, but Iggy isn't blind in the story. Oops I guess hehehe. So the operation that made him blind, is doesn't exsist in this story. Last time, sorry i never said anything about that.

3. This one is kind of self explanatory, but it confused another person so imma talk about it some more. WHY? Cause I can! The topic is the POV's. For people who don't know, that's Point of View lol. I only dod things under Max's POV and I'm actually planning on doing this story again in Fang's POV and see what people think. I dunno, lol. This one's a handful!

4. Adding on to the last sentence of number 3. Stories are hard to write. I'm only an 8th grader and I've been writing this story in any free time i have left! I'm sorry if I fall behind on chapters but i guess it is what it is. If i fall behind, Sorry. I have a bunch of ideas but i'm having trouble putting them all together. If you want to submit any of your ideas to me, just message me and i would be extraordinarily grateful! OHH BIG WORD TIME! HEHEHE

That's all the clearing up for now, and i hopefully will have another real chapter tonight! YAY look for it later! Bye for now!

-AboveRandom1


	8. Old Friends Are Your New Enemies

**(A/N: This one is a shorter chapter because i had to write it at last minute... I had to Christmas shop for my little sister! HEHEHE BTW: This one has a flashback in it about... an old friend... haahaahaaa... And it takes place before the last one about Max meeting Fang... Actually, at the end, when it says the Eraser took her somewhere else, it was taking her to The others' cage! Forgot to mention that part! Oops...)**

**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**

As I was walking through the forest I came to a clearing and sat on the ground. Then I had a little chat with the Voice.

**You can trust Fang and Iggy, Max **The voice said.

_I know, but... Something's missing... like a piece is still missing in this big puzzle... _I replied

**Erasers **the Voice said. It only took one word to freak me out a bit...

_Erasers? Here? Now?_ I said quickly

**Look up and see for yourself. **the Voice said, clearly indicating he was done talking today.

I obeyed the Voice and sighed. I group of flying Erasers were coming closer to the clearing. They were still really far off but it still was worrying. They were a good mile or two away. Thanks to our enhanced sight we could see them even if they were 5 miles away so I wasn't sure of how far away they were. I stood up and started running back to the park to warn Iggy, Fang and Kyle. I never noticed how far away I was from the park. Running was hopeless. So despite the pain, I unfurled my wings and flew at top speed making me get to the park in seconds. The only thing wrong was my little landing.

You see, my wings are more rebellious than me and decided to be content in staying in the flying position and letting me crash land into the mulch. I crashed only a few feet from Iggy who fell over in shock and was scrambling back up.

"Max! What the hell!" he yelled. I sent him a dagger glare and put a finger up to my mouth, shushing him.

"SHH! You idiot! Erasers in the air!" I said whispering/yelling at him. He looked up and sighed. Then looked at Fang, who was kneeling behind me. I looked back only to see a huge spot of red on my green shirt. I sighed and tried to stand up, only to be pushed down again by Iggy who was walking around to look. I winced as he touched the spot, and he let out a breath of frustration.

"Max, you open the cut in your back and..." he said lifting up the bottom of my shirt to show my lower back cut had opened. "What's this from?" he asked looking up at me.

"A fight. At the school. Before I was taken to your cage, I was used in fights. I was supposovly one of the strongest and smartest hybrids they created." I scowled as I said the last part, and Iggy's eyes were begging for more info. I sighed "Them put me into a ring with one of their other mutations and made us fight to the death..." I said trailing off as I remembered some of the things that I fought. And killed. I lifted up my pant leg to show the other scars from one of the new Erasers the School was working on. Fang's eyes narrowed and Iggy's widened. The scars ran down my leg in long lines and were still red. I stood up again, Iggy almost pushing me down again but he missed me and fell to the ground.

"Max you need to sit so I can check your back!" Iggy growled. I just walked off, ignoring him. I looked up at the sky and saw the figures of the Erasers growing bigger. I stood there until I heard someone come up behind me. Fang.

I spun around to look at him. "Should we tell Kyle?" He shook his head.

"No. Kyle can sense danger. He'll come when the fight starts." he explained simply. I nooded and looked back at the sky again. I felt something wrap around my back and I froze up. I turned my head to see Iggy wrapping up my back in some sort of stretchy thing... hmm... maybe I should atart working on my medical vocabulary. I sighed and sat down on the bench behind me so he could wrap it easier. I squinted into the sky at a figure that didn't look like the others. It was smaller and had falcon wings rather than the normal wings of the Erasers. As they flew closer the detail of the figure came into view. It was a boy. With silver eyes and hair. Wait... no... It can't be...Can it? No, I beat him. He was deactivated... Wasn't he? I shook my head as if to throw the thought away, only to see Fang looking at me with a confused expression. I shook my head. I wasn't ready to tell that story yet. Not to Fang. Iggy stopped wrapping my back when he reached the top of my back, almost to my neck. I felt him tense up and I knew what he was looking at. I sighed.

"That story can be told later, Iggy. After we kick these Erasers' asses." He looked up at me, still tense. He eventually loosened up and nodded. I let out a sigh of relief for no reason. It gave me time to think of how to explain my past to them. The Erasers and silver haired boy were only yards away. I turned to Fang, Iggy and Kyle, who had just ran up to us.

"You see that one right there? The little silver haired one? Let me fight that one." I said turning back around. "One last time." I mumbled through gritted teeth. I knew they heard me but I didn't care. It was true. They had reactivated Omega. And he was here. Coming to either kill us or bring us back to the School.

-{~}-

"Omega?" I asked the boy next to me. He had just told me his name and I had finally said it right. Our English was improving rapidly. I grinned at him and he smirked. "My name's Max!" I said happily.

"Max," Omega repeated. My grin grew and so did his.

"Yup, Mine's easy." I nodded. He repeated my name over and over again until about 2 minutes later when his eyes grew and tears started to form in his eyes.

"Omega? What do you hear?" I asked, worried. Omega has extremely... uh... sharp hearing. It can either be a blessing or a curse. He doesn't miss anything anyone says whether he likes it or not. Even if his ears are covered. Omega was programed to be very strong and indestructible... But really? He's one of the softest people you'll meet. He can get really angry and be mean but that's only when he's pissed or the white-coats turn a switch that turns him into the indestructible being they made him to be.

"I hear what they're planning to do with us... They're gonna make us go in the ring!" He whispered/yelled through to bars of his cage. I shuddered at the thought of the ring. I had been in there so many times before and killed so many... I didn't want to. But I had to, so I could live and get out of the School.

Omega was right as always. They took us to the ring, a big room painted a dull grey and splattered with blood stains. There were windows that you could only see into not out. So we couldn't see the white-coats watching us fight to the death. But we still knew. We were smarter than that.

"Omega... if they make you fight, don;t go easy on me." It was meant as a joke and he smirked for a brief second before they pushed us into the room to fight.

"You both know the drill. You fight until the blood stops flowing." a voice came from a speaker.

"The blood still flows when you're dead!" I yelled at the speaker. He didn't answer so I knew i'd beat him. Me and Omega went to separate sides of the room and leaned against the wall, arms crossed. They understood and I heard a sigh into the speaker. Then Omega fell to his knees, holding his head. I knew what was happening and got ready. Got ready to fight my only friend.

I'll save you the blood bath story. Omega's eyes turned red and he charged. I dodged many times and he hardly scratched me at first. Then they,literally, took it up a notch. His eyes glowed brighter and he lunged again, pinning me down this time. I roled so I was on top and started punching him. When he was blood y and worn out, I got off and stood.

"I'm not going to kill him." I announced. Crossing my arms over my chest. I heard a bang and knew someone just hit the window but I couldn't tell where. The speaker came on.

"Max, you know you have to. It's the only way you get out." a voice said.

"I'd rather stay here a fight him,but there's now way I'm killing him." I said, standing my ground.

I heard footsteps and moved forward simply letting controlled Omega jump behind me and fall on his face. I almost laughed but this was still my friend. And he was being controlled by psychos. It went on like this for a while. I think I stood there all night until an Eraser came in and pulled me away from the room and into the next cage.

-{~}-

Now I stand here. Facing him again. Omega landed first, only feet away from me. He smiled and walked up to me as if we were best friends again. He was only 4 feet away when he spoke.

"Maxie, now why wont you give your friend a little gratitude." he said slyly.

I clenched my fists. "Do. Not. Call. Me. Maxie. Ever Again. And yes I am totally grateful that the School gave you wings and you brought a pack of blood thirst Erasers who don't know the frist thing about flying even if a rock hit them in the head and it said 'Hi! This is how you fly!'" I heard Iggy snicker. I turned my head to Fang who was standing stiffly behind me holding my wrist so I wouldn't lunge at Omega.. Yet...

"Fly. It's their weakness. Like I said, they're clueless." I turned back to Omega.

"Now, am I going to kill you or what?" he asked sweetly and Fang's grip tightened around my wrist.

"I don't think so." I said just as sweetly. I counted down from 3 with my fingers behind my back. And when I hit one we all jumped up and shot into the sky.

**(A/N: Sorry I didn't describe the fight very well, I'm working on getting better at writing those.. XD)**


	9. No Escape

**(A/N: AHHH THE WORLD IS ENDING OH NO! HEHEHE. See ya later and if we all die, Think of how the story might end. I'm sure you wont get it right, but think of it anyways... Just a heads up...) **

The funny thing about facing imminent death is that it really snaps everything else into perspective. **(A/N: Thank you James Patterson :D lol) **Take now for instance... I'm fighting for my life against one of my only friends from the School. My only friend, that I refused to kill, is trying to kill me now. That should snap you back to reality huh?

Only seconds after we were in the air, Omega was too. He went straight to me and Fang was still gripping my wrist. I looked at him and he nodded and let go slowly and backed up. Omega had reached me and we were both throwing punches and kicks at each other. I sent a few roundhouse kicks at him and only 2 hit him. But they did hit him HARD. Then while I was trying to start another, he came up and punched me in the stomach. I welt myself falling from the sky and right at the last-minute, Iggy came down and got me by the shoulders. He lowered me down until I was standing. I took a deep breath and looked up at Omega. He was grinning down at me.

"Maxie! You're better than this!" He shouted down to me. I was going to kill him for doing that...

"That was a low blow, Omega, and you know it!"** (A/N: YOU'LL FIGURE OUT WHY SOON, I PROMISE!)** I opened my wings and flew back up again. The pain in my stomach was getting better but not healed. I winced as I reached the height Omega's was at, which was several feet above the others. I looked down for a brief second. Iggy and Kyle were back to back, fighting off Erasers. Fang was going alone, sending kicks everywhere and making Erasers drop out of the sky, one by one.

I looked back at Omega who was still grinning at me.

"I see you still have your scar. Looks good on you." he said snidely.

"They made it quite clear that they wanted it that stay when they carved it into my neck." I said through gritted teeth. I heard a low growl and knew who it was. Fang just got pissed. He must have heard us.

Oh, right. You have no idea what scar we're talking about. Well you see, when I was at the School, I tried to escape. Many times. Until one day, the School had enough. They sent 3 Erasers to me and Omega's room and they took me to another. It was a cold gray room that had no windows, and no way to escape. They knocked me out and when woke up there was a searing pain in my neck. I put my palm there and noticed it was wet. I pulled my hand back and gasped. Blood. Lots of Blood. Fresh on my hand. And when I looked at it, I saw that it was words. After another 5 minutes I figured it out. The Erasers had cut into my neck and wrote with the knife, NO ESCAPE. That's where my quote came from. 'There is no out. Even if you escape you're still in the game'. Because in reality... It's the truth. And the truth hurt sometimes. It cuts right into your skin, literally.

"You will lose, Maxie. You know you can't win." Omega said strongly. I gritted my teeth and shook my head. He did not just bring that up. He knew how pissed I get when I thought of that. **(A/N: Again, you'll figure it out. Just not today. Bwahaha)**

"I should've killed you when I had the chance!" I shouted as I flew forward into him, knocking him off balance and sending him falling down onto the ground. The impact of falling would've killed a human, but omega wasn't human. He was stronger than me and the rest of us put together. But he did have weak spots that I knew about. One, was his stomach. When he's hit there, his breath is usually taken away and he usually falls down, in the sky or not. Two, was his brain. Even though Omega is fast and smart, I am faster and smarter. If I can confuse him, which isn't all that hard, he was out. If you just try to beat the shit out of him, you'll be there for a long time.

"Omega, do you know why I let you go? Why I let you suffer through so many tests in the School?" I asked him slyly.

"Because... you hate me? That you couldn't bear to kill me instead of denying the School the tests?" he asked in a stone-cold voice.

"No. Because you were my best friend! My best friend who tried to kill me multiple times. My best friend that I couldn't bear to kill even if you did kill me." A confused look spread across his face. AHA! Now I gotcha! I spun around and hit him in the jaw with a kick and a punch. The red light in his eyes flickered for a second.

**That's your chance! Take it before he recovers! **The voice said in my head. I smiled a little.

_With pleasure_ I replied as I roundhouse kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face at the same time again, causing him tho lose his balance and fall out of the sky. We were way up above the others, so his fall was faster, harder and impossible to live from. Even if you are a mutant, we were way too high up. I heard a loud bang and few loud beeps and someone yell 'Holy Shit!', so I flew down.

A crumpled version of Omega laid there. I almost thought he looked at me but thought better of it and looked away. I turned around and saw a bloody mess. Erasers were all around us, covered in blood. And my friends were too. Iggy had two long cuts, one going up his arm and the other going across his forehead. Fang has badly bruised on his legs but other than that he seemed fine. And Kyle had a black eye and multiple bruises and cuts going up his arms. I gasped and put my hands up to my mouth. AA sharp pain just came over me in my legs. I looked down and my eyes widened. I three huge cuts going down my left arm and four going down and across my legs. I never knew I got those... hmm... I didn't feel them... until now at least. Once I recognized the damage, the pain came swarming. I fell to the ground, and cried out. Kyle and Fang hoisted me ont their shoulders and they rushed me to the bench to my left. Iggy knelt on his knees and ran his hand down my leg, feeling how deep the cuts were. When he felt the cuts and winced I sighed and leaned back. Then, I noticed that I was sitting on Fang's lap. I tried to scoot off, awkwardly but instead of letting me go, he pulled me closer. In a way I was grateful, because at that moment, Iggy pushed harder on one of the deepest cuts and I cried out. Iggy looked up, worry in his eyes.

"It's okay. I'm fine." I reassured him. He looked doubtful but he nodded and continued examining the cuts.

When he got to another deep cut in my arm, Fang pulled me into his chest and pat my hair. Good thing too, because Iggy's hand slipped and pressed hard onto that cut too. I clenched my fists and bit the inside of my cheek to keep from crying. Iggy looked up again.

"The only cut that you have that isn't deep is the one on your back at this point..." he said putting his head in his hand. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck as he said this. He looked up at me and I knew what he was asking.

"Not tonight Iggy... Tomorrow." I sighed. Fang looked at us for a minute, confused, but then he figured it out and nodded.

"Max, can you still walk? We have to go back so we can wrap everything up." Iggy asked and I nodded even though I knew I couldn't. I stood and thought, 'huh, maybe I can walk...'. Way wrong. My first step was wobbly and a fail. I fell backwards when I went for my second step. Fang caught me as if we were playing the game 'trust'. I looked up at him and he was giving me a ' you really thought you could walk?' look. I sighed and shook my head. He smiled and pulled me back up. When I tried to stand again and Fang glared at me.

"No." is all he said. Then, before I knew it he was carrying me. I shot him some of my famous dagger glances and he laughed. I looked over at the others who were snickering behind us. I groaned and leaned my head back. We were outside the dorms and some people pointed at us and whispered into others' ears. I ignored it and so did everyone else. When we got to my dorm I pulled my keys from around my neck and slid one into the door. Next to my dorm key was my key for home, my bathroom key, and one more. That one key, was to a box in my closet. A box full of everything I've been through. There were pictures of everything in there... but that was a story for later. For now, I had to get wrapped up and sleep on how I would explain my story.


	10. You Can't Win

**(A/N: I know this chapter is pretty short but i promise more chapters to come. I'll explain everything about chapters in the next one. Sounds weird but it's true. All kinds of crazy things happened today that i'll explain next.)**

_Dream:_

_"You can't beat me, Maxie. You know you can't"_

_I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. "That's what you think." I said._

_I was in the ring, facing one of the School's most powerful and smartest Erasers ever created. It knew you inside out by just looking at you. Like just now. 'Maxie' gets me seriously pissed off. You know how Biff called Marty a chicken in Back to The Future? Yeah, kind of like that, except I get worse._

_This Eraser looked like a black cat and a gray wolf mixed into a human form. It was a human girl, about my age, with black and gray wolf ears coming out of her silky black hair, with white streaks going down the bottom. She had a messy wolf tail that was all black with gray lines going through it. She had two mesmerizing green eyes with thin lines of black, that turned to into her prey in less than 4 seconds._

_"Jeez,get your colors under control. Or are you color blind? Like the bitch that you descend from?" I snapped at her. Her eyes went darker and narrowed. She growled and bared her sharp white teeth at me. I grinned at her and we walked in a cirlce around each other once or twice before she spoke again. She wasn't meant to fight physically, but mentally. Her goal was to break into your mind and kill you from the inside out. Not exactly what happened._

_"Poor, poor Maxie... What are we going to do with you..?" she asked sweetly._

_"How 'bout you let me kill you?" I said, just as sweet. She smiled and shook her head before we started to walk in circles again. Then I had an idea. I thought in my brain that I would sweep my leg under her's and trip her, giving me a chance to pin her down and beat the shit out of her. I looked up at her and saw she had a sly grin on her face. I smiled and pretended to go down and trip her making her jump in the air. Then, as quickly as I got down, I shot up and smashed my fist into her jaw and bring ing my leg up to hit her in the left side. She looked shocked as she flew back into the wall and crumpled down to the ground. I went over and sat on her legs and cupped her neck in my hands. She understood immediately what was about to happen and snapped her eyes closed tight. I saw her nod briefly before I snapped her neck. I got up and looked around the room. The gray wall about the girl's head had a big messy, red spot. I either broke her back or fractured her skull. I didn't have time to firgure out which because two normal Erasers came in and pulled me out of the room._

_End of Dream_

I shot up in bed only to see Iggy's lips pressed against mine for a brief second. I grabbed his neck and he looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Explain yourself." I said sharply.

"Max.. You screamed.. so loud.. we ran in and you weren't breathing!" he said in between breaths. I looked at him, a confused expression on my face. I heard someone burst through the door and my head snapped over to look. It was Kyle. He was holding something with a red plus sign on it. I saw his eyes widen and him yell something out into the hallway. I didn't have to ask what he said because at that moment. Another figure appeared t my door. Fang. Him and Kyle rushed in and they all hugged me. I was started at first, but I came to my senses and hugged back. I felt something hot fill my eye. Tears. Dammit. I hate crying. Especially during mushy personal moments like these. They guys noticed and they pulled back. I brushed them off and looked at all their faces. They were all worried as hell. Fang flopped down next to me on the bed and put his arms around me as I started to sob. Like really sob.

"Dammit!" I exclaimed through the tears. Iggy smiled and Fang laughed a little. Kyle started laughing too and then Iggy. Then me. While crying. I stopped laughing eventually and I was surprised that I was the first. Next was Fang, obviously, looking down at me with a confused expression.

**Max, You have to be ready for your next flashback.** The voice said in my head.

_What? Now? Why? Can it wait?_ I asked in my head.

**It's too important to wait. It'll happen at about 6:35 **the voice replied. I looked at my clock. 6:30. I decided not to tell the guys. It'd be a nice surprise, I guess. I know. I'm heartless. But I can't worry them like that.

_Why? What is so freaking important that I need to scare the shit out of the guys? _I asked angrily.

I held up a finger when Iggy opened his mouth to talk. I waited for and answer, which I never stayed there for a second and I put it down and looked at Iggy, motioning with my hand to talk.

"I was going to ask if you guys wanted to go out and eat." he said, not taking his eye off me. Words caught in my throat and I couldn't speak for a second. Fang was still looking at me, like I was insane. Which I was.

"Uh.. you guys go ahead. I'll stay back here. I have to unpack some stuff." I said when the words stopped clogging my throat. I looked back at the clock. 6:32. The stress was killing me. Iggy shrugged and the guys go up from my bed and left out the door. The last one left was, you guessed it, Fang.

"What's going on?" he asked in a no-nonsense tone. I sighed and told him quickly what was about to happen. He looked unphased.

"YO FANG! YOU COMING OR WHAT?" I heard Iggy yell from the hall.

"No, I'll help Max unpack. Actually bring me back something this time Iggs!" Fang shouted back. I got up and closed my door. Then walked back over to my bed and sat close to Fang. I hated knowing when it would happen. I felt myself start to tremble when the clock changed to 6:34. Fang noticed and pulled me into a tight hug. I closed my eyes tightly and held my head in between my hands, ready to surrender to the pain and darkness that was to come.


	11. Separating Dreams from Nightmares

**(A/N: HIIII...)**

**(BTW: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**

When the pain came,It didn't even give me a chance. When the my clock hit 6:35 I clutched my head tight and sat for a second. I opened my eyes and looked around the room then up at Fang, who shrugged. I stood up and looked around the room again. Everything was still here and I hadn't felt anything, so maybe-

AHHH GOD DAMMIT! A dagger went through my skull at that moment. At least that's what it felt like... I felt it and cried out in pain. I fell backwards and held my head tighter as my head hit something hard. The bed post. Damn. I cried out again and felt someone scoop me up and squeeze me tightly. Fang. I felt so helpless as I cried out and whimpered in pain over and over. My head burned and it still felt like daggers were being shoved into my skull.

_STOP! STOP! JUST SHOW ME! PLEASE!_ I pleaded in my brain. Of course, no one answered. I started to shake, uncontrollably. I felt Fang pull me even closer, if that's even possible. But then, the pain stopped. Just froze. What? It's never done that before... I just laid there on Fang's lap, for about 2 minutes before I did anything. I sat up really slowly and looked around again. Fang's eyes met mine and I put my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He hugged me back, immediately this tame and I cried into his shoulder as he cooed me to sleep. Eventually, I gave up and let the darkness overcome me.

Dream:

"Excuse me." a little girl's voice entered my thoughts. My eyes fluttered open and I found myself face to face with a 4 year old girl with curl blonde hair and dirty wings that looked like they were once white. I heard someone clear their throat and looked over the girl's shoulder. A boy, a spitting image of the little girl but about a year or two older that the girl, making him 6, was standing stiffly against a tree. Then I noticed we were in a forest. I looked around and saw that my arms and legs were covered in scrapes, bruises and long cuts. I sighed and put my head back. It hit something hard. I turned my head and saw a giant boulder. When I say giant, I mean 'holy shit, that's a big rock!' I looked back to the little girl. She was watching me carefully.

"Where are your parents guys?" I asked sweetly, not trying to scare them away. Th e girl looked back to the boy.

"You know the answer to that question." the girl said simply. She had me there.

"Well, do you have names?" I asked them and they nodded.

"Gazzy." the girl said pointing to the boy. Then she pointed to herself. "Angel." I nodded.

"Max." I said.

"I know." Angel said and I tilted my head.

"I can read minds." she said as if it was nothing. "And he can mimic voices."

I looked at Gazzy in confusion. He smirked. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again, he spoke.

"Not kidding." he said in my voice and my eyes widened. His smirk grew wider.

"Can you do anything?" Angel asked me. I thought and then shook my head.

"Nothing but wings so far." I sighed.

"Don't worry. It'll come to you." she smiled at me and sat down in front of me. We both sat for a minute and Gazzy sat down with us too.

"Relax. We'll all be okay." I whispered as more tension filled the air and after I spoke, disappeared. I sighed and sleep fought for control over my whole body as Angel snuggle up next to me and her brother. I let it, gratefully.

End of dream.

"Max." a voice whispered. I groaned and turned over in bed.

Hmm this bed was lumpy.**(A/N: LOL THAT'S SOMETHING I SAY A LOT WHEN... Well back to the story)** I opened my eyes to see i was pressed up against Fang, who was sitting up in bed. I scooted away a bit and smiled innocently. He pulled me up with him so we were both sitting and he had his arms around me.

I tried to stand, only to have Fang tighten his grip on me. When I looked up at him, he was giving me the 'you didn't seriously just try and stand' look. I sighed and leaned back into his chest. We sat like this for a while before I attempted to get up again. Fang resisted but I eventually won. I walked around the room rubbing my forehead in thought, and Fang suddenly shot up behind me. I turned to loot at him with a questioning face, but he turned me back around to look at my back. Then I felt it. I sharp pain from my back shot into my head and I became woozy and leaned against the bed post.

"Dammit..." I muttered to myself and he nodded in agreement. My back's cut was open again and bleeding out. Fang pulled up the desk chair picked me up and sat me in it. I glared at him. He could have at least pretended I was heavy. I mean really? So what if I'm light, I can still kick his ass in my sleep! He grinned when he saw my expression.

"I know you can kick my ass, Max." He said.

"In my sleep..." I muttered and he chuckled. I leaned back in the chair and winced. That wiped the grin off his face. He turned me so the back of the chair was touching my left arm. He pointed at the back of my shirt and I sighed. I pulled it up and spread my wings out a bit so he could see the cut, but what surprised me the most is that it wasn't the cut that I got yesterday that was bleeding. It was the longest cut on my lower back that I got when I got from the School. I had tried to escape for the 3rd time and I almost made it before an Eraser took a knife to my back and I collapsed in a bloody mess on the clean School ground. I shuttered at the memory. Fang looked at me, concern and confusion mixed together in one emotion. I shrugged and looked away. I tensed up as something traced over the other scars on my back and cried out when he traced the one that was bleeding. I looked up at the ceiling and bit my lip, trying not to cry. When I looked down again, Fang had pulled out his phone and was dialing a number. He put the phone up to his ear and started to talk into it only seconds later. Since we have 'improved' hearing, I could hear everything from the other line too.

"What?" a voice said from Fang's phone.

"Iggs." Fang said.

"Fang?" Iggy asked.

"Yes, retard, it's Fang." Fang sighed into the receiver.

"What do you want, crab ass.?" Iggy asked.

"We need you back here." Fang replied.

"What! We just walked in!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Life and Death, Iggy." Fang pushed on.

Iggy sighed into the phone. "Okay, we'll get there ASAP. But if this is a joke, you will feel the wrath of Iggy!" He warned.

"You have no wrath, Iggs. Get here." Fang hung up and sighed. I tried to lean back but then remembered that the back of the chair was on the left side of me, not behind me. Fang caught me by my shoulders and looked down at me.

"You seem to have a thing for falling." He said. I rolled my eyes and sat up. I stood up after getting my guts together. I was really shaky but I managed. I walked around the room, ignoring the pain in my back and Fang's close looks. I rubbed my head in thought... I turned to Fang quickly, almost loosing my balance when I saw how close he was.

"Do. Not. Let. Me. Fall. Asleep." I said in the most dangerous voice I had. "I mean it. Even if I pass out from pain or something, wake me up. I can't..." I trailed off. I can't see what ever the voice wanted me to see. I didn't want anymore pain. I had face more pain and suffering in this week alone than ever before. He nodded slowly and pulled me over to the bed and sat me on his lap. We were silent for a long time before Fang broke the silence.

"You're scared. It's normal. You don't have to be tough for everything." He said quietly. I was so shocked I moved forward quickly and a sharp stab came through my whole body, mainly my head. I gasped and my hands found their way to my head. Fang's arms came around me and squeezed me so tight I had to gasped for air. He loosened but I pulled him tighter again. He was the only thing keeping me together. I started to shake and shiver, hard this time. And as it happened the pain increased. Rapidly. I cried out, and only seconds later fast footsteps approached, and burst through the door. I felt a cold hand on my forehead and then people yelling.

"KYLE! Go get the ice packs!" A voice yelled. Iggy. "Fang, get her to sleep."

"NO!" I yelled and shot up from the bed, sending another burst of pain through me. I winced and Fang pushed me down by the shoulders. I looked up at him. "I can't..." I whispered, and more pain came rushing into my back, making me wince. His eyes grew soft and he looked back at Iggy.

"There is no way either of us are getting her to sleep." He said sternly. Iggy thought for a second then whispered something in Fang's ear, so quiet I couldn't hear it. Fang eyes narrowed and he shook his head. Iggy's eyes pleaded him to reconsider whatever it was but Fang's decision was set in stone.

"No." he said dangerously.

"Make her go to sleep or I will." Iggy said, matching the danger in Fang's voice. Kyle rushed back into the room, holding a bunch of ice packs and a black bag with a first-aid sign. Iggy shot a look at Fang and he unzipped the bag, revealing a big needle. Both Fang and I's eyes widened and I scooted back and hit the wall behind me.

_Shit!_ I thought. Fang came up and stood in front of me, guarding me from Iggy. I would have glared at him if I wasn't shaking in fear and pain.

"Fang, if the cut is as bad as you say, then we have to. She could die if we don't!" Iggy protested and Fang winced. Okay, time to speak up.

"I'll be fine. I'm not going to sleep or any closer to that needle. So give up now." I said in such a distant voice I surprised myself and cleared my throat. Iggy started to protest but my expression told him I wouldn't give up. He sighed.

"Max, It's pretty much suicide but... okay." He said getting out a washcloth and some brown bottles. Then Kyle came up with another needle. I tensed up and so did Fang.

"It's for stitching up your back." Kyle explained. I nodded slowly and relaxed. Iggy walked up to me and put the brown bottles on the night stand. He picked one up and poured some of it on the washcloth. He turned back to me.

"Shirt." he said. I nodded and pulled up the back of my shirt and moved my wings apart so me could see the cut. He knelled down next to the bed and tells me to lay on my stomach and for Fang to push down on my shoulders. We both obeyed and Fang rested his hands on my shoulders. As I put my head on the bed, Kyle walked over and slip an icepack under my head. I closed my eyes and waited for the sting and pain to come.

When the pain did come, I had to bite the inside of my lip so hard and Fang pressed a little harder on my arms. He looked up at Iggy. Hands were red. With blood. My blood. I would have gagged but held it back as another sting shot through my body. I tasted blood so I loosened my bite on my lip. Horrible timing. Another sting, worse than the others came through as I was loosening my grip and I cried out quietly. BUT REMEMBER! We're mutant bird-kids. So quiet to real people, is freaking loud to us. So everyone heard it. Fang started to rub my shoulders, making my eyes fuzzy.

"Don't..." I whispered to him. He looked down at me, knowing what I said but not stopping, just lightening it so it was barely noticeable. He looked up at Iggy again. Iggy shook his head saying ' not even close to the worst'.

I sighed and muttered "Fantastic..."

**WOOHOO I FIXED THE CHAPTERS! YAYZZZ SOO SORRY BOUT THAT ONE! LOL I SOUND LIKE NUDGE HEHEHEHEHE WELL REVIEW OR I MIGHT BITE YOU... UNLESS YOU HAVE COOKIES... OR GRAVY... OR CEREAL... OR DOUGHNUTS... OR**

**REVIEWWW**


	12. Blood, Sweat and Tears

**(A/N: WOO HOO CHAPTERS ARE BACK UP! LOL SORRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED. i was reading over my notes and i figured it out. I actually jumped up in the middle of Language Arts and everyone looked at me. I slowly sat down... oopsies... lol Well i hope this version is better that the last one.)**

**(BTW: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**

After a few minutes, the sound of Iggy fiddling with the zipper on his bag filled the room and soon I understood what pain Iggy was talking about.

"Okay, Max. One of the bad parts." he said softly. I clenched my fists and bit the inside of my cheek. Fang tightly pushed my shoulders against the bed. I nodded at Iggy and heard him take a deep breath. And then, I felt it. I cried out, louder this time. It felt as if a knife was digging into my back and was being pulled out then jabbed back in again! Fang started to rub my shoulders harder and I felt myself slipping away but shook it off. When the pain died down a bit, I looked up at Fang.

"Don't forget what I said about passing out..." I said for it to be storng but it came out as a weak croak that gave Fang a concerned look. He shook it away and nodded slowly then finally spoke since we first started this home operation.

"Don't forget what I said about being scared." he leaned down and whispered into my ear. I shivered as his warm breath hit my ear. I glared at him. He glared back. We continued this until one more shock ran up my back making me gasp and Fang to tighten his grip on me. I looked over at Iggy who wasn't anywhere near my back and was looking around it for a second or so... He shook the thought away and looked over at me. His eyes were a darker blue than usual and his hair was matted to his head with sweat. His hands were a dark color and I chocked for a second remembering that it was dried blood. He walked over to me, a concerned look on my face. I felt something wet coming from my mouth I pulled my arm away from Fang, touched my mouth and pulled back slowly. I sighed. Blood from the bite in my mouth.

"Iggy before you do anything else can you get me that trash can?" he nodded and Kyle brought it over to me. I started spitting the blood out of my mouth. When it was kindo f gone I gave up to Fang, who had been pulling my arm back ever since I pulled it away. He looked confused at first, but the look left quicker than it came. I nodded at Iggy who had been waiting for me to lay down again. I di and felt my head was cold again. The ice pack was different. I let out a breath as some of the heat in my head disappeared instantly. I smiled at Kyle who had been watching me quietly. But the smile left as Iggy started to talk again.

"Okay Max... last part. But it's the worst..." He trailed off as I glared at him.

"Why do you keep telling me?" I growled. He smirked and turned back to his little black bag-o-crap. I waited and closed my eyes tightly. When it didn't come I l opened my eyes a bit and scanned the room. Huh... everyone was still here... why wasn't it-

GOD DAMMIT! The pain came faster than before. I wasn't ready so I let out a choked cry. I felt like I was dying and I think saw a bit of my life flash before my eyes.. Fang looked down at me and started to rub my arms again. I didn't have the strength to protest but I still push the dark splotches in my eyes farther away. I started to squirm a bit from the burning pain but Fang pressed down on my arms again. It help me calm down a bit.. knowing he was there... And slowly... the pain disappeared and it was just a pinch. I rolled over onto my side when I felt my shirt go back over my back and wings. I heard Iggy let out a long, tired breath. I opened my eyes and looked around. Iggy had blood on his blue shirt, Fang's arms were red and Kyle's head was soaked in sweat. I sat up slowly and Iggy's eyes narrowed. Fang rushed over, sat down on the bed and plopped me onto his lap. I let out a low grow as he started to rub my shoulder. He sighed but kept going. Iggy and Kyle gathered up their stuff and headed out. I let out a tired breath.

"Go to sleep, Max..." he whispered into my ear and I shook my head hard. No way. Nope. Nope. Nope. He sighed. I sighed. He started to rub my shoulders.

"I'm not going to sleep, Fang..." I snarled. I took a deep breath and spoke again. "You're right. I'm scared, but that doesn't mean I can't push fear farther away so I don't have to deal with it yet." My snarl turned to whisper. I saw Fang look down at me.

"I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." he whispered into my ear. A cold hand came up my back and rested between your wings. I tensed up so much I couldn't move to push it away. It all seemed to fade away as I felt light circles being traced on my back. I fought the darkness so much. I felt myself slipping away. I pushed it farther. Fang noticed and started to press harder on the circles. My wings started to twitch from pleasure and I tried so hard to get them to stop but couldn't. Fang smirked at my efforts and I tried to glare but I was to busy fighting sleep. I started to win and I smiled a bit. Not a good idea. Fang pressed even harder in between my wings and I gasped lightly. No way I could fight this one! This was like getting high for bird kids. I kept my eyes wide open, even though they had hopelessness written across them.

"Max it's okay. Just go to sleep.. I'll be here when it happens. I wont let go..." he whispered in my ear softly. I sighed quietly.

_**Max, it wont happen tonight. You're blocked from us. I don't know why, but just sleep. Okay?**_ The voice chimed in.

_Okay. If you're lying imma kick your ass._ I snarled in my head. I sighed again, except loud enough for Fang to hear. I leaned back into his chest again and we laid there in silence. The only sounds were our breathing and the sound of Fang's skin tracing on my back. I gasped as he pressed harder again. He looked down at me and smiled as I slowly gave up to the darkness.

**FANG'S POV**

**(A/N: I thought this would be... interesting... Bwahahaha)**

If Max refused to go to sleep I would have to use the bird-kid secret weapon...

"I'm not going to sleep, Fang..." She snarled. That's what you think... I thought to myself. Then she left me shocked when she spoke again. "You're right. I'm scared. But that doesn't mean I can't push fear farther away so I don't have to deal with it yet..." Her snarl was a low whisper at the end...

Wait...What? Max just admitted she was scared... Shit, that means she's really tired.. or she just can't take it anymore... lets go with tired... I swallowed hard and looked down at Max.

"I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." I whispered. I slipped my hand up here back, careful not to touch her lower back where Iggy stitched. I rested it there for a second as she froze completely. She shivered as my cold hand met her warm skin. I started to trace faint circles between her two wings. She tensed up. Still fighting. She was doing okay at it actually. So I traced more serious circles now and her wings started to twitch. She liked it. But wouldn't go to sleep. I smirked as she tried to get her wings to stop moving around in pleasure. She started to win the fight against sleep and smile slyly. She realized it was a bad idea too late. I pressed a little harder on her back and she gasped. I almost stopped but remembered it was in pleasure not pain. She had a hopeless look in her eyes and I knew what I had to do. I spoke quietly.

"Max.. it's okay. Just sleep. I'll be here when it happens. I wont let go.." I whispered and she sighed. Then, a glaze went over her eyes and she started off into space. I thought it was her trying to sleep so I stopped tracing for a second. After that, she blinked and the glaze disappeared. She sighed again and leaned up against me again. I traced on her back again, lighter, and she closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed and she completely relaxed. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and I started to slip away too. I fought it for a while, but it was hard! I know now what Max just went though.. Well no. I don't she had just gotten through an operation without screaming, crying or even dying... How? I had no freaking idea but at this point, all that mattered was she was finally asleep. She had given up to pain and let it take over. She was possibly about to face the worst of her life... in her sleep. But so far nothing was wrong. She shivered a bit and I pulled her closer. She was fast asleep and I was about to be too when someone lightly knocked on the door.

"It's open." I said and the door slowly opened. Iggy and Kyle entered the room quietly and sat down on both desk chairs in the room. Iggy looked at me and Max and smirked a bit.

"Good choice, Fangy." he said still smirking and raising his eyebrows.

"Not now, Iggy." I said. But he was right. I like Max. A lot. I would kill anyone who got in her way. She quite possibly saved Nudge's life that day at the School. I felt a fuzzy feeling go up my spine. I didn't just like her as a friend and I'd only known her for... 6 days of my life? Two at the School and four here... I still couldn't believe it was her. Max was the girl who punched me in the face and the one I didn't trust at all at the School but now I would give my life for... I snapped back to reality as Kyle started to speak.

"I didn't think anyone could bear all that pain. Without screaming too." he said, rubbing his forehead in thought. Iggy nodded. I looked down at Max's sleeping form. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her hands make fists.

"Here we go.." Iggy whispered. Max's eyes began to water and she squirmed a bit. I pulled her tighter against me and she stopped shaking and unclenched her fists. I ignored Kyle and Iggy smirks. What? I can be nice! I'm not so emotionally impaired mutant bird-kid! Tears still ran down Max's face and I fought the urge to kiss her. I wiped them away with my thumb and she shivered a bit at my touch. A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts and Iggy looked over at it. He stood and opened it a crack, not showing Max and I.

"Hi." he said to the person.

"Uh... Hi we could be wrong but.. does Max Ride live here?" a woman's voice asked. Iggy looked over at me. I shrugged. He opened the door wider and revealed 3 people, two girls and one boy. One girl, the one who spoke, looked about our age. She had short black hair and pale green eyes... and cat ears? Black cat ears sprouted from the girl's head. The other two looked strangely familiar... They looked to be 8, the boy, and 6, the girl. Wait... Angel and Gazzy!


	13. Hidden Knife

**(A/N: SORRY! I totally forgot to add this chapter! WTF!? Yell at me next time lol. It's a short chapter but it's chock full of... uh... interesting parts...[You'll see.. Bwahaha].. I'm still writing this story as quick as possible and I'm sorry if I spelled anything wrong... Btw: Most of my chapter titles give you clues to what happens... think new xbox games... lol Figure it out!)**

**(BTW: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE.)**

**~{[STILL FANG'S POV]}~**

The girl with cat ears looked back at them and she walked over to Max. I tensed as she put a hand on her forehead and she looked at me.

"Is she okay? Brain attacks? Hurt? Oh sorry..." she said as the little girl came up to us and pulled on the bottom of her shirt. She turned to me.

"Allyson is a School experiment too. She is a shape shifter but the ears are permanent. And yes we are Angel and Gazzy." she said in a sweet little girl voice. I felt shocked but then Iggy turned to me.

"Angel can... read minds, breath underwater and talk to fish... and Gazzy... he can mimic voices." Iggy explained and I nodded. Angel smirked and Gazzy's mouth dropped open.

"How do you know?" he asked Iggy.

"I can sense other people's powers." he replied as if it's nothing, but I does come in handy sometimes...

Angel looked over at Max and narrowed her eyes. She stayed like that for a few seconds, blinked and tilted her head a bit.

"Angel, what is it?" I asked her softly.

"She's not having a nightmare or dreaming... but it's not a flashback either..." she shook her head and looked at me. "All I see is her standing in a big black room." she said quietly. Max squirmed a bit and Angel looked down at her again. "She's waking up. Hold her cll be scared if you don't"

She was right. In a matter of seconds, Max shot awake, eyes still closed though, and squirmed to get free of my arms but I didn't let go. More tears ran down her face. She turned and sobbed into my shoulder. I hugged her close and whispered soothing words into her ear. Angel came up and sat next to her, Gazzy close behind. They both sat around us, Angel trying to figure out what she had just saw, and Gazzy rubbing her back. Max looked up. Confusion, Shock then surprise filled her face. I almost laughed. Almost.

"W-What are you doing here?" she asked Angel and Gazzy.

"Angel sensed something. And she wouldn't be quiet until we came." Gazzy said, annoyed. Max smirked and Allyson nodded in agreement. Huh, I forgot she was here. Kyle's head shot up.

"Kyle! Not now!" I hissed at him. He looked at me and nodded sadly. Kyle has been looking for other people that have the same power as him. And now he has. He could talk to Angel later. Now's not the time.

"Guys, I'm..Fine." Max said slowly. I heard a growl escape my lips and she turned around. She looked me straight in the eyes.

"Not now." she whispered so only I could hear. I swallowed hard. I couldn't speak. Shit! Not when her... her beautiful eyes were looking into mine. I just... couldn't say no! I heard loud giggling in my brain. Angel.

'She can't say no to you either, Fang! Your smile alone makes her relax completely.' Angel's voice said in my head. Huh? I turned to Max and smiled a bit. Angel was right. All of Max's muscles loosened and she let out a happy sigh. I smirked. I was unquestionably going to use this against her. A lot. Allyson suddenly broke the silence.

"Are you sure Max?" she asked her and Max nodded. Allyson sighed and stayed quiet fro a few seconds looking into Max's eyes as if they were having an internal conversation... Apparently they were because after that Allyson motioned for Max to go to the hallway. Alone. With Allyson. Max rolled her eyes and got up slowly. I pushed her up again as she started to fall again. She smiled at me and I returned it. She walked wobbly towards the door and looked at Angel in the eyes before leaving. She started giggling madly after Max closed the door. Even madder than before. I noticed Iggy and Kyle hadn't talked for a while and then noticed that they were both asleep. Typical.

_**MAX'S POV**_

When I reached the door to the hallway I looked at Angel and sent her one last thought.

'Angel, I swear if you listen in on this I will murder you and make it look like an accident.' I growled in my head and closed the door behind me. I heard evil giggling and glared at the door behind my back. Allyson was staring at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"You're not okay." she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I am. A cut opened in my back, and it hurts to walk. That's all." I said, annoyed. She was still glaring at me in disbelief.

"Okay fine. You win." She sighed and looked down at her hands. We stood for a few seconds in silence before she looked up at me straight in the eye. "Are you still wearing it..?" She asked quietly. I swallowed and nodded. If you're wondering what we're talking about then you're normal. If not... I don't know. Just read anyways. **(A/N: This was not me, Reese's, idea. Jordan has a crazy obsession with Assassin's Creed so she was practically begging to put this on.. so I did... lol.) **I pulled my ring finger in and a long silver blade came out of my 'wristband'. If you're confused, let me explain.

This is called a hidden blade. Or a hidden knife as i call it. The outside of it looks like a normal wristband except it goes halfway up my arm. It was all brown and I had no idea how it worked, but I knew how to use it. I had a little silver ring on my middle finger that apparently activated the sensors in it and made the blade pop in and out again. I didn't make it. Jeez, I can hardly make a spear out of wood. I found it at some pawn shop and bought it for shits and giggles. I thought it would be fun to play with. Now, I never go anywhere without it.

No one really suspects that I had a long, lethal knife up my arm so it worked perfectly. I even fooled the School when I got caught with it. Bwahaha... I guessed that Fang saw it but thought nothing of it. I hope. If he didn't see it, good. The less people the better. But I had to tell them or show them in some way... Hmm... decisions...

Allyson was hardly phased. After all, she was the first to see it in action, other than me. She nodded in satisfaction and I pushed my middle finger back out so the blade disappeared under the leather band. The first time I did that, I cut my arm open and couldn't get the thing off... I still couldn't the thing off. Gross I know but I wasn't going to break this just because there was a little blood there... Whatever. I was done with this talk. I walked/stumbled back into the room, noticing I hadn't pulled the blade in all the way. I looked down at it and pulled it back in. I looked around the room quickly but Angel and Gazzy were standing next to me, guarding my arm. I let out a breath and turned to face Allyson again.

"Let me take care of them for the day. Go shopping. Do something." I said in a 'you ain't getting out of this one' tone.

"Max, you're in college-" she started but I cut her off.

"Our classes don't start for another..." I looked back at Fang.

"3 weeks." he finished. I nodded to him and looked back at Allyson. She sighed.

"Fine."she said. She gave Gazzy and Angel a hug and left the dorm. I sighed and leaned against the desk chair behind me but then shot up again. Iggy's eyes snapped open and he fell off the chair. I stumbled a bit for balance as he caught me off guard but couldn't find any and fell. On my arm. On top of my blade. Ouch. I whimpered a bit, but so silent that no one noticed. I hope. I was wrong. Oops. Fang. Shit. I looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Back." I said simply. I hated lying but I had to keep this one a secret. For now. He looked doubtful but nodded and held out a hand to help me up. Again, this is another reason I don't shake hands with people. Or... anything else with my right hand. I will stab them hard in the wrist and I burst out laughing once when I did it to a white-coat. It killed him. It hit one of his blood vessels. Bwahahaha. Devilish. That's what you get.

"Can we go to the park Max?" Angel asked in a sweet voice. IN the corner of my eye I saw Iggy getting up from the floor and Kyle standing up too. I looked over at Angel and nodded. She squealed with excitement. I know that 10 year olds don't really like parks in your world. But in our world, going into parks was like getting a free pass into Kennywood. She skipped out of the room, pulling Gazzy with her. I sighed loudly and slumped into the now empty desk chair and held my head in my hands.

"Oh. My. Freaking. God..." I muttered into my hands. I heard foot steps come closer and a hand touch my back. "No Fang, not that. It's.. just that.. I'm pretty much their mom. And... I'm only 18. It's a lot to deal with and... it's hard..." I said. The hand left my back and louder footsteps came closer to the door.

"MAX! LETS GO!" Gazzy yelled into my ear and I yelped. Fang growled a bit but controlled himself when I gave him a death glare. My 'he's only a kid' look hit him and he nodded, looking away. I sighed. Poor guy was oblivious.


	14. Mind Control

**(A/N: O_o Ohhh this chapter is so much fun! I loved it! LALALALALALA SING A HAPPY SONG LALALALALALAA SMURF THE WHOLE DAY LONG {Pluto: *Facepalm})**

**(BTW: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**

Gazzy ran up to me and started pulling me into the hallway but I didn't go alone. I grabbed Fangs arm and said.

"You're coming too!" He chuckled and grabbed Iggy, who also pulled Fang out of my dorm. We were too busy laughing that we almost forgot to lock my door. Oops. When we got to the stairs, I sat down on the railing and slid down, watching Fang's eyes go wide making me start laughing again. You know how in movies people slide down railings for a quick escape? Well, what they never mention is the balance problem. After going down at least 3 flights of step, with the rest of my friends and 'kids' following, I started to become wobbly. Then only seconds later, I was flying (not literally) off the railing and hitting my head against it as I fell to the ground. I pulled my eyes closed and held my head with my hands, rubbing the spot that hurt slowly in a circle.

"God dammit..." I muttered to myself.

I heard a loud squeaking sound and didn't even have to look up to know Fang had just slid down off the railing too, except much more graceful, and was now kneeling beside me. I opened my eyes to glare at him, but when I saw how close his face was to mine I backed up a bit and forgot. He frowned and stood up, holding his hand out to pull me up. I finally glared at him.

"Haven't you learned yet?" I said while grabbing the railing, careful not to move my middle finger (don't wanna stab myself again now do I?), and pulling myself up.

"No." he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and Angel and Gazzy almost crashed into me as they ran down the stairs. They grinned at me and Angel grabbed my hand and started down the stairs again, pulling me with her. I started to laugh uncontrollably again as we almost tripped on the last step and wondered outside. I pushed out the door and Fang grabbed my arm as I We decided to walk to the park instead of driving. Because us mutant bird-kids came with another awesome trait. Claustrophobia. So 6 of us together in one car is pretty.. uh... painful? Treacherous? FUCKING SCARY IS THE RIGHT CHIOCE OF WORDS ACTUALLY! So anyways...

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?..." Iggy repeated with the biggest grin on his face. I turned around and gave him the bird while the kids weren't looking. But I knew they wouldn't care. Angel was too busy in her happy skipping to care and Gazzy was walking beside Kyle with a smirk on his face. Iggy's grin grew even bigger and I turned back around. I thought about putting the knife up, but I thought better of it. I'll do it at the park. Oh right, the park. We were going to an abandoned park because then we could be ourselves and the kids could play tag in the air. And I could think. Thank god.

**Max! It's Fang!** The voice suddenly appeared in my brain.

_What? Fang is the voice?_ I asked. I felt so stupid.

**No! Fang is the reason you can't have the dream!** The voice replied, and I felt like someone else was listening in.

_Angel! Out of my head! _I yelled through my brain and saw her flinch and stop skipping. I returned to the voice. _Fang? There's no way._

**Think about it! You've only had about 2 brain-attacks near him and when he holds you it goes away! Even if he's close to to you, we can't get into your head! **The voice persisted. It... uh.. He was right. Fang had some effect on my brain-attacks... Hmm... Thinking... thinking... THINKING! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! I was pulled out of my conversation as I ran into something cold and hard and fell onto a mulch covered ground. Shit. I looked up to see what I ran into. A pole. Really?! Dammit! A shadow came over me and I didn't even have to look up to see who it was.

"Don't." I snarled at Fang as his hand came into my view. He backed up and sat on the bench that was sitting next to the pole I ran into. I sighed, pushed myself off the ground and brushed the mulch off the back of my shirt. I plopped down next to Fang and rubbed my forehead.

"What was that?" he asked softly, but stern at the same time. I swallowed hard and looked up at him. His dark brown eyes look into my light ones, melting my insides. I looked back down at my hands.

"I have... this voice.. in my head. It supposedly guides me but while doing so it kills me. From the inside..." I muttered the last part to myself but apparently heard me as I felt his arm drape over my shoulders, slowly pulling me closer to him.

After a few pain filled seconds of pondering, I slowly rested my head on his shoulder. Everything was awesome. I sighed as I took in every perfect detail about everything around us. The sun was high in the sky, and the pine trees and grass surrounding us were as green as ever. Iggy and Angel were over at the monkey bars. Angel couldn't reach but kept jumping for it until she finally gave up and pouted at it. Iggy laughed a bit, picked her up and put her on his shoulders. He bent down a bit so Angel could reach the bars and slowly walked forward as she giggled insanely. Kyle and Gazzy were at the swings and having a battle. No not literally but they were seeing who could swing the highest. So far Kyle was winning, but being the kind guy he was, he started to come down from his height so Gazzy could catch up to him. I smirked at these things. And then the smirk turned to a full out grin and the next thing I knew, I was laughing. But soon I stopped as the pain from running into the freaking pole returned to me. Damn. I cried out, ever so quietly that I could hardly hear myself and rubbed my head. But, of course, guess who did hear me. Fang. He pulled me into a huge hug and didn't let go for a long time. Angel's voice entered my head.

_He likes you, Max. He wont let you go unless there's a good reason or he has to. He likes you a lot._ She said giggling a bit.

_I know. Same for me. _I replied.

I did something I would usually never do. I slowly put my head up against his chest. He froze with tension and I held my breath in hope he would soften up. I let out the breath as he let all the stress fall off his shoulders. So Fang and I sat on the bench for a while, watching the others play around. Kyle and Gazzy were still fighting for height. Angel and Iggy were sitting on another bench next to the monkey bars, laughing wildly as they talked. I know this is going to sound stupid and mushy blah blah blah... but it fits the moment... So don't judge... But if life had a pause button I swear to god I would stop here at this moment. Watching my 'kids' mess around with Iggy and Kyle. Sitting here against Fang. Yep, I'll take this any day.

_**FANG'S POV**_**(I got a review about this and vowed to do it more often... You know who you are!)**

"I have... this voice.. in my head. It supposedly guides me but while doing so it kills me. From the inside..." she said slowly and painfully. She said it so quietly that I thought that I imagined it for a second. But I could tell by the way she kept her eyes on her shoes. I swallowed hard. Killing her? Like really killing her?! Oh shit... oh shit... oh shit... What do I say? What should I do? Ugh... Finally I figured something out. I pulled her a little closer by putting my arm on her shoulders. Yeah yeah yeah... spur of the moment thing. But it was worth it. She slowly put her head on my chest and I smirked a bit. Well that answers that question. We sat like that in silence until Max started to laugh but stopped just as quick as she started as her hand shot up to the red spot on her forehead where she hit her head. She cried out a bit and caused her to pull away. So I did something... weird... I pushed her into a big hug. Yeah yeah yeah... I get it! Just because I don't show my emotions doesn't mean I don't have any.

_**She likes you, Fang. **_Angel said/giggled into my head. I swear, that kid can't say anything without giggling...

_Yeah... Me too, Angel _I said softly in my head. More giggling.. Ugh...

_**I know you do.**_ She replied simply and then I felt her presence leave my head. Creepy... But then she came back. **_Oh, one last thing, turn your head to the left. Don't ask why. Just do it._** And being the idiot I am, I did. And I felt Max's head too so Angel must've told her to do the same. A blinding flash made me flinch and Max too. It was followed by mad laughing and giggling. Two figures appeared from behind a bush. Iggy and Angel. Iggy had his camera. Dammit. They took a picture. Max stood up and I was close behind her. She turned her head to look at me, a evil smirk on her face. I couldn't help it, I smirked too. She sent me a look that said 'You get Iggy'. I grinned and then nodded slightly, looking back at the two others. They had terrified looks on their faces as Max and I ran at them. They split up and Max went after Angel, giving me the honor of beating up Iggy. This'll be good.

_**MAX'S POV**_

"ANGEL! YOUR ARE SO GETTING TICKLED!" I yelled at the top of my lungs at the little 10 year old running through the forest in front of me. I ran towards the sound of giggling and snapping branches. After a minute of listening I knew which way to go. After another minute of chasing her I came to a clearing in the woods. I stopped in the middle and froze solid. I heard a small giggle and my eyes followed the sound until I came to one of the tallest tree around me. My eyes wondered up the tree until I saw two spots of white. I focused on the spot and then smirked.

"You know I have wings too, right?" I shouted to Angel. She had her wings full open and she was swinging her feet as she sat on one of the branches. Her grin turned to fear as she stood up and flew off. I unfurled my wings, ran towards her, then jumped into the air. It felt so good to fly again, no matter what the circumstances may be... I poured on speed until I was flying right next to Angel. I turned so I was flying with my back towards the ground. Her eyes went wide as I grabbed onto her leg. Bwahahaha... But that's when hell broke loose...

She gave me an intent look and I got dizzy. I let go of her leg and stopped flapping for a split second. But that split second was all the difference between hell and heaven. I started to fall. Fast. I tried to flap but nothing worked. GOD DAMMIT!

_'Angel, go get Fang! Hurry!' I_ yelled in my brain. I saw a small spot of white fly past me, down to the earth.

And, of course, the voice decided to make an appearance.

_**Max! You have to turn over! The speed of your fall could rip your wings off!**_ He shouted to me.

_Oh right like that matters when I'm DEAD! _I shouted back.

_**Max just turn over! **_He said again, a hint of exasperation in his voice.

I twisted my body until I was falling like a sky diver and my hair started to whip out of my face. I sucked in a shaky breath. I was close to the ground. Shit!

_**Max, open your wings. It'll hurt but it's better then dying.**_ The voice said.

_**Really? What makes you say that?!**_ I yelled at him. I think I actually felt him roll his eye at me... But I did as he said and opened my wings fully. The voice was right. It hurt like fucking hell. I screamed out. Loudly. It hurt but it worked. I landed with a thud onto the mulch covered ground. I saw a big black figure come at me as I fell to my knees. I was panting. Hard. Wind hit my face as the black figure slid down next to me and pulled me into a hug. I turned my head and saw it who it was. Fang. Duh. Who else. I turned so I could hug him back and we sat like that for a while until I heard running footsteps coming towards us and let go. Fang and I turned towards the sound and saw it was Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, and Kyle. Angel let out a breath of relief as she saw me kneeling on the ground.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY?! I LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR FANG BUT I COULDN'T FIND HIM AND NOW I KNOW WHERE HE IS! OH MY FREAKING GOD WHERE DID YOU GO?!" She yelled so loud that I flinched.

"I heard a scream. I ran towards it. I found Max. She fell to the ground so I ran faster." Fang said simply. I let out a breath and leaned back until I was laying on the ground. I looked up at Angel.

"That was cheating." I said to her and she smirked a bit. I turned my head to look up at the sky. It was getting dark out. Huh. We've been here for a while... Hmm... It was about 2:00pm when we got here and now it's about... 5:00pm? 6? I don't care. I almost died. Grrr... I hate almost dying. It hurts like hell.


	15. Laptop Movies

_**(A/N: I AM SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOO SORRY YOU PEOPLE HAD TO WAIT FOR US TO GET OUR ASSES IN GEAR FOR THE PSSA'S AND OTHER SCHOOL RELATED THINGS... I HOPE IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN DURING THE NEXT MONTH OR TWO BUT PSSA'S ARE KICKING OUR ASSES. THEY'RE WORSE THAN 4-SIGHTS... ENOUGH TALK. LET'S READ THE CHAPTER THAT TOOK SOOO LONG TO PUT UP HERE. SORRY AGAIN. BUT YESTERDAY I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO MY MOM'S HOUSE BUT TURNS OUT SHE HAS THE FLU AND DIDN'T WANT US TO GET SICK... SO I HAVE TO USE MY DAD'S COMPUTER AND HOPEFULLY IT GETS PUT UP BEFORE THE END OF THE DAY...)**_

_**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**_

"Okay! Lets go home before someone else gets hurt." Iggy said cheerfully.

Fang put his hand down to pull me up and I ignored it as always. I stumbled a bit as i walked around on the mulch covered ground of a deserted playground. I felt Fang watching me closely so i turned around quickly to find him standing only a foot away from me. I staggered back a bit and he spun me around so we were walked back to the dorms again. We made it to the street that the building was on and soon after i crumpled to my knees after a few other people ran past and one of them stepped on my foot. Typical. , Maximum Ride, can handle getting the shit beat out of me, killer brain attacks but can't handle someone stepping on my foot. Great. Again, Fang caught my arm but this time, instead of straightening me up to walk again, he pulled me up and didn't let go. He just flipped me up so i was pretty much laying in him arms. I growled at him and scowled at the same time.

"Put. Me. Down. Now." I said to him dangerously.

He just shook his head, his face expressionless, but i could see in his eyes that he was enjoying my anger. I squirmed around but he wouldn't let me up. I groaned and gave up since we were walking closer to the building now. As we got closer to the building, Fang started to loosen his grip, thinking i was done resisting. Nope. I jumped from his arms and ran for the door, just making it before Fang was able to grab my arm. I practically jumped up the stairs, two at a time and made it to the top faster than all the others. Fang was second.

"Why didn't you do that on your first day?" he asked sarcastically.

I glared at him. "My hands were a little full if you hadn't noticed. And i couldn't miss the chance to be in you presence." I shot back, smirking. He rolled his eyes and Iggy, Kyle, Gazzy, and Angel came panting up the stairs.

"Are we staying the night Max? Huh HUH HUH?" Angel shouted. I twisted my finger inside my ear saying 'too loud' and then pulled my phone out. It was 6:30 PM.

"If Allyson says yes." I said, dialing the number and handed it to her. She squealed and ran into my dorm. I groaned, putting my head in my hand and leaned back on the hallway wall. I slid down until I was sitting on the floor. Iggy laughed and Kyle smirked but Fang showed no emotion. Obviously. What ere you expecting? Him to jump up and down in excitement or something? Wow you have a big imagination... A few minutes later, Angel came bounding out, giggling madly.

"I take it she said yes?" I said not even uncovering my eyes from my hands to know she was nodding vigorously.

I held my hand out and my phone wasn't put in it. I was pulled into the dorm harshly and my eyes snapped open. I looked back behind me to see Iggy and Kyle practically dying of laughter. I sent a dagger glare at them and closed the door behind me. Gazzy and Angel started shooting out ides for us to do. I shushed them and let out a breath.

"How bout we just watch a movie?" i sighed.

They nodded and i pulled my laptop off it's place on the top shelf on my closet. I blew the dust off of it and opened it, pulling out the dvd slit on the side. I walked over to a box that i hadn't unpacked yet and pulled out and few random movies and set them on my bed, letting Angel and Gazzy pick through them, eventually picking out 'The Princess Bride'. It's okay if you like that kind of movie. Ya know, the whole pushing your true love down a hill then rolling after him when he says three words that stand out to you kind of thing... Me? No, i hate it. All that mushy gushy shit makes me vomit in my mouth but it is kind of funny. I like the part where the guy can't move and has to have some other big guy turn his head for him while the magic pill wears off. After that movie ended they picked another movie called 'The Lighting Thief'. I didn't watch all of the movie but what i got from it was to never piss off a big guy who lost his lightning bolt. Shit will hit the fan. **(A/N: Love all of Rick Riordan's books! Read almost all of them! Only ones left are Mark of Athena and the roman series...) ** I didn't watch all of it because i took my chance in slipping out for some air as Angel and Gazzy stayed glued to my computer screen. I got out the door with ease and silently closed it behind me. I let out a breath and walked down the hall and stairs until i was standing at the big glass push/pull doors that separated me from here and the dark outside world. I checked my phone and it said it was about 10:00 PM. The kids should be asleep but something told me they wouldn't fall asleep until the big guy's brother's son found his freaking lighting bolt. I pushed open the doors to the outside. It was pretty dark and no one else was outside and i found myself to the right side of the building wondering through a maze of benches... How many benches does a college need? Apparently 50 or more. I sighed and sat down on one that was nearest to the side of the building. I tried to clear my mind of the thoughts zooming around in my head, bouncing off the sides of my skull. Graphic huh? I bet you're picturing it now and if you weren't, you are now. You discomfort is someone else's entertainment. And by someone i mean Fang. You're welcome. I had a sudden urge to fly. So I fought a silent battle to the death in my head until one option was victorious. Fly. I jumped up from the bench and took a look around to see if anyone was out. Nope. Nothing had changed. I took a running start and flew towards the forest.

_**FANG'S POV**_

_****_"I'm going out to see if Max is up." i shouted into my dorm. As i closed it behind me i heard two muffled 'Okays'. I walked the two or three steps over to Max's dorm and raised my hand to tap the door. But before i could, the door swung open and a little form appeared from inside. Angel. I looked over her head around the room behind her. No Max. Where..?

Angel frowned. "She's not here. I thought she was with you from all your thoughts about her in your head." she said, her frown a smirk by the end. I swallowed hard,. Damn, i forgot she could read minds. She frowned again at my language.

"Stop reading my mind Angel. No, she's not with me." I said slowly. She swallowed hard, just like i had before. Then it dawned on me. No one knew where Max was. She was missing. Great. I looked back down at Angel. "Can you hear her thoughts?" i asked her. She closed here eyes and a little red line appeared at the top of her forehead from concentrating so hard. Eventually she frowned again, looking confused.

"I know she's outside. Somewhere. She's... running... no... limping?" Her eyes snapped open and more concern appeared on my face. Angel's face softened and she smiled a bit. "I'm sure she's okay. She feels beat up but she's the great Maximum Ride. She' gets through everything." she said semi-happily. I nodded slightly then started walking down the hallway. Towards the stairs. I practically ran down the stairs until i was at the glass door and pushed through it. I looked left and right for any sign of life but no nothing.

_Go to the right, Fang. She's definantly limping towards the building._ Angel's voice said in my head.

I ran to my right and frowned when i saw all the obsticals Benches. Dammit. I weaved through the benches, looking at all of them, for and sign of Max or something that could hurt her or me. Not seeing anythin by the end of the maze wiped some of my worry away but Max was still gone. I started to hear footsteps to my right and i spun around only to see a small figure becoming bigger and bigger. It had leaves and sticks in it's hair and red lines were coming down it's arms and legs. I heard a gasp inside my head

_Angel? What's wrong?_ i asked through my brain frantically.

_That... That's Max, Fang..._ she replied quietly.

My eyes widened and i ran towards the figure. It was definantly Max.

She became focused in my vision and i winced. She was literally ripped up. The blood that was running down her arms was clearer than before and appeared to be more heavily flowing than i thought. Her forehead had a long cut going down it and another going down her left cheek. Her right leg was twisted in a weird angle and the left one had a few scrapes on it. Her jean legs were ripping off at the bottom and her shirt had long slashes going down the sides. It kind of looked like she got in a fight with and angry ninja... But i wiped that thought out of my head and pulled Max closer to me, not caring if blood got on me. My clothes were all black anyways so it would hardly show up. She shivered at my touch and whimpered in pain. I pulled away and then looked down to see that i had bumped her leg slightly. I started saying sorry frantically and pulled her up slightly so i was holding her in the air as i walked over to a bench. I set her down gently and she winced as she tried to move her leg so it was at a better angle, but failing.

_Angel, go get Iggy from my dorm and send him out here, quick._ I sent via thought. She didn't reply but i knew she had heard me and was springing to action. I hope at least.

**_ANGEL'S POV (I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN. It's really short so don't get too excited.)_**

**__**_Angel, go get Iggy from my dorm and send him out here quick._ I heard Fang's voice interrupt my thoughts. I looked Gazzy in the eyes.

"Stay." i demanded to him. He looked confused and started to protest but before he could i controlled him for a second, making him fall asleep. I love this power sometimes... Woah! Back to Fang an Max! I shot out the open door to the hall and knocked hard on Fang , Iggy and Kyle's door. I heard ragged nasty thoughts of how it was too late at night for people to be knocking that loud on doors and identifyed it as Iggy.

"Iggy! Open up! Please!" I pleaded through the door. His thoughts changed from nasty to completely alert and a bit worried. The door swung open and his face appeared from inside the dorm.

"Angel if this is a joke i swear to god..." he muttered angrily. He kept thinking about what he could do to me that was worse than death... He apparently couldn't think of one so he was now thinking of neat ways to kill me... Some were weird and brutal and i shuttered at the thought and blocked them away.

"It's not so stop thinking of how you're going to kill me. Fang says Max is hurt and to come get you and Kyle with your stuff." I growled in a dangerous tone i learned from watching Max fight with Allyson.

I held back a smirk when his face went from shocked, confused, shocked again, then horror in under 2 seconds. He nodded and ran back into the dorm and came out a minute or two later with Kyle, a large black bag, and another littler one that had a big red plus sign on it. He looked down at me and i nodded, telling him through my head that i would take then to the others. He nodded back and we sprinted down the stairs until we came to the door that lead outside. I opened my wings and started flying. I heard two other swooshing noises and saw Iggy and Kyle had opened their wings too and were trialing behind me. I pointed to another bench than was ahead of us and Iggy nodded, shooting up in front of me and landing next to Fang and Max in a matter of seconds before Kyle and I had.

_**(A/N: SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS ABNORMALLY SHORT BUT I HAVE TO SPLIT IT UP INTO TWO SO WE CAN ADD DETAILS TO THE OTHER HALF. GIA, SAM F, AND SMURF HAVE THE FLU! OH NO! IT'S AN EPIDEMIC SO MAKE SURE YOU GET YOUR FLU SHOT! AHHHHH WE'RE ALL GOONNNAAAA DIIIEE BEFORE THE END OF THE STORRY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! REVIEW? PLEASE?)**_


	16. The Past Life

**(A/N: SOORRY IT'S SHORT BUT IT'S BETTER THAN NOTHING RIGHT? REVIEW PLEAZEEISS!? LOL)**

**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**

**FANG'S POV**

"Fang, get me the gauze." Iggy said to me.

I did as i was told. I was on hyper alert since Max went 'missing' and came back beat to shit. But wouldn't you be? Oh right. You've probably never been through anything like this. Okay, just imagine the outcome if ninjas jumped out of a bush and attacked one of your friends. That's what Max looks like right now. All scratched up like a sword slashed her, all twisted like... a ninja twisted her i guess... WHAT AM I THINKING! Angel giggled from behind me and i turned to glare at her. That shut her up. For about 3 seconds.

"Max, do you ever stay out of trouble?" Kyle asked her. She grinned slowly.

"No." he said in a hoarse tone that made me shiver.

A twig snapped and Max jumped a bit, making Iggy touch her leg again and she winced. My head snapped over to what made the sound and I immediately pulled my wings closer to my back. So did everyone else. Except Max. Her once grin was now a full out glare and looked like she was about to growl. Angel's head snapped over and she un-tensed and grinned. I looked back at her, a weird look on my face.

She mouthed the words, 'Just Wait', and then her grin turned to a sly smirk. I did the only thing i could, nodded slowly.

Oh right, you have no idea what we're talking about. This kid was a guy that was about our age, but looked a little... strange. He had dark silver colored hair and like gray eyes. Max seemed to be extra pissed off by his appearance. So i guessed she knew him. As he got closer, his clothes and features came into closer detail. He had some sort of belt on that was pitch black and had several knives attached to it. I thought I started to understand why Max was so pissed off but that wasn't even the start of it and i knew it no matter how much i wanted to pretend i didn't. He was wearing all black except for his jeans, which were a dark blue. Black t-shirt, hoodie, and shoes. It looked like something i would wear. He came within 2 yards of us and Max did_ growl_ this time ans he stopped after walking a few feet closer. **(A/N: Oohhh who is it?! Do you know? I DO!)**

"Long time, Max." the guy said. His voice was deep but not as deep as mine or Kyle's. Max crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah. For good reason." Max said in a stronger, more angry tone. I was actually surprised. She came by as the person who would use actions instead of words, which she did, but she could still shoot you down with words... Awesome. The guy smirked. Angel laughed quietly under her breath. The guy frowned at her.

"Ahh, the whole crew's here...Angel, I'm guessing Gazzy is somewhere, and..." He looked over at Max who was looking at the ground with great interest.. "Max." he finished and she winced at his cutting tone. I was tired of being oblivious. My head shot up and the guy's eyes wondered to me.

"Who the hell are you?" I growled at this guy who Max was now probably debating whether to strangle or not. He smirked.

"Omega." He said.

"Fang." I said back, looking over at Max, who was clenching and un-clenching her fists, taking deep breaths.

"Well, looks like old Maxie forgot to mention us." That was apparently below the belt for Max. She growled and shot up, not even acknowledging the pain that must be searing up her leg. I could see fire in her eyes, her eyesight tinted red. She was ready to tear Omega's head off if she had to.

**_Even if she didn't she would anyways._** Angel said into my head.

**_Who is this guy?_**I asked her.

**_You'll see._** She replied and i felt her presence leave my head... Creepy.

"You are_ nothing_ to me. Neither of you are anything to me. Get the hell away from us and go back to your damn mission. I want no part of you or _him_." she spat to him.

He flinched back slightly but regained his posture and glared at Max. He walked closer and put his hands on Max's shoulders.I growled and she shook him off of her.

"You know as well as I do that we will always be a part of you." He whispered. He probably intended for only Max to hear it, but shot that horse in the face.** (A/N: Hope i used this right in this sentence. I use it all the time but couldn't figure out if it was right or not..)** We were all on edge. So we all heard him. Max narrowed her eyes. She opened her hand and pulled one of her fingers in, revealing a silver blade. I felt my eyes widen. How the hell..? Was that there earlier? I looked closer and saw that the knife came out of one of her longest bracelets that i never paid much attention to. I thought it was just a scrap of leather with weird markings, but nooo. There just has to have a built in knife for affect. I snapped back to reality as she raised her arm up close enough to make Omega step back.

"There are ways to change that." She growled, seriously pissed off now.

"Well at least tell the kids a story." Omega growled back, stepping closer again, gesturing to Iggy, Kyle and I. I scowled as her said 'kids'. Even though I knew he was just trying to get to Max. Which he was. Badly. On her last nerve. She pulled her arm down and turned back to us. She walked slowly back and forth in front of us as she spoke.

"Omega and his.. friend Sam were part of our group for.. a long time. Omega was one of my best friends. He had my back most of the time. Until we learned the truth. He's a spy for the school-" she muttered just loud enough for us to hear.

"I'm not a spy anymore Max." Omega interrupted. She turned and glared at him, pointing to the back of her neck. He groaned and shook his head.

"You know it as well as I do that there's..." she trailed off and shook her head, returning to the story. "Anyways, he's a spy. I beat the shit out of him and kicked him out." Omega cleared his. Throat. Max narrowed her eyes again and turned around. "You said to tell them the story. This is the story." she said snidely, making me smirk. It's fun to watch others piss each other off. Unless their pissing off Max. That's not fun. If you laugh she gets pissed at you. So watch out. Omega groaned and turned away. Max smiled triumphantly and turned back to us.

"Then, I started getting suspicions about Sam. And soon, I figured out I was right. He turned out to be an Eraser. It was quite fun. Angel actually handled him." Angel smiled wide and closed her eyes, probably watching that memory again. I smirked at the thought. "So soon I thought I couldn't trust anyone and I was right again. 3 of my closest friends turned out to be my worst enemies." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. When she opened them she turned her head to Omega. "Now get the hell away from us." she growled, putting every ounce of venom in it. He grinned and whispered something in her ear I couldn't make out. Her eyes narrowed, fist closed, blade going back into hiding... What did he say?

**_He said what he always does when he makes an appearance. He says we aren't close to knowing whats ahead and he'll see us soon. It drives Max insane and the first time he said it, she stayed up for 3 days thinking about what it meant. I thing she knows now, but when she thinks about it she puts up a barrier that I can't get through. It's too strong._ **Angel explained in my head.

I nodded slightly. Omega started walking back into the depths of darkness, leaving Max in an angry shell. I could tell her adrenaline rush was wearing off as she started to slouch and her face twisted in agony. I moved over and put her arm around my shoulder and hoisted her up. Kyle followed, doing the same on the other side. We looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's go." I said. We walked closer and closer until we were at the doors to the dorms. I took one last look behind me. I thought I saw two people behind us but shook my head, and they disappeared. I frowned and pushed through the doors to the inside.


	17. DirtBikes and Quads

_**MAX'S POV (Sorry. Realllyyy short one)**_

I couldn't sleep. I tried. So many times. Every time I came close, memories of Omega and Sam fill my head and I snap fully away again. Gazzy and Angel have been asleep for hours. Me, Nothing. I laid down on the bed anyways, hoping that I could at least get an hour of sleep in tonight.. Or this morning. Whichever you prefer. I groaned silently and turned over, trying to sleep again. Nope. The memory from when Omega and Sam tried to teach me to cook filling my eyesight. I don't want to relive that... For obvious reasons. I suck at cooking, and no one can ever change that. I dunno if it's just because I have no more awesomeness left for cooking or what but I just can't cook for my life. I can make a mean Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich, but not much else. I wasn't allowed near a stove for months after that like incident... Wait! What am I thinking!? KNOCK IT OFF MAX! GO TO SLEEP DAMMIT! I shoved my eyes closed again, hoping that no memory would magically appear again but had no luck. The cooking scene appeared again. Damn. I flipped over repeatedly until I got tired of that. I wish that meant I could sleep. But NOOOOO. The universe _has _to hate me. First it gave me wings and now it wont let me sleep. DAMMIT AGAIN. It went on like this for hours until the sun burned through my non sleeping eye lids. They snapped open. Morning. I feel like death. Angel and Gazzy soon woke up after that and only minutes after, Angel frowned.

"You didn't sleep." she stated. I shook my head.

"Nope." I said. She nodded and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Bathroom." She said. I nodded slowly watching her as she closed the door behind her.

_**ANGEL'S POV **_

I walked quietly over to Fang's dorm door. I thought about knocking but thought better. Max would hear me. I listened close for thoughts _**and**_ found some. It sounded like Fang because Iggy usually thinks about bombs and I never pay attention to Kyle's. The thoughts I heard were about what Omega said yesterday. I nodded to myself, confirming Fang's voice in the thoughts. I sent a message through my head.

_**Fang, I need help. Max didn't go to sleep and is in some sort of daze. I can't read her thoughts and I don;t think it's safe for her to drive or fly or anything at this point. Can you help? PLEASE? **_I thought to him desperately. His thoughts froze and he processed what I had just said.

_**She didn't sleep at all?**_ He asked after pain filled seconds of silence.

_**No. **_I said back. He sighed out loud and I could hear it from the door.

_**Yeah. I'll drive you guys. **_He thought to me.

_**No no no no no that's not what I- **_I tried to tell him.

_**Were you planning to drive?**_ He asked me. _**Yes, **_I thought to myself. It doesn't seem that hard... _**That's what I thought. Go back to Max. **_He said when I didn't say-er.. think anything. I groaned and walked down the hall and back to the dorm. Max was still sitting where she was when I left. She looked up and smiled. I smiled and sat next to Gazzy on the floor. He was sitting there with his eyes closed, hair ruffled in a big mess and his clothes were crinkled. He peaked one eye open and looked at me with questioning in his eyes.

_**Fang is going to drive us to Allyson's since Max didn't sleep last night. **_I thought to him. Now he was wide awake. His eyes were wider.

Not at all? He thought to me in shock. I nodded so only he could notice since Max wasn't looking at us, but out the window. She wanted to fly. I knew it. But here there are too many people to risk. She was listing good things about flying and bad things. I smirked at a few because I agreed with them. A lot of them actually. I wiped it away when she turned to us. She smiled at me, grabbed a travel mug for coffee off her desk and filled it up with the coffee pot she'd set up on top of her desk. It was a bad place but something's better than nothing right? I've never had coffee. I never need it. I'm awake really quick and when I get tired I never fight it unless I'm flying or something that isn't the best time to be sleeping. She asked us to wait in the hall as she got dressed. We did and a few minutes later she came out of the dorm locking it behind her. She was still limping because of her leg but it healed pretty quickly because of our.. improved genes. She had put on a white t-shirt with some band called Paramore on it. She had black ripped skinny jeans and the white OSIRIS shoes me and Gazzy bought her a few months ago. Over all I would never wear anything Max did but I wasn't Max. Before we could walk down the hallway, Fang stepped out of his dorm, locking his door behind him. Max wasn't phased at all.

"What are you doing up this early..?" she asked him slowly.

"I could ask you the same thing." he said simply.

"I have to drive them home." Max said gesturing to us.

Fang frowned. "You're not driving." he said.

Max looked at him like he was crazy. "Why not?" she asked him.

"Because you didn't sleep." Fang replied. Max's eyes widened and I did something awesome. At least I think it was. I grabbed the key necklace from Max's hand, and threw it to Fang, who caught it without even looking at it. Max turned to me and groaned.

"You didn't go to the bathroom! You told Fang I didn't sleep!" she exclaimed. I smiled innocently and ran to hide behind Fang. He smirked as Gazzy walked over to stand next to him. Max grumbled something about us being traitors and liars and I grinned form behind Fang.

"You lose." Fang stated smartly. Max glared at him then pushed past him and Gazzy, walking towards the stairwell. She turned and smirked a sly smirk at me holding up... spare keys! I looked up at Fang but he was grinning... GRINNING?! Uh oh. Max saw too and then she started running down the stairs with Fang on her heels. He was faster that heron feet so when they got tot the doors outside he picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Max yelled at him to put her down but Fang's smiling made it all melt away... For a minute... She realized that he was doing it to make her stop yelling and started again once we reached the parking lot. I sent Fang the look of Max's Jeep **(A/N: Four doors, almost all white, Wrangler JSYK)**. We found it eventually and Fang pushed Max into the passenger side and closed the door behind her. Then quickly ran to the other side of the car, getting in the driver's seat as me and Gazzy climbed in the backseat and buckled.

"Have you ever drove before?" Max turned her head slowly. Fang was still grinning like a madman which he kind of is.

"Do quads and dirt-bikes count?" Max's eyes widened in horror. He was kidding, but she didn't know that... This was going to be fun... BWAHAHA!

_**MAX'S POV**_

"You're kidding right?" I asked him frantically.

He grinned wider and pushed the key into the ignition. He turned it a few times and frowned at the lack of response. I grinned now and crossed my arms over my chest. He turned looking at me and frowned even more.

"What's next?" I asked snidely. He shrugged and sat back in the seat. I hated just sitting in cars. I squirmed in the seat. I shook a bit. I can't sit still for more than a minute or two. I groaned and turned to Angel who was grinning at me. I turned back around and took the keys from Fang's hands. He smirked. SMIRKED. He planned that! I glared at him. I leaned over and wiggled the keys in the ignition again. The trick was to turn it really fast and hard. Hey! It's an old car! But it works for what it's used for! The car reacted immediately and started making a squealing sound. I messed with the air conditioner until it wasn't on and a few seconds later, the squealing turned into a pleasing hum of the motor. Fang looked at me funny. I grinned again.

"Magic." I said mysteriously, wiggling my fingers at him. He rolled his eyes and pulled out of the parking lot slowly. He looked back over at me as we drove away from the spot I had parked in only a week ago. I still wasn't sure if he had been kidding or not about the dirt bikes... He pointed to a dark shape on the other side of the parking lot.

"Yeah I'm kidding. I have a Dodge." he said, chuckling.

I nodded slowly. The shape came.. slightly into focus. It was a black (obviously, were you expecting a bright fluorescent pink?) Dodge Ram. It looked like it had gone through a giant mud puddle. Sloppy brown spots and lines were thrown around the outside of it. We pulled out of the parking lot and into the street. Angel must've been giving him directions because he didn't look confused once. Even at the park I always screw up on. I sighed and put my head against the half open window to my right. My hair waved from the wind. That wasn't any fun. I opened the window wider and it started whipping around behind me. I smiled. It felt like flying except without... well.. the flying part. My smile turned into a full out grin. I felt as if someone were watching me for a minute or two. I sighed, but not in frustration.. more like.. happiness?

"Fang, eyes on the road." I said to him.

His head snapped back in front of him but his eyes kept flickering over to me. I kept my attention on what was flying past us (not literally). Street signs, only a few cars because it there weren't many busy streets around the college, lots of people though, some buildings with cool drawings on the side of them, and lots more stuff. I wished life could be this easy all the time. I wished sometimes I was normal and that none of us had wings. But then I wouldn't be friends with Fang. We weren't all that different but we were different in ways. Like he's quiet most of the time and I'm usually a loudmouth. He wears almost all black all the time and I like vibrant and neon colors. But black is great with all of the colors I pick so there's something in common. I must've zoned out because I soon saw a hand waving in front of my face. I turned to see Fang starting at me, impassive mask on. We were at one of the first stoplights near the house.

"What?" I asked him, adding annoyance for effect.

"Nothing." he replied.

See what I mean? Not the talkative type. I turned to look in front of me. We were about a mile or two away from our house. How long did was I zoned out? Apparently a half an hour. Wow. I really thought about that one... I turned around in my seat to see Angel and Gazzy asleep in the back. I smiled and turned back around. Fang was staring at me again but I did nothing about it this time. I was too happy to care.. but I didn't know why... hmm. He eventually turned away when the light turned green. We drove until he got to street and got a dumbstruck look on his face. Oh right, Angel fell asleep so he's pretty much lost.

"Left." I stated. He looked over at me the back at the road and nodded. We drove and I told him where to go for about 10 minutes until we were pulling into the driveway of my house. I sighed and climbed out of my car. I popped the back open and shook Angel and Gazzy awake, gently. They cheered when the saw where we were. They jumped out and ran past me and towards the walkway to the front door. I looked closer at it as we got closer. It was lined with black flowers. Wait... Black flowers? Those exist!? Huh. Okayy... Moving on. I walked through the already open door into the house and looked around. Yep. Same way when I left. Every detail like the stain on the door from when Erasers came to our house and... I shivered and Fang frowned at me. I shook my head and he nodded slightly, not convinced


	18. I've Been Worse

**(A/N: AHHH SORRY FOR THE WAIT! We had wifi issues. It's a complicated process and I won't bore you with the details. BUT I WILL COMPLETELY BLOW YOUR FREAKING MIND! I ADDED SOMETHING EITHER REALLY STUPID THAT ALL OF YOU HATE, OR SOMETHING REALLY AWESOME THAT EVERYONE WAS WAITING FOR! YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT!)**

**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**

We walked into the kitchen and Allyson was there as always, because I can cook for shit. Hahaahaa you think I'm kidding. That's cute. Well I'm not. I tried making pancakes once and they exploded everywhere... Oops was all I could say at that moment. But our kitchen was amazing. By Allyson's review at least. I haven't been down there for anything but drinks. I can hardly handle the task of pouring coffee let alone making some sort of shenanigans with random ingrediants... I came out of my zone when a hand slapped me in the face.

"Dam- dang." I caught myself mid-swear. It sounded weird and Allyson laughed. I looked up and saw she had hit me. I glared. She shrugged.

"You weren't answering us when we were calling your name and you were looking at the can opener with great interest. It was kind of scary. So I did what future generations would be proud of me for doing." she explained slowly.

"Slapped me?" I asked sarcastically. She grinned and nodded. I groaned and rubbed the side of my face that she had hit. "Ow.. Dammit Allyson." I mumbled to myself and she grinned wider, obviously hearing me. I glanced over to see Angel and Gazzy had left the room. I looked up at Allyson and slapped her as hard as she slapped me. She whimpered and flinched back.

"Hey! That's not fair! You're stronger than me!" she exclaimed. I grinned.

"And don't you forget it." I growled playfully.

I walked out of the room to go up into the attic. My room. I lived in the attic because the house didn't have another bedroom for me and because it was nice and warm up there. I loved it. I walked through the small door that lead inside. I sighed in satisfaction. Just the way I left it. It looked exactly like the way we painted my room at the dorms, except... uh... messy. **(A/N: CHAPTER TWO GIVES A VISUAL) **The green side of my room had long red lines and splotches. Yep. Blood. The day that Erasers found our house was... crucial. He didn't take me, just beat me up good.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

I was laying down on my bed and listening to music on my phone. I hummed to it quietly. It wasn't too loud so I could hear anything anyone said. That was a good thing. Allyson's voice traveled up to me and u pulled my headphones off.

"Max! I have to go to the store! I'll be back in a few hours!" Allyson called up. I yelled a quick 'okay' and turned my music back on. I turned it up louder because no one was home for me to hear. I sat up there for about a half an hour until I started to get hungry. I snapped the music off and walked out the door. I pretty much ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. I pulled the fridge **(A/N: Sorry if you don't like the word fridge. Whoops) **I groaned. Nothing. Literally. Nothing in there. No wonder Allyson went to the store. I pushed it closed again and checked the cabinets. Nope. Baking soda. Sugar. Plates. Stuff like that. I can't eat that! I groaned again and slumped out the doorway. I walked around the house a few times until I heard a loud BANG! CRACK! STOMP! I perked up. ALLYSON'S HOME! I can't let her know I was in the kitchen, she'll kill me! I ran up the stairs and jumped up onto my bed. I waited happily for her to call me downstairs. But nothing happened. I waited a minute or two before sitting up. I walked slowly to my door and pulled it open. I gasped. Eraser. Dammit! He grinned at my shocked/horror face and stomped into the room and slammed the door shut behind him. I swallowed hard and walked slowly backwards. **(A/N: BTW; she doesn't have the knife yet. She gets it after this in case it happened again.)** He walked closed, pulled his fist up and punched me. I staggered back and growled at him. I jumped at him but he caught me and threw me to the ground. I turned over and pushed myself up. I eventually got up to my feet and turned towards the Eraser. He kicked my legs from under me and I fell backwards hitting my back against the wall behind me. He pulled me back to my feet by my neck. I choked a bit and he loosened his grip. WTF? Isn't he trying to kill me? Why would he loosen it? I was pulled out of my thoughts as he kneed me in the stomach a few times. I felt blood come up my throat so I collected it together and spit it out on the floor. I coughed a few times and he punched me and kicked me until I few numb. He took his hand off my throat and I slid down the wall. He grinned and kicked me a few more times. He walked out of my room and slammed the door closed behind him again. I laid there on the floor until I heard another slam. He left. Why? He didn't kill me! What the hell? I pushed myself until I was standing, holding the dresser to the left of me. I grabbed the bed post and pulled myself over to it. I fell onto my bed in a big bloody mess. Good thing my bed spread was black. I don't know how long I laid there but eventually the pain took over and I blacked out.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I snapped back to reality and shivered at the memory. I felt tears in my eyes. That was the worst the School has ever thrown at me. I knelt down and pulled up my jean leg to show one of many of the scars from the eraser's boot. It was long and jagged. I hated looking at scars but this was different. This one taught me what the Erasers meant when they carved into my neck. This scar showed me the truth. The tears threatened to fall but I pushed them farther away. I heard semi-silent footsteps behind me, pulled my jean down and stood up. I turn slowly to see Fang standing at my door. When he saw the tears at the corner of my eye he got a confused look on his face and raised an eyebrow. I shook my head and turned away to look at my walls again. The splatters were everywhere. The floor. The walls. The ceiling. The door. Everything. I felt arms close around me and a tensed up immediately. I turned my head to see that it was just Fang. His hair was in his eyes but you could still see them. I turned around slowly in his arms so that I was facing him.

"I know something's up." he whispered to me.

I sighed and looked down. He brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes and I looked up at him again. His dark brown eyes were practically begging me. I knew I would cave in eventually, so is sighed and retold the story to him. By the end of it, his grip around me was tight and protective. He looked at the walls and floor, then down at me. His face was impassive. I tried to see through it but he wouldn't budge. He started to rub my shoulders and I calmed down... Dafuq? When did that start! I never knew that the littlest thing could calm me... but now Fang did. Dammit. Fang noticed my anger and smirked a bit. It would be unnoticeable to someone who didn't know him, but I did. I smiled, making his smirk grow. I tried to pull out of his arms but he didn't move. He tensed and pull me closer. I glared up at him. He had a sly grin on his face and I immediately got suspicious.

"Fanng... What are you-" I started but was cut off when he flipped me so he was holding me in his arms. I narrowed my eyes at him and growled. He ignored me and walked to the door. He had to duck a bit so he could get through it and then he took off down the stairs. I started laughing and by the time we got all the way down he was too. He tripped on the last step and fell flat on his face, also sent me flying towards the wall. That shut me up. My stomach collided with the wall and I gasped. I fell to the ground and turned so I was laying on my back. Fang shot up from the ground and ran the four steps over to me. His impassive mask was gone and was replaced with pure terror. He started to apologize in about eighteen different ways but I put my hand over his mouth.

"I'm fine, Fang. I've been worse." I sighed and sat up slowly and pushed myself until I was standing. Fang eyed me cautiously, watching ever move I made. I sighed again and walked a little faster to piss him off. It did. And me too. Because a few seconds after, he picked me up again. I groaned and struggled to get out of his grip but that made him hold me tighter.

"I hate you." I told him. He smirked.

"No you don't." he said to me. I swallowed hard. What do I say to that? Dammit. I fought a battle in my brain until I came up with the oh so snappy:

"How do you know?" He turned his head to look at me. I looked down and he tilted my head up. He leaned down and I panicked a bit. He's not gonna... No! He smirked then dropped me on my butt. I looked up at him shocked. He grinned.

"Still hate me?" he asked. I growled, shot up and he ran away, me on his heels.

**(A/N: AHHH!FANG IS EVVVILLL LOL OH NO! MY COMPUTER IS DYING! AHHH! MY CHARGER WONT WORK! OH NOO! REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT THE STORY!)**

**Smurf: YOU'RE BORING THEM REESE!**

**Reese: NO I'M NOT! STFU!**

**Smurf: YOU STFU!**

**Pluto: BOTH OF YOU STFU OR ELSE!**

***Silence...***

**REVIEW!**


	19. Such Great Heights

_**(A/N: HAAAPPPPYYY BBBIIRRRTTTTHHHDDAAAYY PLUTTOO! YES I DID JUST POST THAT ONTO THE INTERNET. YOU'RE WELCOME. WELL YES, THIS IS A BLESSED DAY. PLUTO HAS BEEN BESTOWED WITH THY AGE OF 14NESS. IN OTHER WORDS, PLUTO IS 14 TODAY ATTT... 11:30. As in 11:30 lunch time. JSYK AND TO CELEBRATE WE GOT THE WHOLE GROUP A PRESENT. But now we have one again. AND IT'S GONNA BE EPIC! SORRY THE CHAPTER IS KIND OF SHORT BUT ALL THE EXCITEMENT CUT OUR FANFICTION TIME SHORT SO WE'RE SORRY AGAIN FOR THE 80TH TIME THIS YEAR...! BYE BYE)**_

_**LOL ONE MORE THING! THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT FANG REALIZING SOMETHING RATHER IMPORTANT... R&R IF YOU LIKE THE PLOT TWIST OR IF YOU SAW IT COMING... BWAHAHAHA**_

**_(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)_**

**_Fang's POV_**

After my little 'still hate me' stunt, she had caught me by the arm and pushed me to the ground. She put her foot on my chest, like a few years ago at the School and bent down until her face was about a foot from mine. I might have wanted to kiss her.. WHAT?! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?! I mean, I like Max. Like more than anyone else but I never thought of her.. that way... She sighed, stood up and pulled me up after a few seconds. When she did though, she grunted quietly and rubbed the side of her stomach that hit the wall. I watched her carefully and when she noticed she pulled her hand off and started walked off towards the kitchen with me following, of course.

"We gotta go." she called into the kitchen,followed by Angel's cry.

"NO!" She yelled. She ran up to Max and jumped up into her arms, making Max fall backwards. Total was running behind and launched himself on top of both of them. Max groaned and sat up, pushing Angel off gently and giving her a hug.

"I have to sweetie. I don't want to, but I have to." she mumbled into Angel's hair, stroking it slowly with her fingers. God, she had so many talents. She was a best friend, a sister, a bad ass fighter, a fighter and some much more I haven't uncovered yet. Which I will someday. I know it. When the whole hug fest was over, Me and Max walked out to her car and she ran for the driver's seat but I'm faster than her on foot. I got to the door first and glared at her. She groaned and slumped over to the passenger side. She climbed in and buckled slow as possible. I tried to imitate what Max had done to turn on the car but it didn't work the first few times. But hen I got it. Hard and fast. **(A/N: HEADS OUT OF THE GUTTER PLEASE. HE'S TURNING A KEY YOU MAGGOTS. JK)** I pulled out of the driveway with ease then drove along the deserted road. Everything was quiet except for the fain sound of songs on the radio. One seemed to catch Max's.. uh.. ear and she turned it up so it was clearer to hear. Here you go. Enjoy yourselves.

_I am thinking it's a sign  
That the freckles in our eyes  
Are mirror images and when we kiss  
They're perfectly aligned_

And I have to speculate  
That God himself did make us  
Into corresponding shapes  
Like puzzle pieces from the clay

And true it may seem like a stretch  
But it's thoughts like this that catch  
My troubled head when you're away  
When I am missing you to death

When you are out there on the road  
For several weeks of shows  
And when you scan the radio  
I hope this song will guide you home

Max started singing along with it at this point so listen harder.**_They will see us waving from such great heights  
Come down now, they'll say  
But everything looks perfect from far away  
Come down now but we'll stay_**

I've tried my best to leave  
This all on your machine  
But the persistent beat  
It sounded thin upon listening

And that frankly will not fly  
You'll hear the shrillest highs  
And lowest lows with the windows down  
When this is guiding you home

I started to hum along to it. It was a good song! Too bad I had no idea what it was...**(A/N: WHAT IS THE SONG?! FIGURE IT OUT!)  
**_**They will see us waving from such great heights  
Come down now, they'll say  
But everything looks perfect from far away  
Come down now but we'll stay**_

The song ended and Max seemed much happier than usual... I glanced over at her a few times. The way the wind ruffled through her hair was beautiful. The happy glint in her honey brown eyes was perfect to match the bright smile covering her face. Oh my god, I want to kiss her now... I shook the thought out of my head but it still lingered in the back of my brain. I had just met Max. I can't jump in like that. I can't. CAN'T. I coughed making Max jump a bit and shake from her happy look. Now she looked like Max. A permanent look of worry remained on her face and her eye were stone but brightness was in the had that look that said: 'say the wrong thing and you're dead'. I loved it. LOVED. IT.?! Dammit. I like her more than friends. DAMN! What am I gonna do...


	20. Last Car Ride

**(A/N: Opps. I wrote the document but didn't post it! OH NO! Oops. Sorry. It's really short but it explains about some things people were asking about.)**

**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**

_**MAX'S POV**_

After my song had come and gone, drive was almost silent. Until another song I freaking loved flipped on. It was loud enough to hear but not nearly as loud as I play my music most of the time.

_**I'm sitting in a room,**_  
_**Made up of only big white walls and in the hall**_  
_**There are people looking through**_  
_**The window in the door**_  
_**they know exactly what we're here for.**_

_**Don't look up**_  
_**Just let them think**_  
_**There's no place else**_  
_**You'd rather be.**_

_**You're always on display**_  
_**For everyone to watch and learn from,**_  
_**Don't you know by now,**_  
_**You can't turn back**_  
_**Because this road is all you'll ever have.**_

_**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.**_  
_**Just living proof that the camera's lying.**_  
_**And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.**_  
_**So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.**_  
_**You'll go out in style.**_

_**If you let me I could,**_  
_**I'd show you how to build your fences,**_  
_**Set restrictions, separate from the world.**_  
_**The constant battle that you hate to fight,**_  
_**Just blame the limelight.**_

_**Don't look up**_  
_**Just let them think**_  
_**There's no place else**_  
_**You'd rather be.**_

_**And now you can't turn back**_  
_**Because this road is all you'll ever have.**_

_**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.**_  
_**Just living proof that the camera's lying.**_  
_**And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.**_  
_**So smile.**_

_**Yeah, yeah you're asking for it**_  
_**With every breath that you breathe in**_  
_**Just breathe it in.**_  
_**Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess**_  
_**You do all this big talking**_  
_**So now let's see you walk it.**_  
_**I said let's see you walk it.**_

_**Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess**_  
_**You do all this big talking**_  
_**So now let's see you walk it.**_  
_**I said let's see you walk it.**_

_**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.**_  
_**Just living proof that the camera's lying.**_  
_**And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.**_  
_**Yeah, oh oh open wide,**_  
_**'Cause you'll go out in style.**_  
_**You'll go out in style.**_

I felt just like before. Happier. Much happier. Songs did that to me. Not just any song . Songs that remind me of awesome things. Like Such Great Hieghts, it reminded me of when I'm flying. All kinds of School white-coats tried to trick us into going to the School again but we didn't fall for it and just flew away. Like the line:

_**They will see us waving from such great heights**_  
_**Come down now, they'll say**_  
_**But everything looks perfect from far away**_  
_**Come down now but we'll stay**_

Yep, just like that. And Fences, it reminded me of one time when the white-coats had put me in a big room and tied me to a chair. They had one way windows, watching me from the outside but to scared to come in the room alone. So acted like it was the best place in the world.

_**Don't look up**_  
_**Just let them think**_  
_**There's no place else**_  
_**You'd rather be.**_

I got out eventually by persuading a newbie to let got of me and botled. I got shot in the foot but I escaped. Anyways...  
I smirked a bit at the memory as we slowed for a stop light near the dorms. Fang shifted in his seat, but i paid no attention to it. Until i figured out that he had moved so that he could glance over at me while driving easier. Ugh. Boys. He caught me looking at him in the corner of my eye and turned back a bit but he could still see me...

We pulled into the building's parking lot and i literally bolted from my car. I leaned down and sat on my knees. I inhaled and exhaled deeply. Extreme deep breaths. Even in my own car i got loopy. Fang came over and knelt next to me and rubbed my back. It helped some. Actually, it helped a lot. I calmed down almost instantly and i looked up into his deep brown eyes. They were mesmerizing. I looked away quickly before he could see how i was feeling and i thought i saw him frown from the corner of my eye. Whoops.


	21. The Seniors

_**(A/N: I have nothing to say to you. Go and read the story and ignored me until you reach the bottom of the page. Byebyeee)**_

_**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**_

We walked up the stairs to our dorms quickly and silently. It was quite awkward. We reached our floor and pushed through the flimsy door that separated us from the hallway. It squeaked loudly making me whimper and cover my ears. Loud noises. Bad. They freak me out. Ever since the night they poured acid on my hand and I screamed that... loud I can't stand to hear things close to the pitch. Like a squeaky door for instance. Fang wasn't bothered with it and turned to look at me with concern. I shook my head and pulled my hands from my ears. Ugh that'll happen ever day?! Damn. I hate this door now. I vow to put an end to these hellish squeaking sounds as soon as possible. But in the mean time, I wanna put some stuff away in my room. I let out a breath and walked down the hall to the end, where our dorms were. I placed my head on the door and sighed. Home-ish at last... Fang's eyes were still full of concern. I smiled at him.

"I'm fine. Just.." I shivered slightly. "Loud noises... Remind me of when..."

I stammered a bit but Fang got the message and nodded. He still looked tense and I held out my hand to him. His once concerned look turned into a look of confusion. He raised an eyebrow and I pointed to the string in his hand. His eyes flickered in recognition and he set set the keys in my palm, his hand lingering there for a second. Some kind of electricity shot up my arm but I covered any signs of it's existence by smirking. I pushed a key in the door and tried to open the door. Nope. Nothing. Damn. I looked down at the key. Whoops. I put the key to the box in my closet in my door. Typical. I pulled it out and put the right key in. The door opened with a creak and I winced a bit. Great, now my door. Fang's eyes narrowed and I glared at him.

"Fine!" I growled at him, but he didn't look convinced. I smirked and walked into my dorm adding a quick, "Bye Fang." I saw him nod slightly as I closed the door behind me.

I looked around the big room. Just like I left it. Messy. Yup. I started to clean up and soon it looked like I had just moved in. Nothing on the floor unless it had no other place to go. I looked around again making sure I got everything and my eyes stopped at my radio. I smirked and flipped it on turning it down a bit from it's original volume. I turned the knob on the side until I found a radio station that wasn't absolutely horrid and started to take things out of the remaining boxes as the music played. A song ended just as I had turned the radio on and a new one begun. I didn't know what it was but I decided I liked it a lot. After a minute of listening to it, I had it memorized.

_There was a time when my world__  
__Was filled with darkness__  
__Then I stopped dreaming now__  
__I'm supposed to fill it up with something___

_In your eyes I see the eyes of somebody__  
__I knew before, long ago__  
__But I'm still trying to make my mind up__  
__Am I free or am I tied up?___

_I change shapes just to hide in this place__  
__But I'm still, I'm still an animal__  
__Nobody knows it but me when I slip__  
__Yeah I slip, I'm still an animal___

_There is a hole and I tried to fill it up with money__  
__But it gets bigger till your horse is always running__  
__In your eyes I see the eyes of somebody__  
__That could be strong___

_Tell me if I'm wrong__  
__And now I'm pulling your disguise up__  
__Are you free or are you tied up?___

_I change shapes just to hide in this place__  
__But I'm still, I'm still an animal__  
__Nobody knows it but me when I slip__  
__Yeah I slip, I'm still an animal_

Oh yeah, gotta figure out what that was. I thought hard about the lyrics for a possible name and decided to call it Animal for now, until I knew it's true name. The next song flipped on as I dug through the box o' crap and my eyes lit up, at least I though they did... The song was 'I cry' by Flo Rida. I hummed along with it and returned to picking through the box on the floor. I picked out some things like and old guitar book, a photo album, and some crumpled up pictures I had printed out for the walls. I un-folded them and smirk when I saw what it was. It was a picture of a drawing I made a year ago. It said 'Pain is only a Message' in big green graffiti letters. It faded from my wall, where it was and I never got to re painting. I laid the paper on the dresser and un-folded another that was in there. I almost laughed. It was a picture of me. Me drawing on my wall. Me designing the quote. I had green and black streaks going across my face and arms. I was looking intently at the wall, trying to figure out a screw up I made. But I hadn't Allyson probably took the picture and put it in the box. Or Gazzy. Or possibly Angel. I shook the thought away and returned to the box. I set the picture down on top of the other one. My hand fished into the box a few more times, I put the things away and then came back. Blah blah blah. About an hour later a knock on the door broke my thoughts. I groaned tiredly and walked over to the door. Now I feel tired. Wow. I pulled the door open to see three seniors in front of me, grinning wildly.

"What the hell?" I mumbled but they just ignored me and pulled me into the hallway, pulleding the door closed behind me. Then pulled me through the hall and at the end of it Iggy, Kyle, Fang and some other guys our age were standing there. A growl ripped from Fang's troat as the seniors pushed me towards them roughly. Iggy caught me by the arm and snarled at the seniors who just ignored him and walked back down the hall. I yawned a bit so I could hardly hear myself, but having bat hearing and all, Fang did. He looked over at me and frowned.

"You didn't go to sleep." He stated. I shook me head slightly and he let out a sigh. He took me gently from Iggy's grasp and pulled me over behind him as the seniors came back with two other guys. Looks like only a few people were on campus early. I noticed what was in one of their hands. A gun. A arisoft gun. Don't sound scary? Well, you've never been shot with one now have you?! Those things hurt like hell if you're too close.

"Okay ladies, this is your chance to prove yourselves. Strip down and walk around campus. Now!" The one that had the gun snarled. A few of the others obeyed but we stayed silent and Fang still was standing in front of me. One of the other seniors growled at me and him and we growled back at the same time. I pushed past Fang and stood next to him. He kept trying to step in front of me but I pushed him away again every time he tried. He eventually gave up and coppied my motion in crossing my arms over my chest. It wasn't just to look mean and tell them no fucking way, doing this protected the spot where I had been shot before. Even though I knew where they would shoot me if they had to. Stomach. I couldn't protect both so I focus on my chest.

"I gave you an order, now obey girlie unless you wanna be in a world of hurt." The guy with the gun came closer and pushed the gun into my stomach. I swallowed hard but didn't show anything in my expression. I just smiled sweetly.

"Yeah.. Hell no!" I said softly at first but then raised my voice a bit. Fang, Iggy and Kyle came up next to me and Fang growled in his way of telling the guy to back off. He wasn't that smart. The guy dug the gun deeper inside my stomach and I let out a slight inaudible (except to Fang) grunt. He stepped closer to the guy.

"Back off." he growled to the guy, venom dripping from his voice. He was tall to me but the same height as the seniors. They scowled and one of them laughed. I pushed Fang back and looked over to see the others watching us carefully. Iggy made a move towards the senior but that just pissed him off even more. Then, everything happened all at once. The senior grinned at Iggy's attempts and pulled the trigger. Pain. That's all I could make out of this experience. I crumpled to my knees and all three guys' eyes widened in shock, horror and pure anger.

Fang and Kyle shot towards the senior while Iggybent down and picked me up by my shoulders. This wasn't very easy due to the fact that we have wings. He pulled on my wing top slightly and I cried out softly. I looked over to see Fang and Kyle running back over to us. Without hesitation, Fang scooped me up and we shot back down the hall and towards our dorms. Once we got to mine we burst through the door and shut the door behind us. Fang laid me down on the bed and I winced as I tried to sit up. He lifted my shirt up a bit and grimaced. He motioned for Iggy to come over but I protested.

"I'll be fine. This isn't the first time." I growled at the guys. Fang narrowed his eyes but didn't push on the subject. For now. I'll be cornered by him later. Iggy studied my face but nodded after a minute of silence. We sat together for a while until it was lunch time and I went over to the guys' dorm for lunch.

_**(A/N: BAM! DIDN'T EXPECT THAT NOW DID YA?! IF YOU DID, THEN SCREW YOU GUYS, I'M GOING HOME. LOL. ERIC CARTMAN HAS HAD A GREAT INFLUENCE ON MY LIFE...)**_

_**REVIEW?**_


	22. All That Matters

_**(A/N: YAY1 A LONG CHAPTER! AFTER ALL THE SHORT BORING ONE'S I DECIDED TO THROW IN SOMETHING A LITTLE... UH.. DIFFERENT? YEAH, LET'S GO WITH THAT... BWAHAHAHAA IF YOU FORGOT WHY MAX IS IN PAIN READ THE CHAPTER BEFORE CAREFULLY. IT MAY HOLD SECRETS FOR THE FUTURE CHAPTERS... MWAHHAHAHA *epic evil laugh...)**_

_**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**_

* * *

_**{**THAT NIGHT**}**_

_**MAX'S POV**_

I tossed and turned in bed but every time I did my side screamed in pain. Damn I hate seniors. They piss me off with their little 'initiation' thing. Fuck that. I sat up in bed and stood slowly. The pain had increase highly in the last few hours and now it's almost unbearable. Not like brain-attack pain, but real pain. The brain attacks hit my head, not my stomach. Haha read the name, it's kind of self-explanatory. I took my first step forward and nothing happened. I smirked to myself. Take that mother nature. I took another step forward. I was almost to the door. Two more steps. My hand's on the handle, keys in my hand. I opened and closed the door almost silently. I walked slowly and painfully down the hall. I made it to the stairs. Oh shit the stairs. This'll be fun. Maybe I should slide down the railing. No. Risk hitting your stomach? No. But walking down stairs is harder than it looks when you have a agonizing side.. Oh fuck it. I sat on the railing and started to slide down the floors of the dorms. It hurt. But not as much as walking down the stairs would have. Damn. Why did I come down here again..? Hmmm... I hopped off the railing at the very moment it ended and let me explain how graceful my landing was. I jumped off and landed straight at first, then took my first step towards the door. BAD. IDEA. I fell/stumbled forward into the door that separated me and the outside. I pushed at the door until it opened slightly and slid through the open space.

"Damn..." I muttered. I had hit the side of my stomach when I slid through and cried out. Really loudly. But when you get shot in the side with an air-soft gun, slide down the stairs, run into a door and then hit the side you got shot with the door, talk to me. But now. Mind your damn business. I slumped to the ground, holding my side. And took deep breaths. I heard quick footsteps to my left and my head shot up, wings tight against my back.

"Dude, are you going into labor or something?"

I growled loudly. "No. Are you calling me fat? Choose your answer wisely." I shot to the guy. Oh right, you don't know who I'm talking about. This kid had some sort of mixture of green, grey and blue eyes, and burning red hair. **(A/N: MEEE IN GUY FORM...! LOL) **He looked shocked at my reaction and shook his head.

"No. You just got a huge look of pain on your face and are holding your stomach like your life depended on it." he said sharply. I scowled at him and stood up slowly and winced as I walked away from him. He smirked from the corner of my eye and yelled to me.

"My name's Ryan!" he yelled and I smirked.

"Good for you!" I shouted back to him. I heard laughing and a light shutting sound. I stopped and sighed.

"What am I doing again...?" I said to myself.

"Excellent question." a familiar voice said behind me. I tensed and spun around slowly. I gritted my teeth and growled through them.

"Get the hell away from me." I shot to Omega. He grinned at my reaction to his appearance.

"Aww why you gotta be that way Maxie?" he shot back.

"Didn't I kill you already?" I asked him, remembering the day he and a bunch of Erasers ambushed Fang, Iggy, Kyle and I.

"Nah, just a couple long scratches. Nothing permanent." he said snidely waving a hand in front of him. "No big deal." I growled again and walked off. He grabbed my shoulder and threw me to the ground. Rocks dug into my wings and i winced as he sat down on my stomach and scooted back a bit.

"Where do you think you're going Maxie?" he spat at me, grinning wildly. Before I could answer with a a snappy comeback, he pushed his lips against mine. DAMMIT! I strugled under his grip and kicked at him but he wouldn't budge. I opened my mouth to breathe but he took it as an opening and shoved him tongue down my throat. You. Sick. Bastard! He started pulling at the bottom of my shirt and bunched it up until my stomach was showing. His hand pushed against it hard and I gasped in pain. DAMMIT ENOUGH! I kicked harder at him and punched him in the face when he let go of my arm while fiddling with my shirt. He groaned and pulled away from me, holding him cheek. I squirmed and pulled out from under him, and then took off towards the building. I got there and heard one last thing.

"You aren't close to seeing whats ahead Maxie!" I growled loudly and stormed up the stairs. WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?

I slapped myself mentally and pushed through the door to my hallway. It screeched at my sudden cause of movement and I winced.

"Nice to see you too." I said under my breath. Great, now I'm talking to doors.

I groaned and walked down the hall. As I got closer to my door, Iggy shot out from the hallway behind me and ran past me, knocking me over.

"God dammit..!" I muttered to myself, Iggy turned around at my words and his eyes widened.

"Aw shit!" he said and ran over to me. He started to pull me back to my feet but I stood on my own and glared at him. He swallowed hard and then his eyes grew confused. "You've got rocks in your hair and a big red mark on your neck... Is that a hickey..?!" he exclaimed looking closer at it.

"It's possible. Damn scumbag." I pulled a few rocks out of my hair. I had muttered the last part to myself but Iggy must've heard me and apparently someone else did too. Hi eyes widened and Fang's door burst open and he shot out and turned to look at us. He walked over to us and looked at Iggy for a second. He pointed to my neck and Fang came closer to look at it. His eyes narrowed and his eyes shot up to look into mine.

"What scumbag?" he growled.

"Omega." I growled back. His whole body tensed up and his fists clenched and un-clenched many times before looking at the ceiling and letting out a long breath.

"Woah, _goosfraba_ Fang." Iggy said to him and Fang glared at him. **(A/N: Never seen Anger Management? Watch it right now. That's some funny shit right there)**

"Did you kick his ass?" Fang turned to me and asked. I shook my head.

"If I had the time and strength he would be dead by now. But at the time, I didn't" I looked down at my shirt and noticed it was still a little bunched up and pulled it down. Fang growled a bit as I did this and I looked up at him.

"Don't worry, this is as far as he got." I assured him and he nodded slightly. I walked past them and towards my door. Iggy walked back into him, Fang and Kyle's dorm while Fang stood next to me as I opened the door to mine.

"I heard people talking outside. I ignored it... I should have-" I put my finger to his lips.

"No. No more apologizing and wishing you could change what happened. It happened and now it's over. That's all that matters." I said sternly. He scowled, ready to argue but I walked into my dorm before he could. I closed the door whispering a quick "night." to him and then walked across the room to try and sleep again.

_**(A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA I EVIL. I KNOW IT ISN'T AS EVIL AS PEOPLE HOPED BUT IT WAS MY FIRST KISS SCENE! OR.. RAPE SCENE. WHATEVER YA WANNA CALL IT! I CALL IT KISS BUT WHAT EVER FLOATS YOUR BOAT CHUM. OOOH AND WHAT'S WITH THE NEW PROTECTIVE SIDE OF FANG? YOU'LL SOON KNOW! YAYY! REVIEW PLEASE! I PROMISE IT DOESN'T BITE! UNLESS YOU'RE MEAN TO IT...)**_


	23. Still Have Spray Paint

_**(((A/N: WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MANY FAX REFERENCES AHHH OKAY READ ON MY PEASANTS! YAY THIS IS A HAPPY CHAPTER! I HEARD FROM TWO REVIEWERS THAT THEY WANTED ME TO ADD SOME FAXXX TO THE SCENE. YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND MY REVIEWERS! I SHALL RESPECT YOUR ATHORITAHH LOL BYE)))**_

_**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**_

* * *

Well the good news is that I fell into a peaceful sleep almost immediately. The bad news is that that 'peaceful' sleep only lasted about an hour. Or at least it seemed that short. Whatever. I needed to get this whole nightmare thing under control.

_**Nightmare **_

_**(A/N: DOES IT SOUND FAMILIAR TO YOU? IT BETTER OR YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!)**_

The room was all white, as usual. Metal table in the middle with metal restraints and multiple needles and containers with a green liquid inside them. An Eraser growled at me and pushed me toward the metal table. I sighed and obeyed, but before I laid down I turned to the Eraser who pushed me.

"You could have said please." I mumbled, he growled again and I laid down on the table.

The white-coat pulled my hand into the restraints and pulled it tight against my wrist. Two other white-coats walked in and one picked up a jar of the green liquid and moved over to my left hand. He looked up at me and grinned,

"This will only hurt.. a lot.." he said said still grinning.

And before I knew it, my hand was on fire. The green liquid bubbled on my skin and I remember screaming multiple times. The other white-coat that had walked in took a need with the same thing inside it and injected it into my right arm. I screamed again, this time louder. Pain radiated in both of my arms. I heard one of the white-coats yell before I blacked out:

"STOP! SHE'S NOT BREATHING!"

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I gasped and shot up panting hard, tears streaming form my still closed eyes. I hated that. I was dead for a minute and a half that day. I don't intend on that ever happening again or close to death. That was close enough.

Dying. I shuttered at the thought of it. Dying feels just like those crazy poets say it feels like. Bright. Your life literally flashes in front of you. From the first time flying, to your first kiss. You're first time flying over 200mph to teaching your 'kids' how to read. I could probably go on but then you'd know my life story and that's just no fun. You'll know it soon enough. I started sobbing. Why? Because you make me sad. No just kidding because now I can't get the feeling of dying out of my head. It seemed so long before a knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I said loud enough for the person at the door to hear me.

"It's Fang, Max." he said from the door.

"Oh okay." I said back. The door creaked open and I winced again like earlier today and he frowned, closing the door behind him. He walked closer and sat at the end of the bed and frowned again when he say the wet lines going down my face. He scooted closer and sat next to me, cupping my chin in his hand and wiping the lines away with him thumb.

"Whats wrong?" he asked slowly. I turned my eyes away and he pulled my chin up again so I had to look him straight in the eyes. I started to tear up again. He pulled me close so my head was laying on his chest and he was laying on the bed. It was like my head was meant to be there, like it fit perfectly **(A/N: Yeah. I know. Cheesy. Shut up.) **I sighed and the tears threatened to fall at any second. I pushed them away. Did I mention my complete HATRED towards crying? Well now I did. Fang started to run his hands through my hair and I calmed down a bit. I hate it when he does that. I feel so helpless but it did feel nice. We sat laid like that for a while before Fang spoke.

"It was a nightmare. Wasn't it?" he asked slowly and my silence was all the answer he needed. I buried my head into his shirt. He murmured soft words to me as I started to cry. Crying turned to sobbing. And sobbing turned to anger. I. Hate. Crying. DAMMIT! Fang sighed and rubbed light circles between my wings making me gasp suddenly. I started to feel tired again but I shot him a glance that said: 'I-am-no-where-near-being-ready-to-fall-back-asleep' He understood but didn't stop tracing circles on my back, he just lightened them a bit. I let out a breath and turned so I was laying on his chest again.

"I was dead for a minute and a half." I whispered. He tensed up and looked down at me, wanting me to explain. "Acid." I said and he under stood, wrapping his arms around me protectively. He stopped tracing circles andran his hand through my hair with the same hand.

"It's okay. It would happen again. One of us'll kick their asses before they have the chance." he whispered back and I smirked. I turned my head to look at him and my eyes widened just a bit. So close. His face was so close to mine.

_**FANG'S POV (A/N: You no like FAX? You no read this part then! Deal with it!)**_

So close. Her face was inches from mine. I had that strong urge to kiss her again. But there was something in her eyes that just strengthened the feeling. She was happier. Just by looking into my eyes. Poetic huh? You get a twinge of that when you're part bird. My stomach twisted and I couldn't stand it anymore. I leaned down slowly and kissed her softly. _**(A/N: BAM! THERE'S THE FAX! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!)**_ She was shocked. Extremely shocked. She tensed up but in a matter of seconds softened and kissed me back. Well there's a good sign. The kiss was perfect. The right moment. The right time. And for all the right reasons. Aw fuck, poetic side's appearance has increased. I slapped myself mentally for thinking about that at this time. Not the best might I add. Max pulled away first and I frowned at her. She smiled and I felt my stomach flop around. Maybe I should have that thing removed...

"Humans need to breathe even if they're part bird." she said. I smirked and nodded. She sighed and leaned back into my chest. She was happy. I was happy. All happy happy happy. She started to hum something softly and then started saying the words to the song. _**(A/N: I know. I have song lyrics in a lot of my chapter but they're supposed to like music. You'll see why soon enough)**_

_They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do_

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Ohhh yeah!

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now!

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

I smiled wide. She sang beautifully no matter what song it was. Even when it was the quietest song ever. She laughed a bit when she saw my expression and sat up.

"Figure out the song and you get a kiss." she teased. I smirked and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead softly. She smiled a bit I fell back down onto me. One of her wings started to pull out from under her shirt and I brushed it with my hand, making her shiver and me grin. We stayed that way all night and eventually we both fell asleep.

_**MAX'S POV**_

When I woke up in the morning, the night before played through my brain. I smiled wide and then looked at the clock on my dresser. 4:00am! Why was I up this early? I looked around the room to see if anything in particular woke me up but saw nothing until my eyes snapped over to the door. Iggy. Kyle. Huge grins. And a camera.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper yelled, careful not to wake Fang up. Iggy's grin grew if that's even possible.

"We made sure this moment would last forever." He said shaking the camera in his hand.

I growled and Fang shot awake. Damn. He looked from me to the door and then his eye narrowed. I grinned too and Iggy looked at me dumbstruck. I shot out of bed and charged at him. He laughed and ran out of the room like a mad man.

"IGGY! YOU ARE SUCH A CHILD!" I yelled through the hall after him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" someone yelled from down the hall.

"No thanks!" I yelled back and took off down the hall again. Before I could even get to the stairs, something attacked me from behind. It grabbed my stomach and I cried out from the pain that was still there. It held me tight against it's chest. I looked back expecting to see Fang, but instead...

"Kyle! Let me go! I have to go kick Iggy's ass!" I started to struggle in his grip but he wouldn't budge and pulled me tighter making me cry out again.

"I can't let you do that. We need him in the band. He's the only keyboard player we know right now." he said chuckling at my attempts at escaping. Fang came out of my dorm and started laughing when he saw us. He walked over and took me from Kyle, carefully not touching my side as much as Kyle had. He picked me up and carried me back down the hall. He came into my dorm and walked across to the bed. He set me down on iit and kissed my hair before returning to his dorm. I shook my head and laughed, walking around my room. I walked over to my closet and pulled out some new clothes to wear since i'd slept in these ones. I kept my black and white OSIRIS shoes on and pulled out a pair of my ripped black skinny jeans and a white top with ASSASSIN'S CREED written across it with the symbol. Wow it's been a long time since i played that game. Like a year ago.. Hahaha those were the days... I sat back down on my bed and like i was waiting for something to do to come and smack me in the face. I glanced around the room until my eyes reached my guitar. Hmm... I pulled it closer to me and traced the case with my finger. I took a breath and opened the case.

Looked the same except for the dust. I should clean it. Really. I pulled some paper towels from my desk drawer and got a water bottle from the little cooler in the corner of the room. I poured some water on the towel and washed it down. Some of it's color appeared right as the water hit it but others remained pretty dull. I repeated the washing process until it was looking good as new. Now for the case. That was worse. I won't bore you with the details of me washing the case because i almost threw up while i was doing it. Yeah, that bad. I don't understand how Fang did it on my first day here... It seems so long ago when it was only a few days ago. What day is it again? I dunno. I'll ask someone later. For now, I'll just clean up around here even though it looks good to me... i still have some spray paint left... Nothing good can come of this... XD

_**(A/N: Enough FAX for a chapter? Good cause more's coming your way in future chapters! YOU JUST BE PATIENT! I wrote this chapter all byy myself i'm so proud of myself. I write most of them but i usually get ideas from the group so it was different... WOO HOO FOR NO SCHOOL TOMMARROW! HAPPY EARLY MARTIN LUTHER KING JR DAY!)**_


	24. Pain Is Only A Message

**(A/N: NOOO FRREEAAKKKINNG WAAYY! I LOVE YOU ALL! I HAVE OVER 4,000 VEIWS ALREADY AND THE STORY IS HARDLY HALF FINISHED! AHHHHH *joyful scream. don't worry. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS AND ALL THE COOL CONVERSATIONS I GET TO HAVE WITH YOUZ.)**

**MouthOf Lightning: You freaking crack me up. You're awesome. Thanks for your support on the story and make sure you don't smell like bacon before you review. Lol! **

**LootMagoot: ... Well i don't know what your username means or if i say it right but YOU. ARE. AWESOME. Even thought your notebook is 1/4 inch smaller than mine doesn't mean you can't do great things with it. Like whack your best friend in the head with it repeatedly... **

**CookiesGummieBearsAWESOMENES S: You trully made my head hurt with your username but you're one funny ass human being. Unless you're an alien. O_O Mwahaha Remember to always eat cookies before you take a test so you think!**

**(A/N: REVIEW AND MAYBE YOUR NAME WILL BE UP HERE TOO! AHHHHH I FORGOT YOU'RE GETTING BORED SO HERE YOU GO CHUMS!)**

**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**

_**FANG'S POV**_

I smelled something. Something weird. Unatural. Something... wait.. Paint! It's paint.. No. Spray paint? I frowned in frustration and walked out of my dorm. The smell became greater as I walked to the left. Max? I got closer to her door and leaned against it. Yep. Spray paint. Max. Wait... that's not good. I knocked on the door and Max came out immediately holding a spray paint can and with a mask over her mouth. She had some streaks of black on her arms and some white too. She put the spray paint on the ground and pulled off her mask, revealing a big grin.

"Do I want to know?" I asked with a smile.

"Spray paint." she stated and I just looked at her.

"Thanks, I got that part. Why?" i asked her.

"Because I can!" she replied happily, picking up the can and walking into the room again. I followed her and covered my mouth with my hand. She noticed and threw me the face mask. I put it on and looked around the room. Well more like one of the walls. It had a big banner looking thing and I felt Max watching me. I stared at the wall. There were big bubble cursive letters in black spray paint going across it.

"Pain is only a message." I read out loud and Max nodded. I turned to look at her and appearantly my expression said something i didn't want it to because her eyes grew hard and she started to explain.

"It's not very good and it's just a free hand off something did a year or so ago." She started to ramble on but i came up to her and pulled her into a hug. I pulled the mask off and held it in my hand.

"It's perfect." I whispered into her ear. And so it was. The letters were all perfectly placed and colored. I loved it. I loved her. I kissed the top of her head and she un tensed instantly. New power? Aw yeah. That's one i'll count. She smiled and pulled away towards her dresser to take some other color of paint. White. Cool. She pulled the top of her paint stained shirt over her mouth and nose and started spraying the wall. I smiled and put the mask over mine too. I looked around to see that her guitar case was clean. CLEAN. I walked over to it and pulled the case up. The guitar too was clean. I looked at Max but she was to up in painting to notice me doing anything at the time. I smirked through the mask and took in everything about her dorm. There were assorted pictures everywhere and a stack on her dresser. I looked around at the ones on her wall. Most were of Angel and Gazzy but some were of her. But only one particularly caught my eye. It was of Max laying the middle of a clearing with trees surrounding her. The moonlight hit her face making her look really pale with she is but in the picture paler. One was far away and another next to it was closer up to her. She had on some black skinny jeans and a white shirt with a short black vest on over it. But what really struck me about the picture was this. She was smiling. Such a big, real smile. Max smiles all the time but from what i know these smiles from her were rare. I've gotten a few but no one else i've seen except Angel and Gazzy. No one else. Then who took this? Allyson? Probably not. I decided to ask instead of counting names of people who probably have no chance.

"Hey Max?" i said in her direction. She shot around to look at me and pulled her shirt off her mouth.

"Yeah?" she replied with a small real smile. Told you. Just me.

"Who took these two pictures?" Her small smirk turned into a confused look and she came closer to look at the picture i was looking at. Her face grew hard and unreadable. I frowned at her and she kind of zoned out. A memory maybe? Maybe it was someone she hadn't seen in a while. "Max?" i said waving a hand in front of her face. She blinked a few times and looked up at me.

"Sorry what?" she asked dumbstruck. I pointed to the 2 pictures and her eyes flickered in recognition and then cold again.

"My ex, Justin." she said coldly. I tensed a bit but pushed a growl away from my throat.

"What happened." I asked quietly. She looked up at me again. Her eyes were kind of hurt but still cold and unreadable. She looked back at the

"We dated for a while without him knowing that i had wings. I told him. He got mad. I broke up with him after he..." she said trailed off and shook her head in disgust.

"He what..?" I pushed on. She looked me in the eyes and now that they were looking straight at me i could tell what it was she was feeling. Fear. Hurt. Disgust. Hatred. A look i had never seen in Maximum Ride's eye in my whole week of knowing her. I swallowed, waiting for what she would say.

"He followed me. Everywhere. And one night, i was alone. And he took his chance to try and... do it." she said wincing slightly. I got the picture. The asshole tried to rape her. What a jackass. I couldn't hold the growl in anymore. It came out in a protective way and she smiled a bit.

"I got away befor anything happened but still." she shook the thoughts out of her head and gave me a kiss on the cheek, then returned to her painting. I still can't believe what that asshole did. If he ever shows his face again imma kick his ass. If he's with friends, i'll kick their asses too. I shook my head in disgust like max did. I walked over to Max as she shook up her white paint can. I put the mask in her hands and kissed her softly on the lips before leaving her dorm. I heard soft laughing and smiled. It's nice to know happiness can come easy to her. At least from me. I walked in my dorm and fell asleep as soon as I hit my mattress in the corner of the room.

_**MAX'S POV**_

Finished. Finally finished. A half an hour after Fang had come in I had been adding small marks to the writing, spraying over them, then fixing it again. I pulled my mask of and grinned at my work. Perfect. That's what Fang had said it was. I finally believed him. It was completely perfect. I cleaned up around the room, picked up some stuff i put on the floor near the wall i painted and put my spray paint back in the desk drawer. I pulled off my old tattered white shirt and revealed my other white Assassin's Creed shirt. I my grin grew and i walked over to my bed and flopped down. I stayed there for a while until i remembered. The pictures. I still had to hand some. I jumped up from my bed and jumped the two steps over to my desk. I picked up the stack of pictures and some tape I had and ran over to the wall i had already started on. I taped a few on there until i came to the pictures Fang had pointed at. I sighed. Why do guys have to be such jackasses... Until i told him i had wings, we were perfect. But then it all went to hell. That night the picture was taken was the night i had told him about me. It was perfect up until then. Completely perfect. I sighed and shook my head, then continued putting pictures on my wall. Some of me. Some of some friends I had in high school. They knew about my wings. I had five good friends. Only three stayed after i told them. Don't worry. They didn't tell anyone. I made sure of it. Oh yeah. Bad ass Max is coming for you. Bwahahaha

_**(A/N: REVIEW? *cue BAMBI eyes PLLEEAAASEEE?)**_


	25. Bacon and Gummy Bears

_**(A/N: Well chums and chumettes, I have an announcement to make. I'm going to be writing the story by myself for now on. We figured that it was for the best thing to do for the current situation. The problem is that we don't have much time to meet together and write the story and the only thing we have left is Google docs and study hall and that just isn't enough anymore. I'll be working solo for pretty much the rest of the story with exceptions. Mouse will be helping occasionally but the rest of the group is gonna separate themselves from the action. So yeah! It' s just me now so i just wanna say hiiiiii! Lol Read the story or elssee!)**_

_**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**_

The days went flying by and soon I had been here for 2 weeks. Fang and I are pretty much dating and he comes over to sleep in my dorm at night. We were both asleep when my peaceful dream took a trip off a cliff. Yep. Nightmare. AGAIN.

_**Nightmare:**_

"No! Go away! Please!" Angel screamed. Her and Gazzy were completely surrounded by Erasers. Two people came out of the swarm and grinned at their petrified faces. Omega and Sam.

"Hello Angel. Gazzy." Omega said. Sam grinned next to him. They walked closer and closer.

Gazzy growled and stepped in front of Angel. Angel was pissed off. As pissed as a ten year old could get and Gazzy passed that level.

"Get the hell away from us." Gazzy growled, venom dripping from the words. That's my Gazzy. Omega just crossed his arms with big smile.

"Oh Gazzy. You don't know what you're saying. We're just trying to help. Starting with the little mind reader." Sam said stepping closer. Gazzy clutched Angel's arms and held her behind him.

"You're not laying a hand on her mutt." he shot back. Sam growled and snapped his fingers. An Eraser from behind him grabbed Angel by the arms and pulled back, forcing her out of Gazzy's grip. He spun around instantly and snapped his fist up and punched him. I'd never seen Gazzy look so angry. He hardly ever punches people, but when he does, you'd better watch it. The boy may look scrawny but I swear to god his punches are as strong as mine. And mine are pretty hard. His fist hit the Eraser's face and he staggered back, dropping Angel. She squirmed away and ran to Gazzy who hugged her so tight and then opened his wings and flew up with her. Doesn't seem like a nightmare? That's what I thought. Then it all went to hell.

One of the Erasers pulled out a gun. Yep, a gun. He fired three shots but only one hit. It hit Gazzy in the wing and he started falling fast. He yelled out and threw Angel up as he fell. Angel screamed, unfurled her wings and grabbed her brother's hand in one swift motion. She was weighted down a bit but she kept pulling up. The Eraser with the gun grinned and called over to her. She turned her head and was shot in the wings as well, dropping to the ground with her brother hand in hand.

_**End of Nightmare**_

I gasped and took deep breaths, trying to catch my breath. My eyes started to water and soon they spilled. God dammit. Once I partially did I started to wiggle from Fang's arms, I slowly got up off the bed and quietly walked to the window. I pulled my desk chair over and sat in it for a while. I stared out into the night sky. The time seemed so short but soon the sun was rising again.

Fang woke up eventually when the sun was almost all the way up and he sat up and looked around the room until he saw me sitting at the window. He got up, walked over and stood next to me. I looked up and forced a small smile but he knows me too well and frowned. He stared into my face then narrowed his eyes.

"You had a nightmare didn't you." he said wiping my my cheek with his thumb. I bit my lip and my silence was all he needed. He pulled me up and pulled me back over to the bed and laid me down next to him. My head laid on his chest, rising and lowering with every breath he took... I smiled. I felt more happy in the last week than I have in a long time. We stayed like that for a long time until I started to smell something. Bacon. I grinned and Fang looked down at me with a strange expression. I grinned wider and jumped off the bed and ran to the door. I heard footsteps behind me and knew he was following me I knocked on the the guys' dorm and heard a loud 'COME IN!' from Iggy and burst into their place.

Iggy was standing at the stove with a plate of bacon sitting on the table next to him. I walked slowly over so he wouldn't catch me and grabbed a piece. I ate it and started laughing uncontrollably. Iggy turned around quickly and looked at me as if he would call the mental hospital.

"Fang! You girlfriend is high on bacon!" Fang walked in the room smiling and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me on the head and let me go again, taking a piece of bacon and bit into it. He smirked and I looked up at him. He had and evil look on his face. My eyes widened and I stopped laughing and back away from him. He came closer and I ran out the door behind me and into my door as fast as I could. I locked the door behind me and started laughing uncontrollably again as I heard a loud bang and knew someone had run straight into the door.

"Max!" Fang yelled from the other side of the door. "You're in for it when you come out!"

"Oh really, what could you possibly do?" I yelled back, still laughing.

"You'll see." she said back, and from the sounds of it he, was chuckling. I suddenly started thinking about what he could do and shuttered. I laughed again and got dressed since I was just in short and a long tee shirt that hid my wings. I pulled those off and put on normal blue jeans, a white tank top shirt and a short black belly shirt over it. I smiled and walked back out the door and gasped. Fang was standing there waving a package of gummy bears in front of me. My eyes widened and i grabbed for the box but he pulled it away and smirked.

"Oh you are evil." i said and he full out grinned and nodded. I took shots at the bears but he was so freaking tall that he hardly had to try to keep them away. I groaned and walked past him to his dorm. I walked in and got another piece of bacon. I turned to look at Fang and grinned.

"Meat triumphs all." i stated happily, and he rolled his eyes, walked closer and ruffled my already messed up hair making me smile a bit. I grabbed another piece and Iggy came out.

"Stop eating all the bacon, Max!" he yelled at me. I grinned and sat down on the counter and started taking in all of their dorm.

_**(A/N: OI! REVIEW OR I'LL GO ASK TO BORROW PLUTO'S SANDWICH CONTAINER TO HIT YOU IN THE HEAD MATE! LOL SEE YA LATER CHUMS! REVIEEWWW!)**_


	26. Omega's Case

_**Okay, so i've been getting a few reviews about the subject of Omega, and now I'm going to tell yinz what's going on here.**_

_**Okay, so in one of the first chapter, Omega comes with a pack of Erasers. Max 'kills' him and they leave. What i forgot to do was add the chapter after that and i deleted it from my computer so now i'm going to tell you what happens in that said chapter. **_

_**In the real book, Omega is the supreme being. He can't die. So the time at the School where Max went against him was completely harmless and Max knew it. What she didn't know is that Omega could survive the fall from the sky she had pushed him from. So the part i forgot to mention was the part where Omega 'escaped' the School and went to look for Max with his new friend Sam. They found her in the woods, cutting the bullet out of her leg and they helped her and gained her trust. They traveled together even though Max had her suspicions about Sam. She though he kind of looked 'dog like' Max finds Angel and Gazzy while Omega and Sam are off to hunt for food because they hadn't eaten anything for 3 days. When they came back they immediately looked around for Max and found her asleep next to Angel and Gazzy. They relaxed a bit because they had found other experiments and laid down near them. **_

_**The next time Max sees Omega, without kicking his ass, was the time he came to her when she had fallen from the sky and into the trees. He said blah blah blah and Max forgot about the time she'd fought him. **_

_**IM SORR CONFUZLED PEOPLE BUT I FORGOT TOO AND THAT'S WHY I HAD TO CHANGE THE STORY A BIT. BYEEE**_


	27. Only 8:00AM

_**(A/N: I'MM ALLIIVEEE! I PROMISE! I JUST HAD TO WRITE A BIGGG PAPER FOR READING AND LANGUAGE ARTS... HARRRYYY POOTTTERRR YOUU'RRREEE AAA WWWIIIZZAARRDD! LOL THAT'S WHAT MY NEXT PAPER'S GONNA BE ABOUT. WHAT THEY LEFT OUT IN THE MOVIES FROM THE BOOKS. YOU KNOW ANY? ANYTHING THEY DIDN'T PUT IN THE HARRY POTTER MOVIES THAT WERE IN THE BOOK? NO? OKAY, BE THAT WAY! Anyways, I take story suggestions! Submit your question or request for a detail in the story and i promise i will er.. try to fir it in if it isn't un reasonable.)**_

_**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**_

"Can I help?" I asked Iggy while I was sitting on the kitchen counter in the guys' dorm. He glanced over at me for a second and then back at the stove in front of him.

"I don't know, can you?" he asked sarcastically and Fang snickered in the background. I shot a quick glare at him and then turned back to Iggy.

"No, but you can help me." I pushed on. Iggy turned to me with the most serious look on his face since the day I fell from the sky.

"Max, I'm sorry but in your state of hysteria, there's not much I can do. You're beyond my grasp." He said and I whacked him.

"Jackass!" I yelled at him and he started to laugh and turned back to the stove, and Fang smiled.

"Sure, I'll attempt to teach you how to cook." Iggy sighed. I squealed and slapped a hand over my mouth. Fang and Iggy's head snapped over to me with a shocked expression and soon I turned to pure stone.

"Never do that ever again." They both said in unison. I grinned, jumped down from the counter and walked over to Fang, I kissed his head and ruffled Iggy's hair.

"I'll second that." I said still smiling. Iggy held out his hands in shock.

"What? No kiss for Iggy?" He complained.

I threw my head back laughing. "Nope." I said to him through the laughs and he shook his head in disappointment. He waved me to the stove and I jumped over.

"Okay, pour this," he gave me a cereal box. "Into this," he put a bowl in front of me. "Then carefully pour this on top." he got some milk out of the fridge. I just looked at him. I heard choked noises coming from behind me and turned my gaze and saw Fang and Kyle cracking up. Hmmm how do I get them for that... Hmmm

_**They're afraid of your brain attacks **_the voice said in my head and I froze.

_**Well, hey there voice. I forgot you existed. Tell me, can you take vacations more often.? **_I asked him sarcastically and I practically felt him roll his eyes in my head.. Creepy.

I thought about what he had said and decided it wasn't a horrible idea. I decided to go with it. I spun around and glared at the guys and them froze. I smiled triumphantly and stayed that way for a second or two and then changed my expression to agony and pain. Fang's eyes widened as I hit the floor and held my head in my hands. I focus on one thing and one thing only. Do. Not. Laugh. It was a lot of work but it was totally worth it. Fang grabbed me from the ground and knelt down in a sitting position on the floor. Well that was an unnecessary action. I thought about what would happen next... would I grab him and pull him down or keep up with the act until he was worried enough. Option one sounded like fun. Just as he started to pull me tighter against his chest I pushed up and knocked him and Kyle, who had knelt down beside him over. I held both of them down with one foot and watched as their eyes went from pure fear, shock and to anger in like 4 seconds. I almost laughed but I just put on a sly smirk. Iggy was laughing and shaking his head, still at the stove. I looked down at Fang and saw his was pissed. Really pissed I helped Kyle up and he stumbled away as soon as he was on his feet and Fang was next. He pulled me into his arms in one of the tightest freaking hugs that hes ever given anyone. And this is Fang we're talking about. When did he get mushy? Oops, my bad.

He pushed away gently, but still was holding onto my arms, and looked me straight in the eye.

"Never. Again." He growled. I tried not to laugh at this. And I have no idea what was funny about it so don't ask. But I did anyways. I burst out and Fang looked shocked. Iggy's head popped away from the stove and looked at me with caution.

"See? You're even beyond Fang's reach!" he snickered and that snapped me out of my trance. I glared at him and started walked towards him to punch him in the arm but Fang held my back against his chest with my arms. I struggled to get away but damn. He was strong. Shit.

One thing I hate about Fang is that once you're in arm's reach, you're screwed. He pulled me away from Iggy and sat me down on a chair on his lap. I glared at him. He smiled a bit making my insides melt. I shook my head and he smiled wider, obviously seeing what happened. I groaned and fell back into his chest and sighed. Now I have a damn headache and it's not even the voices fault this time... Shit. It was only... I pulled out my phone, 8:00AM and I'd already:

Had a nightmare

Eaten bacon

Whacked Iggy

Called him a jackass

Had a fake brain attack

and now I was sitting in my boyfriend's lap.

Weird huh? It feels... different calling him that. I must've zoned a bit because when I snapped back to reality Fang was waving a hand in front of my face and eying me strangely.

"You okay?" he asked me quietly. I looked away from his eyes and the headache started to get worse at ever word and I winced slightly. He frowned.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said happily putting on a truly realistic fake smile for him. He nodded slowly and I turned my head again. It was gonna be a long day if it went on like this

_**(A/N:**_

_**Review Button: GIVEE MEE REEQQUUESTTS OR I'LL BITEE YOU!**_

_**Me: Are you sure that's the right approach? **_

_**Review Button: RAWR! GO AWAY NAZI! **_

_**Me: Dafuq? **_

_**Lol I NEED A NAME FOR THE REVIEW BUTTON! I WAS THINKING KALE OR SOMETHING... BUT MSG ME YOUR IDEAS FOR THAT OR THE STORY CHUMS! BYE!)**_


	28. Ella

** (A/N: So HEYY THE REVIEW BUTTON'S NAME IS MAXIMUS RAWR IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW! RAWR FOR SHORT! LOL AND I GOT LOADS OF REQUESTS FROM PPL! OMG I WASN'T EXPECTING YOUALL TO MESSAGE ME ABOUT IT! IT'S AWESOME! ALLWAYS KNOW I'M OPEN TO THE SUGGESTIONS AND IF YOUR PART WASN'T IN HERE THEN IT WILL BE SOON IF IT'S RATIONAL.. LOL HEHEEE)**

**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**

Fang's POV

"You okay?" I asked Max. She glanced up at me then away again and I think I saw her wince, but why would she do that? I frowned out of instinct and she turned back to me again.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She smiled and said happily. I studied her for just a second but if she was hiding something, she was hiding it well. I nodded slightly and kept my eyes on her and her only as we sat like this while Iggy made breakfast. She turned away, leaned back into my chest and sighed with contentment. I rubbed her shoulder with my thumb. I held back a smile. We had only been er.. dating for a week and she still calmed down instantly. She saw me but did nothing about it so I guess I wasn't bothering her. I faintly heard a crash and running coming from the hall and so did Max as she stood up and practically ran to the door. She got a confused expression on her face but then ran out there and the sounds stopped. For a second. Then I heard Max. Yelling. I whimper came from the hall after.

I jumped up and got to the door. I looked out and saw it.

Max. kneeling in the hall with some furry thing moving around like a mad.. thing... I slowly got closer and when I did I saw what it was. A dog. A short, black and white pit-bull. I saw me and growled a bit but Max looked sharply in it's eyes and he stopped then stumbled over to me happily. I knelt down and looked closer at the dog. It was just a puppy, hardly 1 year old I guessed. It nudged my hand with it's nose and I petted it awkwardly. I never had a dog before and I don't really come into close contact with them much. Well except for Total. But that's it. Max saw the look on my face and whistled. The dog went running to Max again and sat at her feet. She pulled something out of her pocket and held her hand out. The dog jumped up and licked it off.

"You carry dog treats around with you?" I asked her.

She laughed. "No. Gummy bears." I smirked. Even dogs.

"So.. what do we do with this one?" I gestured to the dog. Max frowned at me.

"Dogs are allowed in dorms right?" she asked. I nodded and then I knew what she was saying.

"You're keeping it?" I asked her.

"Her. And why not?" she pointed out. I didn't know why. It wasn't in anyway bad.

"You'll have to go register him in the main building." her face slackened and she smiled a bit.

"I've been here for two weeks and I still don't know where that is." she said, smile getting bigger.

"Wow." I said. She laughed and opened her dorm door. The she-dog was smart and bolted inside, almost running into the door. Max laughed and walked over to her closet. She pulled out a little black bow and opened it quickly then closed it again. She pulled out a collar and a leash.

"Do you have everything in that closet?" I asked her with a smirk. She scowled at me but then smiled.

"No." she said simply. She knelt and again the dog came bounding up to her. She sat down in front of Max as she slipped the bright green collar over the dog's head and clipped it on the leash. The dog jumped up and down happily and pulled Max out the door. Max stumbled and grabbed my arm. The dog kept going until we got to the stairs. She stopped so suddenly Max almost tripped on her. The dog looked up at Max and whimpered. Max picked the dog up and cradled it as she opened the door. A dog afraid of stairs... then how did it get here? Hmm.. The dog stuck it's tongue out and breathed happily Max rolled her eyes and laughed as the dog squirmed as we got to the last step. Then I thought of something.

"Any names?" I asked her. She thought for a second but shook her head.

"I'll think of something." She said to me and let the dog down. The dog started to run but Max yelled something and it stopped in it's tracks and walked back with the end of the leash in it's mouth. It had sounded like 'ayah' but I knew that was wrong.

"What did you yell at it?" I wondered.

"Ella." she said with a Spanish accent. Well I guess it did sound like 'ayah'. **(A/N: Ella as in girl in Spanish. Not Max's half sister in the books. But it is ironic isn't it?) **

"Girl." I remembered. She nodded and took the leash from the dog's mouth. Then she got a triumphant expression on her face.

"That's her name. Ella." she said happily. I smiled and shook my head. Ella. I could get used to it.

We walked to the office building and we registered Ella. They seemed confused as to where we magically produced a dog from thin air but they did it.

We walked back with Ella asleep in Max's arms, like a baby. I chuckled silently and then glanced at Max to she if she'd noticed. She was smiling happily and walking next to me with her eye closed, humming something i couldn't quite make out. I let her go and walked silently next to her. She stopped humming eventually, then stopped walking and opened her eyes. She was staring off at one of the abandoned dorm buildings. No one really knows what happened there and why it's not used but no one questions it. She shook her head quickly then started her humming and walking with her eyes open this time.

We made it back into our building and walked into my dorm this time because breakfast was probably ready or ready awhile ago. Ella shot awake and jumped from Max's arms and onto the floor in a swift movement. Maybe he's part cat. I chuckled at the shocked expression on Max's face and as Iggy yelled something at the dog.

"What the hell is that?" he yelled at us.

"Ella." we said together and he looked confused.

"It looks a little to small a fury to be a girl but okay. What's it doing here?" he pushed on.

"Ella is Max's dog that she tamed in 30 seconds flat." I explained and the dog came running back to us at the sound of her name and jumped up into her arms as she knelt down. She kissed him on the head and he barked for the first time. Kyle came out of his room holding a baseball bat, ready to swing. He let out a breath when he saw what all the noise was.

"A dog. Just a dog Kyle." i said reassuringly. He nodded and put the base ball bat against the wall. he walked up to Max and scratched the dog's ears. She whimpered and barked again happily. Max smirked and walked back out the door. I followed behind her and into her dorm. She set the dog on her bed and shot it a glance. It closed it's mouth and sat down quickly. She pulled a blanket off the dresser and put it inside a big empty cardboard box. She patted the inside and Ella jumped off the bed and into it. She laid down and got in a classic lazy dog position. Max pulled part of the blanket over her and the dog instantly fell asleep. I smirked and she sat down in her chair next to the window. I walked over to her, pulled her head up gently with my finger and kissed her softly on the lips. I hearda low growl behind us and broke the kiss. Ella was sitting straight up and growling at me. I smirked.

"¡Acost**ú**mbrate!" i said to the dog and he stopped growling and laid back down again. I smiled and Max pulled me back into the kiss.

**(A/N: If you're just stupid or don't have time to look it up on Google, '¡Acostúmbrate!' means 'get used to it'. I thought it fit in nicely. REVIEW OR RAWR WILL BITE YOUU)**

**RAWR: GRRR FEED MEEE YOOUURRR IDEEAAAS OR I BITE YOUUU!**

**Me: Uh.. You sure that's the right aproach?**

**RAWR: SHUT UP NAZI!**

**Me: Dafuq?**


	29. A New Power

**(A/N: EYY CHUMS! HOWS IT GOING? THATS GREAT. I JSUT WANT TO LET YOU KNOW SOMETHING. I CAN'T ALLWAYS FIT THINGS INTO THE STORY. A NEW CHARACTER? NOT SO EASY. JUST A RANDOM DETAIL? EASIER. BUT YOU HAVE TO KNOW THAT THIS STUFF IS HARD TO WRITE AT FIRST AND IS NOT GETTING EASIER WHEN YOU'RE SHOVING YOUR IDEAS DOWN MY THROAT. LOL JUST FOR FUTURE REFERENCE.)**

**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**

MAX'S POV

Well the whole day progressed like that. Ella was on and off asleep and Fang stayed in my room until it was dark. We didn't talk much so we watched a movie instead. What movie you ask? Well an awesome romantic love one. No just kidding. You believed me for a second didn't you. I'm so disappointed in you.

*tsk tsk.

We watched a movie called the Perks of Being a Wallflower on my laptop. I was laying on his chest with the laptop in my lap. Every breath Fang took made shivered of happiness go up and down my back. Once the movie was over and I decided it was pretty cool.

Ya know. The whole thing about Charlies aunt molesting him wasn't a hop of joy but the rest was pretty cool. I liked the park where the Sam girl and Patrick guy danced to Come on Eileen. That was a weird dance but other than that I like the song overall. Fang showed no emotion expect for in a few parts like when Patrick shouted and cheered about his below average grade and the beginning where he cheer with the cheerleaders... Well that was pretty funny I had to admit.

I tried to sit up but Fang tensed up and pulled me back down again and kissed my forehead. It was soft and gentle and nice. I smiled and pecked him on the cheek once he was done. He rolled his eyes as I got up again.

I walked over to Ella's box and knelt down next to it. I brought my finger down my little dog's head and traced designs around her stomach. She shifted a bit once I hit one spot on her back and she woke up immediately and sat up, yawning. I smiled and picked her up easily since she was no more than a year old. She happily licked my face as I moved back over to the bed and sat down.

She jumped off my lap as I curled back up next to Fang. She made her permanent spot right in a small spot between Me and Fang's stomachs and she kind of fit perfectly. It was cute. She circled in the spot a few times, whacking Fang in the face with her tail a few times, then laid back down. She curled a little closer tome and relaxed into a deep sleep. Jeez sleep doesn't elude her at all. I smiled and looked up at Fang to see him looking at me with an amused expression.

I ignored it and turned slightly and pulled Ella with me so my back was to Fang, careful not to wake her up. He chuckled, moved closer and wrapped his arms around Ella and I. It was perfect. And I hate all that mushy gushy bullshit but this was nice. I could get used to it I guess. Fang eventually couldn't fight anymore and fell asleep while I still had no luck. My headache started to come back from before and I rubbed at my temple softly. That only seemed to piss off my brain. It progressed rapidly and then it dawned on me. Brain Attack. Duh.

Fang was asleep. His so called power couldn't protect me while sleeping. Before I could let a string on swears fly from my lips, it got SO much worse. I shot up and clutched my head between my hands. Ella shot awake and stood next to me on the bed she whimpered and nudged me with her nose but I couldn't pet her. I cried out as a large burst hit me and I squeezed my head tighter against my palms. Oh shit! Why the hell does it hurt so bad? It's only been this bad once or twice! Dammit! I started to hear faint noises from around me. Ella barking madly. Fang groaning in his sleep. Then I felt movements behind me and a tight grip on my shoulder. Everything else turned into a blur...

Fang's POV

I woke to barking. Lots of barking. Ella stood on the spot Max had rested on. I groaned and turned over. Then I realized. Max!

I shot up in bed and saw her at the edge shaking in pain or fear. Who cares? Obviously I have to do something.! So I pulled her back down onto me and squeezed her so tight she gasped. She stopped shaking and sat there gasping ragged breaths and clutching her chest tightly. Ella came over to Max and sniffed her hands. I looked down to see long gashed down them. Fingernails. It was that bad. But then something weird happened.

Ella licked her hand and it may seem like a normal gesture but then a second or two later, the blood was gone. There was no mark. No scar. No mark. What just happened? Does this dog have powers like us?\\

RAWR: GRRR FEED ME IDDEAASS! OR I BITEE YYOUUUU

Me: Uh.. youo sure that's the right approach?

RAWR: SHUT UP NAZI!

Me: Dafuq?

REVIEW!


	30. Well Except for Max

_**(A/N: SORRY I KIND OF LEFT YOU HANGING THERE BUT I HAD TO WRITE THIS PART A FEW TIMES UNTIL IT WAS RIGHT... THUS MY NO LIFENESS. LOL REVIEWWW PLEASE FOR YOUR THOUGHTS, IDEAS AND THINGS YOU HAVE QUESTIONS ABOUT.! OR YA JUST WANNA SAY HEYYYY THEN I'M COOL WITH THAT TOO! SO HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !)**_

_**(BTE I DO NOW OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**_

_**FANG'S POV**_

Well turns out Max wasn't surprised at all. She smiled after Ella licked her and scratched her head. I apparently looked like I was about to scream like a girl or something because Max started laughing at my expression. It turned dark again and I looked over at Ella. She wagged her tail like her life depended on it and smiled like a... well like a dog.

"How are you not freaked out by this?" I asked Max seriously.

"Because I knew." she said simply, jumping out of my grip and picked the dog up She walked around the room with her in her arms and smiled when she looked at me.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Yeah. She told me." she replied smiling as Ella licked her hand again making the blood and scar disappear completely.

"She talks?!" I was seriously freaked out now. I mean, we have powers but I only have heard of one dog that has powers too. Total. Duh. And he kind of freaks me out too.

"No." she said sternly to me and then looked at the dog. Ella sniffed Max's face and Max stared into the dog's eyes. The dog apparently understood. She walked away and picked up the green leash on the floor with her teeth. **(A/N: Ella! Not Max you crazy people! Lol) **I got a confused look on my face. Max looked up at me and smirked.

"I can send thoughts to people dumb ass." she explained while laughing. I let out a breath. I guess that's better than another talking dog. I shuttered at the thought of it.

_**You should see your face.**_ A voice said in my head and I jumped back. Max broke into hysterical laughter. Oh. Just Max. Not some crazy voice. Only real crazies have those. Wait. Then that makes Max certifiably insane. Uh oh. I stood up and clipped the dog's collar on the leash in it's mouth. Max stopped laughing eventually and took the leash from my hands and opened the door. That is until she noticed she was only in short black shorts and a white tank top. Her wings were almost fully visible except for a small part on the bottom. But that's okay. Wings are cool. I wouldn't go flying in an open space but I would show someone if I trusted them fully.

She stopped in her tracks and groaned. I laughed and walked over to her. I pulled the leash away from her and kissed her forehead.

"We'll wait." I whispered and she shivered a bit.

I smirked and walked out the door with Ella trailing behind me. She sat down right as the door shut behind us and looked up at me. I stared at her and she started wagging her tail crazily again.

"What are you so freaking happy about?" I asked her. I don't think it's normal to talk to dogs but who said we were normal. Ella barked loudly and shot up in the air happily. I winced.

"God you're loud." I muttered to her.

_**She's a dog Fang. **_Max said in my head.

"Get out of my head Max!" I yelled at the door. Wait. Can she read my mind? Oh god.

"No. She can't" A voice said from my left. My head snapped over and I calmed down quickly. Iggy emerged from my dorm and walked over to us.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Oh god can he read minds? Dammit.

He looked me square in the eyes and after a second he laughed. "Dude, you and I know that I can't read minds." he laughed more and I rolled my eyes."And I didn't know what you were thinking. But I know Max's powers. She doesn't have a mind reading ability. And you had a seriously scared look on your face." He started laughing again and then something dawned on me.

"Iggy, can you read what powers Omega has?" I asked through a whisper. He looked up at me and his face grew hard.

"No but I know what he can do anyways. He can do a lot. And he's a machine." He whispered back and my expression darkened. Then he can't die. Damn I wanted to kill him myself but now my dream is dead.

"He can exceed all our speed and strengths Well except for-" he started.

"Me." Someone finished behind us. I tensed a bit and turned around to see her. Max. She stared at the ground and sighed. "But I still can't kill him." she said quietly and angrily at the same time. She looked up and her eyes were stone cold. She really hated this guy. Ella walked up to her and sat at her feet. I put the leash in her hands and she smiled a bit at me. Iggy cleared his throat and we turned back to him.

"Yeah, Except for you. But from what I can tell he can definitely fly," Max made a 'no duh' face at him and he stuck his tongue out at her. God aren't we mature? "He can move quicker than most of us, and hit harder." Max's head shot up.

"You don't get it. He doesn't use his hands and feet to hurt you. He uses your brain. He will break into your head and kill you from the inside. It'll drive you insane and destroy you. That's how he fights. That's why we flew higher into the sky on my first week here and I was talking to him. You have to break him before he breaks you." She said harshly. I remembered that...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Iggy, Kyle and I had landed and were looking around in the sky looking for Max. After a minute, Iggy shouted, "There!" and pointed up at two figures that were hovering there. I squinted. Yep Max. I heard some of what they had said.**_

_**"Omega, do you know why I let you go? Why I let you suffer through so many tests in the School?" Max yelled at him.**_

_**"Because... you hate me? That you couldn't bear to kill me instead of denying the School the tests?" he shot back in a stone-cold voice.**_

_**"No. Because you were my best friend! My best friend who tried to kill me multiple times. My best friend that I couldn't bear to kill even if you did kill me." A second after she said that, the sounds of punches and kicks on metal. **_

_**Two more loud metal sounds and one of the figures was falling. Right where Iggy was standing. Oh god I hope that's not Max. I pushed Iggy out of the way just as the figure hit the ground with an obnoxious steel screech.**_

"_**Holy Shit!" Iggy practically screamed. He took some deep breaths and walked over to the bloody mess. A crumpled version of Omega laid there. **_

_**Max landed hard with a thud and a gasp and I spun around to look at her. Three huge cuts going down her left arm and four going down and across her legs. She looked down at herself and her eyes widened. Only a second later did her expression turn to agony and pain as she crumpled to her knees.**_

_**Kyle and I looked at each other then nodded and ran over, hoisted Max onto our shoulders and rushed her to the bench to the left. I sat down and sat her on my lap and held her still. She looked deadbeat. Beaten. But somehow she still looked beautiful. Wait... What?**_

_**I was pulled out of my thoughts as Max tried to move and I pulled her tight against me so she couldn't move.**_

_**Of course. At that moment Iggy decided to let his hand slip and send Max through a second of hell. She cried out painfully and I winced at the sound. She was the strong type. Not the pain filled. I just met her but I knew that. It went on until we got back to the dorms and she went home to sleep.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Okay, so not one of the best days to remember but hey, could you stop yourself? Max walked through us and towards the door with Ella and I remembered we were going for a walk. Duh. I followed behind her and we walked. Obviously.

_**RAWR: GRRRR FEEDD MEEE YOUURR REEQUESSTS AND OPINIONS! OR I BITE YOUZZZ!**_

_**Me: Uh.. Are you sure that's the right approach?**_

_**RAWR: SHUT UP NAZI!**_

_**Me: Dafqu?**_

_**(A/N: Don't get it? I was born with blonde hair and blue eyes so some friends call me Nazi and now so does RAWR. Great. REVIEWW! Please? *cue biggest bambi eyes )**_


	31. Don't Even Think About It

_**(A/N: DAMN YOU REVIEWERS FOR USING BAMBI EYES! THAT WAS OVER THE LINE! DAMMIT! BUT IN OTHER NEWS, I'M SICCKKK AND I FEELL LIKE TOTAL SHIT. NO. TOTAL SHIT THAT GOT STEPPED ON BY A T-REX, THEN RAN OVER BY A CAR, THEN FINALLY GOT SCRAPED OFF THE PAVEMENT WITH A GARDEN SHOVEL AND THROWN INTO A DEEP ABYSS OF DOOOMM. CREATIVE ENOUGH? I THOUGHT SO. WELL ANYWAYS, I STILL HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL SO BEING SICK DOES NOTHING BUT PISS ME OFF MORE THAN USUAL... SO... YEAH.. I CAN'T PRIVATELY MESSAGE YOU ABOUT YOUR REQUESTS IF YOU DON'T HAVE A FANFICTION! :O SHOCKER! SO IF YOU HAVE A REQUEST AND EXPECT ME TO ANSWER, MAKE AN ACCOUNT. IF YOU DON'T CARE, DON'T REPEAT YOURSELF 400 TIMES. SOMETIMES THERE ARE REASONS I DON'T TALK TO YOU. MAYBE YOU'RE CRAZY.. MAYBE YOU'RE NOT... MAYBE I DON'T LIKE YOU... MAYBE I DON'T LIKE YOUR IDEA IN THE STORY. MAYBE I RAWR BIT MY FINGERS OFF AND I CAN USE MY LAPTOP'S TRACKPAD TO REPLY TOO YOU AND I HAVE TO USE DRAGONFLY TO TYPE THE STORY! :O NO, JK. BUT IT COULD HAPPEN. WATCH OUT CHUMS... WATCH OUT...)**_

_**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**_

_** MAX'S POV**_

The rest of the day progressed. Blah blah walking blah blah talking blah blah going home, going to sleep in Fang's arms with Ella pressed in between us. Yup, just another day in the life of Maximum Ride. Yup yup yup.

Why so happy? Cause I have a boyfriend, a dog, and a new power. Yep. I didn't get it until I found Ella. And I didn't tell anyone. I'm so sneaky. I smiled lightly to myself. Everyone was just in weird positions around my dorm. Iggy and Ella were laying on the floor, Ella on Iggy's chest, sleeping of course. Kyle was spinning around in my desk chair and smiling like a madman. Yes, it amuses college kids too. Fang and I were sitting on the bed while I was flipping through files on my computer. I came to a particularly disturbing one and gasped. Fang's head snapped over, Iggy shot up making Ella yelp and fall off, and Kyle slowed his spins.

"What? What's wrong?" Iggy asked quickly. I looked over at him and grinned. He got a confused expression on his face and I grinned wider.

"I think she's finally lost it." Kyle whispered to Fang and he nodded. I turned to him and whacked them both in the ear before speaking.

"No! I far from that day, I found an old slide-show Angel and Gazzy made before I left for college. Allyson gave them old pictures and they put the all together so I wouldn't forget them..." I trailed off and my grin faded. I hadn't watched it yet. I didn't really want to but now I had to. The guys had to too. And to prove my point, Iggy shot up and grabbed my laptop out of well... my lap and clicked the play and full screen button.

I sighed. Whatever. The pictures started and flipped a lot.

"Aww... That's our Maximum. All beaten up and bloody." Iggy folded his hands together and fake sniffled as a picture of me beaten up pretty bad was put on the screen. Ella was wagging her tail happily and I looked her in the eyes and thought, ATTACK IGGY ELLA! She growled at him and he stopped his act and looked at me. I grinned again and Ella barked protectively a few times, scaring Iggy.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'M DONE!" He pleaded. I doubted that but I snapped my fingers and Ella sat back down and wagged her tail some more. "That's all it takes?" he asked in disbelief. I grinned some more and nodded slightly, returning my gaze to the laptop screen. This one was a video of me, Allyson and 3 of my friends from high school. Erin, Sarah, Noel and I were laying on the ground in my kitchen laughing and gasping for breath, while Allyson was recording the video. I had a huge gash going down my head but we all looked happy anyways. I traced were it used to be on my face and Fang looked over at me with a questioning glance. I pointed behind me at the picture Justin had took on my wall and he nodded slightly tensing up. The screen showed a picture of the girls (N,E,S), Angel and Gazzy, Justin, and Me. We were all chilling on the couch and Noel had her head in my lap. She was frowning because that night her boyfriend had dumped her and so was everyone except Angel, Gazzy and Erin. Erin was sitting er..falling off the side of the couch since Gazzy and Angel pushed her. The camera flashed mid action and her hair was flying in her face and she had a shocked expression on her face. Angel and Gazzy were doubled over and laughing like crazy people. I was still pretty beat up but hey. When aren't I? The scars around my arms were extremely noticeable and Iggy squinted at the screen.

"How the hell did you get those?" He asked slowly and I ignored the question, staring off into space. I got them during a fight with Justin and things got.. ugly...

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Max, you could have been killed! What were you thinking?!" Justin practically screamed at me. I had just came home after a rather harsh fight with Erasers in the woods. I had told Justin that I was walking in the wrong side of town and some guys beat me up. He can't know yet. Not yet. Erin, Noel and Sarah knew but he can't. Not yet. _

"_I was just walking! Am I not allowed to that anymore either?" I yelled back._

"_If by walking you mean nearly dying in the process then yes!" he shouted at me. I shook my head and smiled at him. _

"_I can take care of myself Justin! I'm tough!Stop acting like my parent when I don't need one!" I laughed slightly. He growled and pushed me back, making me stumble into my dresser and two of my glass picture frames fell and shattered on impact with my arms. Justin's eyes widened and he picked me up fast and started to apologize, wiping the blood off my arms. I shook my head and told him to stop._

"_I told you. I'm tough." I sighed and took the washcloth from him hand. I walked out the door to my room and down the stairs._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Fang's head came into view and I snapped out of my little trance. The slide-show had ended and I was just staring at the ceiling apparently. I smiled a bit. At least I didn't have to listen to Iggy. Wait, where were they? Was I out that long? Wow. Fang waved a hand in front of my face and I blinked a few times. I looked over at him and into his eyes. Bad idea.

"What's wrong." Fang asked/said.

"Nothing, Just thinking." I said.

"What were you thinking of?" he pressed on and I sighed.

"Of how I got all the cuts on my arms." I said quietly. His eyes widened and he pulled my hand over to him and searched my wrist and arm. I looked at him weirdly.

"You've never-" he looked up at me with a panicked expression on his face and then searching my arms again when I didn't answer.

"No! You dumb-ass! I don't cut myself! Although I could start if ya want." i said and his head shot up at looked at me deeply in the eyes.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." He snarled angrily.

I smirked and turned away. He cupped my face in his hands and turned my head back to him. My smile faded immediately. "I'm serious. I couldn't bear it if you did that... If you hurt yourself like that.. I..." He choked off and lowering his head again, shaking it.

"I've never cut Fang and I don't intent to." I whispered to him sternly.

He looked back up at me and swallowed hard. He sat up and kissed me on the lips suddenly. I kissed him back as soon as our lips touched. Kissing Fang made all the thoughts in my brain fly away. Now all I felt was the amazing tingly feeling a got from kissing him, and my thoughts… zip…. nada. That's what kissing Fang does to you. You should try it sometime. But only if you're ready to die the moment after. In my hands. You shall be punished by the wrath of Maximum Ride. I mean it.

Fang tilted his head for a better angle and my wings started to twitch in pleasure. I put my arms around Fang's neck and he put his round my waist. My brain started to short out and then i had to break the kiss, remembering people needed to breathe... Duh. I stood with Fang behind me and noticed the door was still open. I walked over and closed it slowly. I spun around only to be greeted by Fang's lips crashing into mine again. I resumed the old position, my arms on him neck, him on my waist. He started to walk back while still kissing me. He turned a few times until we bumped something and flew forward. Good thing it was the bed. I landed first then gasped when Fang fell on top too. His eyes widened and he rolled off quickly. He looked at me and I smiled. He smiled back, then rolled back over so he was on top of me again except not with all his weight. He leaned down again and kissed me passionately. We stayed kissing like this until I heard a squeak and saw a bright flash to my left. I broke the kiss and rolled off the bed and towards Iggy.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IGGY I WILL KILL YOU!" I yelled as i chased him though the hallway. He laughed and kept running. God. I screamed in my head: IGGY, YOU'RE A JACKASS YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?

_**(A/N: OHH EXTRA FAXXNESS! YOU NO LIKE? YOU NO READ. YOU WANT MORE FAX? REVIEW AND TELL ME IDEAS FOR IT. I GOT LOTS BUT I LIKE WHEN REVIEWERS GET A SAY IN THE STORY... )**_

_**RAWR: GRRR GIMMEE YOUUR FAAXXNEESSS IDDEAAASS! ORI BITE YOU!**_

_**Me: Uh... you sure that's the right approach?**_

_**RAWR: SHUT UP NAZZII!**_

_**Me: Dafuq?**_

_**REVIEW?! PLEASE? *cue bambi eyes O_O**_


	32. Tell Us Everything

**(A/N: Okay, So I need ideas for what Max, Fang, Iggy and Kyle could major in college for. OOHH YOU FORGOT THEY WERE IN COLLEGE EH? ME TOO! BUT THEY ARE SOOO... yeah... HALP MEEZZZ!)**

**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**

MAX'S POV

This was it. The last two days of freedom. Yep. My classes start on Monday, and today is Saturday morning. But guess what? Erin, Noel and Sarah are gonna come in from home and see me before it all goes to hell. If you don't know who the hell I'm talking about, let me clue you in.

Remember when I said I told my friends I had wings at the end of the year and only 3 stayed? These are them. They never left because turns out, they were at the School too. Erin, Noel and Sarah... well you'll see what happened.

Erin has BRIGHT RED HAIR. When I say bright, I mean it. She was going for an auburn but Noel put other hair dye in it's place. She yelled at us at first but she's dyed it that color ever since. *rolls eyes. Hypocrite. I'm not a fan of red heads but Erin can pull it off. She has the lightest blue eyes I've ever seen and they're almost gray. She's about my height but I weigh the least in the group because of my bird bones. Erin can heal with a touch like Ella except she doesn't have to lick me..

Sarah has some crazy hair going on. She has blonde on top and Black on the bottom with golden roots. Don't even ask her why. She doesn't understand it either. One minute her roots were black, then next they're gold... Her natural hair is a light grown and her eyes are a shimmering hazel. She's a little taller than me but not by much and like I said, I'm the lightest. Sarah is one of the only people I know who can think as fast as she does. Her brain was enhanced with a bear's like mine and she can figure almost anything out.

Noel on the other hand, has a different hair color when ever she wants. You know that Nymphadora Tonks.girl in the Harry Potter movies? That's Noel's power. She can change her appearance by will but she's still learning how to control it. One day here eyes are blue, the next they're green, then all of a sudden they're brown. The teachers in High School asked her about it all the time and she said she wore color contacts. That worked surprisingly. To my knowledge, her natural hair color is black and eye color is green but I could be wrong.

Anyways, they're coming in today to say their goodbyes. They're all going away for college. Noel is going to Virginia Tech, Sarah to Penn State and Erin to Colorado College. **(A/N: Max, Fang, Iggy and Kyle go to the University of Phoenix. Sorry. Forgot to mention)**I'm happy they all got into college but I wish they were closer to home... Well then! I have to clean up. I sat in in bed and untangled myself from Fang's arms. I looked over at him and smiled. Still asleep. And smiling. Wow. He's happy and he's not even awake yet. I checked my clock and gasped. HOLY SHIT! It's noon! They'll be here in less that 3 hours!? DAMMIT. I muttered swears to myself and picked up around the room. When I was done with my little swear fest, I walked back over toFang.

I hated to wake him up. I hated to wake him up. He was so peaceful, the way his messy hair fell across his face, his eyes were closed and his lips were quirked into a small smile. I knelt down so we were face to face.

"Fannggg!" I whisper/sang. He groaned and turned over. "Time to wake up or I'll send Ella on youu.." I sang again and he rolled over. Our faces were only inches apart now and I swallowed. He smirked, leaned up slightly and kissed me. Ella bounded up to us and barked madly and I laughed, while kissing might I add. It sent vibration through me and apparently him too because he shivered slightly. I pulled away and walked over to the door. I was about to turn the handle but someone on the other side turned it for me and the door hit me in the face while opening.

"Dammit." I said holding my nose. I turned to Fang, "What is it with doors here?!" I sighed and pulled my hand off my nose. I looked up and saw them. My jaw dropped. Erin. Noel. Sarah. They were all at the door, looking at me with concern. And here comes Erin.

"Oh my god MAX!" She pulled me into a big bear hug and I smiled even through the blood coming from my nose. Thank god her shirt was a deep red. Noel was next and today her hair was long and blue with green in it. I pulled away.

"You really went all out. How'd you get your hair longer?" She grinned.

"Imma Metamorphagus. It happens." she said laughing.******(A/N: a Metamorphagus is somone who can change their appearance by will. Like Nymphadora in HP lol)**

"That's what people call freaks these days.?" Sarah laughed.

"At least this freak!" Noel said happily pointing to herself. We all burst out laughing and came into my room. Fang was sitting in the desk chair, just watching this happy family reunion. I turned to him. I started pointing.

"Fang-Noel. Noel-Fang. Sarah-Fang. Fang-Sarah. Fang-Erin. Erin-Fang." I stopped pointing and tooka deep breath. Oh. Right. My nose is gushing blood. I walked over to my desk and pulled out and Kleenex and dabbed at my nose.

"Erin! I told you not to open the door!" Noel yelled.

"Quit you whining Noel. I can fix it and you know it." Fang tensed up as Erin put her hands on both sides of my nose. Erin looked at Sarah in the eyes and she nodded. I suddenly went stiff and couldn't move.

"New power? Gee thanks for telling me.." I said to her and she grinned. Erin rolled her eyes and snapped my nose back into place with one swift movement. Fang growled abut I shot a look at him and he stopped. Erin ran a finger along both sides and all the pain went away.

I wiped the dry blood away and and smirked at her.

"Great entrance." I said and she grinned too.

"Always." she said back, making all us girls laugh. Fang remained silent. Noel walked up to him and poked him in the chest.

"So what are you?" she snarled. Fang just looked at her. Said nothing. Just looked at her. Her hair turned a fiery red in a swift second and he raised an eyebrow. She turned to me. "Is he mute?" she mouthed to me and I smirked and shook my head.

"No, Fang is an AV." she nodded and stepped back. Her hair returned to blue and green and Fang turned to me. "Fang they're from the School too. You can talk." I sighed.

"I know. It's just amusing to get girls pissed off." he said. Erin scowled, Sarah laughed and Noel stayed silent. I had a feeling Fang and Noel would never get along.

"Watch your back pal." Noel growled, walking closer to Fang and poking him in the chest again. Fang growled back.

"Okay, okay, okay. Don't kill Fang, Noel. Fang, don't kill Noel." I said pushing in so I was standing between them. "Noel, you're one of my best friends, Fang, you're my boyfriend. At least try to get along?" Fang moved back and i looked to my right. Noel blinked at me in shock, then up at Fang, then up at me.

"He's-" Erin started.

"Yes." I answered the unspoken question. She looked at me too and then, she and Noel grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the room. Fang started to follow quickly but Sarah held her hand in his path.

"Just wait." she whispered softly to him. He calmed down a bit and sat back down. Noel shut the door with her foot. We walked down the hall until we were in the stairwell. I sat on the step and Erin sat next to me. She let out a breath, then squealed. LOUDLY. I covered my ears and so did Noel until Erin was done.

"Okay, now. Tell us everything or I'll get Sarah to use her power against you." Noel warned. I sighed. God sometimes they're annoying...

_**(A/N: OI! I STILL NEED HELP WITH MAX, IGGY, FANG AND KYLE'S COLLEGE CLASSES, MATE! OH! AND BTW! I HAVE A FACEBOOK! I MEAN AboveRandom001 has one at least. I'll put the link... here:**_

_** Aboverandom001?ref=hl**_

_**THERE YA GOEZ! I NEED TO GET 100 LIKES BEFORE MAY OR I HAVE TO STOP WRITING THE STORY. MY PARENTS DON'T THINK IT'S SOMETHING 'important' ENOUGH TO BE WASTING TIME WITH AND THIS IS THE WAY I'M GONNA PROVE THEM WRONG! BUT I NEED YOU GUYS' HELP! PLEASE! I NEVER MENTIONED THAT PART.. OOPS. REVIEW! LIKE THE PAGE! SHARE IT WITH FRIENDS! I DON'T WANT TO STOP WRITING! HELPP MEEE!)**_

**RAWR: GRR LIKE THE FB PAGE AND GIVE ME IDEAASS OR I BITTEEE YOUUU!**

**Me: Uh.. you sure that's the right approach? **

**RAWR: SHUT UP NAZZIII!**

**Me: Dafuq?**

**REVIEW AND LIKE THE PAGE PLEASE!**


	33. You're not an Eraser

**(A/N: I'M ALLIVVEE! IT'S OKAY! IF YOU DO LIKE MY FB THEN YOU PROBABLY DON'T KNOW WHY I WASN'T POSTING. SO HERE GOES: As I had said in a previous chapter, the PSSA's are coming up and they're coming fast. Only weeks before they start and our teachers don't really me enough time to write the chapters and at home I have my bag full of paper and just feel like passing out on the chair in my room. Any chair for that matter. And in a another recent chapter, I said how I felt like shit that- well you get the point. And I still do. It's horrible. Breathing hurts. Walking hurts. Every move hurts. My days are full of pain. Ugh. Pain. Fingers are burning from typing. So here... REVIEW OR ELLSSEEE! AND LIKE MY FB!)**

**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**

"So. That's all?" Erin asked me after told them, literally, everything. From falling down the stairs, to finding Ella. They just sat there. Noel's mouth quirked upwards slightly. But Erin was full-out grinning. She took a deep breath and Noel and I shared a look then covered our ears.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKK!" Erin all but screamed. Noel sighed, still slightly smiling, and we pulled out hands away I stood up slowly and Erin grabbed my shoulders. She spun me around and got me in a tight bear hug that took my breath away.  
"Can't-... Breathe-...!" I choked out. She smirked and let me go. Then wouldn't shut up...

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE AFTER ALL THIS TIME YOU'VE FINALLY GOT A BOYFRIEND AGAIN! OMG OMG OMG! EEEEEEEEKKKK! NOEL! MAXIE'S ALL GROWN UP AGAIN..." They both hugged each other and pretended to sob into each others shirt. I rolled my eyes and they started to laugh uncontrollably. Until another voice broke through us.

"MAX HAS A BOYFRIEND?!" A high-pitched voice yelled up the stairs behind us, followed by jumping sounds up the stairs. I spun around and grinned.

"Nudge?" I asked.

"Max!" Nudge squealed and squeezed me in a huge hug. I pulled away from her and she had a giant grin on her face. Yep, you read that right. Nudge is standing here. I took all over her in. Her frizzy hair was being... somewhat tamed by a bright orange headband. She was wearing a white tank-top under a belly shirt that was also orange with black skinny jeans.

"Fang asked you out?!" she yelled into my ear and I flinched back. I nodded slightly and then she squealed so freaking loud, louder than Erin! Erin grinned and squealed along with her and i covered my ears HARD.

Squealing was like squeaking... it kills me. I felt like dying. Oh my god... You know how your friends do the tests with those high-pitched noises and see how high the sound can get before you have to cover your ears?_** (A/N: It's a game me and my friends play. I always win but it hurts at the end. I don't know if you guys will know what it is...) **_I started to shake and they stopped but the pain was still rushing into my brain. Is this a brain attack? Damn, no. Not in front of Nudge...!

_It's not a brain attack Max... But i have no idea what it is..._The Voice said and I think I heard a crack in that guy's voice.. nah. Impossible.

Noel was kneeling next to me and shaking my shoulders. Making it worse. I whimpered and cried out at the same time and she stopped, then yelled something to Nudge and Erin. They bolted back into the hallway we had came from earlier. The door squeaked shut and I clutched my head together harder. Noel stood up next to me and she looked around. Oh my god, it's never been this damn bad!

Another squeak brought me from that through and back into the gushing pain that was coming into my head at that very moment. Another set of hands gently shook my arm again and I flinched back this time. The hands picked me up from my crouched form in the stairway. We were rushed back into my dorm and, I was being squeezed into something but I don't know what. Another burst of pain came rushing in and I whimpered slightly, making whatever was pushing me, push me harder. Then, the pain started to die down...

Soon, I was able to open my eyes and see what was going on.

Fang was holding me against his chest, Ella was sitting on my lap, Iggy and Kyle were sitting at the edge of my bed, Nudge and Erin were hovering around me, Noel and Sarah were standing off in the corner watching me like freaking hawks as usual...

"I'm fine." I mumbled and Fang scowled at me. I scowled back. He rolled his eyes and I looked back over at Noel. She narrowed her eyes at me and I narrowed them back. We sat like that for a while and then she nodded. Really, her and Fang will most likely battle to the death one day... After a long line of silence, Nudge broke it.

"OH! OH MY GOD MAX I'M SORRY! ME AND Uh-" Nudge started, looking over at Erin.

"Oh, right. Erin. Noel. And Sarah." Erin said and pointed to the girls and herself. "So... Who are- " She started, but Nudge cut her off mid sentence.

"ERIN AND I HAD NO IDEA THAT IT WOULD HAPPEN TO YOU! OMG OMG OMGGGG WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT HAPPENED? OH AND I'M NUDGE, FANG'S ERR.. UMM-" Nudge started one of her talking sprees, but I cut her off before she could talk anymore.

"Nudge, their from the school too." I said rubbing my temples, feeling a pain there and ignoring Fang's worried glance at the action. I started to move away from Fang and get up but he held me down. I sent a glare over at him and he gave me a 'Deal with it' look. I looked over at my clock.

"What the hell? It was 12:45(pm) when you guys got here and now it's 6:00?" I asked no one in particular..

"Oh shit! We have to go!" Sarah yelled, picking up her shoulder bag and running over to me, pulling me up off the bed, making Ella wake up and yelp, and into a big hug. She pushed her hand down the back of my shirt ad plucked a feather from my plumage, one that I didn't really need. _**(A/N: YES THERE ARE FEATHERS IN A BIRD'S PLUMAGE THAT THEY DON'T ACTUALLY NEED TO FLY WITH! WHERE DO YOU THINK THOSE FEATHERS ON THE GROUND COME FROM?)**_ I shivered and she pulled her hand out and twisted the feather in between her fingers. She pointed at me with it.

"Do not die while we're gone. I forbid it." She growled at me and I smirked, nodding slightly. She smiled, then Noel and Erin walked over and did the same thing. It was something we used to do a lot, and no, it doesn't hurt. Only the feathers that direct me around hurt to be pulled on. I don't know first hand on what it feels like to get one pulled out but I got pretty damn close. Damn it hurts. The girls walked out and so did Iggy an Kyle. I sighed and fell back onto the bed, my head in Fang's lap. He brushed out some of my hair with his hand and I shivered again, making him smirk. I looked out the window and saw that it was getting dark. I smiled. Fang frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm gonna go fly." I said sitting up, out of his grasp and standing. I walked over to my desk, slipped my keys over my neck, then opened the knife connected to my arm. I slid it down the back of my shirt, making holes for my wings and moving it so my wings were, plain as day, popping out of my back. I looked over at Fang to see him doing the same thing with a pocket knife.

"What are you doing?" I asked him slowly. He looked over at me.

"You didn't really think I wasn't coming too, did you." He kind of more stated it than asked it and I rolled my eyes. No way out of this one. I pulled open the window and looked down. Deserted alleyway. Good. I jumped down and landed on my feet with a thud. Maybe I'm also part cat... Nah. If I'm already part bird then I would have eaten myself if I was part cat...

Fang came right behind me, also landing on his feet and I started to walk around the alleyway. It was long. Really long. Too long. I frowned and walked farther down. I heard a crashing sound and heard Fang quicken his pace behind me to catch up. I pulled my wings in so my shirt was.. kind of covering them. Enough for someone who wasn't looking for wings on my back.. so... everyone but other projects or experiments looking to kill us. More footsteps came around and another crash came from behind us. We were half way into the alley and the lights from the one side were getting dim... What the hell is going on? This is a college. Wont someone see some robots? So they aren't flyboys... That leaves... Erasers... Dammit. I sighed and picked up a rock from the ground. I turned it in my hand a few times and then looked up at Fang, who was staring at me. I smirked a bit and held up a finger. I turned back to look at the place that the sound had been made from and chucked the rock at it. A loud gasp came out and a yelp came after. A thud after that. I felt my skin go pale. I ran towards the figure I had just hit,hoping that it wasn't an Eraser.

"Well you're not an Eraser now are you?" I mumbled as we got closer to the form that was laying on the ground, groaning. Fang looked over at me with a confused expression. I smirked and then looked down at the guys... who looked strangely familiar. His eyes fluttered open and he squinted at me. Oh. It's that guy that thought I was freaking pregnant the day Omega stuck his tongue down my throat. Same mix of green, blue and gray eyes and flame red hair. Ryan. He smirked at my scowl.

"Pregnant girl?" he croaked out and I growled. He moved his hands and surrendered. Then I remembered Fang was standing next to me. He let one of his hands reach down and pulled Ryan up to his feet. He looked at the ground and picked up the rock I hit him in the stomach with. He threw it off the the side and looked over and Fang and I.

"So what brings you here?" he asked slowly, leaning back on the heels ov his shoes.

"We could as you the same thing." Fang said, frowned.

"I go walking here every night. Your turn." Ryan said back.

"None of your business." I said to him, walking past him. I pulled my wings tight against me as Fang walked up beside me. There was a long silence before he spoke.

"Pregnant girl?" he asked me, a little dumbstruck. I grinned and walked fasted. I peeked behind me to see if anyone was watching us and then unfurled my wings. I took off into the dark night, with Fang trailing behind me.

**(A/N: FINGERS ARE FUCKING BURNING IN PAIN! LIKE MY FACEBOOK! JUST TYPE IN AboveRandom001 INTO THE LITTLE SEARCH THING AND MY PAGE WILL POP UP! PLEASE LIKE IT IF YOU LIKE THE STORY! I POST UPDATES OF WHEN I POST CHAPTERS, PICTURES OF ME AND THE REST OF THE PEOPLE IN THE GROUP, AND SOMETIMES VIDEOS OR US! PLEASE REVIEW AND LIKKEE THE PAGGEE! IT'LL GIVE YOU A FREE PASS FROM RAWR!)**


	34. OH NO YOU DON'T!

**(A/N: BAM! I'M... ER... SLIGHTLY BACK ON SCHEDULE AND I HOPE IT STAYS THAT WAY. I CAN'T SAY THAT IT WASN'T MY FAULT BECAUSE TODAY I JUST FELT LAZY... WHOOPS. SHIT HAPPENS. SORRY. READ THE CHAPTER! ANS I STILL NEED NEW IDEAS FOR COLLEGE CLASSES FOR MAX, FANG, IGGY AND KYLE! BTW FOR PEOPLE WHO NEED TO KNOW, KYLE HAD KIND OF THE SAME PERSONALITY OF GAZZY EXCEPT KIND OF MIXED WITH FANG AND IGGY'S SO HE'S KIND OF A BIG MUSH... ANY IDEAS? I STILL HAVE MY FB! PLEASE LIKE IT, I NEED TO PROVE THAT I HAVE PEOPLE THAT READ AND WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT AND I'VE SHOWED THEM THE VEIWS ON MY PROFILE BUT IT'S NOT ENOUGH FOR THEM. COPY AND PASTE INTO URL BAR ^_^ PLEASSE?)**

** Aboverandom001?bookmark_t=page**

**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**

_**MAX'S POV**_

So, where did we leave off?

Oh right. We flew off after we were sure that Ryan couldn't see us, and we raced up high in the sky until we hit the wet clouds and stopped. I spit out some water I had got in my mouth. Ew. Cloud water. Fang flew up next to me, his hair flattened against his face with water. I smirked and he scowled.

"What?" he asked.

"You look weird." I said giggling, then I slapped a hand over my mouth and glared at Fang. "See what you do?!" I yelled through my hand and he grinned. I whacked him upside the head and he hit me back, sending me a few feet backwards. I growled and shot back over and kicked him. It went on like this until something major happened. I forgot to flap.

I panicked a bit as I started to fall, trying to flap again, but I was falling so fast that the wind was pushing my wings around. I winced as one wing turned at a weird angle and straightened itself.

"Max!" Fang yelled as he rocketed down towards me, wings slightly folded. But I was falling too fast. Shit. Trees came into contact as some branches sliced my arms and legs. Forest. Shit again. I took a look and saw a small clearing right below me.

I looked Fang straight in the eye and then turned around so my back was to the ground and pulled my wings tight against me. It was risky. But the only way to stop. I was getting extremely close to the ground and Fang snapped open his wings and slowed to a hover as I hit the ground.

The impact alone could have killed me. But it didn't. _**(A/N: Sorry if it isn't possible to live from a fall like that, but widen your imagination people!) **_I heard a CRACK, CRUNCH and a BAM as the earth hit my back and I lost my breath. I laid there, trying to breath but it was hard. I loud thump came to my left and I knew it was Fang even without looking. He started to do CPR but I shook my head. I caught my breath but they were still short and ragged. His worried face turned to anger.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" He yelled. I shot a glare at him.

"Any other way..- and I'd be..- dead right now.." I said in between my breaths and his eye grew worried again. I rolled my eyes as he stood and held a hand down to me. I flipped over so I was sort of in a push-up position and... well... pushed up... I was sitting now and then I knelt and stood, wobbly. Fang watched as I started to walk, my adrenaline still pumping from the fall. I didn't acknowledged the pain in my back and wings, I ignored it completely. Fang followed behind me, waiting for me to fall back, but I didn't. But I did spin around, making him crash into me and us both to fall. He fell on top of me and I finally felt it. Searing pains up my back, into my wings, up my neck, in my scars, and everywhere else. I whimpered and his eyes widened in fear as he rolled off of me.

"Max, I-I-I'm sorry. Oh shit." he said quickly, scooping me up in his arms, and jumping into the sky. I glared at him.

"I can fly Fang." I growled and he glared back at me.

"The hell you can." he growled back. I squirmed around until I remembered to hit a spot on his arm that made him drop anything. Including me. I hit it and I started to extend my wings when he grabbed my shoulders again and pulled me up tighter against his chest. I groaned and turned around so he was pretty much hugging me so I wouldn't fall. He scowled at me and I smiled innocently. He smirked and leaned down to kiss me, catching him during a weak moment. I punched his arm again but started to fall faster then intended. His eyes widened and he shot down again as I hit the ground. I waved my hands in the air as I landed straight on my feet again but heard a killer crack. Damn you frail ankle. I looked down and diagnosed it immediately.

"Broken." I muttered and took off into the sky, ignoring the pain and protest in my foot and back. I made it back up to where Fang was and he was giving me a scary glare. I swallowed then grinned, making him the confused one, then took off.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" he shouted after me, rocketing in my general direction. But I had super speed.

"Screw you Fang! I'm going home!" I yelled back, quoting Cartman.

"You shall respect my authority!" he yelled back, gaining on me. I laughed a bit but then regretted it. Laughing makes me Damn you super speed for draining my strength... Damn you to hell. I looked down and shot towards a small clearing in the woods we were flying over and landed on the ground, hovering so I could land super slowly. Trying not to touch my foot in any way, I sat down in the grass and pulled up my jean leg. I sighed. Just a fracture. Nothing to worry about. Just wait about an hour and I'll be hunky-dory. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked over at Fang who had sat down behind me. He pulled my shoulders back, so that I was laying in him lap and he was running his hand through my hair. I smiled and he smiled slightly back.

**(A/N: AGAIN! HERE'S THE LINK! AND RAWR IS BACK FROM HIS... VACATION... YEAH, LETS GO WITH THAT... MWAHAHAHAA)**

**RAWR: GRRRR FEEDD MEEE YOUURR REEQUESSTS AND OPINIONS! OR I BITE YOUZZZ!**

**Me: Uh.. Are you sure that's the right approach?**

**RAWR: SHUT UP NAZI!**

**Me: Dafqu? **

**(STILL DON'T GET IT? CHAPTER 30 AT THE BOTTOM EXPLAINS IT...)**


	35. That Wasn't Fair

**(A/N: BAM! CHAPTER 35! IF YOU DON'T LIKE FAX THEN YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS PART! I KIND OF WENT OVERBOARD BUT I FELT LIKE TI WAS TIME FOR THEM TO GET... CLOSE.. GET YOUR DAMN HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER YOU JACKASS! NOTHING LIKE THAT HAPPENS! YET.. BWAHAHAHAA! BTW: JUST FINISHED READING FANG AND NOW AM STARTING ANGEL! I DIDN'T READ THE LAST 3 BOOKS YET BECAUSE I COULDN'T FIND FANG ANNYYWHERE! NOW MY SCHOOL LIBRARY HAS IT AND I LITERALLY READ IT IN 10 HOURS... WITH BREAKS OF COURSE AND I DEFINANTLY CRIED WHEN I READ THE LETTER TO MAX.. :'| DAMN YOU JP. DAMN YOU. LOL)**

**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**

"Ready to go back?" Fang whispered quietly.

I nodded slightly and stood up, ignoring the pain in my foot still and pulling Fang to his feet. You all probably know what happens next. Yep. He stepped on my foot.

I gasped and fell to my knees, with him looking at me in shock. He realized what had just happened and grabbed me under my arms, pulling me back up and hovering me off the ground. He searched around, then locked eyes on a stump. He walked over to it and sat me down on his lap. He moved his hand down to my leg and even before he reached my ankle I winced slightly. Again, Damn you to hell frail ankle. -_- He looked over at me and I looked away. I wont cry. I wont cry. I wont cry. I wont cry... And I didn't. I kept them back, despite the pain in my back and leg and jumped out of Fang's arms and into the sky in swift movement. He scowled and jumped up too. We flew around, me laughing my head off and him grinning... well.. as big as a Fang could grin! I shot back up into the wet clouds and watched as Fang looked around for me. A panicked look came over him and I frowned. I whistled loudly and his head shot up to where I was. His eyes scanned for a while until he saw me and locked eyes with me. If you didn't know him, you would have thought he was angry, but I did, and he was too calm to be angry. So he was relieved. Hopefully... He flew up to where I was and I smiled. I shot up higher until my breaths started to get short, then flew down a bit. Fang was still flying up and stopped again when he saw me hovering there. He smirked then flew over to me. He hovered close to me then put his arms carefully around my waist, avoiding my wing motions. He looked down at me then kissed me. Softly. Then passionately. It got heated pretty fast. He turned his head to the left and pulled me as close as I could get... while flying. But you wouldn't know about that now would you? No. I don't believe you do. Anyways.

Fang pulled away and smiled as I scowled. He poked me they bolted from the scene. I yelled at him they bolted after him. He grinned and I put my speed into overdrive and shot past him, laughing at the shocked expression on his face. I turned back around to look forward then slowed down. But it was hard shit to do when you're flying over 100 MPH. Again, you probably don't know about that...

I scream unintentionally and gasped for breath. I clutched my chest and squeezed my eyes shut hard.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and my eyes opened wide. "What? What happened?" Fang had caught up to me and turned me to look him in the eye. I fell a bit when I forgot to flap from surprise, and fell a foot down. I got back up and looked him back in the eye. I shook my head and put up a finger to say 'hold on'. He waited until I caught my breath... or until they were a little less ragged. I swallowed and looked up at him.

"Nothing. I almost ran into the window when I couldn't stop." I gasped and he still looked worried. I rolled my eyes and pulled my window up and open. I climbed through and knelt on the ground.

"Holy... hell..." I said while I slumped against the wall behind me. Fang climbed in and pushed down the window, closing it. He walked over to the desk and pulled open the drawer. He pulled out some wrap, a water bottle, a brown bottle of Hydrogen peroxide and some paper towels. He sat down across from me and pulled my shoe off and my pant leg up. I winced when I looked at it. Aside from the blood surrounding my ankle, my leg was covered in scars and bruises. I looked over at Fang and he was looking down at them too. He gazed up at me and I swallowed.

"I-" I started but Fang cut me off.

"Wait." he said. I nodded and he poured some water on the paper towel and wiped the dried blood off. My foot moved around, making him miss and and he sighed.

"I'll be back." he muttered and walked through the door. He pulled Iggy through the door and told him to help.

"Iggy help me. You hold her down and I'll wrap it." Fang said sitting down. Iggy looked down at him and crossed his arms.

"No, you hold her down. You're cleaning it wrong anyways." Iggy said, pulling Fang back up by his shoulder.

Fang started to protest, but Iggy ignored him and sat down in front of me, picking up the paper towels. Fang sighed and sat nest to him, holding my leg against the floor. Iggy poured some HP **(A/N: Hydrogen Peroxide Abbreviated) **on my ankle and i bit my lip. Holy hell! What the fuck do they put in that stuff?! Fang sensed it and squeezed my hand. I calmed down a bit but then Iggy started to wrap it and I tensed all over again. Damn you. I say err... think that a lot now... hmm... Turns out I was thinking longer than I though or Iggy wrapped it faster than a ninja, because he was tying it together when I snapped back to reality. Fang let go of me and stoop up slowly, putting a hand down for me. I glared at him.

"Some people never learn." I muttered just loud enough for Fang to hear. He scowled as I got in a push up position again and grabbed me under my arms. I yelped and growled at him.

"FANG! LET ME GO! I CAN GET UP MYSELF!" I yelled at him.

He didn't. I kicked at him with my good foot, but he didn't let go. He just pulled me up, and hugged me against him, dragging me out of the room. I got an idea. As he was walking out, I cried out loudly and he moved me around and loosened his grip, thinking he stepped on my foot or something. His eyes were wide and I put on an expression of agony for a split second before I bolted. It did hurt a bit, but I ran anyways. Fang dashed after me but I can run faster. Kind of. Well... no. No i can't But i did out run him. He tried to grab my shoulder and pull me down but did the exact opposite. I tripped and hit my head against the wall. HARD. I gasped and fell the the ground on my back. I held my forehead in my hand and Fang ran straight up to me.

"That wasn't fair." I muttered and he flashed a really, almost unnoticeable, smirk. But I noticed. And that's all that mattered right now.

**(A/N: WELL THEREE YOUU GOOO! HERE'S MY FB LINK! SORRY IT DIDN'T COME UP RIGHT ON THE CHAPTER YESTERDAY BUT TODAY I FIXED IT. HEREEE :)**

** Aboverandom001?ref=hl**

**RAWR: GRRRR FEEDD MEEE YOUURR REEQUESSTS AND OPINIONS! OR I BITE YOUZZZ! RAWRWRWRWRWAAAWWWRRR**

**Me: Uh.. Are you sure that's the right approach?**

**RAWR: SHUT UP NAZI!**

**Me: Dafqu?**

**(STILL DON'T GET IT? CHAPTER 30 AT THE BOTTOM EXPLAINS IT...)**


	36. Drops Of Jupiter

_**(A/N: AGAIN! I'M ALLIVVEE! I HAD.. ER.. RELATIONSHIP ISSUES... SOMEONE I LIKED ASKED ME OUT.. SO... I'VE BEEN OVER THINKING IT A LOT AND FORGOT TO UPLOAD A CHAPTER. AND MY COMPUTER HAS MAJOR ISSUES. AHHH! WELL IT WAS EXPECTED SINCE MY COMPUTER IS REALLY OLD. I HAVE A DELL VOSTRO a860 AND I LOVE IT TO DEATH BUT IT'S A PAIN IN THE ASS SOMETIMES... BACK TO THE LONG WAITED FOR CHAPTER SHALL WE?)**_

_**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE~ BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT. SO ASK BEFORE STEALING IDEAS)**_

_**MAX'S POV**_

This is it. My last day of freedom. I will sit here on my bed and sleep until further notice. Have a good day. Nah just kidding. My day didn't exactly go that way. Well... no it was hell on earth is what it was it was- I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me clue you in.

Fang and I were sitting in his dorm eating breakfast and Iggy had to go to the store to get food, of course.

"You coming? Kyle has to go get some new drumsticks since he broke his last set so it'll just be you." Iggy asked. Fang turned swiftly and I nodded to Iggy.

"Yeah, I'm going back to bed." I said, standing and walking out the door. Fang blocked me when I was standing at my door.

"You be okay?" He asked and I glared at him.

"I took care of myself for a total of 3 ½ years, Fang. I'll be fine." I sighed and pushed inside.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me back to him. He kissed my forehead, his mouth lingering for a second or two then letting me go and walking away._** (A/N: oohh Fax... I love it...)**_

"Bye Max!" Kyle and Iggy yelled to me.

"Bye!" I shouted back.

The hall door creaked and I winced. Then I went to bed. I don't know how long I slept but I knew I didn't sleep long. I groaned. Why can't I sleep? Damn you world. You have a sick sense of humor.

I decided to go upstairs and take a shower. I grabbed some clothes, my phone, and a towel. I closed the door right as Ella bolted from the room after me. I sighed. Can't be alone. I smirked and walked upstairs, her trailing behind me. I looked around the room when I got up there. Same as I left it. Still bright but had some stuff on the sink like soap.. I flipped on the water and let it clear up before I got it. I dropped the towel and Ella laid down on it. I smiled. She just loves to sleep... At least she can... I flipped on my phone and turned on some music as I got undressed and got in. I hummed along to most of them but a few I mumbled the words to softly.

**_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_**  
**_With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey_**  
**_She acts like summer and walks like rain_**  
**_Reminds me that there's time a to change, hey, hey_**  
**_Since the return from her stay on the moon_**  
**_She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey_**

**_Tell me did you sail across the sun_**  
**_Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded_**  
**_And that heaven is overrated_**

**_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star_**  
**_One without a permanent scar_**  
**_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_**

**_Now that she's back from that soul vacation_**  
**_Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey_**  
**_She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo_**  
**_Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey_**

**_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_**  
**_I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol Jane_**  
**_Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land_**

**_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet_**  
**_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_**  
**_And head back to the milky way_**  
**_And tell me, did Venus blow your mind_**  
**_Was it everything you wanted to find_**  
**_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_**

**_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken_**  
**_Your best friend always sticking up for you... even when I know you're wrong_**  
**_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried, __romance __five-hour phone c__onversation_**

**_The best soy latte that you ever had... And me_**

**_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet_**  
**_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_**  
**_And head back toward the milky way_**

I smiled. Train. Always makes your day brighter. I got out of the shower and got dressed quickly. Ella ran around at my feet barking frantically.

"What? What's wrong Ella?" I asked and she barked louder, biting the bottom of my jeans and pulling towards the door. I looked around the room. Nothing. I picked her up and shushed her. She got quiet and I pet her a bit."There's nothing here Ella."

At least I thought not.

At that moment the door broke open and two figures were running in from the outside. Ella barked louder and jumped out of my arms. Running out the door. I looked at the two people and growled. Not people. Erasers. Dammit.

_**FANG'S POV**_

I had a gut feeling. One that was literally pulling me out the door of Walmart. A bad gut feeling. We walked home with the stuff we got from the store and met up with Kyle, who got a few pairs of drumsticks. We made it onto campus and I heard loud things. LOUD things. Barking. Ella!

She was running at me and barking madly I knelt down and caught her when she jumped up. She was still barking and whining loud. She jumped out of my arms and bit at my ankles, pulling me towards the dorms. Max. I turned to Iggy and he understood.

We ran inside after Ella and set the bags down outside our door, then followed the dog. She was still barking, whining and now snarling. She was scared, pissed and scared again all at the same time. I bolted up the stairs in front of her. Max was in the bathroom and by the way Ella was barking she was in trouble. Deep. Trouble.

The door to her room was broken open and Ella scampered inside. Iggy, Kyle and I did the same. What we saw was bloody. Literally bloody. Red was splattered against the tiles and the walls. We were too late. I heard a wheeze and turned around. Max was standing against the wall and gasping for air. I ran to her and slid across the floor. She looked at me and spit some blood out of her mouth to the side, standing straight up. She winced and walked over to Ella. She was whimpering and running around in circles. When she saw Max, she yelped and jumped into her arms. She licked her arms and face, making all blood and cuts into small scars. Max let out a choked sigh and looked over at me.

"Hey." she said and I scowled. Hey?

"Hey." I said back tensely.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Iggy shouted and Max winced. Again. Kyle nodded and looked over at Max. She looked at the floor and mumbled a few things we couldn't hear.

"Louder." I said. She looked up and met my eyes.

"Erasers." She said strongly and I think we all got tenser since Ella was wiggling around in Max's arms. "Lets go."

She grabbed a few things from the ground and walked past us, going downstairs. I shot after her and got to her room. I nodded to Iggy and he picked up the bags, bringing them inside our dorm and closing the door behind him. I walked in and sat down on the bed as Max got out a box from her closet. It was semi-big and black. It looked to be really old and dusty, but Max didn't mind. She pulled something out and closed it in her hand. I got up and walked up behind her. I touched her arm and she spun around, her knife that was attached to her arm fully extended. Her eyes widened and she closed her fist, making the knife disappear. She sighed and turned back to the box, pulling a few more things out and laying them on the dresser next to her. They looked to be some string but I could be wrong because she snapped the box closed and took them all in her hands. I raised an eyebrow and she tilted her head.

"What?" she asked and my eyes flashed to her clenched fist. Her eyes looked at it them at the wall she spray painted on. She smirked and opened her hand.

Not strings. Feathers. Shorter than any of ours but they were all different colors. The first was light-ish brown, second was black, third was white, fourth one was light cream-ish, the next one was even lighter the last one, and one was a speckled brown one. I glanced up at her then at her back. Her wigs extended and I looked from the last feather to her wings. Same. Except she must've gotten this one when she was younger. Then looked at the black one. I opened one of my wings and looked from it to the one feather. Same? Exactly the same...

"How-" i started.

"When we were all in the cage together, when you fell asleep a few feathers were laying around my feet. I took them with me when they took me out and when i left." She cut me off. I stared at her. She surprises me everyday... I looked back down and realized it. Nudge, Me, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy and Max. **_(A/N: They're in order. JSYK)_**

I looked back up at her and took the feathers from her hand, laying them gently on the dresser and then closing her door, than was swaying open. I walked back over to her and kissed her. She kissed me back immediately and her arms were up around my neck in a matter of seconds. I angled my head so we could kiss better.

As the kiss sped up,I put my hands around her waist, then ran them up her back and over her slightly opened wings. wings until I was holding the back of her neck. I backed her up until her eyes shot open and we both fell back onto the bed. She laughed a bit, while kissing, making us both shiver. I turned so i was laying next to her, but on my side so we were still kissing.

As the kiss came to an end, it left us both of us gasping for air; which is the one thing I forgot about: breathing.

Oops.

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek, moving so she was up against me, my arms around her.

Could life be better in college?

Rhetorical question.

_**(A/N: OHH EXTRA FAXXNESS! YOU NO LIKE? YOU NO READ. YOU WANT MORE FAX? REVIEW AND TELL ME IDEAS FOR IT. I GOT LOTS BUT I LIKE WHEN REVIEWERS GET A SAY IN THE STORY... )**_

_**RAWR: GRRR GIMMEE YOUUR FAAXXNEESSS IDDEAAASS! ORI BITE YOU!**_

_**Me: Uh... you sure that's the right approach?**_

_**RAWR: ENOUGH IRIS!**_

_**Me: Dafuq? What happened to Nazi?**_

_**RAWR: I THINK IRIS IS MORE INTIMIDATING. DUH!  
**_

_**Me: I don't understand...**_

_**REVIEW?! PLEASE? *cue bambi eyes O_O**_


	37. Classes? And Facebook?

Okay guys. No, This isn't a chapter, but it's critical for the story. No I'm not quitting either. I made a promise. Duh. So here goes...

I have a HUGE block from my imagination, what some people call a 'Writer's Block', and I need some help with details.

First off, I still need some ideas for what Max should major in. (Iggy and Kyle are already set up with chemistry and music since they like to blow stuff up and play instruments. Fang is going to do self-defense and music) I have a few requests for Max but so far i have no idea which ones to use. So i'm going to ask you guys to vote on these ones. Max is going to be in Music with the rest of the guys but i need another class...

For Max: VET or ENGINEERING

Secondly, I have a little problem in my wrist, where i have to wear a brace for it. I've been told that it could possibly become major, so i have to shorten my time typing and writing. I don't know if i can keep posting a chapter every night so don't hate me if I fall behind. I'll try but it get as bad as getting my hand run over by a full sized dirt bike, then being stomped on. -_- So... yeahh..

Thirdly, I just recently got a boyfriend! I know. You don't care. But i do so imma keep writing about him. His name is Ryan and I actually named the Ryan in the story after him. Except looking like me. Red hair, gray eyes and pale, where real Ryan technically has brown hair, brown..ish eyes but now his hair is blonde. So... yeahh... Just letting ya know for future reference...

VOTE FOR THE CLASS

REVIEW OTHER IDEAS

FOLLOW THE STORY SO YOU CAN KEEP UP WITH THE UPDATES

LIKE MY FACEBOOK

TYPE ABOVERANDOM001 IN THE SEARCH BAR AND I'M THERE!

BYEEE


	38. At The Same Time

_**(A/N: Well, Max has now been enrolled in Veterinary-ism... Don't shoot the messenger. You guys chose it. Lol. STOP USING THE BAMBI EYES ON MEE OR I'LL USE THEM BACK! BWAHAHAHA O_O HAHAHAHA I WINNN)**_

_**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**_

_**MAX'S POV**_

"Mrs.. Estheim..." I said. Weird name. But so is Maximum. So I have no room to talk. I was sitting on the guys' kitchen counter while Iggy was cooking, reading my classes. I had Vet and Music. Fang walked in and took the paper from my hands. He glanced at it then smirked.

"We all have Music at the same time." he said handing back to me. His statement was followed by two guys yelling 'whoop whoops' and I followed.

"WOOOOO!" I shouted and Fang grinned. I stopped and jumped down from the counter. I started walking out.

"Where you going?" Iggy yelled. I spun around and gestured to my short shorts and spaghetti strap shirt. My wings were in complete sight.

"What about them?" he asked. I glared at him and continued walking.

I walked into my room and changed into my black skinny jeans and a white tank top. I topped than with a silky-ish shirt that hung lower in the back, covering my wings. _**(A/N: You know what I'm saying right?)**_ I walked back out and into the guys' dorm and smelled pancakes. A lot of pancakes. I quickened my pace and right when I caught sight of the table, a pair of arms grabbed me. I yelped as one grabbed my stomach and it loosened. I turned my head to see Fang standing there, concern written in black ink across his forehead. Not literally.

I pecked him on the lips but that just wasn't enough I guess. He spun me around so that I was facing him and tilted his head. His hands moved up my back and my arms went around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Please not in the kitchen!" Iggy and Kyle said at the same time.

I jumped back and smirked at them. I sat down at the table and Fang slid in next to me. We ate in silence because none of us are stupid enough to interrupt each other in the middle of eating. Don't get in between a bird kid and their pancakes. You'll be in a choke hold.

When we were done, Fang got up and burped. We all laughed until my laugh was interrupted by a burp too. Louder than Fang's. The room got quiet. Iggy concentrated and burped along. Kyle, burped longer than the rest. I stood up, still cracking up, and went back to my room to get a bag. It was a laptop bag but who really cares?

I walked back into the hall and ran to catch up with the guys in the hall. Fang spun around and I smirked. Typically, I lost balance and tripped on my shoe. My eyes widened and I spun so I would hit my back. I hit the ground then got back up. Just a mark. Nothing to worry about. I walked over and felt Fang watching me.

"It's fine Fang." I sighed. He brushed my hair over my neck and I understood. My hair wasn't covering the never fading scar... oops... _**(A/N: *shiver...) **_I smirked and walked down the stairs this time, instead of using the railing. We got to the third level down until I came across a little red mark on the floor. I knelt down and brushed my hand over it. I frowned. Dried and hardened.. Wait. I looked at my arm and noticed a small bump there. I smiled. My blood. When I fell on the way up the stairs, I hit my arm hard against the ground. Fang tapped my arm and I looked up. He smirked and I scowled. Time to go to hell.

**(A/N: This is my shortest chapter ever. But i'm still wearing my arms brace and can't type fast enough to make large chapters every night. I need to let it cool down a bit. I've written 37 chapters from November 14th, to now. Which is 2 months and 29 days to be exact lol. JSYK.**

**I will do everything in my power to block the pain that comes from the wrist problem but i can't promise a chapter every night. My doc said that it should take a total of 2 weeks to heal up and another 3 days until i could type as much as I had been. Sorry if this makes you hate me, but... Shit Happens I guess. So reallly quick, some people asked me a few questions...:**

**What state/country do you live in?**

I live in Pennsylvania. Figure out the rest...

**How old are you?**

I'm 13, but I'll be 14 in May. Soo..

**Have you read Dorm Ride?**

I've read it, and NightWings93 is a much better writer than I am. But I didn't until a few weeks after I posted my first 4 or 5 chapters. And I'm a horrible liar, even over the internet. -_-

**Who's RAWR?**

Maximum RAWR is the review button. Read carefully next time. Speaking of RAWR...

**RAWR: GRRR GIMMEE YOUUR FAAXXNEESSS IDDEAAASS! ORI BITE YOU!**

**Me: Uh... you sure that's the right approach?**

**RAWR: ENOUGH IRIS!**

**Me: Dafuq? What happened to Nazi?**

**RAWR: I THINK IRIS IS MORE INTIMIDATING. DUH!**

**Me: I don't understand...**

**REVIEW?! PLEASE? *cue bambi eyes O_O**


	39. Hope

"Hi!" A woman exclaimed as we pushed through the doors to the music room.

She had silvery, with glints of red, shoulder length hair and green eyes. Her smile was big and bright. Like this room.

It was HUGE. The room was open and there were scattered music stools placed around the room. The guys' mouths were haing open and I rolled my eyes, pushing out from behind him.

"Mrs. Estheim?" I asked loud enough for her to hear. She grinned and nodded.

"You can just call me Nora. Estheim is a mouthful. You are.." she trailed off looking at us, expectantly.

"She's Max, I'm Iggy, and this is Fang and Kyle." Nora looked down at her paper and frowned.

"Fang?" she asked looking up at him, again.

"Nick." He said. I looked over at him and he smirked. Nora nodded and smiled.

"So would like to be called Fang instead?" He nodded and I walked forward, taking the whole room in.

The walls were white on one side and it darkened to black on the other side. Nora smiled as I got closer and ran my hand against the fading spot between black and white. I looked over my shoulder to see Fang walking up next to me and looking around the room too. I smiled and walked back over to Iggy and Kyle who were pulling chairs over. I sat in one, with Fang right next to me. Nora jumped over to us and looked me straight in the eyes and squinted. I shifted uncomfortably and waiting until she blinked to let out a breath that I was holding. She smirked.

"You play guitar. Both electric and acoustic. Good talent to have." she stated and my eye widened slightly. She moved on to Fang who was shifting around like I had and then she nodded.

"Same as you." she moved to Iggy, "Piano and keyboard.."

Next is Kyle, "And drums. And you all sing, so my senses say that you're in a band all together." She said looking at all of us.

Iggy, Fang and Kyle nodded but my head stayed still. Nora raised an eyebrow at me and I opened my mouth to talk but Kyle cut me off.

"She's a new addition." I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged and I looked at Fang. He shrugged too. I turned back to Nora and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we are." I said and she grinned widely.

"Good, that will help you for your first assignment." she said clapping her hands together.

Suddenly, the door we came through opened wide and a bunch of talking people came in. Their expressions like ours when we walked in. My wings twitched as some people crowded around us. Fang sensed my claustrophobia and grabbed my hand in his. I swallowed and looked over, seeing Kyle and Iggy shifting around in their seats and shaking slightly. I reached behind Fang and shook Iggy's shoulder. His head snapped up and he slightly relaxed and nodded to me. I gestured to Kyle and he smirked. I narrowed my eyes.

_What are you thinking Iggy...?_ I shot at him through my head. His eyes widened and he looked at me, shocked. I grinned and sent the thought again.

"Nothing." he said smugly after the shock passed. I turned in my seat, but then I heard a crash and thump all at the same time. My head shot over to where it had come from. A few girls were sitting around next to each other and one girl was laying on the ground.

She had shorter silver hair and deep green/blue eyes. She scrambled to pick up her books.

I stood up slowly and listened for anything.

"What, are you lost or something? Get away from us." A redheaded girl spat at the girl. That's it.

I snarled, letting go of Fang's hand, and stood up quicker, walking over to the girls. Iggy shot out an arm to pull me back, but I shook it off and continued walking over to the girl on the ground. I picked up a black leather bag and put a hand down for the girl. She looked up at me, fear all over her face. I smiled and shot a thought through my head, but them smacked myself repeatedly mentally. Why the hell did I do that. Maybe she'll shake it off...

Wouldn't you?

I know I wouldn't.

But apparently she's not me or doesn't care because she took my hand without another thought.

"Come on." I said out loud and she furrowed her brown and nodded. She recognized my voice. Damn damn dammnnnn... The girl pulled over a stool and sat carefully down and looked around at Iggy, Kyle and Fang. Iggy grinned, Kyle smirked and Fang nodded at her.

"What's your name?" Kyle asked and the girl's head snapped over.

"I'm-" she started.

"Hope! Come here for a second!" Nora yelled in our direction. The girl jumped off the stool and walked down. I guess that's Hope...

I turned when Fang poked my arm and raised an eyebrow at him.

_What?_ I thought to him and he flinched. Still not used to it I guess.. I smirked and he scowled.

"You look pissed off. Something wrong?" he asked so only I could hear. I glanced at the redhead over to the side of us and then back to Fang.

"I just think i know her.." I muttered. "But if I do, it's a bad thing."

Fang frowned and looked at the girl. Hope came back and sat down.

"Sorry. My mom." She gestured to Nora and I nodded, smiling again.

"Hey, do you know who that redhead is?" I whispered to her and she looked back and swallowed.

"Her name is Lissa. She and her little friends have been coming to my dorm and knocking as hard as they could for the past week." She whispered back and I swore to myself and closed my eyes.

Lissa was here.

And something told me she would never let go of what i had told her.

Remember when i said earlier about telling 5 of my friends about my wings, but only 3 stayed.

Well, yeah.

Here's one of the two that left.

Lissa Mydale


	40. Girl on Fire

_** (A/N: IM BACCCKKKK FOR NOWW... LOL I WILL TRY AS HARD AS POSSIBLE TO P[OST MORE AND MOREEE AND IT'S GETTING EASIER. BYEEE)**_

_**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**_

* * *

_**FANG'S POV**_

Who is that?" I asked Max. "Do you know her..?" She looked up at me and I understood.

Old enemy.

Once friend.

"Can I work with you guys..?" Hope asked softly.

"Yes." Max and I replied quickly. Her eyes lit up and she grinned.

"Everyone pick a band that you think would work." Iggy said.

"Alicia Keys." We all said at the same time. We looked at each other and then started laughing.

"Okay, Alicia Keys. What song?" Kyle asked.

Max and Hope looked at each other then grinned, turning back to us.

Then... they sang.

**(A/N: THEY ARE BOTH SINGING)**

_**She's just a girl, and she's on fire**_  
_**Hotter than a fantasy, longer like a highway**_  
_**She's living in a world, and it's on fire**_  
_**Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away**_

_**Oh, she got both feet on the ground**_  
_**And she's burning it down**_  
_**Oh, she got her head in the clouds**_  
_**And she's not backing down**_

_**This girl is on fire**_  
_**This girl is on fire**_  
_**She's walking on fire**_  
_**This girl is on fire**_

_**Looks like a girl, but she's a flame**_  
_**So bright, she can burn your eyes**_  
_**Better look the other way**_  
_**You can try but you'll never forget her name**_  
_**She's on top of the world**_  
_**Hottest of the hottest girls say**_

_**Oh, we got our feet on the ground**_  
_**And we're burning it down**_  
_**Oh, got our head in the clouds**_  
_**And we're not coming down**_

_**This girl is on fire**_  
_**This girl is on fire**_  
_**She's walking on fire**_  
_**This girl is on fire**_

_**Everybody stands, as she goes by**_  
_**Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes**_  
_**Watch her when she's lighting up the night**_  
_**Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl**_  
_**And it's a lonely world**_  
_**But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby**_

_**This girl is on fire**_  
_**This girl is on fire**_  
_**She's walking on fire**_  
_**This girl is on fire**_

The two girls slapped high fives and laughed as we sat, mouths open.

"Okay, well that is good enough answer for me." Iggy said after a second or two. We nodded.

"Okayy, so we'll sing. Iggy on keyboard. Kyle on drums and Fang with your guitar. That cool? And I'll play too if we need to." Max directed. We all nodded and then a bell rang.

"God. what is this? Middle school?" Hope muttered and Iggy laughed. "I gotta go. Seeya."

When she was farther away, Iggy talked. "Her ears. They're pointy. Why do you think..." he trailed off.

"Maybe she's a lost elf from Rivendell." Kyle suggested, earning a whack from Max.

"I gotta go too. Imma be a Ve for a while. Bye." Max said, walking out.

"Lets go to be Chemists, man." Iggy said ruffling Kyle's hair a bit, making him scowl. They walked out. I left after. Time to be a ninja.

_**RAWR: GRRR GIMMEE YOUUR FAAXXNEESSS IDDEAAASS! ORI BITE YOU!**_

_**Me: Uh... you sure that's the right approach?**_

_**RAWR: ENOUGH IRIS!**_

_**Me: Dafuq? What happened to Nazi?**_

_**RAWR: I THINK IRIS IS MORE INTIMIDATING. DUH!**_

_**Me: I STILL don't understand...**_

_**REVIEW?! PLEASE? *cue bambi eyes O_O**_


	41. Secrets Explained

**(A/N: I'M BACK FOR THE WEEKEND! Well, Today I skipped Max's VET classs but next time she's there I'll explain. A NEW ENEMY APPEARS TONIGHT! BWAHAHHAHAAAA!)**

**Max's POV**

I walked into the guys' dorm and all their heads snapped over to me. Ella barked up at me and wagged her tail happily. I turned and closed the door and hit my head against it several times. One, Two, Three, Four..

"That bad huh?"` Iggy asked and I spun around to look at them.

"No. Just tired." I sighed.

"I don't see how hitting your head off the door helps that at all." Kyle commented.

"Shut up."

"Okay so for the music thing that's due tomorrow, we need to find Hope's dorm and-" Iggy started.

I held up the small piece of paper that she had given me in Vet. "Got it."

"How?"

"She's in my Vet class." I said simply. I flipped the sticky note over and unfolded it. "Number 247."

"Not that far from us. Downstairs. Since you're 234 and we're 233." Fang said.

"Great let's go." I said flatly and they nodded. "Anything you need here for practice?" I asked and they thought and walked back to different spots in the room and picked up stuff. Ella wlked out into the hall and barked at us.

"Great lets go now." Fang said and we walked out, going downstairs and down the hall.

"244, 245, 246... aha! 247." I knocked on Hope's door and a few seconds later, the door opened.

"Max?" Said a voice I knew ALL too well.

I looked up and saw her. Blonde hair. Green eyes. Staring at me.

I groaned and slapped a hand over my eyes. " Brigid Dwyer. Please tell me you don't go here too?" I asked.

Brigid scowled and shook her head. "No way. You told us you were going here. So we tried to stay the hell away from this place."

"Well Lissa is doing a very good job of staying as close as humanly possible." I growled.

"How would you know anything about what's humanly possible?" she asked snidely

"I'm more human than you think."

She leaned closer and hissed quietly. "But you have wings for god's sake!"

"Does that mean I'm 100% bird?!" I hissed back.

"I'm going to say no since you don't have a beak or eat worms."

I groaned and looked down the hall to see Iggy, Kyle, and Fang looking at me with raised eyebrows. Bridgit looked too and she looked back at me.

"Do they know?" She whispered.

"What's it to you! You vowed infinite hatred to me a year ago!" I whispered angrily back.

"Eternal hatred seems bold. I don't think I ever said that."

"Your right. You said eternal hatred. Infinite was Lissa."

"Seems legit." she nodded. "But I was scared then. Picture yourself in my situation. Your best freaking friend just told you she has fucking wings! WINGS!" She said a little louder than she intended.

"If you had stuck around a little while I could have explained better." I said.

"Right after you threatened to kill Lissa and I if we told anyone? I wasn't really open for explaining!" She said exasperatedly.

I pulled in my ring finger and the blade popped out. "Just so you know, that deal still stands for everyone that knows." I warned.

"Yeah yeah yeah. So do they?!" She waved it off and pressed on.

"Yes."

"And they didn't freak out like me and Lissa?"

"No."

"Wow."

"Now listen to me. I'm going to go tell these people what I'm about to do and then I'll be back. Stay here. Please." I said.

She looked shocked that I had said 'please', but nodded. I walked down the hall and I was certain she was watching me.

"I'll be back, just go down without me." I told the guys.

"Is Hope there?" Iggy asked.

"Not sure. But right now, that isn't important compared to what I have to do. Go!" I hissed, shooing them away. Fang stood there. Not moving.

"Who's that." He said, gesturing to Brigid, who was still watching us.

"And old friend." I said simply. He groaned and understood immediately what I meant. "Now go!" I pushed him down the hall and he sighed.

"Send me a though if anything gets ugly or else." he warned me.

"And if I don't?"

He narrowed his eyes. "You'll see." He walked off and so did I, towards room 247.

I got there and Brigid opened the door wider, letting me in.

"Okay, sit and listen to me." I told her. She nodded and I paced in front of her. How do I explain this? God this is hard. You think telling kids about sex is hard? Well try telling a friend/enemy why you have freaking wings.

"Okay, you've read the Hunger Games right?" I asked her. She nodded, confused. "The Mocking Jays are mutated birds. Part Mocking bird and part Blue Jay. Well, that's me. I'm 98% human, and 2% bird." I looked at her face and, surprisingly, she seemed to understand completely.

"So you didn't have wings just surgically added?" she asked slowly.

I raised an eyebrow. "No!" She let out a breath of relief.

"Oh, thank god, that would be weird."

"Weirder than being practically born part bird?" I asked.

She laughed. "They're on the same level. So why did you knock on the door?" She asked slowly.

"I needed Hope." I said simply.

"Oh! She's on the phone with her friend, Lila. They never get to see each other because she lives in Texas."

How long have you known her?" I asked her.

"Um... Well?" She stuttered and the door to the side of the room opened and Hope came out, smiling. When she saw me, her eyes widened.

"Max! Hey, I guess you've met my sister, Brigid now." She said and I froze. I glanced and Brigid and she was looking up at me.

"Wh- why didn't you ever say anything?" I whispered to her and Hope raised an eyebrow.

"We only found out about a year ago, when we stopped talking. My dad, was married to Nora, but they always fought, so my dad took me to Arizona with him. While Hope stayed in California. When we found out about each other, we arranged to meet up and talk and Hope enlisted for this college.. so.." Bridgit explained.

"Wait a minute, you two know each other?" Hope cut in.

"We were kind of best friends in High School." I said to her and her eyes widened.

"Wow. So what do you mean in High School? What happened..?" She asked me.

I looked at Brigid and she was debating. I sighed and nodded.

"Well, Max started coming home bloody. Beaten up. We thought she was just getting in trouble with the teachers but stuff got worse. She came home so bloody you could hardly see her skin." Brigid closed her eyes and shook her head. "When we finally said something to her, she always avoided the question and changed the subject. But once. Once we cornered her and pushed her until we got our answer." She swallowed and looked up at me. "We were expecting you got beat around at work but no!"

"So why did you come home all bloody...?" Hope whispered to me. I looked her in the eyes.

"I was being tracked by hunters. Scientists. The whole enchilada." I said to her.

"Why!"She pressed on.

I looked at the floor and took a deep breath. I unzipped my hoodie and looked back up at Hope, her eyes were wide and serious. "Because I'm an experiment that was never supposed to get this far in life." My hoodie fell to the ground and Hope's hands shot to her mouth. Her muffled scream filled the room and I winced. Brigid was frozen for a minute but stood up after a while, and calmed Hope down.

"Okay... so.. you have... wings.." Her eyes widened more and she looked up at me. "Fang, Iggy and Kyle! Do..?"

"The point is, I'm in trouble. But that's not why I'm here. We have to practice for the freaking music project now." I changed the subject as quick as possible. She blinked and nodded.

"This is not over. We will talk about this." She warned me and picked up my hoodie, handing it to me.

"Let's go." She said. Brigid looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes fine, lets all go down to the basement." I said flatly and opened the door for them.

Well that was fun.

**(A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOO BRIGID IS HEREE AHHHHHHHHHHHHH BUT INTERESTING TWIST! SHE'S A FRIEND NOW! WHHAAATTTT?!)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	42. Fun Facts

**(A/N: This isn't a story chapter, and it's not an excuse. So keep reading, I'm clearing out whats going on IN THE STORY. And some fun facts. New REAL chapter tommarow hopefully**

**First off, Max lives in dorm 234, Fang and Iggy live in 233 and TECHNICALLY Kyle does NOT share the dorm with them. His dorm is number 228 (decided that a while back but never mentioned it. Oops..)**

**Here is extra stuff on the characters not mentioned as much...**

**KYLE:**

**1. I have a person named Damon in the 3rd chapter. That's Kyle. Sorry. That was a debate going on between the group at the time and we went between him name SEVERAL TIMES. We chose Kyle... well... because 4 is a bigger number than 2... (we had a vote and 2 people who stayed Switzerland) ONE OF THEM BEING A GUY NAMED KYLE! :O ~~MIND BLOWN~~ **

**2. He DOES HAVE WINGS. Oh my god, people have asked me that so many times and I swear I have put it in the story that he did have them (CHAPTER 6) If i can remember right, I never said what they looked like... Sorry. So basically, they're patterned like Max's, but backwards. His fade from white at the top and into some grayish blue middle and into a dark blue denim color way down to the tips. Hold on, picture it for a minute to get it in your brain... *silence** O_O**

**3. His hair is dark brown and his eyes are green. Like, REALLY green.**

**4. If you haven't figured it out by NOW, his powers include sensing danger (all can do it but he feels it before they do) and something else that I will not say until revealed... bwahahahaaa**

**JEB AND VALENCIA:**

**1. They both know about the wings, obviously.**

**2. I was tired of making Jeb the bad guy... so... i made him the good guy's 'dad'.**

**3. Ella, as in Valencia's daughter, doesn't exist... yet. I'm not sure if I will bring her in... :/**

**4. Jeb found Fang, Nudge and Iggy (they met Kyle later) while driving to work, Iggy was waving his hands around in the air and he stopped when he saw Fang, bloody on the ground, with Nudge, asleep of course. He knew who they were because he had quit being a scientist 4 years after they were brought in. So do the math, and he had quit the School about 8 years before the flock did. I hope that math is right... 4 - 18 = 12 - 4 = 8 happy math day to you.**

**5. Valencia had known Jeb before and happened to be working with him at theat time and helped him with the guys. An Nudge.**

**ANGEL AND GAZZY:**

**1. Angel and Gazzy didn't quite 'escape' the School. At the beginning, Max found them and they stuck with her since then. They had actually been though to be dead and put in a separate room for failed experiments, after a bit of bad testing, where they got there powers. So they got out. (Duh there was a window! How else would the smell of dead bodies get away! Think about it.)**

**2. Angel is 10. Gazzy is 12. Get it through your heads people.**

**(A/N: I's like to add more to this and probably will later but for now, we will focus on these ones because i fell asleep writing today... Not this chapter, but the PSSA writing. Oh god they're terrible. But i won't tell you what they do. Because I don't know if that's allowed first of all. And i don't wanna add second reason so goodnight FanFiction. Ask any questions you may have about the story and I will answer them to the best of my ability. If you have an account, i'll PM you, but if you don't, well you should get one, but I'll answer you in the next chapter. Just make it easier and follow the story so you don't have to bookmark it, search for it or any other weird thing you do to find this story. I love this website but it can really be a pain in the ass. Hahaha seeya guys.**

**BTW RARW is okay, he's a little under the weather... hehee**


	43. All About Us

**(A/N: I'M BACCKKK WITH A BIGG CHAPTER. Sorry for the wait. If you liked my FB page, you would know why it wasss. I post one it every time I update or something else happens that is.. post worthy. Or i just wanna talk.)**

**Type AboveRandom001 in the llittle searchy thing at the top of the page and my profile pic is a black pony.**

**... Yeahh... **

**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**

* * *

"What happened?" Fang whispered to me just as I made my way over to him. I frowned and held up a finger. Wait.

"Guys go on in." I pushed Hope and Brigid into the room with Iggy and Kyle in it and closed my eyes.

"Hope knows. Brigid knows. But only about mine." I said tensely. I opened my eyes again and Fang looked the same.

"That's what you had to do?" he asked.

"No. Brigid is the 5th. Noel, Sarah, Erin, Lissa and her. Lissa is a lost cause but Brigid seems to understand. Hope is skeptical about all of this. And!" I threw my hands up and walked in a circle. " Hope just so happens to be Brigid's freaking sister!" Fang raised his eyebrows and looked at the two of them. He frowned.

"They look nothing alike." He stated.

"Their eyes." I sighed. He squinted and then his eyes traveled back to me.

"What are we gonna do?"

I shut my mouth and looked him in the eyes, showing him how lost I was right now. His widened slightly and you wouldn't notice if you didn't look, but I was. He came up next to me and put his arm over my shoulders.

"We'll figure it out. And by we, I mean Iggy, Kyle and I. Leave it to us this time." He whispered and kissed my forehead softly. His lips lingered there for a minute and then came off and I immediately missed the feeling. He smiled and walked through into the room, pulling me in with him. Iggy looked at us and grinned slyly.

"Making out in the hall, are we?" He asked just as sly. I narrowed my eyes, went over to him and whacked him hard in the head. He stumbled back into the wall, cracking up.

"How didn't that hurt?" Hope asked, waiting for one of them to spit out they have fish scales or something.

"She's a girl. I'm a guy. Therefore I'm stronger." Iggy said stiffly but funnily.

I scowled at Iggy. "Oh please, Noel and I could whoop your ass." Brigid raised an eyebrow.

"She goes here?" She asked. I shook my head. She nodded and looked back at Hope.

"Actually, I was thinking of doing this one by myself... Next time?" Hope put in suddenly. Kyle's eyes widened, Fang stayed silent and Iggy had an impassive mask on. Wow.

"Uh yeah sure. Seeya?" I said, unsure, she nodded and walked out, Brigid walked up to me.

"I'll see you around maybe." She said happily in a 'Dwyer' fashion. She's always been preppy and happy. I smiled and she hugged me. I tensed up and she left.

I groaned and looked back at the guys. "Any other ideas?" I asked. Kyle and Iggy looked at each other and then at me and Fang.

"We had a back up plan." Kyle said, pushing his hair back behind his ear.

"He is we." Iggy said. Fang looked lost and I grinned. Second favorite band ever. "All about us."

"You know this one?" I asked Fang, he looked at me, still lost. Iggy groaned and pulled his phone out. He pressed a few buttons and then held out the phone, turning up the volume.

And then, the phone came to life.

**(Italics=girl Bold=guy Both=Bold Italics) (A/N: LOOK UP THE SONG, IT'S AWESOME)**

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.__**  
**__I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.__**  
**__Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet._

_Give it a try, it'll be alright.__The room's hush, hush,__  
__And now's our moment.__  
__Take it in feel it all and hold it.__  
__Eyes on you, eyes on me.__  
__We're doing this right._

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.__  
__Spotlight shining, it's all about us.__  
__It's oh, oh, all,__  
__About uh, uh, us.__  
__And every heart in the room will melt,__  
__This is a feeling I've never felt but,__  
__It's all about us._

**Suddenly, I'm feeling brave.****  
****Don't know what's got into me,****  
****Why I feel this way.****  
****Can we dance, real slow?****  
****Can I hold you, real close?**

_The room's hush, hush,__  
__And now's our moment.__  
__Take it in feel it all and hold it.__  
__Eyes on you, eyes on me.__  
__We're doing this right._

_**Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.**__**  
**__**Spotlight shining, it's all about us.**__**  
**__**It's oh, oh, all, **__**  
**__**About uh, uh, us.**__**  
**__**And every heart in the room will melt,**__**  
**__**This is a feeling I've never felt but,**__**  
**__**It's all about us.**_

_Do you hear that love?__**  
**__They're playing our song.__**  
**_**Do you think we're ready?****_  
_****Oh I'm really feeling it.****_  
_**_Do you hear that love?__**  
**__Do you hear that love?_

**Do you hear that love?****_  
_****They're playing our song.****_  
_**_Do you think we're ready yet?__**  
**__Love I'm really feeling it.__**  
**_**Do you hear that love?****_  
_****Do you hear that love?**

_Do you hear that love?__**  
**__They're playing our song.__**  
**_**Do you think we're ready yet?****_  
_****Oh I'm really feeling it.****_  
_**_Do you hear that love?__**  
**__Do you hear that love?_

_Lovers dance when they're feeling in love.__**  
**__Spotlight shining, it's all about us.__**  
**__It's all about us.__**  
**__It's all, all, all, all.__**  
**__Every heart in the room will melt,__**  
**__This is a feeling I've never felt, __**  
**__But it's all about us._

_**Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.**__**  
**__**Spotlight shining, it's all about us.**__**  
**__**It's oh oh all about us**__**  
**__**(hey-ey hey)**__**  
**__**And every heart in the room will melt,**__**  
**__**This is a feeling I've never felt but,**__**  
**__**It's oh, oh,**__**  
**__**It's all about us.**_

Fang was smiling at the end and he nodded. I smirked too. He is we trumps all.

"Okay. So what now?" I asked slowly.

"We practice." Fang and Kyle said at the same time. I nodded and we all went to get our stuff from around the room.

So me and Fang's guitar, Iggy's keyboard and Kyle's drums created this whole operation.

And by the end of the night, everything would be alright.

* * *

[LATER THAT NIGHTTT]

_Your eye's reflect of mine,_  
_The breath's we take,_  
_Seem to stop time,_  
_The thousand's of second's we kiss,_  
_Are the one's I seem to miss,_  
_When i'm alone,_

_But the sun still moves across the sky,_  
_And i'm feeling sad,_  
_And I don't know why,_  
_Cause' I shall see you soon,_

_But i'm still waiting on the day,_  
_We can find a place and move away,_  
_Just, me and you,_

_Just linger a little longer,_  
_Just linger a little longer,_  
_Just linger a little longer,_

_But the sun still moves across the sky,_  
_And i'm feeling sad,_  
_And I don't know why,_  
_Cause' I shall see you soon,_

_But i'm still waiting on the day,_  
_We can find a place and move away,_  
_Just, me and you,_

_Just linger a little longer,_  
_Just linger a little longer,_  
_Just linger a little longer,_

_Just linger a little longer,_  
_Just linger a little longer,_  
_Just linger a little longer..._

I finished singing and sighed. Nervous? No way. Scared? Definitely not. Curious? Well, that's more like it.

Is Brigid going to listen to me about the things I told her?

Is Hope going to tell anyone?

Have I messed up everything?

I screamed to myself in my head. Ella's head perked up and I smiled at her. I pet her head and she relaxed, falling back asleep. We need dog food. I can't keep feeding her gummy bears and bacon.

I was pulled out of my mental thoughts and back to reality when a knock came to my door. I groaned and rolled off the bed and gasped when I hit the floor. I muttered swear words under my breath and stood up. I instinctively pulled my wings tight and pulled my jacket on tighter. I opened the door and looked around. No one's here. Hmm I walked out and down the hall until I heard some yelling from down the steps. I pulled the squeaky door open and moved swiftly down and through the next door to the girl's dorms. I quietly moved around and listened for more talking.

"Just leave me alone!" My ears picked up and I jogged towards the one who was crying.

"Nah, I wanna have some fun." Another voice growled and sobbing sounds came from the spot. I ran faster and waited for more sounds.

"HELP! PLEA-"

"Shut up or it will be the end of you."

Silence.

I finally made it to where this was coming from and growled.

A girl with long bleach blonde hair and blue eyes was pushed up against a wall with a knife to her neck, as a guy stood in front off her grinning wildly.

"Get away from her. Now." I growled and the guy. His head snapped over to me and the girl's eyes widened. The guy's gray eyes narrowed and he grinned madly at me.

"Look, Star! We have a new friend to play with!" He dropped the girl, who seemed to be named Star, and she crumpled to her knees.

'Don't just sit there! Run!' I yelled through my head, her eyes snapped to me and a looked confused. My voice? Nah. She didn't hesitate again. She bolted past us and through the door upstairs. I looked back at the guy. He was closing in on me and his knife was open. I pulled my ring finger in and my knife popped out, at least 4 inches longer than his sissy pocket thing.

"Think it through. I have a knife. You have a shitty, rusted pocket knife. Who will win?" I agitated him. He thought a bout it for a second and then a scared look came over his eyes. He dropped his knife and ran away. I smirked and picked it up, closing it and walking through the doors upstairs. I closed my knife and walked up the steps slowly. I pushed open the squeaky door and two figures rushed towards me before I could get through.

I was knocked over easily and fell backwards, hitting my head as the other two fell to the ground after me.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE OKAY!" One screamed at me. I peeked open my eyes to see Star and Fang looking down at me.

"What in the hell.." I muttered, sitting up and rubbing the back of my head.

"Are you alright? Did he get you? Did-" Fang asked frantically. I held up my hand and shook my head.

"None of the above. He ran like a sissy." I said triumphantly. Star's eyes widened and I looked at her.

"You okay?"

She nodded and rubbed her neck. "Damn he's an asshole." She muttered.

"Who's he?" I wondered.

"Eli." They both said in unison.

"How did you-" I started to ask Fang. He stopped he and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Star got me when she ran." He explained. I raised an eyebrow at Star and she nodded.

"I saw you guys sitting all together in Music and I searched for them. I found Fang walking down the hall."

"I heard the door squeak." He popped in. I smirked and stood up. Fang stood after me and then Star.

"You sure you're alright..?" He asked, looking at me. I looked at myself up and down and patted my stomach. "No bullet holes, cuts, well other than the old ones or broken off limbs. Yep. I'm good."

He rolled his eyes and Star exploded, crying, and then pulled me in for a tight hug. Her hands got dangerously close to my back and before I knew it, she was pulling away, her eyes dry and wide. I swore and she was shocked.

"You too?" She whispered, making my head snap up to see her. Her face was emotional, understanding. I turned to look at her back and I saw something move from underneath her hoodie.

"Yeah. You..." I said. Fang was lost and he raised an eyebrow at us.

"The School." Me and Start said at the same time. Fang's eyes widened and he moved over to look.

"Come on." I said, walking through the doors to the hall. Star followed and Fang was by my side.

We opened the door to Fang's dorm and Iggy's head snapped up. He relaxed a bit and Kyle came in from around the corner. His eyes widened and I noticed his wings were popped out behind him and then flattened against his back. I shok my head at him and he raised an eyebrow at Star.

"You're okay? Did he hurt you?" Iggy asked and I shook my head.

"Do you see any blood?" He rolled his eyes and then looked at Star. "Guys, this is Star. She's... one of us." Iggy's eyebrows shot up and he frowned.

Star looked at me then at the guys. "All of you are..?"

"Yeah." Kyle relaxed his shoulders and his blue and white wings extended slightly.

"What do you got?" Iggy asked and Star looked at me.

"You don't have to." I said quickly and she shook her head, unzipping her hoodie.

"Wings." She said to everyone and slipped off her hood. A pair of wings became evident against her shirt, as big as ours.

But her's weren't brown, black, white, creamy or even blue.

They were green.

Like REALLY green.

You ever read the book Matched?

Jeez, no I haven't, but the dress on the front of the book?

That green.

They faded down to a lighter shade at the bottom and all our jaws were opened wide. Iggy stood and walked around her.

"Amazing..." He whispered. Star grinned and they looked each other in the eyes for a LONNGGG time.

"Well, Star. Would you like to join our merry band of mutants?" I asked happily, shaking out my wings too, and she smiled wider.

"With pleasure." She said and we and laughed.

I think I like this girl.

* * *

**(A/N: O_o OOHHH NEW CHARACTER.. BOOM. JUST LIKE THAT. Someone requested a new mutant.. so thy recieved new mutant.. lol.)**

**If you wanna add anything to the story or you wanna ask something about it, just message me or something. Review..?**

**PLEASE? O_O BAMBI EYES **


	44. Legal Actiivities

**(A/N: Second chapter tonight. BAM. I'm an overachiever...)**

**(ABT I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**

* * *

"Iggy, Kyle, Max, and Fang?"

All our heads shot up when our names were called. We all took a moment to look at each other. I took a deep breath and stood up, brushing off my ripped black skinny jeans. I flattened down my white tank top and pulled my hoodie up on my shoulders tighter. Fang had stood up, watching me closely, and I smiled at him.

He smiled back.

And BOOM!

Just like that, my heart fluttered and my day brightened.

I glanced at Star. She gave me a thumbs up and grinned.

Iggy and Kyle stood up and we made out way down and around the stools in the room. We followed.

This was nerve wrecking.

Everyone staring.

Lissa.

Star.

Hope.

And other people we didn't even know.

That really brightens your mood in the morning.

I sat on one of the stools up front, next to Fang, Iggy and Kyle behind us slightly.

I swallowed a rock in my through and looked over at Fang. He looked calm. He noticed me looking at him and came me a lopsided smile.

"Ready?" He whispered.

I nodded after a second.

We counted off and the games began.

As Iggy and I made the beginning part, Fang watched me carefully again. Soon, it was time. He moved the microphone closer and I closed my eyes.

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.__**  
**__I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.__**  
**__Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet.__**  
**__Give it a try, it'll be alright._

_The room's hush, hush,  
And now's our moment.  
Take it in feel it all and hold it.  
Eyes on you, eyes on me.  
We're doing this right._

Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
Spotlight shining, it's all about us.  
It's oh, oh, all,  
About uh, uh, us.  
And every heart in the room will melt,  
This is a feeling I've never felt but,  
It's all about us.

**Suddenly, I'm feeling brave.  
Don't know what's got into me,  
Why I feel this way.  
Can we dance, real slow?  
Can I hold you, real close?**

The room's hush, hush,  
And now's our moment.  
Take it in feel it all and hold it.  
Eyes on you, eyes on me.  
We're doing this right.

Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
Spotlight shining, it's all about us.  
It's oh, oh, all,  
About uh, uh, us.  
And every heart in the room will melt,  
This is a feeling I've never felt but,  
It's all about us.

_Do you hear that love?__**  
**__They're playing our song.__**  
**_**Do you think we're ready?**_**  
**_**Oh I'm really feeling it.**_**  
**__Do you hear that love?__**  
**__Do you hear that love?_**Do you hear that love?**_**  
**_**They're playing our song.**_**  
**__Do you think we're ready yet?__**  
**__Love I'm really feeling it.__**  
**_**Do you hear that love?**_**  
**_**Do you hear that love?**_Do you hear that love?__**  
**__They're playing our song.__**  
**_**Do you think we're ready yet?**_**  
**_**Oh I'm really feeling it.**_**  
**__Do you hear that love?__**  
**__Do you hear that love?__Lovers dance when they're feeling in love.__**  
**__Spotlight shining, it's all about us.__**  
**__It's all about us.__**  
**__It's all, all, all, all.__**  
**__Every heart in the room will melt,__**  
**__This is a feeling I've never felt,__**  
**__But it's all about us._

Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
Spotlight shining, it's all about us.  
It's oh oh all about us  
(hey-ey hey)  
And every heart in the room will melt,  
This is a feeling I've never felt but,  
It's oh, oh,  
It's all about us.

We finished off and a round of clapping greeted us. We stood and made our way back to our seats. I heard Star in one of the stools near ours.

"YOU GO MAX! FANG! IGGY! KYLE!" She screamed, laughing like a maniac.

"Thank you Star, you can go next." Nora said, not looking up at her.

"Okay!" Star jumped down to the stage and sat in one of the stools in front of the normal looking black piano.

She cleared her throat and played a few notes and then looked up at us, winking.

_**Wasn't looking for love at this time in my life  
But there he was, sitting by my side  
I can't resist, walking away  
From something like this**_

Wasn't my intentions  
Searching for someone  
Thought I'd keep my promise  
But there the chance was

There's a reason we're standing here tonight  
Didn't plan for this to happen  
From what's planned out in life  
Nowhere to run  
Nowhere to hide  
The first time I saw you  
Got lost in your blue eyes  
Lost in your blue eyes  
Oh oh

I look back and laugh the moments we've had  
Just you and me, staring at the sky  
It's hard to believe that we're so far apart  
I'm missing you, as time goes by

Wasn't my intentions  
Searching for someone  
Thought I'd keep my promise  
But there the chance was

There's a reason we're standing here tonight  
Didn't plan for this to happen  
From what's planned out in life  
Nowhere to run  
Nowhere to hide  
The first time I saw you  
Got lost in your blue eyes

Never thought it would turn to be  
Something so strong, I can barely breathe  
Didn't know you'd feel the same  
Every time I look into your eyes  
I never wanna hear you say goodbye  
Don't you know?  
Don't you know?

There's a reason we're standing here tonight  
Didn't plan for this to happen  
From what's planned out in life  
Nowhere to run  
Nowhere to hide  
The first time I saw you  
Got lost in your blue eyes

There's a reason we're standing here tonight  
Didn't plan for this to happen  
From what's planned out in life  
Nowhere to run  
Nowhere to hide  
The first time I saw you  
Got lost in your blue eyes

Lost in your blue eyes

She finished and stood up, taking a dramatic bow. She grinned hugely and jumped back up to sit with us. She laughed again and that crack us all up.

"Hope." Nora spoke. I glanced around the room and Hope was fidgeting and walking down to the stage, but to our surprise, she didn't walk to an instrument. Not a stool either. She just sat on the floor. And pulled something out of her bag. I squinted and raised an eyebrow at the guys and Star.

"A.. cup?" Star muttered to herself. I nodded slowly and watched as Hope brought the microphone off the stand and it sat on the floor. She let out a breath, and started moving the cup.

**(A.N: I don't know how to explain the cup song movements, so if you don't know what they are, Google it. Sorry guys.)**

Then, she started singing something.

_**I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?**_

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
It's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

We were all kind of speechless from that. Nora looked confused but amused at the same time. Hope stood and walked back to her seat. Nora looked back around at the class.

"Alright. Now..

**- I – AM – A – LINE – DON'T – EAT – ME -**

"Good job everyone. I was impressed with every one of your performances. No assignment for now. Have a nice day guys, see ya tomorrow." Nora said after all the people in the room had sung or played something.

"Oh thank goddddd..." Star groaned, twisting her neck that made several awful cracking sounds. She then proceeded to crack her knuckles. Very. Loudly.

"Star. Quit it!" I hissed, but the guys were chuckling and grinning.

A loud beeping sound from ceiling shut everyone up. "Please pay attention for an important announcement. The following courses will be canceled due to the weather. Chemistry" Iggy and Kyle sighed out. "Physics" Star whooped. "Self defense and Veterinarian. If these are one of yours, please report back to your dorms or in some legal activity." Mr. Farron/Snow sighed and then buzzed off.

"Looks like none of us have anything to do today." Star said happily. We all nodded. "Well, when it's that time, I'm going to take a fucking nap or something and not wake up until 10:00 tomorrow morning." She yawned. I grinned and nodded to her again.

"I like that idea. I think I'll do that too." I said and her eyes popped open.

"COPIER!" She yelled and the room got quiet. Star turned around. "Go back to your conversations. Shoo." She waved her hand away and the talking continued.

* * *

(ONE BELL RING LATERR)

Star wasn't kidding when she said she was going to take a nap. We haven't seen her since we got out of the room and she went to her dorm.

I was laying on my bed, my head in Fang's lap, eyes closed and smiling like crazy. His hands ran through my much-longer-than-it-should-be hair. Ella was sitting by my side, sleeping of course.

Everything was peaceful.

"Max?" Fang whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Come here."

I peeked an eye open and sat up a bit. His eye were glued to me and mine to him.

I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant but I was cut off by him kissing me.

His hand behind my head pulling me closer. I snaked my hands up his chest and around his neck, twirling his hair around my fingers. He deepened the kiss, opening his mouth. I arched my back and we fell back, me against the bed

I pulled away to breathe and he apparently didn't like that.

Once I was breathing again, he closed the distance between us again in one quick, single movement. This time, his lips began moving against mine, pressing down gently yet intensely as they sped up and moved at a rapid pace.

It was like nothing I had ever experienced before, and I shivered as he strengthened the kiss, his arms becoming even stronger as they clutched me to him, his body moving in desperation as he struggled to get closer to me as soon as possible.

I reacted in the same way, feeling complete shock as I felt my eyes threatening to spill tears under all the heavy, intimate emotions rushing through my mind and overwhelming me. I shuddered violently as I once again wound my arms around his neck, my lips moving desperately against his own.

Fang. My rock. Was rocking my world. And shorting out my brain.

* * *

**(A/N: FFFFAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXNNNEE EEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! REVIEW! BYE!)**


	45. We Don't Want Your Cookies!

**A/N: Okay guys.**

**Listen closely.**

**Wait, read closely?**

**Whatever.**

**The college (or university) that Max, Fang, Iggy, Kyle and Star go to started at the end of September**

**But remember, they're in Phoenix, so it's warmer there. (Not so so warm)**

**It was about a month before the classes started fully.**

**So using basic logic, it's the end of November.**

**But right now, I'm going to take a three week time skip into the middle of December.**

**Sorry if you hate the idea but it makes the story more eventful.**

**Writing about classes is boring.**

**So now, the story is taking place on the day before... what is it called in college... Winter Break?**

**Okay... Had to clear it up before I wrote this one.**

**Read on.**

**-Reese**

* * *

**Max's POV**

"MAXXX!" Three familiar voices squealed from down the hall. I looked over from my door that I was unlocking just in time to get trampled by three bird kids.

"Angel? Gazzy? Nudge?" I groaned, getting up off the ground and standing up. Angel gave me a big hug, Gazzy following suit, while Nudge rambled.

"Max! Oh my god! It's so good to see you again it's been like forever since we talked about anything! How's Ella? Is she getting bigger? Is she-" Apon hearing her name, Ella barked from inside my dorm wildly. Angel and Gazzy looked up at me.

"You got a dog?!" They said in unison. I grinned and nodded, unlocking the door and releasing the wild Ella from the room. She jumped up and down on Angel and they all were laughing madly.

"Oooh! Who didn't invite me to this reunion..?!"

Star stood grinning at the door to the stairs, in short and a tank top, her green sunglasses on.

"What the- Star! It's freaking December!" I protested, gesturing to her outfit.

"YOLO!" She yelled back and ruffled her bright green feathers.

Angel, Nudge and Gazzy gasped as Star walked down the hall until she was right next to me.

"And you're in public with your wings out." I pointed out.

"I'll say it once more, grasshopper." She tilted her glasses down, revealing her deep blue eyes. "YOLO."

Nudge burst into hysterical laughter and Star grinning triumphantly, pushing her glasses back over her eyes and then pointing at my shirt.

"You're one to talk! Look at you!"

She was right I guess about that. I was here in the hall with my wings folded over my black cut Paramore shirt.

I rolled my eyes and the creak of the hall door made me and Star spin around, pulling our wings against our backs.

But I relaxed immediately.

"Dr. M! Jeb! Come on! You remember Max, right?" Nudge yelled down the hallway.

Dr. M ran over to us and pulled me into a tight hug.

Wow.

"Of course!" She pulled away from me and grinned. "Nudge always talks about you." She got mischievous look on her face and leaned a little closer. "About you and Fang."

Star and Nudge started laughing and gasped for air.

"Oh good god. They're inseparable!" Star said. I shoved her away, her still laughing like mad man.

Her wings moved around and Dr. M's eyes widened.

"Oh my. Your wings are beautiful!" She gasped. Star steadied herself and smiled at Dr. M.

"Thanks. Max's are pretty too." She pointed out and I felt my cheeks burn a bit.

"They're great." I said, pushing hair behind my ear.

"Nu uh! They beautiful! Brown, white, and black! Ours are just one color!" Gazzy and Angel complained.

"You all have wings?" Dr. M asked, raising her eyebrows. We all nodded.

"And we have cool powers too!" Gazzy added.

Dr. M grinned, "Cool!"

Jeb came behind her and smiled when he saw me.

"Hello Max. Nice to see you." He said, and I could tell he meant it too. I nodded and smiled. He raised a hand and knocked on the guys' door.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"We don't want your freaking cookies!" Iggy yelled from inside the dorm.

"Of please, no Girl Scouts would even go near you place." Nudge said dramatically. After a few seconds, the door opened and Fang's sleepy form opened the door, hair messy and sticking up all over the place.

"Hey. Why you here so early?" He said to Jeb, Dr. M and Nudge, blinking a few times, clearing his vision.

"We're not early." Dr. M frowned.

"It's like 6:00 am!" He protested.

"Fang, It's like 10:00." I added, crossing my arms, my wings ruffling and then flattening out on my back. He turned to me and raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." I pulled my phone out and showed him the screen.

"No shit." She muttered.

"FANG SWORE!" Angel tattled making his eyes move to her and Gazzy.

"Hey! I wasn't aware the cursing police were on deck." He said, putting his hands up in defeat.

Angel giggled and ran to give him a hug. He patted her back awkwardly and looked up at me. His look said it all.

Help?

"Angel, you're violating Fang's personal space." I sighed, snickering slightly.

"You'd know all about Fang's personal space." Iggy said, coming up from behind Fang.

"Iggy, you have 3 seconds before a punch you." I growled.

His eyes widened and he took off down the hall, me crossing my arms over my chest and smirking triumphantly.

"You're not going to chase him, are you?" Gazzy asked.

"Nope."

"How long do you think he'll keep running for?" Star asked, pulling her glasses up and putting them on top of her head, over her hair. (A/N: you know what i'm saying right?)

"Until he thinks he lost me, plus 5 minutes of silent waiting."

She grinned and nodded. "Seems accurate enough."

"She's done this enough times that it would be weird for her not to know." Kyle said loudly, coming down the hall towards us. "Hey Dr. M. Jeb." He said, smirking.

"Hey Kyle." They said back.

"Yo Fang, you packing for home or what?" Nudge broke in.

"Yeah now that I think about it. I haven't packed at all." He said, walking back inside his dorm.

"Me neither. Go tell Allyson to get her ass out of the car so I can meet her." Star said to Gazzy.

"STAR SWORE!" Angel yelled, pointing at her accusingly.

"STAR!" Fang, Kyle, Nudge, Gazzy and I yelled at thew same time.

She burst into more hysterics and doubled over, laughing.

I rolled my eyes and walked into my dorm. Truth is, I hadn't packed either.

For people who are lost, it's now winter break. As of today, tomorrow and the 14 days after those.

2 weeks of freedom in the real world.

I pulled out my laptop bag I used for.. well.. everything.

"Do you really want us to go get Allyson?" Gazzy asked and I looked at them.

"I haven't packed yet so it would be good idea." I pointed out and they nodded, running back down the hall. Star calmed herself down and walked into the dorm.

"So speaking of you and Fang..." She sat down on the bed and moved her eyebrows up and down and it took my a second to know what she meant.

"What!? No! Star! What?!" I gasped and spun around to look at her with wide eyes.

"Don't act like you've never thought about it! You know you have! And you guys have been dating for what.. a month and a half?" She protests.

"All the more reason that I haven't thought about it!" I hissed. She rolled her eyes.

"Max, it's not a bad thing! It's part of life!"

"What's part of life?" Iggy asked, looking a bit annoyed. I shook my head at Star.

Don't say anything.

Don't say anything.

Don't say anything.

Don't say anything.

Don't say anything!

"The though of Max and Fang having sex!" Star exclaimed.

GOD DAMMIT!

I gasped and whacked her upside the head.

"Shout it to the fucking world why don't you?!" I hissed at her. Come on!

"You know what, why don't I!" She hissed back.

"She's right. It's the ciirrrcle off liiffeee..!" He sang, mockingly.

"Why are you singing a song from the Lion King..?" Fang asked, walking in with a bag on his shoulder.

Oh dear god.

And then! Nudge came into the room after him!

Oh dear fucking god!

I shot Iggy and Star a thought.

_'If either of you say anything I swear to god I will kick both your asses into the month of May!' _

I saw Iggy pale and Star crossed her arms over her chest in defeat.

"Just a song that come to mind." Iggy shrugged. If I didn't know it was a lie, I wouldn't have been able to tell.

Fang stared at Iggy for a second but his expression never fell or gave anything away.

"You're weird." Nudge said, shaking her head.

"I know." He said, nodding.

We all started laughing, even Fang snickered a bit.

One more crisis averted.

O_-

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's a little shorter and i'm sorry if you hate me for the time skip and stuff. I had to do it. This story is getting pretty long and we were hardly halfway through... Soo... Yeahh... **

**REVIEW PEEPS**

**BTW: Does anyone know what the hell R&R means...? I see it on other stories I've read and i was wondering. **


	46. IT'S FUCKING DECEMBER

**(A/N: Here guys. Sorry for the wait. But lots of computer problems and school projects. Read on.)**

**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**

* * *

So after that extremely close disaster moment, I continued to pack up stuff that I would need. Shirts, Jeans, OSIRIS shoes, shorts... wait, where the hell did the shorts come from.

"Star!" I yelled and heard mad laughing.

"They're too small so I got them for you!" She yelled back after calming herself.

"It's fucking December!"

"YOLO!" Star yelled.

"Yolo." Angel and Gazzy giggled.

"Yolo." Fang, Kyle and Iggy muttered.

They all said it at the same time so it's was really loud and high pitched. I winced. Stupid ears. Fang's eyes shot up at me and raised an eyebrow. I smirked and put my shoes in the bag I was bringing.

"So what's your plan?" Allyson asked, coming into the room, covering her cat ears with a flat billed hat, Jeb and Val behind her.

That's a good question.

Luckily, Kyle, Iggy and Star had the plan memorized.

"Fang and I are staying at your house for about..." Star pondered.

"About 5 days." I cut in. She grinned and nodded.

"Then we're going to get them and bring 'em to our house." Iggy proceeded. Kyle nodded.

"Then we celebrate Christmas and stuff like that." Star went on, moving her hands in circles.

"And then we all chill and relax for the next few days." Kyle added.

"Then we come back here." Star and Iggy said in unison.

Well there you go.

"Ok." Allyson and Dr. Msaid. They looked at each other and started laughing madly.

Allyson was holding her stomach-

And her hat slipped off.

Everyone froze. Nudge and Dr. M's eyes were wide, Jeb looked curious and surprised, Fang, Kyle, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy and I were tense. Just waiting for the fireworks.

"You too?" Jeb asked, not showing any surprise in his voice but his expression gave it away. Allyson swallowed hard and nodded slowly.

"Oh cool! I never figured out what powers you have! Cat you talk to cats and dogs and frogs and rats? Ew! Rats are gross. I remember the one time Fang and Iggy brought back some meat that was really really really good and they wouldn't tell me what it was until I was done. Iggy was grinning and Fang was chuckling and then I knew something was up because Fang never laughed or chuckled back then. Then they told me they were rats! Rats! In my mouth! EEEWWWW! I said I'd never forgive them and I haven't yet." Nudge rambled and glared at Fang and Iggy. Iggy snickered and Fang smirked. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Allyson.

"I shape shift. I can talk to some animals. I'm not sure what to say about the rats, but yeah I can talk to them too." Allyson recapped, picking her hat up off the floor and spinning it on her finger. Nudge grinned and shot up, giving her a hug. Allyson isn't quite used to hugs.

Her and Fang are alike that way.

Except she's worse.

Her eyes were wide and her arms were frozen on her sides, eyes flashing from me, to Nudge, to Fang, back to Nudge... Her ears started twitching and flattened on top of her head, burrowing in her hair.

She patted her back tensely.

Nudge parted from her after a few seconds, still grinning.

"Okay, can we go now?" Gazzy whined.

"One more thing, why is Fang going to our house instead of his own?" Angel asked sweetly. Star grinned slyly.

"Because they're madly in looovvveee with each other and separating them would be cruel and heartless." She said, sniffling and wiping fake tears from her eyes.

"Aww! Our Maxy and Fangy grow up so fast!"Iggy said, mimicking Stars sniffling and crying.

Fang and I rolled our eyes.

Angel and Gazzy giggled.

Val and Allyson grinned.

Jeb's eyes showed amusement.

And Kyle was silently chuckling.

"Okay! Let's go now." I muttered, picking up my bag. Angel and Gazzy YAYed and ran out the door. I pulled my key necklace off my neck and shooed everyone out. I locked the door behind me when I realized something.

Ella.

I gasped and unlocked the door again, ignoring Fang's worried glance.

He worries too much.

:P

I got the door open and the little black dog scrammed from the room and out into the hall. Fang smirked and watched as she ran after the rest of our group to the stairs.

But of course, she ran into the door.

She whimpered and walked back, unstably.

Result? Falling onto her butt. She turned her head and looked at me.

I grinned and shook my head, walking over to her. I picked her up and clipped her onto the leash. I was carrying her, but I was paranoid sometimes.

Like now.

I opened the door, which made the same god awful screeching sound as always. I was starting to get used to it.

Starting. As in I'm not used to it yet. I flinched and walked forward anyways.

Fang came in front of me and walked ahead, down the stairs. I smirked. Ever the silent one.

He was practically running, while I took my time. I reached the 2nd set of steps and stopped cold.

These steps brought me to Fang.

FLASHBACK***

_I was starting to loose my grip on the box in my hands. Dammit, I'm almost there I said to myself. _

_I knew I couldn't make it but I still kept going. _

_Bad idea. '_

_Right when I put my foot on the next step, I fell backwards down the 4 stairs behind me. _

_Good thing I didn't name myself Grace.. _

_I heard a crash and a thump and I was laying on the ground. Then, fast steps came from the stairs above my head._

_"Well, I have to say I'm impressed. Most people don't make it this far." said a deep voice._

_I opened my eyes, looked up and saw a guy with dark brown eyes and pitch black hair put one of my boxes that toppled over next to me right-side up. I sat up and pulled my wings tighter to my back._

_"But I have a sad news flash for you, you're in the wrong dorms." He said._

_"Nope," I said in a strained voice. I cleared m throat. "My name screwed up the admissions office,, so I got assigned in the guys' dorms."_

_He looked at me and raised an eyebrow._

_"My name is Max." I said in a bored tone. He nodded and stood up, reaching down to pull me up. I pushed it away and got up myself._

_"You need help getting to your dorm?" He asked as I pulled my duffle bag back onto my shoulder. "What number?"_

_"234," His eyes widened in.. surprise? Shock? I dunno._

_"What?" I asked, adding extra annoyance to my voice, like I needed any._

_"Nothing, it's just I've never heard of anyone getting assigned in there.." he said._

_"What are you, a room stalker? Roaming the campus for empty dorms?" I said._

_"No," He said with a smirk. "That room just happens to be right next to mine."_

_"Fantastic." I said under my breath but he seemed to hear it and grin. He bent down and picked up a box from the floor._

_"Come on, lets get you settled before you become a target for a bomb." he said, still grinning._

_END FLASHBACK***_

I guess I blacked out, because I can't remember walking down the stairs... Or next to Fang.

Weird.

We walked outside and only made it 5 feet out when a voice traveled from behind us, loud enough to hear.

"Ze vild Max and Vang ezcape from ze're home havitat, avter an intenze vake ouz zession."

"Keep it up, and you're wlking home." I growled, spinning around and glaring at Iggy. His snickers faded and he nodded slowly. We walked to me Jeep and I unlocked the doors

I love this Jeep.

I got in front, Fang got shotgun, Iggy and Star got in the back, and Ella jumped down on their feet, falling asleep already.

Dogs. :P

I started to put the keys in but Fang stopped me.

"Wait, I want to try." He said, determined. I grinned slyly. No way was he going to get it.

He reached over me and turned the keys, trying to mimic what I had done a while back, when I hadn't slept and he drove us to Allyson's.

He tried about 5 times. He sighed and leaned back in his seat. I looked up at him and grinned wide.

"Watch and learn, grasshopper." I said, he rolled his eyes.

I turned the keys in the ignition, the way I always do. You have to do it fast or it won't do anything.

It reacted immediately, greeting me with it's squealing sound. I messed with the air conditioner until it wasn't on and a few seconds later, the squealing turned into a pleasing hum of the motor.

Fang was watching me and shaking his head.

"I still don't know how you do that." He groaned.

"Duh, she's a wizard." Star said behind me.

"Nu uh." Fang said.

"Ya hu."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nien."

"Ja."

"Aucun."

"Oui."

"OKAY STOP!" Iggy yelled.

Star grinned and stuck her tongue out at Fang.

"That's mature." I muttered. I fished under my seat until I found my stack of CDs. I tossed the only-held-together-by-a-rubber-band stack in Fang's lap and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Pick one." I said, pulling out of the parking lot. I didn't see what he did, because I'm staring at the road, duh. But he pulled one of the cases from the rubber band seal, opening it and popping it into the radio.

_Am I more than you bargained for yet_  
_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_  
_Cause that's just who I am this week_  
_Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum_  
_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_  
_But you're just a line in a song_  
_(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

_Drop a heart, break a name_  
_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_  
_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_  
_I'll be your number one with a bullet_  
_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_  
_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_  
_I'll be your number one with a bullet_  
_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_Is this more than you bargained for yet_  
_Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet_  
_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans_  
_Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him_  
_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_  
_But you're just a line in a song_  
_(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

_Drop a heart, break a name_  
_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_  
_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_  
_I'll be your number one with a bullet_  
_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_  
_[x2]_

_Down, down in an earlier round_  
_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_  
_I'll be your number one with a bullet_  
_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_  
_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_  
_I'll be your number one with a bullet_  
_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down (down, down)_  
_Down, down (down, down)_  
_We're going down, down (down, down)_  
_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_  
_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_  
_I'll be your number one with a bullet_  
_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

My day just got better after a bit of Fall Out Boy.

* * *

**R&R?**

**I think I'll keep saying that instead.**

**Maximus RAWR is sick. Send him you reviews to make him better.**

**O_O don't be heartless**


	47. Shut Up and Rap

**_(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)_**

* * *

**_Max's POV_**

We were still about a half an hour away from home when Star squealed.

"Ohh! Max please?" Star asked excitedly. I looked back at her for a second and her eyes were pleading. I wondered.

"Please what?"

She raised her eyebrows at the radio and I listened. Oh.

"Please, what?" Iggy asked, eyes open now.

"She wants me to rap." I said, looking back at the road.

"You rap too?" Fang asked, dumbstruck.

"Yes!" Star said, leaning forward, cranking up the radio louder. "You've never heard her?"

I grinned at her and rolled my eyes. "You're the only one. Until now."

"Shut up and rap, Max."He said, sternly.

I grinned wider and nodded. She grinned back.

**(A/N: I guess this is sort of a rap but if you don;t think so, too bad.)**

**I see you driving 'round town  
With the girl i love and i'm like,  
Fuck you!  
Oo, oo, ooo**

**I guess the change in my pocket**  
**Wasn't enough i'm like,**  
**Fuck you!**  
**And fuck her too!**

**I said, if i was richer, i'd still be with ya**  
**Ha, now ain't that some shit? (ain't that some shit?)**  
**And although there's pain in my chest**  
**I still wish you the best with a...**  
**Fuck you!**  
**Oo, oo, ooo**

**Yeah i'm sorry, i can't afford a ferrari,**  
**But that don't mean i can't get you there.**  
**I guess he's an xbox and i'm more atari,**  
**But the way you play your game ain't fair.**

**I pity the fool that falls in love with you**  
**(oh shit she's a gold digger)**  
**Well**  
**(just thought you should know nigga)**  
**Ooooooh**  
**I've got some news for you**  
**Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend**

**I see you driving 'round town**  
**With the girl i love and i'm like,**  
**Fuck you!**  
**Oo, oo, ooo**  
**I guess the change in my pocket**  
**Wasn't enough i'm like,**  
**Fuck you!**  
**And fuck her too!**  
**I said, if i was richer, i'd still be with ya**  
**Ha, now ain't that some shit? (ain't that some shit?)**  
**And although there's pain in my chest**  
**I still wish you the best with a...**  
**Fuck you!**  
**Oo, oo, ooo**

**Now i know, that i had to borrow,**  
**Beg and steal and lie and cheat.**  
**Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya.**  
**'Cause being in love with you ass ain't cheap.**

**I pity the fool that falls in love with you**  
**(oh shit she's a gold digger)**  
**Well**  
**(just thought you should know nigga)**  
**Ooooooh**  
**I've got some news for you**  
**ooooh I really hate your ass right nah**

**I see you driving 'round town**  
**With the girl i love and i'm like,**  
**Fuck you!**  
**Oo, oo, ooo**  
**I guess the change in my pocket**  
**Wasn't enough i'm like,**  
**Fuck you!**  
**And fuck her too!**  
**I said, if i was richer, i'd still be with ya**  
**Ha, now ain't that some shit? (ain't that some shit?)**  
**And although there's pain in my chest**  
**I still wish you the best with a...**  
**Fuck you!**  
**Oo, oo, ooo**

**Now baby, baby, baby, why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?**

**(so bad, so bad, so bad)**  
**I tried to tell my mamma but she told me**  
**"this is one for your dad"**  
**(your dad, your dad, your dad)**  
**Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!**  
**Whhhy lady? Oh! I love you oh!**  
**I still love you. Oooh!**

**I see you driving 'round town**  
**With the girl i love and i'm like,**  
**Fuck you!**  
**Oo, oo, ooo**  
**I guess the change in my pocket**  
**Wasn't enough i'm like,**  
**Fuck you!**  
**And fuck her too!**  
**I said, if i was richer, i'd still be with ya**  
**Ha, now ain't that some shit? (ain't that some shit?)**  
**And although there's pain in my chest**  
**I still wish you the best with a...**  
**Fuck you!**  
**Oo, oo, ooo**

**_**

I grinned and turned into the left lane, Star laughing manically and Fang grinning too.

Iggy? I didn't know what he was doing until now.

"Fang! Blackmail!" He said, his hand flying up next to my head.

He recorded it.

"It's not blackmail, I could care less." I said, trying to crush his tiny dreams. He frowned and sat back in his seat, thinking.

"No, but the pictures I have of you and Fang are." He said slyly.

"Iggy, if I wasn't driving, I would deck you. You know what? Now i have something to look forward to when we get there." I said happily. I was a little bothered by the picture thing but hey. He could get worse of us.. Maybe he had... Wait.. What?

"Max? The light is green." Fang whispered. "You okay?"

I looked over at him and nodded, smiling fakily. He seemed to see right through it and narrowed his eyes.

I looked away and drove, not saying another word.

Except for singing.

_**I was seven years old, when I got my first pair**_  
_**And I stepped outside**_  
_**And I was like, "Momma, this air bubble right here, it's gonna make me fly"**_  
_**I hit back-court and when I jumped, I jumped, I swear I got so high**_  
_**I touched the net, "Mom, I touched the net," this is the best day of my life**_

_**Air Max's were next,**_  
_**That air bubble, that mesh**_  
_**The box, the smell, the stuffin', the tread,**_  
_**In school**_  
_**I was so cool**_  
_**I knew that I couldn't crease 'em**_  
_**My friends couldn't afford 'em**_  
_**Four stripes on their Adidas**_  
_**On the court I wasn't the best, but my kicks were like the pros**_  
_**Yo, I stick out my tongue so everyone could see that logo**_  
_**Nike Air Flight, but bad was so dope**_  
_**And then my friend Carlos' brother got murdered for his Fours*, whoa**_

_**See he just wanted a jump shot, but they wanted to start a cult though**_  
_**Didn't wanna get caught, from Genesee Park to Othello**_  
_**You could clown for those Pro Wings, with the Velcro**_  
_**Those were not tight**_  
_**I was trying to fly without leaving the ground,**_  
_**Cause I wanted to be like Mike, right**_  
_**Wanted to be him,**_  
_**I wanted to be that guy, I wanted to touch the rim**_  
_**I wanted to be cool, and I wanted to fit in,**_  
_**I wanted what he had, America, it begins**_

_**I want to fly**_  
_**Can you take me far away?**_  
_**Give me a star to reach for**_  
_**Tell me what it takes**_  
_**And I'll go so high**_  
_**I'll go so high**_  
_**My feet won't touch the ground**_  
_**I stitch my wings**_  
_**And pull the strings**_  
_**I bought these dreams**_  
_**That all fall down**_

_**We want what we can't have, commodity makes us want it**_  
_**So expensive, damn, I just got to flaunt it**_  
_**Got to show 'em, so exclusive, this that new shit**_  
_**A hundred dollars for a pair of shoes I would never hoop in**_  
_**Look at me, look at me, I'm a cool kid**_  
_**I'm an individual, yeah, but I'm part of a movement**_  
_**My movement told me be a consumer and I consumed it**_  
_**They told me to just do it, I listened to what that swoosh said**_  
_**Look at what that swoosh did**_  
_**See it consumed my thoughts**_  
_**Are you stupid, don't crease 'em, just leave 'em in that box**_  
_**Strangled by these laces, laces I can barely talk**_  
_**That's my air bubble and I'm lost if it pops**_  
_**We are what we wear, we wear what we are**_  
_**But see I look inside the mirror and think Phil Knight tricked us all**_  
_**Will I stand for change or stay in my box**_  
_**These Nike's help me define me, but I'm trying to take mine, off**_

_**I want to fly**_  
_**Can you take me far away?**_  
_**Give me a star to reach for**_  
_**Tell me what it takes**_  
_**And I'll go so high**_  
_**I'll go so high**_  
_**My feet won't touch the ground**_  
_**I stitch my wings**_  
_**And pull the strings**_  
_**I bought these dreams**_  
_**That all fall down**_

_**It started out with what I wear to school**_  
_**That first day, like these are what make you cool**_  
_**And this pair, this would be my parachute**_  
_**So much more than just a pair of shoes**_  
_**Nah, this is what I am**_  
_**What I wore, this is the source of my youth**_  
_**This dream that they sold to you**_  
_**For a hundred dollars and some change**_  
_**Consumption is in the veins**_  
_**And now I see it's just another pair of shoes**_

By the end of Wing$, we had gotten home. Jeb and Val pulled in next to us and Gazzy jumped out.

Allyson was after, getting out and Angel jumped out of the back. Iggy, Fang, Star and I got out and I looked up at the house.

"You managed not to burn the place down..?" I asked Allyson.

"Yet." She yelled back from the door.

I laughed.

Not yet.

* * *

**(A/N: TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS? WHAT IS GOING ON!? BTW i usually do daily updates on my FB page. So if you got one, like my page.**

**Type AboveRandom001 into the search bar and I'm there. **

**Talk to you laterr)**


	48. So Uh Run

**(A/N: Oh, Hai. Meoowww.)**

**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**

* * *

**Fang's POV (Hey Fangster. It's been a while since I wrote in your POV.)**

So, Max and I went to bed until I was awoken by someone coming in and kneeling by our bed.

"Max?" The voice asked. Gazzy.

She shifted around until she was on my other side, looking at him. I watched through cracked eyelids.

"What's wrong Gaz?" She croaked, clearing her through after.

"Angel. She'[s crying in her sleep." He whispered. Max glanced at me, making me relax and shut my eyes. I felt a weight lifted off the bed, and opened my eyes to the crack again. Max was standing and walking out of the room quietly. After about 20 seconds, I shot out and followed quietly.

As I went down the steps, heard cooing sounds and sniffling.

I moved a little faster and when I got to Angel's door, I stopped.

**(A/N: Iron and Wine version this time. Not the Postal Service. Look it up. )**

_I am thinking it's a sign  
That the freckles in our eyes  
Are mirror images and when we kiss  
They're perfectly aligned_

_And I have to speculate_  
_That God himself did make us_  
_Into corresponding shapes_  
_Like puzzle pieces from the clay_

_And true it may seem like a stretch_  
_But it's thoughts like this that catch_  
_My troubled head when you're away_  
_When I am missing you to death_

_When you are out there on the road_  
_For several weeks of shows_  
_And when you scan the radio_  
_I hope this song will guide you home_

_Come down now, they'll say  
But everything looks perfect from far away  
Come down now but we'll stay_

_I've tried my best to leave_  
_This all on your machine_  
_But the persistent beat_  
_It sounded thin upon listening_

_And that frankly will not fly_  
_You'll hear the shrillest highs_  
_And lowest lows with the windows down_  
_When this is guiding you home_

_They will see us waving from such great heights_  
_Come down now, they'll say_  
_But everything looks perfect from far away_  
_Come down now but we'll stay_

I sighed silently.

Max = awesome singer

**Aww! So cute!** Angel said in my head.

**Angel! Out!**

**Btw, Max is coming back out so... uh.. run.**She advised.

My eyes widened and I shot up the steps as quick (and quiet) as possible.

I made it o the bed and mimicked the position I had been in before.

Everything was the same and I heard Max walk into the room.

I waited for her to lay back down but she never did. I peeked my eye open slightly and saw her looking down at me, one eyebrow raised, arms crossed across her chest.

"Hey." I said, smirking.

"Hey." She said, smirking back slightly.

I waited a second. "You knew didn't you?"

She grinned. "Not until now."

My eyes widened. Making her grin wider. But no matter how surprised I was about her getting me to confess, her smile made it fade.

I'm getting poetic again.

Be prepared.

They lit up everything when they were real and when they were fake they were very believable.

Except for me.

I can see when it's real.

Her eyes glitter, making them brighter and fuller.

She shook her head and sat on the bed, but then she froze. Her eyes were were...

Glazed over?

What is that?

She blinked a few times, making the glaze fade and laid down next to me. She shifted slightly and shivered. I pulled the black and green blanket over her and she smiled.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"No problem." I said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

_**PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 49:**_

_**MAX'S POV**_

I woke up and smiled for no reason.

I felt happy.

Why?

Dunno.

I swung a leg off the bed when a pair of arms flew around my waist and pulled me back in. I found my self lying on top of Fang, being held there by his hands on my waist. He was smirking at me. h  
"Good morning, sleep head." I said, ruffling his hair around and pulling away.

But he wouldn't let go.

He just smirked wider and I scowled.

"Let. Me. Go." I growled at him, narrowing my eyes.

"Nope." He said slyly. Standing and picking me up, he started out of the room.

* * *

**(A/N: BAM, NEW CHAPTER. BAM BAM BAM. OH ANND... UHH.. GUESS WHO'S BACK..?)**

**RAWR: FEEDDD MEEEEE!**

**Me: *facepalm**

**RAWR: FFFFFEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDD DD MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE RREEVVIIEEWWSSS! RRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRRR RR**

**Me: You positive that's the right approach?**

**RAWR: I WANNA FLY, CAN YOU TAKE ME FAR AWAY? GIVE ME A STAR TO REACH FOR, TELL ME WHAT IT TAKKEESS!**

**Me: O_O Dafuq?**

**RAWR: OH. MY. GOD. YOU'VE NEVER HEARD WING$?! **

**Me: Ermm... Now I have?**

**RAWR: *Facepam**


	49. REVIEW REPLIES

**(A/N: Time to reply to our guests. Because I'm so nice like that. If you'd like to be replied to and you don't have a FanFiction account, review your thoughts and questions and stuff like that.)**

* * *

Me 3/30/13 . chapter 48

its awesome!  
how many chapters will there be?

**Jay: I'm not planning on going to 100, but it will be longer. I'll get back to you.**

Zoe 3/29/13 . chapter 24

hi me again PLEASE write more im dying to know what happens:):):):):):):):):):):):):)::):):) :):):):):):):) CYCLOPS )

**Jay: Hiii. I'M WRITTING AS FAST AS MY HANDS CAN GOOO! AHH Wait, what? lol**

moonlikesfang 3/28/13 . chapter 48

More

**Jay: …. More...**

TheNudgeChannel 3/28/13 . chapter 48

Great chapter, as always! Tell rawr that I'm happy he's back! Lolz about Wing$. That was really funny!  
Regards,  
TheNudgeChannel

**Jay: Thanks! And that's an awesome name lol**

Zoe 3/28/13 . chapter 48

hi sorry i havent revewed yet but i wanted to catch up so i didnt sugjest anything that you had done in later chapters and sound stupid he he :) keep writing i really like this story and am sooo excited for the rest of it. i would like you on FB but i dont have one sorry. please keep writing PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!  
P.S. im glad to see Rawr feeling better:)

**Jay: It's okay, FB isn't a HUGE deal right now. My parents changed the deal. If I get to at least 25,000 view by the end of May, I WIN. :D**

moonlikesfang 3/27/13 . chapter 47

More

**Jay: ...Yes... More...**

Guest 3/26/13 . chapter 46

I love Fall Out Boy. Umm... Feedback. 'Cause that's what reviews are for, right? Great story, keep writing. I hope your hand feels better if it isn't already.

**Jay: Thanks! And my hand is getting better by the day. Soon I'll be writing a lot more than what I am now.**

Guest 3/26/13 . chapter 4

I'm pretty sure R&R means read and review. Unless something's seriously wrong.

**Jay: Seems Legit.**

* * *

**[rouhny7nmv;lkzddghaow;u regvbnqasdfjk; **

**Fuck. I fell asleep at the computer again. Damn PSSA preps are LONNNGGGG**

**If you don't know what PSSA's are:**

**use Google.**

**Basically, they are giant state tests that we are forced against our will to take.**

**(LOL MOMENT: I almost wrote snake instead of state...)**

**So, I have work alot now, and PSSA's, and a boyfriend, and lots of friends that are helping.**

**Remember the old crew? No? Fine.**

**Mouse, and Pluto are eating my Doritos right now.**

**(O_O) NOOOO**

**They say hiii.**

**LOL **

**Bye for now.**

**-J**


	50. AND THEY'RE OFF

**(A/N: Sigh. I still has nothing to sayz. Damn. Well I'm back again for now, because we had a PSSA free day today so we cound have some space. But we have Science next week :P Ewww Italk to you all later and I'm getting to your Guest reviews. One thing at a time peeps. Hehehe)**

**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**

* * *

**MAX'S POV**

I woke up and smiled.

I felt happy.

Why?

Dunno.

I swung a leg off the bed when a pair of arms flew around my waist and pulled me back in.

I found my self lying on top of Fang, being held there by his hands on my waist. He was smirking at me.

"Good morning, sleep head." I said, ruffling his hair around and pulling away.

But he wouldn't let go.

He just smirked wider and I scowled.

"Let. Me. Go." I growled at him, narrowing my eyes.

"Nope." He said slyly. Standing and picking me up, he started out of the room.

We got thee the first step when I got angry.

"Fang. Put. Me. Down."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No- Shit!"

I was started at first. But then I felt gravity kick it. Fang had tripped on the last step like the last time we were here and guess what happened next?

He fell on me.

Fell.

On.

_Me._

If you still don't get the big deal, let me clarify.

Even with our light weight bones, Fang is heavier than any of us.

And I am the lightest. **(A/N: Except for Angel if she counts)**

Fang fallen on Max = Max pancake

I gasped as he, fell at full force, on me.

I heard a crack and hissed.

A second later, he was up and helping me up too.

Luckily, the crack I felt, was just my back bending in a very anti-Max-like way.

Other than that?

Oh yeah.

Fang was standing weirdly and resting most of his weight on his right foot. I frowned. I looked down at his left leg and scowled. Bleeding.

Iggy came into the room and looked at us. His eyes traveled to Fang's foot and he grinned.

"FINALLY!" He shouted.

We looked at each other, then back at Iggy.

"Max is always the one getting hurt. Looks like it's your turn buddy." Iggy said, patting Fang's shoulder.

"I'm not always getting hurt!"

They both raised their eyebrows at me.

"Well on your first day, you fell down the stairs. Well no, up the stairs." Fang started.

"On your second you got hit in the face with our door." Iggy continued.

"And that same day you had a brain-attack thing and the day after you had another one."

"You fell off the swing the day after-"

"Come on! That doesn't count!" I cut in.

"Fine. After that, you 'killed' Omega with your own battle scars-" Iggy went on, doing quotes with his fingers.

"We all got hurt then!"

Fang scowled. "None of the rest of us fell to the ground in a heap."

"The day after that, you had yet another brain-attack." Iggy counted.

"And a few days after that you ran into a pole-" Fang thought.

"Okay! Okay! Enough!" I interrupted.

"WOAH!" Someone screamed and a WHOOSH came after

All our heads snapped over to wear footsteps came from. Kyle was rushing out of the kitchen and towards us.

"Dude, you scream like a girl." Iggy said with a straight face. He narrowed his eyes at him and then turned to me.

"I think we found a person who cooks worse than you." He said, gesturing to the kitchen. I immediately ran into the kitchen only to be greeted by Star, her face black and blonde hair singed.

"Umm.. Waffles?" She giggled, holding out a pan with two piles of black ash. I looked down at it, then back at her face. Then at the waffles. Then at her.

"You only had to say no god dammit!" She said in mock misery. Suddenly, the ashes flew up off the pan and the garbage can opened, no one touching it, while the ashes flew in. I watched in utter shock.

"Oh yeah. New power. Telekinesis." She mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Is this your first?" I asked eagerly.

She nodded.

"Kay then. But this doesn't change the fact that I'm a better cook than you." I gloated.

"No way! At least my piles of ash stayed in ash form and not into a boiling liquid!" She retorted.

"LET IT GO ALREADY!"

"MAKE ME!"

"GAHHHH!"

If you didn't understand that last part, it was me running after Star when she bolted from the kitchen. We passed Iggy and Kyle and Fang, faintly hearing Iggy yell at us-

"ANNDDD THEY'RE OFF!"

"OPPA BIRD KID STYLE!" Star screamed as we ran out the door and into the back yard.

* * *

**(A/N: I know its pretty short. Sorry. Still tired and stressed out about Science and Reading.**

**The updates will come when I have more time. And now, i shall answer thy messages)**

Guest: chapter 49

hi sorry i havent revewed  
yet but i wanted to catch  
up so i didnt sugjest  
anything that you had  
done in later chapters  
and sound stupid he he :)  
keep writing i really like  
this story and am sooo  
excited for the rest of it. i  
would like you on FB but  
i dont have one sorry.  
please keep writing  
PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!  
P.S. im glad to see Rawr  
feeling better:)

**Jay: Hii. I'll never stop writing. One day, I'll be like J.R.R. Tolkien's twin sister he never ever wanted... Oh the dreams.**

cookiesgummybearsAWESOMENESS: chapter 49

OMG RAWR IS FINALLY BACK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A NAZI... HOW DARE THEY TAKE THE DORITOS! UPDATE! UPDATE! I FELL OFF THE EARTH FOR A WHILE BUT NOW I CAN TORTURE YOU TO REVIEW AGAIN! YAY! UPDATE! *the bambi eyes are back..* 0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0

**Jay: Oh fuck. Damn Bambi eyes are killin mee O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O**

ann2424: chapter 49

I love your storys

**Jay: Thankkk yyoouuuuuuuzzz**

ann2424: chapter 48

You should post today

**Jay: Hmmm... Maybe...**

Guest: chapter 49

I saw my reviews up there! It was interesting. I can't wait for you to add to the story. So you have PSSA testing, we have FCAT testing down here in good ole Florida. I happy your hand is feeling better though. I just started realizing... My reviews sound realllly stupid. Oh well, but I seriously can not wait for more of your story.

**Jay: Ohh! My friend Jordan just moved her last year from Florida! Hehehee They don't sound that stupid. You should read some others I get... hehehe**

marietheham: chapter 49

MMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE OOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR IIIIIIIII KKKIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLL YYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU nah, jokes. did you get my email?

**Jay: Actually, no. Could you send it again to me if you can? Maybe you spelled my email wrong. Sorry about that**

AwesomeSauseBoss: chapter 48

OMFG! Review review review!

**Jay: YES LISTEN TO THE GIRL! I always reply unless you're obnoxious... (Did I spell that right?!)**

**BYEEEEEEEEE**


	51. Young Volcanoes

**(A/N: I'M BACKK! MISS ME? Nah. D.C. Was great, and I just found out we get to go again on the 31st! EEEKKK ANYWAYS, The chapter starts off with the song Young Volcanoes which is a new song in Fall Out Boy's new album Save Rock and Roll. It's great, and you get a kick out of the dong if you listen to it! Open the song in one tab and play it while picturing Max and Star running through trees and laughing together. It really is amazing. DOO ITT I PROMISE IT'S AWESOMEE!)**

**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**

* * *

_**When Rome's in ruins, we are the lions  
Free of the coliseums  
In poison places, we are anti-venom  
We're the beginning of the end**_

_**Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds**_  
_**It's all over now before it has begun**_  
_**We've already won**_

_**We are wild, we are like young volcanoes**_  
_**We are wild, Americana, exotica**_  
_**Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?**_  
_**Yeah!**_

_**Come on make it easy, say I never mattered**_  
_**Run it up the flagpole**_  
_**We will teach you how to make boys next door**_  
_**Out of assholes**_

_**Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds**_  
_**It's all over now before it has begun**_  
_**We've already won**_

_**We are wild, we are like young volcanoes**_  
_**We are wild, Americana, exotica**_  
_**Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?**_  
_**Yeah!**_

_**We are wild, we are like young volcanoes**_  
_**We are wild, Americana, exotica**_  
_**Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?**_  
_**Yeah!**_

We screamed together multiple times. We were still running as fast as possible through the woods behind the house, dodging trees that got in our way. Soon after we had started singing, we came to a clearing were I stopped short.

I knew this place.

**FLASHBACK**

"Where are we going?" He asked

"Still not tellin'." I sang quietly.

Justin tagged along even thought he still had no idea where we were, a washcloth tied around his eyes and his hand in mine. I guided him through the branches and tree trunks that surrounded us until we made it.

"Okay." I sighed happily, turning around and taking the blindfold off him. He blinked a few times and looking around.

"Wow," He whispered. "When did you find this?"

"A while back." I smirked at his reaction.

"So why are we here?" He asked, looking at me now.

I shrugged, not wanting to tell him yet.

"Woah, wait." He said quickly, stepping back and startling me a bit. He looked at me then around us, then back at me. He pointed to the middle of the clearing.

"Lay down there." He said softly but excitedly. I did, even though I was extremely confused. He pulled out his phone and pointed the camera on it at me. I paled a bit.

"Pictures? Why?" I groaned. He smiled.

"You'll see. Now shut up and smile.

**END FLASHBACK**

I blinked a few times and saw Star waving me forward into the clearing. I grinned and took off again. She giggled madly and we ran for a few more minutes until we took to the sky.

I flew as fast as I could without my super duper speed (New name. You like?)

But one thing I didn't expect was for my wings to SUDDENLY stop flapping.

I sucked in a cold icy breath and tried hard to get them to start again. But nothing happened.

I looked up at Star just as I started to fall.

Whatever I yelled was drowned out by the speed of the fall.

I couldn't even close my wings! If this kept up, they'd surely be damaged.

Hell! If this kept up I'd probably die!

I growled to myself and pushed as hard as possible to get them to open at least!

But they hardly moved.

What the Hell!?

_Max, I told you before didn't I?_ The magic voice appeared! Hooray!

_What?_ I snarled back

_**Fang is the one that protects you from the brain attacks, as you call them, and since he's not close to you, all the attacks they tried to send were blocked up and now- **_

BAM!

My wings felt like they had been smashed into pieces.

My back felt torn apart.

My heart stopped for at least10 seconds.

My head was swarming with screaming thoughts.

In fact, I think I heard a scream come from me.

I had hit the ground.

And my vision was fading fast.

FANG'S POV

Kyle, Iggy and I had followed Star and Max until we made it to a clearing, distant laughing coming from above.

Ig searched the sky, putting a hand above his eyes, Kyle and I searched as well.

"I don't see- WOAH!" Iggy yelled jumping back and then pointing to a falling spot in the sky.

I tried to focus on it but I couldn't see it clearly.

"What is it?" Kyle asked.

I shrugged.

We headed towards what was falling to get a closer look when we heard Star scream. I looked up and saw her lowering herself down and landing a few yards away, then jumping back into the sky again.

This was not good.

"Star! What's wrong?" Iggy yelled. She pointed to the spot that got closer and closer to the ground until-

A earsplitting scream came from the spot that sounded way too familiar.

"MAX!" Kyle Iggy and I yelled.

We got there in a matter of seconds.

And it was definitely her.

She was pale and crumpled on the ground.

Her wings were twisting around beneath her, which is a good and bad sign.

Good? She's alive

Bad? I imagine she's in extreme pain.

Ig and I got her up and carefully shifted so she was in our arms. Iggy sucked in a breath and blinked a few times when she was finally in a good place.

"You alright?" Kyle asked before I could.

He blinked a few more times until he sighed and nodded.

I doubt it.

But that can wait a little while.

"Lets go."

**(A/N: REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER AND I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET UP. SO MUCH STRESS LATELY... WELL NEW CHAPTER SOON. MAYBE TOMORROW.. ACTUALLY PROBABLY NOT. SCHOOL DANCE TOMORROW. I'LL TALK TO YOU ALL LATER!)**


	52. Never Wake Up

**Fang's POV**

We had been waiting for hours.

Allyson, Star, and Ella are inside a small unused room with Max.

Angel, Gazzy, and Total were outside.

Kyle, Iggy, and I have been banned from the room until she's awake or at least breathing normally.

Kyle was laying face down on the couch and Iggy was sitting against the wall, eyes open wide.

I stood as close to the door as possible while still seeing them.

Suddenly, Iggy did the thing where he gets a panicked look on his face and blinks a lot. This time, we're talking about it.

"Ig?"

He turned and looked at a spot on the wall a few inches away from me, "Yeah?"

"What's going on with you?"

He tried to hide his fear and confusion but I still saw it. He looked to the floor and blinked some more, then rubbed at his eyes.

"I-I... I don't know.." He muttered.

I walked over and pulled his head back up, making him look at me as I searched his eyes.

Something was wrong.

Iggy's eyes weren't the same playful blue anymore.

They were turning greyish.

But why would his-

"Oh no." Kyle shot up, announcing his presence. He walked over to Iggy and looked into his eyes like me. Iggy blinked a few more times and his eyes seemed to clear up and he flinched back.

"What are you guys doing?" He said, hitting the wall behind him.

"The color, that was the color of blind eyes!" Kyle exclaimed at him. Iggy flinched at his tone and glanced at me. I was still a bit lost on this.

"I went blind for a minute but it's fine. _I'm_ fine. It happens." Iggy started to close off the conversation but I wasn't done yet.

"When did it start?" I asked.

He flicked another glance at me and then looked away for a second.

"How long, Ig!" Kyle growled.

"A week ago." Iggy answered slowly.

"Why haven't we noticed this..." I muttered, thinking of a time where Iggy acted differently.

"Well, you kind of did. But I figured it out before you " Iggy hinted.

I thought harder.

Wait...

**(A/N: This is a flashback but it's written differently. Sorry for any confusion.)**

_A few days ago, Iggy was cooking lunch and had been pouring stuff into cups on the counter._

_But after the first two, he started moving and the drink poured onto the table. I looked at Iggy's face as he thought for a second and then rubbed his eyes, looking down at the spilled drink. He cleaned it up then and looked back at me, grinning a very realistic grin. He had told me: "Maybe next time I can spill it on your head." _

Damn.

He got me there and who knows where else.

I was going to say something but right then, small trotting came out into the room.

A very tired looking Ella came in and collapsed onto the floor in a small heap.

I reached down and held her in my hands, that's how small she is... or how big my hands are...

She whimpered a bit and peeked an eye open, then closed it.

I heard a sigh and saw Star and Allyson come out, looking just as tired as the dog.

"So?" Iggy blurted out, unable to hold it in much longer.

Star looked up, her eyes matching her exhausted look.

"She's okay. For now." She said and then laid herself down on the couch.

"For now?" Iggy asked anxiously.

"She means that when she wakes up a little later, she's gonna be hurting really bad." Allyson explained.

"So what was the damage overall?" I spoke up.

"On her way down, she damaged her wings and back. On impact she made her back so much worse, broke 2 ribs and her right ankle." Allyson paused and shook her head. "She's so lucky she's a fighter. If she hadn't been as prepared as she was she would be dead.."

And with that, Angel, Gazzy, and Total ran inside.

"Max's alright then?" Gazzy and Angel shouted as Total chanted wildly at their feet.

"Yep," She turned to me. "Don't let her stand for awhile. It'll agitate her ankle. I say 2 days tops." I nodded.

I still couldn't process what had happened to her. How did she lose herself like that and not be able to catch herself?

_Brain attack Fang._ Angel spoke in my head

_But she hasn't had one in forever!_ I protested back.

_Not while you're around, but you were really far away from her. I don't know much, but I know it's really weird._ She said.

I started to think. She never mentioned this had she? I couldn't remember. And I guess I had been thinking for a while because Angel was waving in front of my face.

"Hello? Are you going to go see her or not?" She giggled. I blinked and nodded.

I moved through the door and saw Max, asleep with a permanent look of uncomfort on her face. She looked better than before, most of the blood was off her face and her body was wrapped up where it needed to be wrapped. I pulled over the stool across the room and sat at the side of the small bed/operating table and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until finally when I was starting to fall into a deep sleep next to her, I heard two words escape the silence.

"God dammit.."

I sat up, watching as Max's face contorted in a even more painful state and her lightly bandaged hand came up and held her forehead. I suspect that bandages weren't what her hand felt like as her eyes shot open and looked around at herself they traveled to me. Her eyes widened, like she hadn't though she would see me there.

"What? You thought I wasn't gonna be there when you woke up?" I teased, but she didn't smile. She looked at me in the eyes sadly.

"No. I didn't think I would see anyone's face ever again. I thought I would never wake up." She murmured softly and slowly.

* * *

**(A/N: AANNNDDD THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPPIE FOLKS! Most of you keep asking why Max gets hurt all the time:)**

**"She's supposed to be a fighter!"**

**"This is so unrealistic!" **

**BLEHR BLEHR BLEHR**

**Well you'll have to wait and see what I have planned this time! **

***EVIL PLOT TWIST COMING SOOONN?***

**Think about what might be the reason and Message/review it to me! I like hearing what you guys' think'll happen later...**

**Sorry, but when you have your story all planned out you get amused when others guess.**

**Hehehe**


	53. NEW NAME

OKAY PEOPLES!

First off, I would like to thank all of you who have kept up and stuck around this far into the story. Love ya all. (No this is not me saying I'm done writing -_-)

Second, I'm going to change my USERNAME. It will not be ABoveRanom001 anymore. So if you need to search for my story, use the name. But i recommend favoriting or following it for updates to make things easier.

My new Username will most likely be ExileScenery

TTYL

CHAPPIE COMING UP SOON

BTW I CANNOT UPDATE UNTIL MONDAY!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!


	54. Exactly- PART 1

**Max's POV**

I sat up carefully under Fang's watchful eye, but immediately regretted it as a searing stab came through my back. I coughed, trying to hide the pain in that slight movement but I had a feeling Fang noticed...

I wonder why.

I turned my head and gasped as I saw what my back looked like.

You might as well have painted a galaxy on my back with all the colors there.

Black, Purple, Blue, Green and an ugly Brown color.

I turned my head away and put my head in my hands. I heard Fang clear his throat and shift, trying to think of something to say I suspect.

"That'll leave a mark." A voice interrupted.

I turned my head to the left to see Iggy and Kyle sitting there.

My eyes widened.

"When the hell did you two get here?!" I exclaimed, making them grin their goofy-mischievous grins.

"Just now. We're magical." Kyle explained.

"Magical?" Fang raised an eyebrow.

"Like unicorns?" I asked.

"Exactly." Iggy pointed to me closely. I whacked his hand out of my face

"Except without all the extra stuff like hooves, a horn, you know." Kyle added.

"Ah. Right." I nodded slowly, not willing to test if my head was sore or not by going too fast. I glanced back down at my not-too-heavily bandaged hands.

"You look like a wrestler." Iggy commented.

I smirked and suddenly shot my fist so close to his face, he fell backwards off his stool and onto the floor.

"Well I guess you're right." I said smugly. He scowled at me and scrambled back onto the seat. Then I started thinking..

Why were my arms wrapped up?

Did I cut them or something?

I looked back down and got

My wristband wasn't there.

The lethal knife that was almost half as long as my arm wasn't there anymore.

Neither was the ring that controlled it.

"What the..." I started and at that moment Allyson came into the room.

"We had to take it off to see if you hurt your arm. You hadn't hurt in today but there was something under the blade's resting spot. A deep cut." She explained slowly.

I felt my face fall and look back down at my hands.

I felt everyone's glance fall down and burn into my head.

"Max..?" Iggy drug out accusingly.

"Yeah..?" I said back as innocently as possible.

Yeah, like that'll go down well.

**(A/N: SORRY IT'S SO SHORT BUT I WANT TO MAKE ONE CHAPTER INTO TWO! WHEN THIS IS OVER, YOU'LL ALL UNDERSTAND)**

**PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY OR EVEN JUST SAY HI!**

**SHIT- CAP LOCKS ARE STUCK AGAIN... DAMN**

**REVIEW, MESSAGE, AND DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW THE STROY TO GET INSTANT EMAILS WHEN I UPDATE :D**


	55. I Hate Sitting

**(A/N: Decided on how i put the story together! IT. IS. EPICCCC. YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE! BROUGHT BACK SOME OLD CHARACTERS FROM THE DEPTHS OF MY BRAINNNN... BWAHAHAHAAA)**

**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE) **

* * *

**MAX'S POV**

"What is the cut from?" Fang finally asked sternly. I looked over at him only to regret it instantly as his dark eyes pierced mine. I looked away quickly and down at my arm.

"The knife." I sighed. I felt confusion in the air so I continued. "The first time I tried to use it-"

BANG!

"HAHAHAAAAA"

All our heads turned to my now open door that widened. Three people I never expected to see so soon were standing there laughing like maniacs.

"Well now. Have we interrupted anything?" Noel asked, calming down some. Her eyes were a black color and her hair was short, blue and purple.

"Looks like it.." Sarah trailed off. She looked pretty much the same

"Wow! Where's you arm thing?" Erin ran over, almost making Iggy fall on the floor again. Her bright red hair flew around behind her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Allyson asked before I could.

"You kidding? It's winter break!" Sarah explained happily.

"DAMN! You finally got that cut of yours cleaned huh?" Erin said as she ran her hand over my arm a few times.

The room went quiet.

Erin went pale.

"You knew about the cut?" I asked in unison with Fang and Allyson.

"What cut?" Sarah and Noel asked, looking at each other.

"Uh.. well.. erm.." Erin stuttered and ran a hand through her hair.

"Uh well erm what?" Noel pressed on.

"Ikindasortahavehadanotherpowerallthistime.." Erin said quickly and looked down.

The room stayed quiet.

"But what's the cut from?" Sarah asked.

"Max's knife. The first time she used it and pulled it back closed, it cut her arm open. She couldn't get it off so soon after she just gave up." Erin explained.

"How the hell- what's that power you said you had?" I asked her.

"When I run my hand over cuts and stuff I can see how it happened." She said shyly.

"Really?" Iggy asked, surprised. She turned and nodded to him.

"Well why didn't you just ask for help?" Allyson asked. I looked at her with a do-you-understand-who-you're-talking-to look and she shrugged, slightly smirking.

"Okayyy, so we'll let ya rest up.. and stuff. We'll be around if you need us. We're out of classes until... next.. I don't even know." And with that, they all left.

Fang's head was laying down on one of his arms that were resting on the bed, his other gripping my hand protectively. He shook his head a bit so you could see his eyes through his shaggy black hair.

"Was it really a brain-attack?" He asked quietly, searching my eyes for an answer. I frowned. How did he guess that?

"Angel told me." He explained after seeing my confusion.

"Yeah. It was." I nodded. He sat up and raised an eyebrow.

"She said that I had something to do with you not having brain-attacks..." He went on, still staring right at me. Now I had to look down.

"I don't know much. But yes. What I do know is that you somehow have an impact on their appearances." I replied. He sat back into his seat and he looked completely lost.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked, using his free arm to lift my head up to look him in eyes.

I shook my head. "I don't know."

And it was true. I don't know why I didn't tell him. I should have sooner. I guess I just...

Forgot..

His face softened. He put both his hands around one of my bulky bandaged ones and brought it close to his face.

"Tell me things before you almost die for now on, okay?" He joked, smirking.

I nodded, smiling back. He brought my hand up and kissed it softly, pulling back after a second

**FANG'S POV**

I smiled bigger at Max's reaction. She was just completely shocked. As my smile became a full-out grin, she blushed a bit. I moved her hand out of the way, letting go with one hand. That hand went behind her neck and I pulled her head a little closer and..

"FANG! IGGY- AHHH MY EYESS!"

Max flinched back and both of our heads turned over to a doubled over Gazzy.

"What about Iggy?" I asked.

"Iggy, Angel and I were playing tag again and right when he was about to tag Angel, he collapsed!" Gazzy explained frantically. " H-he wont wake up."

Max looked at me just as I looked at her. Her eyes were frantic like Gazzy's.

"Stay." I told her as I raised myself out of my chair. I heard her snort and the covers of the bed rustling as I got to the door. I sighed and waved Gazzy out of the room, saying I'll be there in a second. The second I left I spun around to see Max lifting herself out of the bed and holding herself up with the chair I was sitting in.

"I said stay for a reason." I sternly said, walking over and pushing her gently back to sitting on the bed. She scowled and pushed back up from the bed, until she was standing again.

"I'm fine." She said through her gritted teeth.

"When you stand you wont be, you fractured your ankle."

She glanced down and her eyes widened as they found the bulky cast wrapped around her leg. She looked back up at me and narrowed her eyes.

"Fine." She sat down and crossed her as well as she could with a full arm bandage.

**MAX'S POV**

I hate sitting.

* * *

**(A/N:... I hate sitting too. I almost always stand when i type these chapters. Almost. Today I have to sit because my back has to straighten itself all over again :P Was in DC again yesterday, that's why i couldn't post it earlier and today- errr YESTERDAY now since it's past midnight in Pennsylvania {12:30am}... hehe ANYWAYS, i was dying my hair blue/green again. I was tired of being the same person as everyone else. So i dyed it an obnoxious green/blue color. IF YOU ARE LIKED ON MY FACEBOOK FANPAGE YOU COULD SEE THE PICTURE AFTER I POST IT TODAY!)**

**DIRECTIONS TO FACEBOOK PAGE:**

**GO TO **

**TYPE IN ABOVERANDOM001**

**LOOK THROUGH THE SEARCH OPTIONS UNTIL YOU SEE A TITLE THAT SAYS Exilescenery**

**CLICK SAID TITLE**

**THEN CLICK LIKE BUTTON**

**IT REALLY HELP ME OUT SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT**

**(PS: THE PROFILE PICTURE IS A RED MY LITTLE PONY CAUSE I'M WEIRD LIKE THAT ;D)**

**REVIEW PLEASEEE!**


	56. AION

**(A/N: WARNING! Sad chapter. Sorry for people who hate this but I gave several clues to it. I even made it clear in some of my past A/N's.)**

**See? This is why you should read them :P**

**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**

* * *

**FANG'S POV**

Iggy.

He was down on the ground, completely unconscious.

That sight made Gazzy and I speed up until we were both kneeling next to him.

His eyes were closed and his body was limp. I felt him for a pulse and sighed in relief.

"H-he's dead isn't he?" Gazzy choked out, tears streaming from his eyes. I put a hand on his shoulder. Making him look up at me.

"No Gazzy. He's alive." I said, shaking my head.

His eyes perked up, but then his face went pale. "Then what happened?"

I frowned. Nothing seemed wrong with him. No new scars or any injuries. So what could have-

Oh no.

I looked at his face and moved one of his eyelids so I could see his eyes.

They were blind eyes.

"Shit." I mumbled. I stood up and Gazzy looked scared.

"What? What happened?" He asked frantically.

"I'm not sure. But we have to get him inside. Now."

He didn't waste a second, jumping up, then reaching back down and lifting his feet off the ground. I raised an eyebrow, standing up next to him as he stretched his wings.

"You sure you can-" I started but his glare cut me off.

"Yeah. I'm sure." He said back. You know I sometimes forget that Gaz isn't a little kid. He's almost 13 now. I put my hands up in defeat and reached down for Iggy's shoulders. We picked him completely up then took off slowly at first, then speeding up until we reached the front door. He kicked it open harshly and we scrambled inside, putting Iggy down on the couch when we got there.

"ERIN!" Gazzy yelled across the house and soon a flash of red zoomed across the room and stopped just as it reached us.

"What? What happened?" Erin asked frantically, right before noticing Iggy on the couch. "Wow!"

"Didn't you say you got a new power where you-" Gazzy started.

"Yes." She nodded and knelt down, not having to listen to anymore of the statement. She closed her eyes, ran her fingers lightly over his arms and chest until she final stopped cold at his eyes.

"Dammit!" She said, her eyes popping open and looking frantically at us.

"What?" Gazzy and I said in unison.

"They.. they must've done something at the school. Had to..." She muttered to herself.

"What?" We said together again, making her look up at us once more.

"He has something called Anterior ischemic optic neuropathy." She sighed sadly.

"What is that?" Gazzy asked.

"It's when the optic nerve is damaged from low blood supply."

"And that means..?" I asked.

"It means Iggy's eyes aren't working right. It means the school did something a long time ago that didn't work at first and now..." I looked up at the person speaking.

Max. She was uncomfortably leaning against the door frame of the hall, standing on only one leg.

"So what are you saying? What does all this mean?!" Gazzy asked his eyes watering the slightest bit. Erin couldn't keep in tears anymore and put her head in her hands, sobbing.

"It means Iggy is blind."

* * *

**OHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**DIRECTIONS TO FACEBOOK PAGE:**

**GO TO**

**TYPE IN ABOVERANDOM001**

**LOOK THROUGH THE SEARCH OPTIONS UNTIL YOU SEE A TITLE THAT SAYS Exilescenery**

**CLICK SAID TITLE**

**THEN CLICK LIKE BUTTON**

**IT REALLY HELP ME OUT SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT**

**(PS: THE PROFILE PICTURE IS A RED MY LITTLE PONY CAUSE I'M WEIRD LIKE THAT ;D)**

**REVIEW PLEASEEE!**


	57. What If There's Nothing We Can Do?

**(A/N: Hey guyss! Sorry I've been gone for a little while but I was being a lazy summer person. :P Sorrryyyy)**

**(BTW I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)**

* * *

**FANG'S POV**

Everything was silent.

Max's news had just settled in and everyone was stricken. Kyle, Star, Angel, Allyson, Noel, and Sarah had settled in with us and were all pale faced. Ella and Total, who were sitting at Max's feet, were silent as well.

"What do you mean he's blind?!" Angel finally burst out. You could visibly see Max's jaw stiffen as Angel asked the question. She shifted uncomfortably and hissed as her foot took on her weight. Erin looked over at her and then stood up, still sniffling. She walked over to Max and knelt at her feet. Max flinched away and Erin gestured to Sarah for something. Suddenly, Max went stiff and only her eyes moved. Erin smirked at her reaction and took her ankle in her hands. She held it only for a few seconds, then let go and Max was released from Sarah's grasp. She sighed in relief as she stood on both feet again.

"Thanks." She mumbled and Erin nodded, standing up and leaning against the wall across from Max.

"Angel. You know what she means. You know, you never ever see again." Gazzy snapped at her angrily. He was probably the most effected one in this whole thing because Iggy and him were some alike and had become pretty good friends. Iggy didn't treat him like a little brother like most of us did, he was Iggy's partner in crime.

"That's not true Gazzy. Right Max?" Angel shot back, looking over at Max who was thinking hard about something. She looked up sadly and shook her head at Angel.

"Too risky. If something goes wrong..." Max trailed off, shaking her head again.

"What's too risky?" Gazzy and Kyle asked at the same time.

Max swallowed hard and opened her mouth to speak. "AION is a blood problem. It's when you eye's nerves don't get enough blood. Angel heard me going through a list of stuff in my head-" She sent a quick look of annoyance at Angel. "And one of them was to..to-"

"To put him in a MIC?" Erin whimpered. Max looked at her and nodded strongly.

"What's MIC?" I asked finally. Max looked at me and I saw all the pain that she was going through to say all of this.

"Medically Induced Coma." She said just loud enough for us all to hear. I heard a collection of gasps. Max looked back at the ground, shuffling her feet stiffly.

"What would happen if we did nothing?" Allyson asked.

"Most likely? His eyes would never recover from the damage the damned whitecoats did and his eyesight would have a little chance of recovery." Erin mumbled.

"So... you're saying we either risk Iggy's life, or his eyesight?" Kyle said.

Erin and Max looked at each other and Max's eyes narrowed. She grabbed Erin's arm and pulled her down the hall, out of sight.

**MAX'S POV**

"No." I hissed at Erin as she opened her mouth to speak. She scowled and opened her mouth again.

"No." I said again.

"Why not? I can do it!" She complained. The thing you have to remember about Erin is that not only is she the youngest out of all of us, she's also the most powerful. Her abilities are more sophisticated then Fang, Kyle, Iggy and I combined. And she gets stronger by the day.

"I'm not saying you can't, but Iggy might not be able to handle the pressure." I explained.

"But he might be able to!" She shot back.

"And it also might not last!"

That snapped something in her brain as her eyes became cold as ice.

"But isn't it worth trying?!"

"No! It isn't! Worth losing Iggy and not just his vision?"

"What should we do then? Leave him to never see again? Doing that could kill him too!"

That brought on a silence.

I let out another shaky breath. "We'll do some research. There might be something we haven't thought of. If all fails and nothing else pops up.. then we'll do that."

She calmed down a bit and nodded.

We walked back down the hall and I stood next to Fang, leaning against the wall and off my broken ankle. Even though Erin's powers are strong, they don't heal our bones like human bones. It takes a bit longer whereas in humans, the pain subsides immediately.

He looked over at me and frowned at my uncomfortable stance. I waved his look off and stood up straight again, nodding to Erin.

"We should do some quick looking around before we do anything stupid that we could regret." She explained to everyone. Everyone nodded in agreement.

But one thing swam through my mind.

What if there's nothing we can do?

* * *

**(A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I BET SOME OF YOU HATE ME RIGHT NOW! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRYYYY!)**

**FACEBOOK DIRECTIONS:**

**GO TO F ACEBOOK. COM **

**TYPE IN ABOVERANDOM001**

**LOOK THROUGH THE SEARCH OPTIONS UNTIL YOU SEE A TITLE THAT SAYS Exilescenery**

**CLICK SAID TITLE**

**THEN CLICK LIKE BUTTON**

**IT REALLY HELP ME OUT SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT**

**(PS: THE PROFILE PICTURE IS A RED MY LITTLE PONY CAUSE I'M WEIRD LIKE THAT ;D)**

**REVIEW PLEASEEE! THEY REALLY DO HELP ME OUT!**


	58. Iggy, and Everyone Else in this House

**(A/N:... HI...)**

**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR FINAL FANTASY)**

**(CLAIMER: I DO OWN THE STORY LINE AND MOST OF MY ADDED CHARACTERS)**

* * *

**MAX'S POV**

"So, has anyone found anything?" I asked hopefully.

"Everything I saw said there was no cure..." Noel stated.

"I saw that rest would help a little but he's bound to wake up soon." Sarah added slowly.

"Not if he can't."

We all turned to Gazzy, who had just spoke. He was looking slightly downward. His face was full of determination and thought.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked him.

"If we can keep him from waking up, then some blood flows to his eyes." He explained.

"But a MIC is too-" Erin started

"I never said anything about a MIC." Gaz interrupted her. Everyone seemed to be confused but Fang and I.

"How are we supposed to do that?"Allyson asked. All eyes hit Gaz again and he looked up at us fully now, with his bright blue eyes.

"Angel, Max and Sarah."

Now I was confused. What could I do? I can only send thoughts, not control them!

"Angel obviously because you can control his mind into a paralyzed state, Max so you can Iron out details, and Sarah to keep him still." Gaz told us, walking around the room slowly.

"How long do you think we'll have to keep this up for?" Sarah asked. Gazzys's face went blank and frowned.

"I'm thinking it would only take about a day." Erin added in, helping him out.

"A full day?" Kyle, Star, Allyson and I asked together.

"Yeah." Erin answered.

"Max, you almost died not even 12 hours ago. You wont make it." Allyson stated.

"I'll be fine. I've suffered so much worse then a fall. I'm getting up a dusting myself off." I snapped back as softly as possible while still proving my point.

"Doing this isn't dusting yourself off! You wont have enough energy left! This is practically suicide!" She all but yelled, walking forward and crossing her arms.

"Well what do you expect us to do! We cannot just _sit_ here, and do _nothing_!" I stood up after her and shouted at her, walking forward painfully.

"Let Erin _try_!"

"That's risking Ig's _life_! Not just his _sight_!"

"Well this is risking both of yours!"

"No." I shook my head. "This is only risking mine."

"So you'd rather die for someone you hardly know?"

"YES!"

The room was silent and I noticed some people had left to room. Only Fang, Kyle, Erin, Allyson and I remained in the room (Not including Iggy)

I also noticed that Allyson and I were practically face to face, not even a foot away from each other. She seemed to notice too but didn't back down.

But I did something extremely un-Max-like and stepped away from her.

She seemed surprised and so did everyone else.

"Yes. I would die for you. I would die for Iggy. I would die for anyone in this house if that's what it took!" I said calmly at first but my voice rose by the end. Allyson eased back a step and let out a long breath.

"Now, do I have your approval on this?"

She looked up at me,her black ears pointing straight up through her hair and not flickering a bit.

"Everyone in this house knows that even if non of us agreed and you did, you'd still do it." She laughed softly.

"So...?"

"Yes Max. Go ahead. But if you die of exhaustion, I will kill you." She sighed.

"Is that possible..?" Erin asked Kyle quietly.

"I'm sure she'll find a way." He said seriously.

We all started laughing, even Fang chuckled a bit, and it was like our previous screaming fit never happened.

"So... when are we going to start this 'treatment'?" Erin asked us.

"Tomorrow." Fang and Kyle said together.

"But what if he wakes up? He wont be able to see anything." I asked.

"Then we'll explain the situation." Kyle responded. "But for now, we all need rest. It's like 11:30 at night guys."

"Really?" Allyson asked, making Kyle nod.

"Bed time!" Erin and I called through the house and heard several.

"AWWWWWWWWWW!" Angel, Gazzy and Total yelled back.

"DAMMMMMNNNNNN!" Noel, Star, and Sarah yelled at the same time.

I suddenly felt myself being lifted off the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I turned my head to see Fang standing behind me wearing a innocent grin.

Ohhhhh Shitttttt.

* * *

**RAWR" HE'S GONNA RAPE MAX!**

**ME: DAFUQ?! NO WAY! THIS STORY IS RATED T DUMBASS!**

**RAWR: RATINGS CHANGE MISTY!**

**ME: I THOUGHT IT WAS NAZI!**

**RAWR: R U COMPLAINING?!**

**ME: NO! MISTY'S GOOD.**

**RAWR: THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT**

**SOOO YEAH. RAWR'S BACK FROM HIS LITTLE 'VACATION'...**

**RAWR: VACATION?! YOU PUT ME IN A BOX AND SHIPPED ME TO NEW ZEALAND!**

**ME: THEY MADE THE HOBBIT AND THE LORD OF THE RINGS THERE! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE A GOOD TIME!**

**I KNOW I HAVE SEVERAL PEOPLE WHO READ THIS FROM NEW ZEALAND, SO HHEEEYYYY!**

**ALSO HEYYYYYY TO ALL THE PEOPLE FROM THE STATES!**

**AND ANOTHER HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY TO EVERYONE FROM THE UK, CANADA, MEXICO, HONG KONG, LITHUANIA, SINGAPORE, QUATAR, NETHERLANDS, TRINIDAD AND TOBAGO, IRELAND, PHILIPPINES AND AUSTRAILIAA!**

**YAY! I HOPE I SPELLED ALL THOSE RIGHT...**

**IF I MISSED YOUR PLACE, BE SURE TO SEND ME A MESSAGE ABOUT IT AND I'LL REMEMBER NEXT TIME AROUND!**

**REVIEW OR I'LL SEND RAWR TO YOUR HOUSE WHILE HE'S ON ONE OF HIS GANDALF VS DUMBLEDORE RANTS...**

**IT'S NOT FUN. JUST DO IT.**


	59. Damn Gravity

**(A/N:... HI... I'm not dead... yet)**

**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR FINAL FANTASY)**

**(CLAIMER: I DO OWN THE STORY LINE AND MOST OF MY ADDED CHARACTERS)**

* * *

In a matter of seconds, everyone but me ran from the room.

"FANNNGGGGGG!" I whined and he just grinned wider, picking me up and holding me tighter to his chest. I was about to punch him in the shoulder so he would drop me but I saw this as a bad idea for two obvious reasons.

My hands were wrapped up in tight fists. That couldn't feel good to hit someone with (For me _or_ the victim for that matter.)

My wings and back were still healing. I'd rather not be writhing in pain before I spend a whole day using my head to heal Ig.

"Where are we going?" I asked, defeated.

"You have no idea how much I want to clap right now." He chuckled, now walking towards the staircase.** (A/N: DORA!)**

I rolled my eyes and soon he was stepping up on the first step of the stairs.

"WOAH! NO!" I yelled, surprising him as I squirmed in his arms.

"Max? What-?" He asked, barely holding onto me.

"Every time I go up or down the stairs with you, it ends in pain. So I shall be walking up the steps with my own feet." I announced. He thought about it them nodded slightly. He set me on the ground reluctantly and I took a deep breath, looked at him, then ran up the steps.

"I shall not be defeated!" He declared, chasing after me and by the top, I was being held again.

"I win." He gloated quietly into my ear. I scowled and squirmed around until-

I fell.

He didn't drop me.

I fell.

Damn gravity. Damn it to hell.

I fell flat onto my stomach, which is quite a relief. It really didn't hurt.

But Fang apparently saw it differently.

Where I saw it as a sidewalk crack tripping me, he saw me falling off a cliff with my wings _closed_.

Doesn't that seem a bit wrong to anyone else?

"Max! You okay?" He cried, picking me back up and standing me up, looking at me up and down.

"Uhhh.. Fang? You're getting a little motherly." I giggled, stretching my back around. He glared at me and then sat on the bed.

"So. Are you sure you-" He started.

"Yes." I narrowed my eyes a bit, willing him to fight me.

He shrugged, still a little bit of worry lingering on his face.

"You know? I just realized that you are now incapable of hiding your emotions." I stated, smirking. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really." He asked, completely emotionless now.

"Yes really." I said, mimicking his face, quite well I might add.

We just stared each other down for a little while but soon his mouth started quirking upwards a few times until he was smiling.

"HAHA! I win!" I yelled at him in victory. He raised both eyebrows and flinched back at my volume.

"I can still beat you at something." He said mysteriously. I got a little scared now and tried to be ready for anything.

"Oh really. Enlighten me." I said. He smiled bigger and stood up. He moved over to me until I was forced to back up. He kept walking and then I hit the wall and panicked. His eyes got a glint of mischief in them. He leaned in and-

Started tickling me.

T. I. C. K. L. I. N. G. M. E.

What. The. Fuck.

"S-stop it!" I laughed while trying to squirm out of his hold. He completely ignored me and continued to tickle me.

I hate him sometimes.

After a few minutes, Fang finally stopped. I ended up facing him with his arms still wrapped around me. I became suddenly aware of how close we were standing and forced down a blush that I could feel coming on. Fang was looking down at me, his black obsidian eyes studying my face intently.

We were standing so close that I could feel his heart beating through his shirt.

"Max?" Fang whispered.

"Yeah?" I replied.

He leaned down (Since he is a whopping 2 inches taller than me), his breath fanning across my face. His hand came up to my face and moved a strand of hair to behind my ear.

I couldn't wait any longer. I leaned up on my tiptoes, closing the gap between us. A beautiful tingling sensation spread throughout my body when his lips touched mine.

The kiss was soft and gentle. My fingers were entangled in his black colored hair (as well as they could be) and his were wrapped tightly around my waist. In that moment I forgot that most of my body was covered in bruises and bandages or that Iggy was still at a life or death point.

And all that I could think about was Fang.

* * *

**A/N: FFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

**RAWR: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SAIL IS ON!**

**ME: O_O OH**

**RAWR: (IGNORES ME UNTIL THE SONG IS OVER... THEN PLAYS IT AGAIN, AND AGAIN, AND AGAIN...)**

**ME: UHHH...**

**RAWR: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**ME: ...**

**RAWR: SSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**ME: I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!**

**RAWR: YA HU**

**ME: NU UH**

**RAWR: YA HU**

**ME: NU UH**

**RAWR: YA HU**

**ME: NU UH**

**RAWR: YAAAA HUUUUUUU**

**Whose side are you on? Review your side and I'll decide who are my real friends and who aren't...**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA**

**I'll give you a cookie if you like the FB page i made :D**

**RAWR: WHERE'S MY COOKIE?**

**ME: ONLY REAL FRIENDS GET COOKIES!**

**JUST SEARH Exilescenery or Aboverandom001 and a page with a My Little Pony pops up.**

**That's meeeee**

**Join us...**


	60. Not Your Fault

**ME: Sorry it took so long. FanFiction wouldn't let me post a new chapter for a reason I shall not mention. **

**RAWR: She didn't agree to the new Terms and Conditions**

**ME: Thanks a lot for that. **

**RAWR: You're Welcome.**

**Me: Anyyways..**

**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR FINAL FANTASY)**

**(CLAIMER: I DO OWN THE STORY LINE AND MOST OF MY ADDED CHARACTERS)**

* * *

**MAX'S POV**

Obviously, since being a bird kid doesn't grant us unlimited air supply, we had to break apart. But it had gone on longer than the others we've had. We were now laying on my bed. I was face down with my arms crossed under my head and Fang was on his side tracing stuff on my shoulder.

Suddenly, Fang sat up. "Hey Max?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I asked, moving my head around so I could see his face.

"What if Allyson is right, about you not being strong enough to use your powers? What-" He started sadly and by the end was looking over at me. So I cut him off by shifting around so I was sitting next to him.

"She's not." I assured him.

"How do you know that..?"

"I don't."

"Then how is Allyson wrong?"

"When I think about it-"

"The universe explodes. Just like it would if you smashed two Nokia's together." A amused voice interrupted us.

We both turned our heads to look at the figure standing at the doorway.

Guess who?

"Iggy!" Fang and I said together.

That's right.

Iggy was leaning against the door frame, looking straight at us.

His strawberry blonde hair fell over his face messily and his lighter-than-usual blue eyes shifted ever so often.

"Is that my name? Wow." He said thoughtfully and grinned.

"How are you up?" Fang asked him.

"Well I wasn't in a coma or dead... so.." Iggy explained.

"Yeah but we told them to keep you asleep! Your eyes wont be able-"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Well good thing I'm not using them then."

That shut us up. For a second.

"Ig, I'm-" I started to say but he held up a hand.

"Not your fault. I should have said something earlier." He protested.

"You're damn right." Fang growled so quietly, I could barely hear him.

"No need to cuss Fangy Poo." Iggy scolded,waving a finger at him.

"Does not being able to see impact your other senses?" Fang asked me.

"Yeah, it makes the rest of your senses better." I answered.

"Coooollll." Iggy nodded, smirking.

"So being blind doesn't affect you badly at all?" Fang asked him.

"No, it affects me."

"How?"

"I couldn't see your faces when I came into the room."

He started cracking up maniacally and turned to walk out of the room but banged into the other side of the door frame.

"Another way it affects me." Iggy mumbled, rubbing his head and turning more carefully down the steps.

"Well then." I said.

Fang nodded.

"Go to sleep Miss. I'm-going-to-risk-my-life-to-try-and-make-Iggy-see -again." Fang said, pulled me down onto the bed next to him. His voice was tinted with amusement and some seriousness.

Annddddd theennnnnnn...

I fell asleep.

* * *

**RAWR: I like to sleep.**

**ME: Good for you?**

**I'll give you a cookie if you like the FB page i made :D**

**RAWR: WHERE'S MY COOKIE?**

**ME: COOKIES FOR MY REAL FRIENDS, REAL PAIN FOR MY SHAM FRIENDS (IF YOU KNOW WHERE THAT'S FROM, YOU'RE AWESOME)**

**JUST SEARCH Exilescenery or Aboverandom001**


	61. Much Better Dreams

**(A/N: Sup chums how you doing? That's great. I decided to take this story more seriously and post more often than I have been lately since we have hit THE BIG 30!If you don't know what the big 30 is, it's when your story comes to a certain point and first of all: Your views hit 30,000-and second of all: the author has to make a promise to the readers. It's not well heard of but it is heard of by some peeps. SPREAD THE WORD OF THE BIG 30 RULES!**

**My promise is that I WILL post al least once a week for now until the story is over, unless there is a serious health emergency or phsicall injury preventing me from it. Hopefully, no more physical injuries come and my health is fine. Yinz. YINZ . YINZZZZZZ I love how Pittsburgh says YINZZZZZZZZZZZ.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, FINAL FANTASY, OR THE WORD-**

**RAWR: YINNNNNNNNNZZZZZZ**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN THE STORY LINE AND MY MADE UP CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**Max's POV**

I woke up with a start, sitting bolt upright with my arm clutching my shoulder. I can't remember what happened it that nightmare... but I can tell it certainly wasn't good. I tried to calm my breathing but just couldn't and soon I was coughing and wheezing.

**Fang's POV**

I started to hear something. I peeked my eyes open only to see Max sitting bolt upright... and wheezing.

That is a sight that wakes you up immediately.

"Max? Max! Hey! Calm down!" I sat up next to her and held her shoulders. She calmed down a bit but was still coughing. Damn Damn Damn!

I looked around for anything that could help in anyway whatsoever until I finally gave up. I looked back at Max, who's coughing had noticeably died down a bit. She looked exhausted. Her eyes weren't staying open and her breathing was ragged.

"Hey, stay awake for a little while so I know you don't die in your sleep or anything." I whispered kiddingly. She nodded slightly and put her head in one of her hands. I put an arm around her as she let go of her head and rested it on my chest. She was still breathing quite heavily so I ran my hand down her back and back up. She sighed and visibly relaxed, her breathing going back to normal.

"What. Was that?"

She looked up at me and shivered, so I pulled her closer against me.

"Nightmare." She mumbled. I stiffened.

"As in your mind explosion dreams of sometimes useless confusing but otherwise helpful information?" I asked. She shook her head, a small smirk on her face.

"Just a nightmare." She answered, her smirk disappearing.

"What about?"

Her face went confused and lost in a deep thought, "I don't know." She looked up at me again and frowned. "I can't remember it at all."

"Well then try to sleep. You have to get rest for tomorrow. Wait-" I glanced at the little alarm clock next to the bed. "Today."

It's 3:00am.

She nodded and relaxed while laying back down, falling asleep almost immediately.

But it wasn't that easy for me. As I laid there, holding onto Max, my thoughts wondered freely.

I know she told me not to worry about tomorrow- err.. today, but who can stop themselves?

If you knew there was a chance of your girlfriend dying the next day and she told you not to worry what would you do?

Yeah. Your silence shocks me. I don't know either.

But I guess it's time for me to figure that our because in about 3 hours, we'll start the whole rescue mission.

My head turned towards the small creak and squinted at the figure.

Angel stood at the door in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, rubbing her eyes.

"Angel, why are you still up?" I asked her.

"Your thoughts are loud." She yawned.

"Oh." I said apologetically.

"No, I was kidding. Max's dream was what woke me up."

"You saw it?" I asked her a little louder than a should have.

"It was more like hearing it. There was almost nothing to see." She shivered and shook her head.

"What was it about?" I asked.

"Dying."

My eyes widened. "Is that why she-"

"Was chocking? Yeah, she died in her sleep. But thankfully, she woke up in time to pull out of it."

"She really died?" I cried and Max shifted around, making me curse at myself. She didn't wake up but seemed to be less deep in her sleep.

"Yep."

"Will she be okay tomorrow?" I feared.

Angel shrugged, "She should be. But that depends. If she gets as worked up as she did, she'll have another death. And she might not wake up in time then." She explained grimmly.

"Should I-"

"No. She'll need you tomorrow. And from the sounds of it, she's having _much _better dreams now." She grinned mischievously. I raised an eyebrow. She just laughed silently and walked away from the door, her long blonde curls whipping behind her.

What's that all about..?

**Angel's POV**

I slid down the railing and jumped off, still giggling a bit from Fang's reaction.

**What's that all about..? **I heard as I listened to his thoughts and laughed harder.

He is so clueless!

"I heard thatt." A voice gloated behind me and I froze.

I spun around to see Noel sitting on the steps behind me.

"What?" I asked, seriously confused now. She hear me? What?

"I said, I heard what you said upstairs." She explained.

"Ohhh." I sighed in relief. If Noel could read thoughts, that would be bad. She hates Fang enough and if she knew how he feels about her, that'd make everything worse.

Fang hates Noel more than Iggy when he shoves his blackmail pictures in his face. And he hates that A LOT.

"Go to bed Angel, you have stuff to do tomorrow." She scolded and I grinned, going back to bed next to Gazzy and drifting off. My bed was being used by Sarah, but I didn't mind sleeping next to Gazzy. As long as he doesn't set off any 'surprises'.

* * *

**ME: ...yinzzzzz**

**RAWR: SHHHH YOU SCARE ENOUGH PEOPLE ALREADY!**

**ME: OOOPPSS. POST A WORD THAT YOU THINK IS FUN TO SAY IN THE REVIEWS! OR IF YOU HAVE LIKED THE FACE BOOK ACCOUNT I MADE, COMMENT ON THAT A WORDD**

**RAWR: I LIKE THE WORD SHENANIGANS.**

**ME: THERE YOU GO!**


	62. Get This Show Rolling

**(A/N: Finally got my computer back home! So here yinz {giggle giggle} go.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

**CLAIMER: I OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND IT'S NON-MAXIMUM RIDE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**Fang POV **

When everyone was awake the next morning, no one was very happy with the end decision. Even Iggy wasn't completely on board with it. But Max, Angel and Sarah aren't budging. So, we ate breakfast in silence.

Complete.

Silence.

Not even the coffee maker made noise today. Yet there was still coffee.

Max got up and put her plate in the trash. **(A/N: Before someone asks, they were STYROFOAM plates)** She took one last look at everybody and walked out the swinging door.

**Max's POV**

I felt Fang watching me as I pushed out the swinging kitchen door. I sighed and looked around the room. Angel and Gazzy were watching television. Sarah was reading some book about dolphins on the couch next to Erin, who was staring off into space.

"You have an interest in dolphins now?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes, " I ran out of books and Angel gave me this one." She laughed. Erin snapped out of her trance and shook her head a few times.

"You alright there?" Sarah asked her.

"Yep. Just thinking." She answered.

"About what?" Sarah persisted.

"Nothing."

I looked at Sarah and she shrugged. We'll talk to her later.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! LET'S GET THIS SHOW ROLLING!" I heard Allyson yell. We all started cracking up and soon we were all rolling on the floor laughing.

"AY! I wasn't kidding. Lets get this over with." Allyson said, walking into the room and taking in the scene. We all calmed down and then the fun was over. Fang and Kyle walked out of the kitchen, watching Iggy as he walked normally through the house.

"How do you know where you're going?" Kyle asked him in disbelief.

"I learned to memorize my surroundings. Ya know. Just in case Max shape-shifts into her true fire breathing demon form and we need a quick escape" He grinned. I walked over to them and threw a punch at him, aiming for him shoulder when he flung around and caught it, and threw it back at me. I fell back and panicked as I thought about how painful it would be when I hit the floor. Right as I thought my back would hit the floor, two hands grabbed my shoulders firmly and caught me. I turned my head to see Kyle standing there pulling me back up slowly, not grabbing any feathers until I was standing.

I thanked him and turned to Iggy who was mindlessly glancing down with his sightless eyes at his hands, turning them slowly and shaking slightly.

I reached for his shoulder but he got my arms before it was even a foot away from him, then dropped it suddenly and balled his fists.

"What's going on?" Noel asked, walking out and standing next to me. I looked at saw she had finally gotten her hair under control, making it appear a light blue.

"Not sure." Kyle mumbled. And it was true. Iggy has never been this jumpy since I've known him. If he's grabbing us from a foot away, how are we going to keep him down and get close enough to do the treatment? **(A/N: Whatever ya wanna call it) **

"Iggy..?" Erin asked, standing up and walking slowly towards the rest of us. His head moved up and looked in her general direction.

"What is going on?" He whispered, looking around the room, not catching any of our gazes.

"It might be your senses increasing some more." I suggested. Iggy nodded a bit, glancing down at his hands uncertainly.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked him quietly. He looked up at me and his eyes hit mine straight on, creepily.

"Are you?" He raised an eyebrow and asked. I shut my mouth and nodded. But remembering he can't see that, I told him yes.

**You know you're a horrible liar right? **

_Dammit Dammit Dammit Dammit Dammit Dammit! The Voice?! Now? Go away!_

He didn't answer and I mentally sighed with relief, but suddenly became aware that I was somehow falling to the ground but then caught again...

What?

"Wait, wow! What just happened? Max?" Iggy reached in front of him and panicked, felling around.

"Iggy I'm right here." I told him and he turned to where I was. Kyle pushed me back onto my feet again and held a hand behind my back, making sure I would fall if I got off balance.

"What just happened?" I asked them.

"You zoned out, we called your name, you fell, Iggy panicked, Kyle caught you, you asked what happened and I explained." Erin said. I looked at here and-

"Seriously guys, we don't have time to be doing this talking when eyesight is at risk!" Allyson barged in and pushed us into the hall. She led us through a door, that lead to some stairs and then a room down the steps.

She reached a hand towards Iggy carefully but he spun around before it was even close to him. He relaxed and Allyson lead him towards a small black couch and sat him down on it.

"Get comfortable. We'll be here a while." She told him. He nodded and laid down, looking like he was asleep, but with his sightless eyes open.

"Let's get this started." Sarah sighed.

**(A/N: Okay. I don't really know how to describe 18 hours of mind powers... So I'm going to make a LINE here separating times... Sorryyyy)**

**I – AM – THE – LINE – DON'T – EAT – ME**

**3****rd**** PERSON POV**

After a total of 18 hours, Angel gasped and opened her eyes from their clenched state. She breathed hard and looked around at the rest of the people in the room. Max was knelt next to her, eyes and fists closed tightly and shaking as if she had hypothermia. Sarah appeared to be relaxed, eyes closed tilted towards the ceiling, but her fists kept clenching and un-clenching. Iggy was still lying on the couch in the same position as she saw him last, except this time, his possibly still sightless eyes flickered under his eyelids. He shivered and winced a few times. She focused once again on his eyes and only seconds after...

Iggy's motionless form, shot up into a sitting position and his eyes flew open. Sarah's followed but Max stayed in her stiff position. Angel looked back up at him and gasped. His eyes locked with hers dead on. He took multiple deep breaths, blinking and looking at the rest of the room. His eyes hit Max, who was now holding her head in her hands and he swiftly scooted across the couch, reaching out for her but Sarah shot up, holding him away.

"What are you doing? Let go!" He snapped harshly, pulling forward, trying to snap Max out of her state.

"Stop Iggy! Don't move her or something might go off in her brain. Making her fall into shock and possibly die!" Sarah hissed, pulling him back. His eyes widened and he looked from Max to Sarah. He held onto her arm tightly. If Max actually died in the process of his sight restoration... he would never forgive himself.

It would be too much to bear.

But then, Max's brown eyes slowly peeled open and looked drowsily around the cold room filled with 3 other people. Her hands retracted from her head and she slumped backwards until she was lying on the floor. She didn't know where the others were but she really didn't care. All she cared about right now was the fact that Iggy's blue eyes were now burning into her own.

She sighed in relief at the same time everyone else did. Iggy's eyes started watering and he grinned.

"I can see you." He chocked out

Max grinned and sat up painfully, her wings flattening under the bandages even more than before. Angel jumped up and flung her arms around Iggy's neck, hugging him closely. He pulled her tightly against him and closed his eyes as water ran down his face. Sarah stood and helped Max to her feet. Max leaned against Sarah, holding her stomach tightly as pain radiated through it. Iggy opened his eyes and searched the room again. He smiled and glanced back up at Max.

"Looks like now we don't have to worry about me not being able to lead the rest of you to freedom when Max transforms into her fiery hell bent final form." The not-so-blind bird kid grinned and laughed. Max scowled as Sarah and Angel started cracking up.

"Looks like you're finally back to normal." Max sighed in frustration.

"Normal?! Never!" Iggy exclaimed in disgust. He stood up and somehow made Angel fly upward and land on his shoulders.

Sarah helped Max walk across the room and through the first doorway, as her ankle was still not used to being used no matter what Erin and Ella did about it. Iggy followed carefully behind her, making sure Angel didn't crack her head against the lo hanging door frame. After he made sure, he walked next to Max, easily two inches taller than her. She noticed and rolled her eyes at him. She walked forward, pushing the door open and walking through. Light poured into the basement room and Iggy sighed as he looked into it. He thought one thing as he walked into the light.

It was good to see something like that again.

* * *

ME: No comment. But crying like a baby at the last part..

RAWR: *sniffle sniffle

ME: ARE YOU CRYING TOO?!

RAWR:.. No... it's just liquid pride.

ME: Sureeee

RAWR: OM NOM NOM FEED ME YOUR FAXNESS REVIEWS! OR I WILL EAT YOUR SOULS!

ME:... Please?


	63. I BELIEVEEE I CAN FLLYYYYY

**MAX'S POV**

"IGGY!"

Iggy's head swung around just in time for Angel to jump off his shoulders and for Gazzy to slam into him. He knocked Iggy's breath away and Iggy struggled to catch it again. When he did, he looked down at him and put on a serious face.

"Did you blow anything up without me sir?" He asked seriously. Gazzy's face fell and he looked at the ground.

"Just a tree." He muttered, looking back up. Iggy narrowed his now all-seeing-eyes at him then grabbed him by the shoulders and flung him onto his back. Gazzy's sad expression was lost and replaced by a panicked one as Iggy took off running down the hall and out the front door.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLLLYYYYY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKKKYYYYY!" Iggy started wailing, mocking an opera singer. I stumbled out into the living room and out the door after them. Iggy ran faster, pulling Gazzy into his arms and shook his wings open, raising up. Gazzy screamed and Iggy startled cracking up. I opened my wings, planning on taking off after them-

"NO!" Someone screamed. I looked around for danger but saw nothing so I started flapping slowly. Someone grabbed my shoulders, pushing me back onto the ground. I turned my head and saw Kyle push me into his chest and trap me there.

"What are you-" I snapped but Star came out.

"What are you thinking?! You just got brutally injured you dumb ass!" She yelled at me. It all came to me. My wings. I turned and sighed as I saw the pushed against Kyle. They we're quite twisted up. If II had flapped any harder, I could have broke them completely. Fang walked out and took in the whole scene. Iggy was flying in quick circles, singing random songs. Kyle was restraining me. Star's ears were practically smoking.

What would you do?

Maybe ask what's going on.

Or just start laughing maniacally.

Ohh No. None of that is Fang's style.

He simply raised an eyebrow.

Good job Fang. Always so talkative.

"Max tried to fly." Kyle stated and Fang narrowed his eyes at me.

I put my hands up as far as I could as Kyle held me. "Miss. YOLO here already yelled at me." I told him. He shook his head and sighed, running a hand through his hair. He glanced at Kyle and mischief glinted in his eyes. He walked forward and in one swift movement, Kyle pushed me off him and into Fang's arms.

I glared at Kyle and he grinned devilishly.

"You want really want to fly?" Fang whispered into my ear. Then, before I could register any of this, he spun me around and took off.

**FANG'S POV**

Max's face when we took off = Priceless.

She grabbed my arms and held onto it like her life depended on it. I smirked and corkscrewed trough the air after Iggy. She squeezed her eyes closed and shook a bit. I kissed her forehead softly and one of her eyes peeked open.

"I'm not gonna drop you." I whispered and she stopped shaking. Iggy glanced at us, stopping his stupid singing/screaming mess and wiggled his eyebrows at us.

"Oohhhh Fangyy!" He fake giggled and fanned himself but stopped when he almost dropped Gazzy.

Gazzy thought for a second then, rolled out of Iggy's arms and snapping out his wings as well. Iggy gasped and tried to grab him again, but Gazzy was already flying away. Iggy whimpered and wiped fake tears away from his eyes.

Then, he went after Gazzy and started wailing: "LET MEH LOVE YOUUUU!" Gazzy panicked and flew away quickly around us and into the trees. Iggy was right behind him and soon they disappeared into the woods.

Max giggled quietly and I looked down at her, raising both eyebrows in shock.

She pursed her lips, tried to stop the giggles. She totally failed at that.

**MAX'S POV**

When I finally stopped the giggling, Fang was looking intently into my eyes, as if trying to figure something out.

"Fang?" I asked. He jumped and let go of me. My arms flailed and my eyes widened as I sped up towards to ground. He dived down, catching me bridal style. I started shaking like I had hypothermia and buried my face in Fang's shirt. He let go with one hand and ran it through my hair, cooing me softly. I moved my head and peeked one eye open. His eyes were sympathetic and he moved my head a bit so both my eyes opened and I could see him. He moved closer to my face and kissed my full on the lips. I was shocked. I mean It's not the first time I've kissed Fang, that's for sure, but it was just that moment that caught me off guard. My arms unraveled themselves from around myself and traveled up his neck, twisting his black hair in between my fingers. He pulled away after a few seconds of this and frowned. He smiled and looked around. Star and Kyle were laughing insanely. Iggy and Gazzy were perched in a tree close to us, whispering into each other's ears and grinning like idiots.

"Lets go inside." Fang whispered, nudging my head back in his direction.

I nodded and He flew back down to the ground. But he didn't put me down.

"Fang..." I growled, making him smirk. I glared and jumped away from him and ran towards the door.

I felt him gain on me and he got as close as to touch my arm, but suddenly, a burst of speed came to me and I was out of his reach again. I ran through the door and around the living room until I was at the staircase. I ran up two steps at a time but tripped and fell on the last step. Immediately, I got back up, but just as I got through my bedroom doorway, Fang's arms wrapped around my stomach and he walked more into the room. I looked up at him and saw he had an evil glint in his eye.

Suddenly, he started swinging me around the room in circles.

"FANNNNGGGG! STOP IT!" I screeched at him. Both of us were laughing insanely and he slowed his spins until he finally, flung me onto the bed and fell back next to me. We laid in a comfortable silence, only sound being our ragged breaths. I turned my head to look at him and saw he was smiling. Like, a huge smile. I turned and looked back up at the ceiling.

"CAUSE SOMEONE'S GONNA GET HURT. NANANANANANANANANA! CAUSE SOMEONE'S GET HURT." Star suddenly jumped into the room, singing with a spoon held up as a microphone. I grinned and we both sat up."NANANANA-" she continued.

"And it's not gonna be me." We said together. Fang raised an eyebrow.

"Good morning gorgeous. I drove your truck in a lake, last night. Hope she was worth itt. Don't worry. I slept just fine." Star continued, confusing Fang even more.

"YOU KEEP THROWING PUNCHES, BUT YOU WONT WIN THIS FIGHT. YOU'RE JUST FUCKING YOURSELF WHEN YOU DON'T READ THE SIGNS. I'M GOING TO THE KITCHEN, COMING BACK WITH A KNIFE. Cause I've had, enough, this time."

At this point, we were both standing in front of Fang We both paused, looking at Fang seriously. He had both eyebrows raised and was looking from me to Star. So basically, we freaked him out. But the problem was, he still hasn't caught onto the song. Star groaned and rolled her eyes, looking at me after. We smiled again.

"THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARRRNNING! THERE'S A DARK CLOUD OVERHEAD. THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARRRNNING! JUST REMEMBER WHAT I SAID. CAUSE SOMEONE'S GONNA GET HURT. NANANANANANANANANA! CAUSE SOMEONE'S GONNA GET HURT. NANANANA. AND IT'S NOT GONNA BE MEEE!" We stopped again, glancing at expression was nothing new.

"I don't get it." Was all he said.

**FANG'S POV**

I grinned mentally as I messed around with Star and Max. I don't really understand why they're singing Skylar Grey, but I did know what they were singing.

"COME ON!" They yelled in anger. I don't think I kept the smirk off my face very well because Max suddenly narrowed her eyes and growled.

"You're just fucking with us aren't you." She sighed.

Star grinned and whispered something into Max's ear. Max's face flushed and she glared at Star. I wonder what that was about. Star suddenly got and evil grin on her face and she grabbed max's hand, and ran down the steps, Max yelping in protest. I shook my head and smirked. Star is freaking crazy. The first few weeks of us knowing her, she did the weirdest things. She almost killed Max and Iggy and the same time. She had been pranking all of us and took a step too far in the wrong direction. She woke Max and Iggy up in the morning and asked how the oven worked. I don't know how Max was supposed to help in that situation but it all went to hell there. As Iggy and Max taught her, she took several steps back until she was in the back of the room. Iggy was supposed to be showing her the way the burners worked. And when he turned the knob, the room exploded with a loud BOOM. Kyle and I were in the hall and when we heard that, we ran inside. The room was full of black smoke. Turns out, Star had put something in the burner and it went horribly wrong. Max had gotten knocked out in the explosion and was out for the rest of the day. Iggy was better than her, not getting knocked out at first but the smoke around him made him go out minutes after. Star is still apologizing to this day even though Max and Iggy found it extremely amusing when they woke up and found out what happened.

In the midst of my thoughts, Iggy must have walked into the room because when I snapped out of it, I turned and saw him sitting right there, staring at me.

"Hi." I simply told him.

"Ello." He responded in a weird accent.

We sat in an awkward silence. Then, minutes later, we both heard-

"SHIT! SOMEONE GET DOWN HERE!" Someone screamed from downstairs. We both jumped up and ran down the steps and into the living room. I ran into Iggy as he stopped cold at what he saw in front of him. I looked past him and my eyes widened. We both looked at each other and ran forward.

**IGGY'S POV**

Shit.

* * *

**OOHHH...!I LOVE CLIFFHANGERSS. WHAT DO YOU THINK FANG AND IGGY SAW...?**

**RAWR: I bet someone was dead. **

**ME: Do you ever think positive?**

**RAWR: No, that's your job.**

**ME: FACEPALM**

**RAWR: REVIEW FOR MORE FAXXNESSS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE FAXXNESS THEN REVIEW ANYWAYS!**

**ME: OHH! THAT REMINDS ME! WHAT OTHER CHARACTERS DO YOU THINK WILL END UP DATING TOO? TELL MEEEEEEEEE!**


	64. PLEASE READ

THIS IS AN IMPORTANT NOTE!

PLEASE READ!

CHAPTER 63- I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYYYYYYY

IS WRONG. I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER WITH DISTINCT DIFFERENCES. MOSTLY AT THE VERY END.

SO PLEASE, RE-READ THIS CHAPTER BEFORE YOU READ THE NEXT CHAPTER I POST!

SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES I MADE!

-Jay


	65. Killing Erin

**I'd just like to say something before this story goes any further. **

**My specified field of writing is Adventure and Action. Now, this story was quite the exception, because of the storyline, with lots of romance. But I like to cause some trouble. While coming up with the ending of the story, I had trouble throwing in the romance. That's why at the very beginning, I had people helping me. Back then, my replies and updates were almost immediate. But now, I have no one to help. I actually like the challenge and power to twist the story at my will. But it is a lot of work. I have a job I have to keep and school will be starting very soon. My family keeps telling me that there was no reason that I couldn't just stop writing this, that there's only a few people reading this anyways. **

**Views In Total: 34,409 **

**So when my own family tell me that, I tell them off with a polite:**

"**You're only remembered for what you have done, not what you were going to do. I will not be remembered as the author that failed to write a fanfiction all the way through. That's not how I want to be known."**

**And this will not be my last story. **

**I can tell.**

**This is only the beginning.**

**RAWR: … well that was inspirational**

**(DISCLAIMER: If I still have to explain this, you haven't been listening. No one reads this anyways. But just in case: JP OWNS MAXIMUM RIDE, NOT MOI.)**

* * *

**IGGY'S POV**

This just proves my point that Max-Is-The-Only-One-Getting-Dangerously-Wounded-He re. Erin was knelt on the ground holding Max down by her shaking shoulders. Max's eyes were distant and wondering around the room not focusing on anything. She seemed to be barely holding onto consciousness, wincing a few times. Fang looked at me for a split second before we ran the two steps and knelt next to both of them. Max's eyes flickered up to us but only for a second as she let out a long breath and squeezed her eyes shut again.

"Max. Max you need to stay awake. What's wrong?" I told her looking around her for a problem-

Her back. Two short, red, splotchy lines were standing out of her shirt and Fang pulled it up so we could all see the issue. The bridges of her wings were surrounded in blood. Fang looked at me and I could already tell by the small look of concern on his face that he was freaking out inside.

"How do we get her up without it bleeding out?" Erin asked, trying to keep her voice calm and collected but not doing a very good job at it. I laid my hand on her shoulder and squeezed it before picking up Max with Fang

**MAX'S POV**

I don't remember much of what happened.

All I know is that we ran down the stairs and chased each other through the house for a few minutes. Then, POOF. My back started bleeding and I fell onto the living room floor. I remember passing in and out of consciousness. Flashes of Iggy, Erin and Fang's face were there and then it all went black. I woke up again and I was now in my room. Out the window of my room, the sky was black.

Night time I guess. I looked around but didn't sit up, just in case. I felt a weight on my stomach and shoulder and smacked myself mentally.

How did I not notice Fang right there? Seriously. His head was on my shoulder and his arms were wrapped around my waist. But the part that really surprised me was that he was sleeping.

Deeply sleeping.

Don't get me wrong, Fang sleeps.

But he doesn't sleep deeply. It's routine for him to get me to sleep, stay up for and hour longer, drift off, wake up an hour later, fall back asleep, wake up for any noises, and if there is a noise, pretend to sleep until I wake up.

But this was different. When I shifted around a bit, he just moved a bit so he was comfortable again.

Very different. And I could tell he wasn't faking it.

When he faked it, he made sure to stay perfectly still so he could hear everything

I tried moving my other shoulder to see if the pain was still there, but I felt nothing.

I wonder if I can squeeze away. It would be a nice test, to see how long he stays asleep for.

Okay, so basically, for the next half hour, I squeezed myself out of Fang's arms and replaced me with a pillow. He shifted a bit and furrowed his eyebrows together. His breathing got faster and I ran to the closet and closed the door quickly. I peeked out from the lines and watched as Fang woke up and looked around the room for what made the sounds. Then he closed his eyes again.

Only a second later did his dark eyes fly open and look down at the pillow in his arms. He sat up and looked around the room slowly, listening for any sounds. When he looked my direction I held my breath and stayed completely still.

**FANG'S POV**

Where is she off to now? How did she get up? Her back should be putting her through so much pain. And I'm sure I would have heard her move.. right? I stood up after I looked around the room and stood there for a second, thinking. Then, I heard tiny footsteps and jingling up the steps. Ella** (A/N: Remember, it's the dog. AYY AAHHH) **ran in and slipped across the wood floor and jumped onto the bed, hiding under a blanket. I frowned and pulled the blanket up off her.

"Oh man." I muttered. There was a bright pink tutu on the poor dog and she was desperately trying to get back under the blanket. Why? I found out a second later.

"ELLA! WHERE ARE YOU!" Angel yelled up the steps.

"Angel. What did you do to her?" I yelled back and soon, I heard giggling fade into the distance as she ran away. I shook my head and pulled that tutu off of her. She wagged her now free tail and jumped onto my shoulders. How she kept her balance like that, I have no idea. Must be another one of those mutant-dog things.

"Ella, where's Max?" I whispered to the small dog and her ears perked up, moving around a few times on my shoulders. She then jumped off and started barking at the closet doors. I grinned and pulled them open, revealing a pissed off Max. She blew some hair out of her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You traitor." She snarled at the dog and she wagged her tail happily and bound out of the room.

I smirked a bit and she looked at me skeptically

**Max's POV**

Fang smirked evilly and I immediately prepared myself for the worst. He then pounced forward and grabbed me by the waist, hauling me over his shoulder.

"FANG PUT ME DOWN!" I screeched at him, but he just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Has that ever worked before?" He asked sarcastically.

"No." I answered.

"Well it wont work today either." He said walking down the stairs. I noted him being much slower and careful on the last few steps, just in case. We got to the bottom and I glared at him when he didn't put me down.

"If you're done asserting your natural male dominance, planning on putting me down anytime soon?"  
"Nope."

I groaned and he grinned, holding me tighter just to prove his point.

"MAAXX!" Erin screamed through the house. My head shot over to where she was running from and threw two pieces of clothing at me.

I looked down at the pieces and scrunched my nose up and glared at Erin.

"No way in hell am I putting this on."

**FANG'S POV**

Erin whined and begged for her to at least try whatever Max was holding on, and after a few seconds of bambi eyes, that everyone seemed to have perfected, she agreed. I moved to the bathroom and walked in, sitting her on the floor.

She huffed, blowing a bit of her hair out of her face again. I almost laughed at her expression. She was wearing the dirtiest glare she could muster in this situation. Finally I chuckled, leaving her with the clothing Erin gave her. Erin stood outside, bouncing on her heels, her red hair flying around her face. She got her hair to stay flat, but then started bouncing again.

"Ohh! So exciting!" She squealed, making me wince. Noel came into the room and stopped, looking at the scene in from of her. Her hair suddenly turned a bright red, brighter than Erin's and crossed her arms.

"What did you do." She accused Erin. Erin grinned and Noel paled.

"You made her try that thing on didn't you!" Erin nodded. Kyle walked in and raised his eyebrows at Erin, whom was still bouncing. Sarah ran past us, faster than I have seen anyone run before, screaming. We twisted our necks to see Iggy running behind her with a lizard in his hands. Where'd the freaking lizard come from?

"SHE JUST WANTS A HUG!" He yelled after her. He slowed down and looked at us, the lizard flicking it's tongue out and making Iggy throw it across the room. Several noises happened all at once. Sarah, who had now hid behind Noel screamed, Kyle gasped, and Erin screeched, covering her eyes.

"I can't watch!" Erin cried. Noel rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, there was no lizard. Mid air, something popped and there stood Allyson, holding onto the wall to get her balance. Once she did, she glared at Iggy.

"Careful next time." She hissed, her cat ears twitching. He grinned and Sarah was still freaked out.

"Oh come on, like you haven't seen her do it before." Erin snorted, making Sarah glare.

"Ok. Anyone who is of the male gender, get away from this door and into the kitchen." Max yelled from the bathroom.

Oh come on. Iggy and Kyle looked confused but didn't question it, walking into the kitchen with me behind them. I glanced back but she still hadn't come out so I gave up, walking in.

"What's that all about?" Iggy asked.

"She got dressed in something but wont show us." I answered.

Gazzy pushed open the door, his eyes wide. "Wow."

"What?" Kyle asked.

"I don't think we give Max enough credit.." Gazzy whispered, shaking his head and shuddering. Iggy walked slowly over to the door and opened it slowly, making sure it didn't squeak. Iggy poked his head out and ducked down so I could stand above him and look to. Iggy covered his mouth and gasped when he saw her. I sucked in a breath.

**MAX'S POV**

"Erin, I'm going to kill you." I said as I opened the door. Now, my dear readers. If you were a ass kicking mutated bird teenager, that has more scars on her than anyone in the house, what would be the worst thing a friend could make you do?

Think. Think harder.

Still nothing? Oh well

They would make it even easier to see them all, by putting you in the least amount of clothing possible. That's right. Erin had threw a swimsuit at me.

A two piece _bikini _to be exact. Wait, let me fail miserably at describing it. It's one of those that tie around your neck, but at the bottom of it, it has some lines coming off it and connecting in the back. You catch anything from that? **(A/N: Sorry for my-AHEM- Max's crappy description. Link on profile. :P)**

Well use your imagination. That's all I can say.

Now add two large, wrapped up wings, and you got what I look like right now.

Plus roughly 2,000,000,000 scars and bruises.

Erin sucked in a excited breath and Noel and Sarah's eyes widened. Allyson, whom I just noticed, stood there, her black ears twitching. Angel had popped up from behind and grinned. She squealed and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Are her arms getting longer or is Max getting skinnier?" Star whispered loudly and everyone started laughing.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry about the wait, but I had a little trouble coming up with what was going to happen on the way to the ending. :P **

**RAWR: LIIIEEEESSSSSSSSSS!**

**ME: SHUT THE F*** UP RAWR**

**RAWR: (Goes and cries in corner)**

**ME: Wut dafuq .-. **

**RAWR: BOO!**

**ME: (Screams and passes out)**

**RAWR: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAA **

**Review pleeassseeee C:**


	66. MAXIMUM RIDE COMPETITION

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

I HATE SCHOOL SHOPPING!

Annyywaayyss, I'll be updating verryyy soon.

Just not today.

::STORY TIME::

Once upon a time, I saved my chapter on a little black flash drive, in which I luurrrvvveed. It holds so much stuff.

And when I plugged said flash drive into the computer, guess whose files were all corrupted...?

Take a wild guess.

Mine.

The End.

I no longer lurrrvvve my flash drive. It can go to hell.

It has never done this before! I save all my chapters on flas drives because my laptop can no longer open FanFiction in _Google Chrome_. (-_- Hate That.)

And no. I will NOT use_ Internet Explorer_.

It sucks more than _FireFox_.

ALSO. Important, yet not that important, news!

I HAVE BEEN EXCEPTED INTO A MAXIMUM RIDE COMPETITION.

(**People sing 'Hallelujah by John Cale' in the distance**)

I'm so excited :3. I love writing OneShots.

The competition is now, sadly, closed for new contestants. *Sigh

The Competition is being held by** LizardLover25**, look at her profile, my name's at the bottom I think.

x_x (- That's a cat :3)

When the time comes, there will be voting rights on the story, If you'd like a cookie from RAWR himself, will you plllleeeaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeee vot e for me? Simply follow the story and you'll get the first story group to vote for.

LUUURRRVVVVE YOU GUYS SINCE I CAN'T LOVE MY FLASH DRIVE ANYMORE!


End file.
